Different Loving – Sequel of Home Again
by LittleSwanLover
Summary: Little Emma grows to learn more about what the new addition to their family means as Regina and Maleficent explore their relationship on a deeper level. Bonding, fluff, and some angst mixed with a whole lot of love. DQ romance and unique SQ dynamic. A/U. "Looking up, little Emma caught a shared smile between Dragon and Queen, wondering then, how far off another wedding might be..."
1. Cake is the Answer

**Different Loving – Sequel of Home Again**

Dedication – For the ones who love more than one heart in diverse ways… This one is for you…

Disclaimer – This is not really a stand alone story, but could be read on it's own if you understand Emma shrinks and grows in three day cycles: adult, teen, six year old due to a side effect of a spell Gold wrote that Regina cast with Emma's permission. She lives with Regina, they are a family with a purely platonic relationship when she is an adult and more of a parent child one when she is small. The relationship Emma has had with her parents had been rocky at best in the past, but is continuously healing and getting better. Even so, I strongly recommend you read the first two parts of their journey: **The Do Over** and **Home Again** before this.

I own nothing, but my own ideas. Romance between DragonQueen ship only with mentions of RedBeauty. Though the adult version of Emma is implied, this work will focus most on the shifts of her little counter parts. Work will contain other themes of the following – family feels with angst, healing from the past, defining family, undertones of authority/obedience dynamics. There will be some spanking implied and occurring of a minor.

Have issues with any of the above-no problem-Don't like = don't read. Otherwise, I encourage reviews, questions, and constructive feedback as it helps me better my craft as a writer.

:::::::::::::

Chapter 1: "Cake is the answer no matter the question."

Summary: In which little Emma wants her cake and to eat it too...

:::::::::::::

 **: One Month After Home Again… :**

Six year old Emma Swan Mills twirled in her yellow chiffon and silk dress. Little fingers ran the length of the empire waist bodice and happily fluffed the big tutu skirt ending at the top of her matching ballet flats. Wonder Woman action figure clutched in other hand flew in a swooping arch high over head as she played. A coronet of red rosebuds framed over bright green eyes and brighter still did they beam when the music she had been waiting for all day started. Tucking Wonder Woman into her basket of rose petals she was directed to the start of the long grassy path. She took a deep breath before taking a step to begin the procession to the altar near the crest of the high meadow overlooking the seascape of the town.

Chin up she smiled at family and friends seated on either side where she walked, dropping delicate handfuls of yellow petals with every other practiced step. Catching David and Neal's eyes as she passed Emma gave a toothy grin and wave before refocusing on the brunettes waiting at the altar. Red encouraging smile came from her Mama proud as can be and Emma stood up straighter in stride. As maids of honor Regina stood off to the side next to Mal and Snow with one bride anxious in wait.

Ruby, beautifully sharp in a tailored red and white pant suit, gave a wolfish grin to the women and Granny, then to little swan. Grateful friends could have a special role in their big day. As Emma neared in approach everyone stood for the other bride clad in a creamy yellow knee length belted dress and heels. Small hands cradled a bouquet of matching roses and keen blue eyes only for the redhead long waiting.

The first of March was the first of many for the reunited couple since Gold's departure a month ago. They hadn't wanted to waste another moment apart, time precious to reunite and hearts more than ready to own their truth to each other. Asking their friends and family to witness their celebration of choice and to honor the commitment they were ready to make further solidified the happiness of their reunion. Honeymoon to Europe planned for the next month. First stop on their journey of seeing the world together as one, but both agreed they had a lifetime ahead to travel and Storybrooke was home, the roots there needed as an anchor for what they were to each other.

Emma watched her friends join hands as her Mama's hands came to rest on her shoulders. Automatically Emma reached up to rest hers on top as a new one joined on her left shoulder covering both. Looking up, little green caught a shared smile between Dragon and Queen, wondering then, how far off another wedding might be and what the future had in store for them all.

Resting her cheek on Mal's hand, Emma felt the willing warmth there. More and more she wanted the Dragon to be a daily occurrence in their life. The last month a mix of dates for her Mama, with casual outings for all of them and long weekends together had been a tease of possibility. The history and foundation was long there, and Emma knew Regina's heart by heart as she suspected Mal did, if not in a different way. Not one to rush, but also not one to linger long over a decision, she knew her Mama had been thoroughly invested in making sure each move on the board toward a future was the right one for all involved.

Emma finally squirmed, little body anxious to move from a long period of stillness and adult voices. A gentle squeeze from royal above stilled her feet for a few minutes more, quiet redirection and remembering the promise of cake after the ceremony was enough to keep her six year old mind where it needed to be.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Maine…" Granny trailed off, clearing her throat. "Actually it was more like the internet, Google technically—"

"Granny, just get to the good part." Ruby rolled her eyes affectionately and found amused blue ones in the next moment as she lifted the small veil pinned in chestnut curls.

"You both may kiss the bride and you better make it a good one." Tearing up the old wolf grinned.

Belle's hands cupped soft cheeks, tasting her true love for the first time as wife and wife. Long and deep told the story of once upon a time past and the next chapter awaiting them.

The air exploded with clapping and whistles within falling confetti; one little pair of hands clapped the hardest with bouncing feet around the happy couple. Emma hugged the newlyweds before beginning her bouncing circles again. "You gots to feed each other cake now!"

Laughing Ruby nodded and bopped a small nose as she and Belle began to move toward the refreshments. "So we do little swan and you need some cake for all your hard work too."

Agreeing Emma paused, eyes sweeping over the table before finding her Mama's. "I wanna cake like that." Pointing to the three tiered red velvet and lemon frosting confection Granny had made for the occasion.

Regina stepped over with Mal's arm around her waist, taking a small hand up as people began to mingle about. "We can certainly think about that, but your birthday is a ways off yet baby."

Blonde curls shook and she looked pointedly between the two women. "Not for my birthday, at _your_ wedding one day Mama."

Two sets of heels froze as blue and brown met briefly before joining on an impish green pair. Licking lips Regina was not sure what to say or not to say to that. Emma waited expectantly as music began to waft around them and the celebration portion of the wedding began.

Sensing her Queen needed a moment and understanding what the idea of a wedding meant to Regina, Mal slipped around to the other side of Emma, pointing to the cake once more that was being cut and served. "Better taste it first to be sure darling. Will you go save us a place in line?"

Easily redirected with food, especially sweets, Regina watched her little one dart off in answer to the long table full of tasty treats. A deep breath re-centered her and hand found Mal's in comfort. Feeling the need to explain her lack of ready response, a throat worked to speak. "I cannot promise…" Squeezing hard, she leaned heavily against her Dragon. "Once was more than enough for me."

"Regina, I _know_." Soft and reminding that no further explanation was necessary and felt the shorter woman ease at that.

Mal understood the complexity there, and of a past best left buried between Queen and the long dead King. Never would she ask that ceremony of Regina and simply knew that when the time was right, no law or official paper would tell them who they loved and to whom they belonged. Dragons mated for life and that life was a very long one. The result always brought children as it had in her first experience. Forced mating never had a good outcome, but for the exception of her daughter, Lily, and she did not have the pleasure of raising her little dragon. She and Regina shared a history where neither was keen to recreate a ceremony that held a bitter meaning to both of them.

But there was more than just them to consider. Child Emma was now had no other reference for weddings other than they meant commitment between two people that loved each other. Teen might comprehend an alternative and the adult definitely would… Still, a conversation for another day, or three different days. Each part of Emma was truly a unique entity, a completely separate person in thoughts and body, though unified within one mind. All required a different set of gloves when handling and yet all loved the same, deep and sensitive.

"Mama? Mal? Come on!" Small feet hopped losing patience in excitement as the head of the line came nearer.

Regina smiled at the innocent light waiting for them and hand in hand joined Emma with Dragon by her side. Cake, pictures and dancing followed long into the evening. Child's dance card full as she took turns with all her favorite adults. As the stars began to peek out against the night Emma tuckered out after a particularly exciting round of foot work from the last dance on top of her Mama's toes. Exhausted, Queen guided child out of the dwindling crowd to sit and girl seeing a warm open lap waiting made a nest on Mal. Sleep found little one in a wink as the party began to wind down.

They said their goodbyes and Regina bent to pick up Emma's discarded shoes and Wonder Woman as Mal followed carrying the child to Benz. Careful hands got little girl secured in car seat without waking. Once at the mansion the same hands carried Emma upstairs behind the Queen leading the way. In the lavender room women worked together undressing the child. Mal sat on the full sized bed with Emma propped up in her lap as Regina undid the tiny pearl buttons down the back of the fancy dress. Slipping silk from small shoulders and white ruffled socks from tired feet came next. Girl stirred as a light cotton night gown was pulled overhead and a warm conjured cloth wiped the last traces of frosting from a pink mouth. Laid to rest between cool sheets Emma was kissed and drifted off again as two sets of eyes watched overhead.

"She looks so peaceful." Thoughtful, Mal whispered as Regina turned on the swan light.

Soft red smile. "I'm surprised she dropped off so suddenly after all the sugar she consumed, but it has been a very full day." Taking Dragon's hand again as her mind drifted back to Emma's words before cake. "Thank you for helping with her, now and at the wedding."

"I enjoy every moment Regina. You both are important to me." Recalling the shared meal and dance with sprinkled moments of joint laughter throughout the day. One that ended too soon for her taste, but late now, child in dreams and work waited for both of them in the morning. "I should let you get some rest." Knowing Queen was tired from the festivities and the days of prep leading up.

"Stay please." Not a question Regina began to lead Mal to the door, cracking it behind them and down the hall toward the master suite. Ready to share what she never did heels moved with certainty and a need to be filled.

Willing, Mal paused outside of the threshold, pulling Queen close by the waist. "Regina, are you sure?" Searching amber for more than one answer to many unsaid questions. Queen knew what this would mean and awakening the Dragon this way, what with the need she could smell wafting from her lover would only have one outcome.

Sharing space in sex for both dominant women was no easy feat. Naturally they each tried to possess the other and their exchange turned up fire in dance quickly, ending on rough embers yet always thoroughly satisfying for both of them.

Dragon was sure of her own emotions, call to seize the skin heating under her hands rising as did the only flame before her in the dark night. Called to bed from the woman telling was not a light invitation. They had known each other before, explored different curves in a magical realm and here in this one, but never in the Queen's bed. Sharing intimate space as such for the act of sex would be yet another layer peeled away from the heart she knew well. Not often but occasional, there were simply times Regina needed to submit and doing so in _this_ bed spoke volumes of the trust being given over.

"With you, I am always sure." Tugging silk tie around Mal's neck loose playfully she gave her eyes to the tall blonde and consent to the burgundy lips engulfing her own.

Lifted and carried with ease into strong arms, Regina allowed Dragon to take the lead usually shared between them. Set carefully on the edge of the bed, her mouth was explored; a rewarding expedition. Familiar fingers slowly drew the back zipper of her red dress down, down, down to the crest of black lace panties hugging hips swelling from a tiny waist. Shivering as fingertips stroked skin to goose flesh, Queen bit her lip as eyes drifted closed in want. Mal trailed a refined cheek to an ear, nibbling before lips began whispering promises of the naughty spice and sweet finish to come…

 **A/N - Please Review!**

 **Next time - A bit of school trouble ensues for Emma and she learns more about what Mal's role in her life means.**


	2. Defining Role

**A/N – Wow you all rock! Great feedback/response so far and thank you! I'll post Tuesdays and Saturdays.**

 **Summary – "To acquire knowledge one must study; but to acquire wisdom, one must observe…" like a Dragon.** _–Marilyn vos Savant_

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **One month after the wedding…**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Emma's curls whipped in the wind as the 1958 restored blue Rolls-Royce convertible drove down Main Street in the crisp Maine spring sunshine. Though the top was down and the first week of April nipped at their pink cheeks, Mal had relented to a top down ride home from school in exchange for the seat warmers being on and Emma wrapped in a coat against the chilly air.

The current thirteen year old fiddled with the radio knobs to a peppy tune as Mal adjusted vintage cat-eye shades over sky eyes. Dragon had a silk scarf tied under chin over her curled hair lending to a very 50's vibe, a look she'd taken fondly to since coming to Storybrooke many years ago. One too that never failed to make her Queen's eyes glitter approvingly. Blonde brow rose at the 80's rock music now pumping loudly through black speakers, as French tip manicured nails tapped the steering wheel in beat.

Knowing the gesture so like her Mama's well by now, Emma turned down the music to a more tolerable level. "Better?"

"Thank you darling." Burgundy lips smiled in soft approval as she stopped at the red light, giving eyes to the still pouting teenager. "You have to tell her, you know."

With a sigh, Emma sank down into warm leather. "Do _I_ have to?"

Thoughtful. "I don't think she'd appreciate hearing the news from me, when you are more than capable of explaining your choices."

Pink lips pursed. "But why can't _you_ just tell her for me though?"

Mal frowned at the loaded question. The answer much more complicated than the teen realized; both for her role as girl's Principal and also as something else they were all still defining, so she kept it factual. "It is not my grade Emma." Continuing despite the eye roll for her answer. "Besides, coming from you will show some responsibility on your part. That goes a long way with Regina." Hesitating. "I imagine any repercussions to follow would be… less."

Wrinkling a nose. "Mama is gonna be mad at me, huh?"

Turning right at the light Mal shook her head. "She's not going to be happy that you've been hiding your last few Science tests from her, nor for the reason why.

Peeking green glanced left in curiosity, wondering how much by now the Mal she knew at school and the one taking her home had blended, if at all. So far roles had been completely separate. "Are _you_ upset?"

A pause. "This is between you two."

Dragon was adjusting to her place in Emma's life and it had been hinted by the Queen that a discussion was on the horizon due to events last week with the teen's little counter part. The further into their romantic relationship they got and her presence increased in the blonde's life, the more both adults realized they needed to redefine boundaries and expectations with Emma and each other. Mal never touched discipline with any side of Emma; rarely did she even become involved at all unless it was an incident at school.

This most recent misadventure did involve school, but failing to get the last two low scoring tests signed by Regina when promises of studying had been made would not sit well with her lover. Partly too, the part still being defined, did not sit well with her either. Mal only knew about the D minus in Science because the teacher had e-mailed the quarterly grades for all students for her final approval, like always. Low score flashed red next to Emma's name and Mal had been gently direct in approaching the girl after school, slowing gaining insight to the why of the grade.

Turning onto Mifflin, Dragon pulled up alongside the black Benz a minute later, parking in what was now dubbed _her_ spot. Emma sat immobile as she exited the car. Adjusting her purse and leaning in. "Come darling, best to get it out in the open sooner rather than later."

Coaxing the teen along the walkway and using the spare key she'd been gifted two months ago, she keyed them into the house. Warmth flooded the foyer as they both shed their things by the front door. Regina's deep tenor called from the kitchen. Mal caught a pale hand in assurance as Emma tried to escape upstairs. Guiding the girl along behind her, lips greeted her Queen on the cheek. Transferring Emma's hand to a royal one, she moved to the fridge for a seltzer. Cracking the top against the quiet room she nodded to the girl Regina now had wrapped up in hug as amber eyes flashed a question between them. Moving to sit at the counter to give some space blue simply observed as she often did.

Rubbing hand along the girl's arm Regina sensed something was off. "I was expecting you two home sooner."

After a long moment. "We got a bit side tracked after the bell." Helpful Dragon tried to give Emma a starting point, but the smaller blonde was still tight lipped.

"What is the matter sweet girl?"

Shifting foot to foot. "Maamma."

Regina caught a dimpled chin and a very guilty look. "Did something happen at school today?"

Under that gaze, Emma pulled an envelope out of her blazer pocket as she moved chin away, fingers picked at the folded edge. With a sigh, she handed it over. "Grades came out today and… I didn't do so well in one class."

Dark brow arched as hands slit the white seal. Skimming the paper of mostly A's and B's she expected. "You got a B in writing. That is excellent, baby." A kiss and smiling over the fact, that subject by far the hardest for Emma. Eyes drifted further down the page and reading the typed notes below the low Science grade. Soft and wondering. "Why am I just now hearing about this D minus?" Looking directly at green.

"I was kinda supposta have you sign my last few tests, but…" A failing wince.

"Was the content anything you were not in class for?" Seeking first to make sure Emma's teachers were sticking to the calendar schedule of instruction for the shifts between little one and teen. Frowning when blonde curls shook, a negative. "Your accommodations and extra time allotments were followed for your IEP, yes?" A nod, affirmative. Now lips pursed. "So after assuring me you studied for these tests you failed both of them resulting in a D minus for the quarter. Not to mention hiding them from me when any grade below a C per school policy needs my signature."

Emma squirmed under stern brown. "I did try and sorta study. I got distracted though." The final round of Candy Crush on her phone had been much more riveting than reading about Mitosis. Whining. "You said I wouldn't get in trouble for low grades." Remembering back to their talk in the spelled reality when her first report card had come out.

"True for your best efforts." Countering with clarity and fact from the same memory. "Did you try your best?"

Pink lips rolled in, answer obvious.

One hand found a hip. "Emma, answer me please."

Whispering. "No Mama."

"I'm upset at your choice to not study properly and more so at not bringing the tests our attention sooner so we could help you."

Emma swallowed thickly at the use of 'we'. Flicking briefly to thoughtful blue eyes, she shrank further under brown. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you not say anything sooner?"

"I thought maybe it wouldn't hurt my grade that much." Another shrug as that rationale had failed to prove true.

"Your tests are weighted at 30% of your grade, Emma, a few low scores will have an impact." Sighing. "Go fetch your homework folder please and any other papers I need to see." Turning to Mal in Emma's departure, Queen tapped the paper. "Was she truthful when you approached her about it?" Sensing there had to have been some prompting in the car ride over for the girl to come right out with it, appreciative of the support.

"She was and sorely upset at the idea of disappointing you." Remembering the tears slipping from green as they left the school building. "I also had no idea this was going on. Grades are only flagged in my software feed at the quarter mark. I can adjust the filters if you'd like me to keep a closer eye… say weekly until she brings it back up?"

Mal was tentative to be involved, but wanting to be and clearly invited when the question of honesty had been posed. It was a fine line. She was not Emma's parent or Keeper, though she already loved the child versions to pieces and the grown Savior as a friend when present. Regina had slowly been including her in discussions involving the raising of Emma's counter parts the last few months. Fluid was the exchange, though it had yet to be clearly defined and the Dragon preferred definition, but also greatly respected the newness of the journey they were all on.

"That sounds about right." Brown found green as the girl returned, taking the requested folder. Thumbing the contents, Regina plucked the folded tests from the pocket, summoning a pen and a new envelope. Going to sign, she froze. Her name already half scrawled on the top test page. Flipping it around back to green. "Care to explain why my first name is already on your paper young lady?"

Curls shook.

"Emma?"

Squirming. "No… not really." Getting an unyielding look shoulders dropped. "I started to sign it, but knew you wouldn't like that and I couldn't show you the test after cause I did and I didn't want you mad at me."

Softening. "I'm not mad Emma and I'm glad you realized you should not of forged my name, though had you come clean weeks ago about the first test you would not have a failing grade or the trouble you are in for your choices." Regina signed both tests. Adding a note to the top one before stuffing and sealing them inside the envelope. "You will give this to your teacher first thing tomorrow morning with an apology for the late return. Is that first understood?"

"Yeah." Crossing arms. "How much trouble am I in?"

"You have lost your quarterly treat for grades for this side of you due to Science." Specific that the little one would not be affected should those marks come out as expected. "Also, you are grounded through your remaining shift cycle for keeping the tests from me. Home and school. No screens and early bedtime starting tonight."

Deflating and dropping arms, Emma groaned. "But Mama, I'm supposta to spend the night at Justina's tomorrow." Frowning when she realized she hadn't asked permission for that yet and since no plan had been made prior to her grounding she knew that was not an option on the table.

"Do not 'but Mama' me." Warning against further argument. "Also, since when I have I allowed you to tell me versus ask me for something?"

"Since never."

Regina magically summoned the child's electronics to counter top. "You may text her now and then I want you to set your forwarding service to my phone." Waiting patiently as Emma obeyed. "I will also be doing back pack checks with you until your Science grade is back up to B."

Green glassed. "I don't need you to do that." Embarrassed of that being the daily case for her littlest side and now for her present one.

"You have lost the privilege of overseeing it yourself for now Emma. We will try again in a few weeks. Now go up to your room please and do your homework." Handing back the folder with envelope. "I will call you when dinner is ready and you may bring down what you have completed for me to check. Then you will have your shower and then its right to bed at 8:30." Pulling Emma in after directions for a much needed hug, she kissed the top of blonde curls.

Sniffling as she was consoled, acceptance of consequences found in those arms. Also, relief that the slate was clean and her actions accounted for. "I'll do better… Promise."

"We will work on that grade together. I have a few ideas to support you with studying I think you will like. You are capable of higher marks my sweet girl." She would not accept anything less than Emma's best attempt. One last kiss. "Go on upstairs." Wanting to give the girl some quiet time and space to do a proper job on the assigned task.

Emma moved from her arms and seemed to hesitate in the doorway before going to Mal for a side hug with a whispered sorry. Regina, attentive to the gesture, as Dragon seemed surprised at the sudden affection. With this version of the girl newly shared affection was often warm and cool, but not consistent. Both women watched Emma leave and found each other.

"Do not give me that look Mal. I know." Going to lean on the counter, the brunette studied her hands as another pair took them up. "I cannot help but include you when Emma misbehaves under your care or at school." Natural, so natural and right it felt to do so.

"It's not that Regina." Assuring. "I am always happy to help or offer my thoughts when you ask. It's the way she looked at me when you said you were upset that she didn't bring the tests to _our_ attention so _we_ could help her."

Sensing more than she could explain. "What look exactly?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you might have caught it, but her eyes held something not to ignore. I saw it too in the little one last week and I don't have words for it." Blue wrinkled at the edges in remembering, there was a need there in Emma she couldn't quite name.

Standing deep in thought, Regina went to the oven, preheating for the chicken melts she'd been prepping before they had come home. Fridge opened and closed as the makings for salad were set out. Mal came to join quietly at her side, taking up the job of washing vegetables and placing them on a cutting board to be chopped.

They worked quietly side by side in easy rhythm as it registered what her girl's look might have been. Pausing a blade on a head of romaine, Regina realized what message she had been sending Emma with the use of we and our. Even now within her mind at the thought of Mal and the teen coming home… It felt so much more complete with the additional blonde at her side. Sighing she set the knife down and leaned up to kiss the fair cheek nearby.

"I think I know what look you meant. I will be right back."

"No, you won't." Knowing Queen and girl well. "Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes though. Plenty of time for you both to speak."

"Thank you." Regina rested her forehead against a suited shoulder, enjoying the warm full lips meeting her temple.

Heels traveled upstairs and knocking twice on an open door, she waited until Emma waved her in before entering the lavender room. "How is your homework going baby?"

"Good. I just finished my math. It's all I had tonight." Green wondered over the check in, not expecting company until she was called down. Her Keeper moved to sit on the bench at the foot of the bed. "What's up?"

Smoothing her dress and giving open eyes. "I just wanted to touch base with you about what I said downstairs and I realize I may have given you a mixed message."

Head tilting in confusion, Emma questioned. "About what?"

"About Mal and her role with you." Realizing in all their prior talks making sure her girl was alright over rekindling with the Dragon that she had yet to fully define it with Emma.

Shifting in seat. "What role?"

"That is what I want to go over with you, role as it is at the moment anyway." Patting the bench for Emma to join. Wrapping an arm, she pulled the girl close. "Mal is your Principal and an adult in your life who cares about you a great deal. I don't want you to think for a moment that just because she is those things and also my girlfriend that I would not consult you before any type of further authority on her behalf was granted."

"Mama… I know already." Fighting not to roll her eyes at the serious ones looking her way. They had gone over this, or so she thought.

Considering that may, in fact be true. "Do you?"

"I think so, yeah." Shrugging. "I know I havta respect her and listen when she tells me to do something at school and if she's here looking after me and you're at work like last week." Blushing as she recalled the fit of temper her little half had at not being allowed an extra TV show from the Dragon when her Keeper had a late meeting one evening. Mal had called Regina and Emma had been redirected to a timeout over the phone. Little feet had not gone easily and a long discussion had been had upon Regina coming home, teen having bared silent witness alongside adult in mind.

"You are correct on that." Glad that at least was clear. "I also mean when it comes to your consequences. She would never overstep that way. That would be something all of us would have to come to an agreement on, if that were to change."

There was much to discuss there, on all sides, before they ever were to become what she hoped one day they would be for Emma's little counter parts; co-parents, if and only if her girl was willing. Swallowing as she realized the foundation had already started. More and more she was sharing time, thoughts, and including the Dragon in things regarding Emma. Having a partner to converse with and affirm her thinking was another gift she was still getting used to, but loving every moment of.

Cheeks pink again blonde nodded. "I know Mama and I trust her and you on that."

"So help me understand what the look on your face was downstairs when I mentioned bringing the tests to _our_ attention?" Taking pale fidgeting hands.

"Nothing."

"Oh it was definitely something, Emma." Leaning in when pink lips mumbled. "What was that?"

Groaning as the hope in the truth spilled. "I said… I maybe wondered if she was gonna come around more… I want her too, like every day. I like it when you both help me with stuff and we spend time together." She genuinely liked Mal and how happy Regina was lately with the addition of the Dragon's frequent visits.

That was not what she expected entirely and the Queen blinked against her quickening hopeful heart. "You want her here _more_ than she already is?" Asking to be sure. She had insisted on taking things slow the last few months with Mal for more than Emma's sake. Lately she had been getting ready to broach a step further, but was unsure of how her girl would take to it. Emma came first and that was nonnegotiable. It was to the Dragon too, and that further cemented her next step of plans.

"Yeah, if you do." Emma easily confirmed as her chin was lifted. "I want you to be happy Mama and Mal makes you happier than I've ever seen you."

Eye bright. "Emma…"

"It's okay. I'm _more_ than okay with you guys." Giving emphasis where Queen had. There were some things she was uncertain of, but the relationship Dragon and Queen shared was not one of them. Grinning slyly. "She does make you happy, huh?"

A long pause, but not over the question. "She fills a place in my heart that I did not think possible for a long time." Confirming, in her way, the answer to a much more complex reservoir of feelings past than Emma realized. Time would tell, as it always did, but for now she held hope close in her arms that their little family would grow to fully include Mal. That one day she would have steady warmth to rest her head beside at night, to share the blessings and trials of the day with and watch the little parts of Emma continue to grow up.

::::::::::::::

 **A/N - So this chapter had me thinking a lot about blended families and how hard it must be to come into a family dynamic in the role of a step parent, co-parent, caregiver, etc., where roles are already clearly defined between existing parties. How do you think Mal did here?**


	3. Pancake Smiles

**A/N – Fluff ahead and mega feels. Fan art for chapter on my Tumblr.**

 **Title – Pancake Smiles & Love In the Air**

 **Summary – In which Emma thinks adults are funny creatures and Regina shares more than a secret ingredient.**

::::::::::::::

Saturday was the best day of the week by far. At least according to six year old Emma Swan Mills. No school, apple cinnamon pancakes for breakfast, cartoons and time with her Mama. Sometimes they would watch a movie or go to the park for a walk now that the weather was warmer. Sometimes too and more so lately the Dragon joined them for weekend outings.

She liked Mal and how much playful the woman was. Principal Mal was different than fun Mal, but Emma knew beneath the prim and serious exterior at school was a silly dragon always ready to romp with her. Last night had been wonderful. The feeling of family between dinner, the board game, and the story before bedtime sitting between the adults as they took turns doing goofy voices tugged at her little heart. Her Mama was happy and so was she.

She sat up in bed gazing fondly at the picture on her nightstand taken a month ago at the Town Hall for a fundraiser that her Mama organized to help raise money to renovate the Storybrooke Community Center. In the picture she was tucked into what was quickly becoming her favorite place in the world, caught in an embrace between Dragon and Queen. She remembered that night explicitly and had begged for the picture Ruby took to be framed. It never failed to make her smile as it did now.

This morning her feet found the beginning of a new day on the floor after making her bed, as was expected, she said hello to Jasper and skipped down the hall to the master suite. Sleepy eyed and rubbing one with a fist, she wondered over the closed door never so. Hand twisted the gold knob anyway and toes scrunched the carpet curiously at the additional form in her Mama's bed. Sometimes Mal was in the kitchen when she woke up in the mornings, but she had never seen the dragon in her Mama's room like this. A long pale arm was wrapped around the Queen as two women slept soundly curled into each other.

Adults were odd creatures to her little senses. They liked the dark and closed doors, bitter drinks, yucky green food and scary movies. They could talk with their eyes across a room without words and knew how to make the monsters under the bed go away. The ones that liked each other kissed, a lot, and talked in blushing whispers. Sometimes they held hands and other times she got to skip happily between them with hers held. For nearly three months since Mr. Gold had left town green had watched these things evolve between Mal and Mama.

Emma tilted her head over the tangle of limbs and sheets, deciding to investigate. Approaching the opposite side of the bed to her Mama, she climbed up and poked a silk covered shoulder. "Maaalll?"

One blue eye popped open, widening in sense of the child staring, and closed as a slow burgundy smile formed. Whispering into dark hair before turning over. "We have a little company my Queen."

Said Queen drew the covers up overhead at the silky drawl still between realms of wake and sleep. "Mmhhhmm."

Dragon gently pulled away from Regina, the royal was exhausted from the long work week and she expected from their late night play session after little one went to bed. Sitting up she gave full attention to a pair of narrowed green eyes. "Good morning darling."

"G'morning. Why are you having a sleep over with my Mama? Was she cold or did she have bad dreams?" Rocking side to side, she looked amid the adults.

Mal blinked at the sheer cuteness of that question. "No, I don't think she was or did." Saving the first one for Regina to explain later as she got out of bed, straightening her blue pajamas and smoothing her hair. "How about we make her breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah!" Easily distracted Emma gave a toothy grin, front one missing. Reaching hands up to be held. Giggles came as she was swung up onto a strong back and given a Dragon-back ride downstairs to the kitchen.

"What should we make her?"

Set down, Emma darted to the pantry and grabbed the box of almond flour. "Duh! Apple cinnamon pancakes for Saturday silly!"

Mal set the coffee to brew as she watched Emma start to put ingredients on the counter. Hurrying to the fridge when the little one nearly lost a grip on the jar of homemade applesauce. "We can certainly try Emma. Get the recipe book and I'll finish up here." Grabbing milk, butter, and eggs. She didn't know the recipe by heart like her lover, but would attempt what was apparently becoming a weekly tradition with Emma's help.

Book flopped open on the counter. Emma climbed up on her stool and carefully turned to the right page, tapping it twice and looking at the Dragon. "We gots to start with wet stuff in one bowl and dry stuff in another."

"I think we need proper attire before we begin." Snapping her fingers Mal summoned them each a white apron and chef hat. The child's squeal of delight was music to her ears. Stepping behind the little girl, she pulled a bowl over and handed an egg to little hands. "Let's get cracking darling."

Over the next half hour the smell of coffee and pancakes filled the room. By the time the last one was plated Emma had flour on her cheeks and everywhere but her apron. Magic quickly freed the six year old of the mess. Three plates of food with forks, two mugs of coffee, and a small OJ fit neatly on a tray. Removing their hats, Dragon and little swan walked hand in hand upstairs as the tray with their feast levitated behind them. At the door, Emma pulled away and took a running leap, landing just shy of her Mama's feet. Regina curled in, but cracked an eye open with a lazy smile to the little blonde crawling up her body and the other finding a place at her side. A small knee landed on her stomach and she winced with a laugh at how excited her baby was.

"Mama, we made you breakfast in bed." Emma popped a kiss on a tan cheek and snuggled into a lap as the Queen sat up against the headboard.

"I see that baby." Returning the affection and blurry eyes took in the time.

She'd slept later than planned almost always awake before Emma on a given day. Yawning, Regina wondered what the little one was thinking as she shifted in bed to get comfortable. They had stayed up watching a movie after Emma went to sleep, talking late into the night. One thing led to another as it usually did lately and she had taken the Dragon to bed. Sore was an understatement for how her body felt, but well worth their heated exchange last night. Giving sleepy eyes to her girlfriend when a soft mouth brushed the corner of hers.

"Good morning beautiful." Soft blue winked.

"You are not so bad yourself dear." Recalling how much so Mal had been in their banter before the blindfold had been placed over her eyes. Child in her lap bounced drawing her attention.

"Food for my tummy!" Emma demanded, hungry eyes on the floating tray.

"Manners baby." Patting a knee gently with a kiss to bed head curls. Regina waved the tray forward, taking up fork and knife to cut the child's food. Little hands took over a few seconds later and they all began eating.

"Thanks Mama." Emma spread apple butter all over her pancake and took a huge bite, cream pooling at the corners of a delighted little mouth.

Regina unable to help it, reached with a napkin to wipe the small face. "Did you thank Mal for cooking with you?"

"Mama! I'm just gonna get messy again." Pulling face away. "Yeah I did downstairs. We wore chief hats and everything."

"Chef hats darling." Mal corrected softly as the opposite visual made her smile, earning her another kiss from her Queen.

"Mama, how come you and Mal kiss each other so much?" Little blonde mashed a piece of pancake in butter on the plate as the adults looked at each other then back to her.

Clearing her throat with a chiding side look at the very amused Dragon, Regina tried to explain. "Well, adults who care very much for each other like to show they do in different ways, like hugs and kisses." Then taking a longer than necessary sip from her mug.

Emma pondered that without taking eyes from her food. "Oh... So does that mean you guys love each other?"

Regina nearly lost her coffee through her nose at the jump Emma made so seamlessly. Three words said so long ago from burgundy lips in their first go around at a relationship in _this_ world before she'd broken it off echoed back in mind. She had yet to return them to the Dragon. They were not easily said or committed to for her, but Regina was right on the cusp with them. Those words rested under her tongue and had she realized then for months. Even before, they welled there, waiting until her heart was ready. Done now with the final closure on Daniel back at Christmas, she reflected over what was stopping her as a bite of food found a mouth to give her brain a moment to think. Fluff and crisp apple, soothed by subtle cinnamon filled her taste buds.

Perfect in every way.

Swallowing thickly at what _that_ meant, she tried to answer Emma. "We care about each other a great deal and Mal has a very special place in Mama's heart." Reaching to smooth tangles from Emma's forehead as she gave hooded eyes to the other blonde.

Not satisfied yet, green swept over to sky blue in question. She wanted her Mama happy and love sometimes meant getting hurt by those that did love you, she reasoned. Emma didn't want that. Suddenly protective and ever blunt. "Do you love my Mama Mal? Cause if you do you can't ever hurt her or I will be very mad at you and you'll be in trouble with me and I'll have to use my words to tell you how to fix it." A little finger shook in all seriousness.

"Emma." A small rebuke from red lips. "That is not how you speak to an adult." Sweet sentiment or not, she would not allow the girl to put conditions on others. "Apologize please."

"It's alright Regina." Mal assured.

"No it is not." A dark brow rose at the child's crossed arms which immediately uncrossed under her eye.

Genuine. "Sorry Mal." And souring at the reprimand. "But Mama, I havta protect you."

Pulling Emma back into her lap the Queen sighed. "Baby it is my job to protect you, not the other way around." Understanding now where the girl's pout was coming from.

Squirming in doubt and in some envy. "But now you gots a Dragon and I wanna help protect you too." Lower lip stuck out like a shelf.

Mal started to speak, but hesitated. Trying again when Regina nodded encouragingly. "Emma I may be a Dragon, but do you know what every Queen needs more than that?"

Misty green looked between the women fighting curiosity. "What?"

"A knight and you darling have been your Mama's shining knight for a very long time now." Head tilting, trying to gauge how the child was taking her words. She was not near as good as Regina at reading Emma. She relied on instinct, as most Dragons did, rather than experience.

Emma perked up, back straightened as a little hand tapped her heart. "Me?"

"Yes you." Blue flicked to brown and back to green. "Just think of me as your back up, for both of you."

Considering those words, the little girl leaned back against her Mama and took another bite of pancakes. Curiosity satiated for now. Emma finished her food first and rolled off the bed after having her sticky mouth and hands wiped. "Mama, can we all go to the park?"

Glancing at Mal and back to Emma as she finished a bite. "Perhaps we may baby. Go wash your hands and get dressed."

Pink pouted. "Is that a yes?"

Sipping coffee. "Let Mama wake bit more and we will see." Brow arched as a little foot stomped.

"I wanna see the duckies. They're back now."

"Stomp that foot again little miss swan and we will not be going anywhere. Get dressed please." Watching as the girl left making a good choice and setting her mug on the night stand. Leaning into Mal she sighed. "She found us in bed together this morning did she not?"

Nodding. "And full of questions. She wanted to know why we had a sleep over or if I was helping you because of a bad dream."

Regina smiled at the innocent thought. "I would have much preferred to have spoken with her before she found us together." Waving the tray off the bed magically back down stairs and settling into her Dragon's arms. "Did she seem upset at all?"

"No. Just curious and easily side tracked with food." Grinning as the Queen laughed. "She is also quite the little chef in training. Were we even close to your recipe? Emma said something about a secret ingredient that wasn't in the book."

Deep breath. "The taste was spot on per-fect."

Mal caught the subtle break in tone. "Was it now? We didn't add anything outside of what was on the page."

Regina's eyes misted briefly. "Yes you did." The secret ingredient to her award winning recipe, one that still heckled Granny whenever it won the annual breakfast bake each fall, was one she'd only ever shared with Henry and Emma. Turning, she took burgundy lips into her own, claiming the bottom one with a sucking mouth. Breaking the kiss as little feet could be heard trampling down the hallway.

"Are you awake now? Park Mama?" Hopeful, Emma entered the bedroom wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt. She climbed up and bounced twice on the bed before being caught. Ribs were tickled by two sets of hands. "No fair! You guys ganged up on me!"

Mal laughed. "Yes we did darling. So…" Winking at Regina. "What shall we do today?"

"Ducky pond." Emma adamant about visiting her feathered friends, clasped hands together under her chin. Lashes fluttered as she whined sweetly. "Pleasssseee Mama?"

"Yes, please Regina." Mal teased, raising a blonde brow to mirror the dark one on the Queen's face.

"Now I am the one getting ganged up on." Sighing and pretending to think about it. "I suppose…" Two blondes high fived and Regina rolled her eyes, smile taking over her heart. Slipping out of bed. "I am going to take a shower and get ready. You two behave."

"Always my Queen." Burgundy promised as Emma played with the buttons on her PJ shirt and her lover's feet traveled to the en suite. "Regina?"

Pausing in the doorway and turning to find blue, hair sweetly mussed as a cheek rested against the frame. Voice velvet. "Yes?"

"What was the something extra?"

Soft red bloomed as amber shined against blue sky. "Love."

::::::::::::::::

Emma loved walking with her arms stretched like a bridge between both women, holding their hands as her feet skipped on the path around the pond. The weather was wet and cooler than expected for this time of year. Pieces of winter still clung to the Maine town in late April, but Emma's ever loyal feathered friends had returned. Delighted at the mama duck and babies swimming in the dark water, the girl pulled away and ran to the edge. Regina bristled at the motion, child too close to the water for her liking and called little feet back over. Summoning bread in bag, she handed it to little excited hands making a mental note that it was high time with summer approaching to get Emma back into swimming lessons once school was out.

"Stay a few feet back from the edge of the water baby."

"I know Mama." Assuring with grabby hands already crumbling a piece of bread in ready. Prize won, she scampered off.

The adults sat together on the bench Regina used to occupy on her own in another life and in this one for a short time watching Emma play. As amber followed the child she reflected on how far she had come from the lonely Mayor Emma had found her to be a decade ago. She had been so angry and ridged then, laughter an alien concept, save for Henry, even then she had been guarded with her son.

Then Emma happened to both of them. Blonde crashed into their life and everything Regina had meticulously built changed. She had changed and didn't regret a single moment; she never had with any of her life decisions. All of them led to the new hearts now housed in hers, aside from Henry, with Mal and all parts of her girl. Dragon wrapped an arm around her shoulders drawing mind to present. Taking in the profile beside her with an eye still on the little one and feeling more complete than she had in a long time it rolled sudden out of her mouth with ready certainty.

Quiet and strong. "I love you." Looking back to the waterline as a matching one rose within eyelids.

Mal pulled Regina closer; offering the silent physical contact needed for Queen to settle into the new words. She knew what it took for them to be said and her heart soared at what it now meant.

Resting a head against a shoulder, Regina continued. "I have for a long time."

"I know."

Red smile, fresh and accepting. "Yes, you do."

"I love you, too, my Queen."

Somehow hearing those words from that mouth, _this_ time, melted more of Regina's long ingrained defenses. Throat working as her last stone wall turned liquid. "And I'm finally ready to let you."

Dragon shifted taking a tan hand. From Regina those words moved mountains, further bringing them closer to where they needed to be. "That is a gift I will cherish for as long as I live."

"That better be forever." Feeling too much, like always when she allowed herself too. Biting her lip at the path ahead, wanting to keep on it with the woman beside her. Emma's giggles drew both their mouth's upward.

For a Dragon forever was a blink of an eye. Mal was far older than Regina, magic had kept her well preserved and in all the years she had been in the realms she had yet to go on a domestic adventure. Doing so with the woman beside her was something she was more than ready for and knew now with three words that it would last a lifetime.

Regina had been so young and full of fire when they'd first met. The new Queen miserable and trapped in a loveless marriage while she moved through those dark days in a drugged haze. The then new witch had reminded her, for a time, who and what she was. Time had challenged them to grow beyond the shell of roles cast to them by fate. They had turned the tables on destiny and created their own reality. Now, finally together as they should be sitting side by side with nothing but possibility ahead of them; and Emma.

"Forever is easy to promise Regina. Especially to you." Knowing Queen well enough that a needed shift was coming for all of them. "What happens now?"

"Now we take our sweet girl for ice-cream at Granny's in a little bit and talk to her and each side before we move any further." She had no doubt of the adult version's support, but worried some over the sometimes more complicated counter parts. If Emma's small show of jealousy this morning was anything to read by there would be some challenges ahead along with the great joy she knew would follow.

More than wanting, but not assuming. "Further in what way Regina?"

Amber found full blue linking beats of breath between them. "This morning was everything I have ever wanted. For so long Henry was my whole world. Having him and now Emma I thought I was complete, but then you came knocking down my walls again only how you can do and I realized I'm not yet." Taking a big leap. "Every morning I wake up and each night I go to sleep I need you by my side."

Mal's eyes closed, heart wide open. "Emma, all of her, has to agree. This is far bigger than you and me, no matter how much we both need this."

"Yes it is." And it always would be. Theirs was a different loving. No more and no less than anyone else's family. Just simply, beautifully different.

"Mama… Mal. Watch me!" Emma called joyfully as a yellow duckling followed a bread trail in circles around little feet as she pretended to quack and flap her arms like wings.

"We see you baby." Regina assured, squeezing the hand holding hers and knowing now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, it always would be.

:::::::::::::

A/N - Please R&R. Thanks so much!

Next time - Regina and Mal discuss a big change for all of them with Emma and little one begins to learn to adapt.


	4. Dragon Kisses

**A/N – Cheers to Tuesday! I'll post Tuesdays and Saturdays. Enjoy! Fan art for chapter on my Tumblr.**

 **Summary:** ** _"The most precious jewels you'll ever have around your neck are the arms of your children."_** **\- Unknown**

Little Emma stared at the scoop of chocolate ice-cream she had been allowed to have _before_ lunch with suspicion. She played with her spoon, having yet to take a bite of the sweet cream teasing her eyes. They sat in their usual booth at Granny's, uncrowded now between meals allowing them some privacy for what she suspected was a talk of some kind. Emma sat across from her Mama and Mal. Green narrowed in thought over the treat, but a wanting mouth won out and she scooped a bunch up, smiling at the taste.

Regina stirred her coffee in mindless circles that were anything but. She had been preparing for this conversation for a while now, the beginning of it anyway. Now that it was here she felt tongue tied at the additional piece they all now needed to discuss since the conversation in the park. It had been so easy in her head, but reality always had a way of pulling her nerves. Luckily Emma opened the door for all of them, once again.

"Mama how come I get ice-cream before lunch?" Licking the spoon she shifted eyes between the adults.

"Well, it's a treat for being such a big girl about things lately." Regina began carefully. And it was. Their life had changed a lot in the last three months and Emma had been easy going about most adjustments between school in January and the start of their romance following her birthday the first of February.

"I am a big girl, huh?" Puffing up with a grin.

Easy grin. "Yes you are sweet one and big enough to join in the conversation we all need to have."

Emma's nose wrinkled. "Is this about your sleep over?"

Blushing, Regina squeezed Mal's hand under the table. "In a way, yes. Mama wants… _We_ want to know how you would feel about Mal having a permanent sleep over at our house?" Jumping to the end from where she had intended to start since Emma's mind shoved them all head first into the deep end.

Taking more ice-cream Emma wiggled, heels gently kicking the booth. Thoughtful as she stared at the Dragon. "Would you eat with us every night at dinner and again in the morning like today and would you read me stories with Mama and help me with homework and make my Mama happy?"

"I would love too as long as that would make you happy too Emma." Mal's eyes matched her mouth smiling back.

"Okay." Deal done in Emma's mind.

Regina blinked, happy with the willing answer, but knew this side of Emma didn't understand the complexity of it. "Emma this would be a big change and we want to make sure you are alright with it. If this happened, Mal would live with us all the time and there will be some adjustments we would all need to talk about and agree on together."

Confused. "Like what?"

"For starters our rules and how they apply. You and I have agreements that, if Mal moves in, would grow to include her. Our first three rules specifically about safety, honesty, and respect." Pausing to see how Emma was processing. "What do you think about that baby?"

Scrapping the spoon along the bottom of the bowl little blonde licked her lips. "I'll be good Mama."

"You are always good Emma and that is not what I asked." Prompting back to the topic.

Tapping her chin in thought. "I think it's okay cause rules help us all get along and stay safe." Emma looked down at the checkered table cloth as her cheeks turned pink in further wonder. "Does that mean if I get in trouble I'm in trouble with both of you?" Unsure how she felt about that idea.

"That would depend on the situation. For example like last month with your upset over the TV show when Mama was at her meeting. If Mal lives with us and you are with her and misbehave she has the right to put you in a time out or send you to your room. You would need to listen to her if she redirects you that way." Dragon and Queen had discussed Emma's discipline at length over the last few weeks and what Mal was and was not comfortable with. Both women had enough similarities on their philosophy involving children to come to common terms.

Nodding Emma suspected as much, but still wondered. "But Mama... what about…" Failing to say the rest as Regina moved from one side of the booth to the other.

Lifting Emma to her lap, she kissed the top of blonde curls. "That is not on the table right now my sweet one. Reminders will only come from Mama, if you earn them." They had both agreed on that for now when discussing the delicate role Mal would be shifting deeper into. "Do you understand that?"

"Yeah." Feeling better at the fact. Emma hadn't earned a reminder for a long time and the idea of one always made her tummy roll.

Lifting a chin, Regina continued. "She also knows about your strategies to help when you get angry and will help prompt you to calm down if you get upset." She had taken a lot of time to go over the steps and cues for each process with Mal and the Dragon had been around them both long enough to have picked up on their patterns. Blue was ever carefully observant.

Emma looked back over to Mal. "I'll listen real good so you won't hafta tell me to take a chill pill." Directly quoting what she had heard Snow tell Neal one afternoon as she nodded earnestly in promise.

Dragon chuckled. "I'm sure you will darling." Knowing however at some point there would be a time where she would have to step up and that made her heart skip a beat. More than committed as this moved forward, she was still cautious of new territory as was her Queen.

"There would also be some adjustments to our routines." Regina moved them right along as child continued to eat the treat. "It has been you and me for a long time now Emma. We would be including Mal more in the things we do, like today, and Mama would be making decisions with Mal, not just on my own."

"I'm good at sharing." Emma assured with a grin, earning her one back from the adults. While she had enjoyed today, she wondered over the last part of her Keeper's statement.

"You are baby and I am proud of you for that."

"What do you mean you both would make 'cisions?" Emma looked straight up and away from the napkin coming from across the table to catch a drip nearing the crest of her chin. Dragon beckoned her little hands that were inching to go to jeans to wipe chocolate away and Emma leaned forward without a second thought to have sticky hands tended to.

Queen melted at the scene unfolding so naturally before her and catching encouraging blue across the way, she continued. "It means that Mama and Mal would talk about things before a decision is made. For example, what to have for dinner, or what do with our free time together, or if one of us disagrees with the other, we would need to talk about it."

"Is it like if I want a toy at the store and you say no, but I say yes and we talk about it and sometimes I get one and sometimes I don't?" Trying to relate on her own level, Emma got a nod.

"In a way yes, like that."

"That's good though Mama." Sitting up straight and with a serious tone. "Talking helps us understand each other's 'spectives." Perfect mini mimic of the Queen, got a smile from across the table.

"It is sweet one. There would also be some changes around the house. Mal would have a home office like Mama and that space would be off limits to you unless you are invited in." Her Dragon was a pensive creature, much like herself and would need a place to shut a door on occasion.

"I knoooww I hafta knock." Little eyes started to roll, but stopped when a blonde brow rose over blue.

"You do, that would include Mama's room or what would be our room, if the door is closed like it was this morning." Regina rarely closed the master suite, but knew that would change with Mal as a new constant in bed.

Not liking that idea Emma squirmed. "What if I need you or have a bad dream?"

"You may always come to us Emma. That will never change baby. We just want you to please knock if the door is closed. We will hear you, alright?" A spell set as an alarm upon a knock to wake her would give time to make any adjustments needed before little eyes entered the room.

"I'll try to remember." Nodding as she took the last bite in the bowl.

"Thank you." Rubbing a little back. "Do you have any questions for us?"

Blonde curls shook. "Nope." She didn't right now, but thought maybe she might later.

"This is not something that would happen right away and there is still much to discuss over the next week or so…" Taking a deep breath. "But knowing that there would be changes we all would have to get used to, how do you feel about the idea of Mal moving in?"

Little big grin filled the bubble only they were in. "When can I help her pack?"

The next week was filled with more conversations like the one already had with little Emma. Both teen and adult were open and on board with the idea of the Dragon calling the mansion home, giddy even. All three of them decided on a month timeline, easing into the changes together through May, the first week of which hit the town with a heat wave. Emma traded jeans for shorts and Storybrooke bloomed to life with green and flowers.

One such weekend afternoon Regina was getting ready for a council meeting, loathing the once a month commitment that came with being Mayor. Little Emma had been clingy all morning and underfoot. Tired too, from the later than usual night out yesterday at the loft playing with Neal. Emma had been nearly an hour late to bed and early to rise resulting in a cranky girl through breakfast. Little blonde kicked legs on the bedspread now seeking attention to her upset.

Regina paused outside of her closet to step into open toe navy Prada heels, eyeing the sour face over her shoulder accompanied with a glare from green eyes. Sighing she smoothed the sleeveless matching dress and went to her vanity to choose earrings as she gave an expectant look to her little one.

"Maamaaaa…"

"Emma, we have been through this enough times this morning. I have to go to my meeting. You and Mal will have fun like always and we can all do something together when I get home."

Pouting Emma flopped backwards on the sleigh bed. "But. I. Want. You. Too." Another kick earned a tap of warning to the side of her foot. Ever since the discussion at Granny's about Dragon moving in, Emma had it in her head weekends would be with all of them. Together like a family.

"I hear you sweet one. I want time with you both as well." Wondering if she should plan another outing soon with all of them like earlier in the week. She had also been careful to make sure she and Emma had plenty of one on one time, but the little one seemed to need more of the latter lately.

Sitting up as little fists pounded the bedspread. "Then stay with meeee now!" Scowling with crossed arms when she got the brow arch. Frustrated at not getting her way. "You have toooo or I'll make you sorry for leaving."

Heels moved back to the bed as fingers finished fastening the second earring. "That is not how you speak to me Emma. Change your words and tone please. Try again."

"CAN say what I wanna…" Sassy girl was out in prime form and she pushed for what she wanted. "You'll too be sorry!"

Amber flashed at her child's continued boldness. "No you may not. You are asking to go over my knee for a lesson in respect if you continue to speak like that. Do you understand me Emma?"

Slouching, Emma blew hair off her forehead as she edged a fine line. "Yeah..."

Not satisfied as little swan knew better and she expected no less after warnings given. "Sit up properly and answer me the way I expect of you."

Emma straightened her spine dramatically with a tight face, but whine was still present. "Buuuut I…"

Waiting.

"Yes Mama."

"Good girl." Leaning down to be eye level, Regina cupped a chin. "I am sorry you are so upset at my having to go to a meeting. I want very much to stay home with you both today, but it cannot be helped."

Green squinted in heat of protest, though more careful of tone. "It's Saturday and I. _Waaant_. Yo—"

"That is enough attitude." Regina held firm a little gaze. "Continue and there will be a consequence for this choice. Make a better one instead please."

Fidgeting and picking at the bedspread, but not yet ready to back down. "No."

Patience waning. "Emma." Firm and ready to follow through.

Tear bright, but quieter. "Noooo."

Standing taller and extending a royal hand. "Then we are going to take a walk to your corner downstairs where you may rethink your tone and telling me no." She had just enough time to see Emma's time out through before she had to leave.

"I don't wanna time out." Mumbling, but taking the offered hand anyways, Emma drug her feet behind heels on the way downstairs.

Mal looked up over the paper in question of the long whine coming from Emma as the two passed on route to a bare kitchen corner, but went right back to the article and her coffee as Queen shook a head.

Emma, fully lost in her want for Regina still didn't give up and stepped out of the corner she'd been put in. A warning pat and being turned to reface did nothing to stop her second attempt. "No Mama."

Hands found hips at the little stand-off of defiance. "Emma I will not tell you again. Your time out will start when you are standing where I have put you."

Green narrowed as cheeks turned pink with a shout. "No time out!" Foot stomped again when a finger pointed to where her nose should be.

"One."

Biting her lip. Emma hated when Mama counted, but she hated the idea of time out more at the moment.

"Two."

"I don't want to." Stating again amid a pause, the child glanced between the two adults in the room wondering now if her Mama would follow through with Mal present.

"Three."

There were only five numbers, and she had never pushed Mama past four. Mind pondered what happened after five and yet her tummy told her the answer already. Still… Scrunching her face in continued boldness, she stared amber eyes down in challenge.

"Four. Do not push me Emma Swan Mills." Cuing and pausing for effect, wanting to give time for the child to make the right choice.

Emma had always been quick to calm under her counting method and rarely pushed past three, sometimes four. Past five would be new ground for both of them. Long ago in another life Regina had decided what the consequence would be if she ever had to reach five without Emma complying. A deterrent to not do so again for more reasons than just maintaining her authority. It went much deeper between them than that, for all sides of Emma, right to the root of what they were to each other and the promises they each held one another accountable too.

Blonde curls shook as green fire presented a front and ready to stand her ground.

Sighing that they had finally reached this point. "Five." Pausing once more to allow for the child a last chance to obey. Studying green, it became clear little feet were not budging. "Not a good choice young lady."

Regina calmly went to the child and took a little hand, leading them toward the kitchen doorway. She would be late and while she detested that idea, would do so in the case of her girl needing full attention. With the child up in arms she had no intention of leaving Emma in such a state with Mal just to be on time. That wouldn't be fair to any of them, child especially.

Emma lost some sass as their destination became clear the closer the Study door came. She pulled back now sorry to have gotten herself here, only to be easily picked up and carried squirming into the formal space. Pushing too much, now she was in trouble as she knew she would be. With a huff, she kicked out both legs in annoyance with her actions, which only dug the hole she was in deeper as her bottom was given a warning pat. Tears welled as Emma gave in to her Mama, resting her cheek against a shoulder, disliking but knowing she needed what was to come.

Mal watched them go, heart sore for them both. The little one had been pressing buttons all week since they all talked. Just last night Regina had mentioned concern that Emma might need a reset soon, as often the case during long spans between reminders or a good cry. Hearing the Study door close she got up to make some more coffee and to prep a carafe for Regina to take with to Town Hall. As the black liquid brewed she returned to the paper in thought.

Mal had a deep respect for the consistent and patient way Regina handled Emma's discipline. The form of redirection happening now was not uncommon practice where they were from. Dragon knew the weight her Queen felt of responsibility to give all parts of Emma what was needed. Every child was different and required a unique approach depending temperament and background. This, though unconventional to others, worked between Emma and Regina.

Five minutes within these thoughts passed quickly and the door reopened. Little one calm, sniffling and complacent, followed Regina back to the corner and the oven timer was set. Giving soft eyes to her lover, Mal took in the heaviness resting on royal shoulders. Not missing the glassy amber eyes that she learned often came to visit after giving the child a reminder when pushing or testing was involved. Moving from the counter she took Regina into her arms, offering quiet comfort, resting together in that space for several minutes. Timer near going off, she pulled back and busied herself doctoring the coffee the way the Queen liked.

As soon as the buzzer sounded little feet darted over, arms wrapped around tan legs and regal hands smoothed blonde curls. "I'm sorry for my 'tude Mama and saying no."

"Thank you sweet one." Kneeling down and kissing a pink cheek. "Next time I ask you to do something you need to listen the first time. Understood?"

"Yes Mama, you won't hafta ever, never say five again." Hugging a neck harder as she was kissed a second time. "I still don't want you to go though."

"I know baby. I'll be home soon and you will be napping half the time anyway, so it will not seem as long" Standing and cupping a chin as she ran a thumb gently along a cheek. "I expect a good report when I get home."

"Uh-huh. The best-est Mama." Grinning and feeling better, Emma assured.

"Alright. Give me one more hug and then go pick out a movie you want to watch with Mal." Child squeezed her tight before little feet dashed into the living room. Turning, she fell into her Dragon, resting her head against a shoulder briefly and taking the carafe. "Do I have to go?" Whispering her desire to stay with them and not deal with the sour faced council. No one liked Saturday meetings, least of all the facilitator.

"You do my Queen. Your populace awaits wisdom." Biting her lower lip at the old world reference, Mal struggled not to laugh.

Snorting. "Populace indeed." Regina pulled back smiling. "I hope you two have fun anyway. I've spoken with her about taking her nap at noon versus 1:00. She's still tuckered out from playing with Neal so late last night." Sighing as she caught the time. "Be home by 2:00."

"We'll be here waiting and don't worry about Emma. She'll be just fine."

Regina paused in the doorway. "I do not worry when she is with you in the least… Love you." Easier to say more and more, and never failing to make burgundy smile.

Emma ran passed with DVD in hand straight to the Dragon. "We gots to watch Sleeping Beauty."

Red lips rolled in at the positively patient and tolerant look on Mal's face, having forgotten they owned that movie. "Emma are you sure there is not another one you want instead?"

"Nope. Mal promised we could." Nodding in certainty.

"Oh really?" Regina raised a brow at the Dragon.

Blue winked. " _Really_."

"Uh-huh she lost a bet." Emma hugged the movie box, eyes glittering at the idea of watching it with the real Maleficent.

"A bet?" Amber questioned Mal. "Since when are you betting with a six year old… and losing?" Dragons were fiercely competitive and rarely lost at anything.

"Since best two out of three at Candyland happened last week." Mal grumbled with a smirk. "Someone who will not be named is quite adept at stacking the deck."

Chuckling Regina summoned her purse and dug out her keys as the girl looked between them quizzically. "And _you_ let her get away with that?"

Harrumphing. "She was very convincing, much like her beautiful Mama."

"Oh, how so?"

Emma giggled and leaned into Mal, happy when a hand rested on her head in caress. "We are both gonna be on the same team next time we all play and Mama, you're going down."

"We will see about that sweet one." Smiling and blowing a kiss she left them both grinning in her wake.

Emma bounced circles around the Dragon as the front door closed. "We gots to watch now Mal, okay?"

Chuckling Mal refilled her coffee and nodded. "Yes my darling. Go set it up for us."

Not needing to be told twice Emma zipped into the living room and popped the DVD into the player and pressed the magic button. Angelina Jolie's face filled the screen as brief scenes from the movie played on the menu. When Mal came to join the little blonde she raised a brow at the visual. At least in this version her skin wasn't a nasty green color like in the cartoon. Settling in the winged chair Regina often favored Mal set her mug aside and welcomed a snuggle bunny of six year old into her lap as the opening credits played. She found the story a better portrayal of her than others and still marveled at this world's odd version of fairy tales. By the end of the movie ninety minutes later Emma was sound asleep in her lap, thumb in mouth and curled into her chest breathing deep and easy as if she had always been there.

Little joy of girl was slowly waking something within her. Longing to be more than just Mal to Emma, yet so delicate was her new role. Time may give the gift she desired and she hoped Emma felt it too. Stroking curls aside she rubbed a sweet cheek. Turning off the movie, she stood with Emma in her arms and made her way upstairs to the lavender room. Pulling covers back from a neatly made bed she oh so gently laid child to rest with the favored stuffed toy Stitchy. Tucking in alongside Emma, she laid near, rubbing a finger soothingly along a little brow. After a minute it wrinkled as a yawn ripped through a little mouth.

Emma lost a thumb, eyes fluttered half asleep. "Mama?"

Dragon kisses graced the tip of a little nose and then a brow murmuring. "Shhhhhh, she'll be home soon. Go back to sleep my sweet darling."

"Stay with me…." Thumb returned, Stitchy tucked into her cheek and she wrapped a claiming arm around Mal's neck. Emma slept safe and sound with her Dragon watching over.

 **A/N – Please review if you liked it. :-)**

 **Next time – David asks Regina a loaded question that opens a big can of worms. Emma struggles and Mal gets a gift.**


	5. Not So Charming Lies

**A/N – A reader asked last chapter why I did not show the Study scene – I felt what Mal was thinking during that time to be more of the necessary focus. There will be those delicate scenes and dialogue from such going forward. A reader also asked how Snow is handling Mal and Emma getting close-a peek is in this chapter and the next several going forward.**

 **Summary – David can't seem to get his foot out of his mouth and Emma lets hers run right into trouble.**

The following weekend Mal had a commitment at the school. Several classrooms were to be painted Sunday morning and as Principal she had to supervise the company hired to complete the job. Leaving her girl's at the mansion after breakfast hadn't been easy and she looked forward to the end of the day when they could all be together.

Regina, resigned to the fact, had decided to plan a girl's day with Emma to keep them both occupied during a time that was quickly becoming a family day. She treated them to chocolate facials and deluxe pedicures at the local spa followed by lunch at Granny's. To say the teen version was bouncing off the walls was an understatement. And a red sandal literally bounced a beat against the floor of the Benz while green eyes took in the bright purple polish on the same foot, tips sparkling with hints of glitter.

"When they were putting the goop on my face Mama I stole a lick of the chocolate." Emma laughed at the grimace coming from her Keeper. "What? It's literally like chocolate pudding for your face."

"I hope you didn't spoil your lunch, at least." Chuckling Regina parked the Mercedes in front of the diner.

"Never possible Mama, I'm always up for food."

Closing the car door and leading the way up the steps Emma held open the door and followed inside. Sunday afternoon saw the small place packed with families, but somehow there was always a booth waiting for them. Emma used to wonder if it was magic or simply because her Mama was the Mayor. Ruby greeted them, back from her honeymoon with Belle the week prior, and handed over menus that weren't needed as she rushed off to get their usual drink order. Spotting Neal and David by the Jukebox, Emma waved at them to approach.

"Hi you two." David smiled tiredly and accepted a side hug from his daughter, noting how she lingered longer than usual as Neal nearly tackled Regina in the booth. Clearing his throat, he looked between them. "No Maleficent today?"

Rolling her eyes fondly with a big grin at having his attention, Emma set him straight. "She prefers Mal." Then pouting some over the absence despite loving the one on one time with her Mama. "She had to work so Mama and I are having a girl's day."

Regina raised a brow at the odd look on David's face and knew it had nothing to do with Emma's free use of the affection. Both Snow and he were well used to and accepting of the term now. She wondered at his pinched look. Fishing in her purse for a several quarters she handed them to Emma, sensing he wanted to talk.

"Take Neal and pick some music, maybe play a few rounds of pinball too. I'll order you a grilled cheese when Ruby comes by, alright?"

"But…" Getting a pointed look. "Yes Mama." Palming the quarters and taking her brother's hand, Emma nodded, figuring the adults had something to discuss. "Can I have fries too?"

Quickly calculating what had been consumed that day and last Regina shook her head. "You need a green vegetable instead. Salad or coleslaw baby?"

Not really stoked with either option but knowing better relented to the lesser of the two green evils. "Coleslaw please."

As Neal pulled Emma away from the booth David slipped into the vacant spot. "So… uh, how are you and Maleif—Mal, doing?"

Steepling fingers under her chin and never one to beat around the bush, Regina regarded him directly. "We are doing well, as is Emma, thank you. Now how about we cut the pleasantries and you ask me what you actually want to ask me David before little ears return." Getting the feeling they might just need every minute afforded to them in children's absence.

Neck pink at how obvious he must have been, the man gave his signature half grin. "I didn't mean to come across like _that_. I'm not judging you Regina… If anything I'm thrilled for you." Catching a quick glance at siblings talking animatedly at the Jukebox and back again. "I'm just trying to understand everything is all."

Genuine in confusion. "Understand what?" Pausing, Regina turned to give the lunch order and thank Ruby as coffee and Emma's watered down lemonade were dropped off. Giving eyes back to the co-Sheriff, a now shared title with the girl's adult version.

He briefly stumbled trying to get this words right. "How exactly… How Mal fits into what you and Emma already have?" Unblinking amber eyes regarded him and he was not sure what they said. Trying to clarify. "You're essentially raising Emma, both parts of her and who you are involved with when she is a kid is a concern to me."

Regina sat back in the booth a bit stunned. From all people she had not expected that from _him_. Snow maybe, as Princess was still adjusting fully to everything since Gold left town. David though had been their cheerleader, a helpful bridge and accepting of their relationship when Snow used to struggle so. Stomach tightened at the idea of going through the ups and downs again that they had already battled. Emma was more than safe around the Dragon and they were all thriving. Curious where exactly this was stemming from, nails drummed the table briefly, sensing a veiled truth.

"I am not discussing my love life with you David and certainly not under the pretense of what you are implying." Reigning in the heat pushing to spill. "Emma may be related to you by blood, but we all share her heart. She _always_ comes first and I do not appreciate your thoughts on my exposing her to anything less than wholesome, including those I vet and chose to share company with."

Hands flew up in a pacifying gesture and he kicked himself for riling the Queen. "I meant no disrespect Regina. Really." Foot in mouth David tried to recover. "I am simply reaching out to get a feel for what is going on in my daughter's life."

Leaning forward, royal voice on edge at his lack of tact and the other matter. "Have you actually tried asking your daughter lately how she is doing?" The charming couple had been distant the last few weeks and despite all sides of Emma reaching out on several occasions, blonde had been pushed aside, save for the one lone play date with Neal at the loft last week. Hurt and pensive Emma was still over the fact.

Deflating David sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I meant to call her back, all of her. Things have been nuts lately with Snow's pregnancy. No one is getting much sleep and Emma's hiatus from the station to part time hasn't helped. I'm not blaming her at all. We just need more help there. Will and I are stretched thin as it is."

Softening considerably Regina nodded. "I'll post for another deputy position this week. I kept the shortlist of candidates from Will's hiring before Christmas so that is a starting point." Swallowing down her former upset. "I know it was only supposed to be temporary, but our current reality of Emma being part time is not going to change." The cycle of shifts was working well for them and each part of the Emma was doing well.

"And I'm not asking Emma to give up what she needs. She deserves as much time to be as she pleases." Declaring as he watched his children laughing across the room at the game machine. Emma standing behind Neal as they frantically beat the buttons to make the pin ball board light up with points.

Skipping cream on purpose Regina took a long pull of black coffee, bitter heat soothing her nerves. "Leroy has been mulling about for extra hours on anything needing done around town as well. I know he is not the most articulate, but he knows his way around the station. Contact him to help with patrolling and filing until we can stage interviews in a few days."

Grateful for the temporary solution until they hired someone and now wishing he had asked sooner for help. Queen always seemed to have a solution. "I will. Thanks Regina."

"As for Emma, both you and Snow need to be consistent with her if at all possible. She's sensitive David and still healing." Gesturing to the blonde. "Especially this side of her. She tries to come off as mature and aloof, sometimes even indifferent as it is her way of coping when emotions get too much for her. Inside, however, she is still very much a little girl in need of time, attention, and affection."

"We will do a better job. I'm sorry." Knowing he'd dropped the ball with Emma lately. "Do you think she'd like to go for ice-cream after school one day this week?"

"Ask her, but I bet she would." Giving a small smile for his effort.

Rubbing his hands together. "Emma mentioned Mal possibly moving in with you both in a text a while back." Easing back into his original reason for sitting down.

Regina straightened with a nod. "Yes and we are all currently in transition of that reality."

Licking lips. "So what exactly would that make Mal to Emma down the line if you two were to get married or—?"

"Excuse me?" Crisp again with warning.

Idea of marriage a heavy one and as such it never failed to make her skin crawl. She'd never be a bride again, not in the traditional sense and neither would her Dragon. Both had a bitter history there and agreed if they ever were to unify ritual would be on their own terms, intensely private and in the moment whenever it felt right.

While she and David had an understanding and were somewhat close even, she was not about to hash out terms of endearment between Dragon and Emma, sensitive topic on its own marriage aside, in the middle of the diner with him. The choice of any term aside Mal's name down the road, if ever, would be Emma's. And she certainly would not even rest a moment longer on the idea when it wasn't even _his_ question.

"I'm just…" Failing when those deep eyes ripped right through him.

"You or Snow, David?"

Finally caught he blushed. "Snow was wondering… You know how sensitive she's been lately Regina. She can't help the hormones."

Relenting, Queen sighed. "No I do not suppose she can." Snow was sensitive on a good day. Pregnancy made her a walking pastel waterfall. Easy to upset and much more saccharine than usual, enough for a mouthful of toothaches. Or two. "I'll reach out to her soon if she is that distraught over the idea, but for now I'd appreciate respect to our privacy." Clear that while she was willing to talk, there would be no negotiations on certain things. This was _their_ life and they would live their truth guilt free of judgments.

Topic clearly closed David nodded. "I'll let her know."

"Let who know what?" Emma slid into the booth next to her Mama, eyeing the suddenly quiet adults curiously.

Regina answered for both of them. "We will speak later sweet girl. Who won the pinball game?"

Beaming. "I did, but Neal almost won the final round. I gave him the last quarter so he could blow off some loser steam." Nodding to her brother slapping buttons across the room as their food arrived.

David stood heeding Regina's earlier words. He leaned in to hug his daughter, holding her close for a long moment and kissing the top of head. Excusing himself. "I'll see you soon Emma. I love you."

Emma stiffened, but accepted the hug flaccidly at his unusually emotional tone unsure of the sudden change in him. She watched him go over to Neal. Returning full eyes to her food, she began to pick at her sandwich, nibbling a corner as amber studied her.

"Are you alright, baby?"

Green lifted, forcing brightness. "Yeah, I guess." Shrugging as she was read like a book, shoulders drop. "No. I don't get it Mama. At first they we're all over wanting to hang out with me and lately they could care less and then now he's like…." Slumping against the booth.

"They do care Emma. Very much. David has been working hard lately and Snow has had a difficult start to her third trimester." Offering perspective and recalling the scare for Snow with some spotting, like in the spelled reality, in early April. Mother and child were more than alright, but Snow had a tough go of it with morning sickness that wouldn't leave.

"I don't mean to be insensitive." Emma knew they were trying and had seen evidence of the work David was picking up from her adult side. She wasn't naïve that it had to be wearing on the man. Still she, child as she was now and her pint size, were hurt.

"You can have your feelings Emma and I am not trying to make excuses for them, just offer another lens to see through." Stabbing lettuce and tomato, hating the dejected look on that sweet face.

Suddenly irritated. "They can take their perspective and shove it—"

"Emma." Warning firm.

Whispering through blinked back tears as she heeded that tone. "But Mama I'm trying, _really_ trying with them and it's not fair. I'm finally ready and now they're not." Setting down her sandwich with a huff as she rested her face in palms, eyes stinging.

"I know you are baby and you are doing so wonderfully well. I'm proud of you for being patient and putting forth the extra effort to keep in touch." Extending an arm around tight shoulders, feeling Emma relax under her touch.

Dropping hands with a sigh with a hint of a smile at the praise. "I'll keep trying. I'm just annoyed at being brushed off. I know they're really busy, like life happens busy, but I want time with them too."

"The baby will be here soon; perhaps a shopping date for you and Snow could be arranged. I bet they could both use your help at the loft getting things ready too. David mentioned painting the new upstairs room they added on. You and Neal could help, perhaps?"

"Yeah that's a good idea." Brightening. Hungry now as upset left, Emma reached for her food. "What did David want to talk to you about anyway?"

Regina sighed. "A few things…" Not wanting to bring about the sensitive topics now that Emma had perked up. "We may discuss them later."

"But I want to now."

"I hear you." Regina continued eating and nodded to a full plate. "Now it is time to eat."

Taking a bite, chewing, and swallowing to appease before stating. "Mama, I can handle whatever it is."

"Yes you can and we will speak later on it another time." Agreeing and changing the subject. "Speaking of paint, I thought we could stop by the hardware store on the way home and pick up some paint for the upstairs bedroom we are converting to Mal's office. Fancy a decorating project this afternoon?"

Big grin. "Like a surprise? For Mal?"

"Yes." Loving the light shining back at her. "I was thinking of a soft blue for the walls. What do you think?"

"She'll love it." Emma thought on the idea more. "Can I pick the exact shade of blue? And I have an idea for the ceiling too."

"You may, she will love that you did."

Emma leaned a head against a shoulder as worry from earlier left her. Keeper had a way of validating her feelings while steering her in the direction she needed to go in the moment. Better at listening and going with the flow than she had been several months ago, she realized something important. "I'm happy Mama, like really happy with how things are now. I'm glad about Mal moving in. Life feels right."

Regina rubbed a hand gently up and down the length of Emma's arm, bring head to rest atop blonde curls in thought. Wise in life and yet so young with inexperience in many ways the mind was under her lips. She'd do just about anything to freeze this moment, girl content in her arms with hope promising more happiness to come. Life had never been simple for either of them and she didn't expect it to be going forward, but Mal walking the same path alongside them both made the prospect of the journey, whatever it may bring, ahead richer.

Dragons had never been word smiths; too many variances, syllables, definitions, and pattern of blends to keep track of. Never poets or ballad writers, though plenty of each had been written about them through the winding centuries throughout the realms. Serpents of the sky much preferred action, things they could touch and see. Exception to the rule and widely read and educated Mal loved words. Almost able to taste the flavor of each as she read them like the ones now scrawled in slanted print on a paper attached to a closed door.

Taking the note with a grin, Mal read the hope in each word before opening the door. Stepping into the new room, Mal's sensitive fingers skimmed the robin's egg blue on the walls of a room, now hers, in a home shared. Matching eyes looked up, taking in the open cloud-scape of the ceiling, sponge dusted white puffs, layered with hints of purple and yellow to mirror what wings sailed through at the dawn of a spring morning. Too the dawn of something deeper gazing back at her from two sets of eyes.

"Do you like it?" Emma ever uncertain of her artistic efforts quietly inquired as she tugged on the hem of her yellow PJ shirt. Suddenly approval hungry for more than just her Mama's reassuring squeeze to her shoulder.

Mal crossed the room, taking Emma in arms. "So much my darling. Thank you." Finding her lover's eyes over a shoulder and giving a wink. "You both outdid yourselves."

"The colors and clouds were all Emma's idea and talent." Regina spoke up, ever proud of her girl's artistic ability.

Pulling back Mal cupped the teen's face. "Maybe one day we can convince your Mama to allow you an up close and personal look at the clouds over Storybrooke. Would you like that?"

Excited over the idea, Emma flashed teeth between the women. "Heck yeah I'd like that. Please Mama, can I?" Bouncing on heels.

"We may discuss what goes into that, yes." Regina would be more than fine with Emma taking a ride on the Dragon in winged form with certain magical seat belts in place. "For now though, it is time for bed sweet girl. Say good night."

"Awwww, do I have toooo?" Slumping forward and batting lashes.

Eyeing her watch Regina nodded. "It is a school night, yes you do."

"Please Mama? I wanna say up with you guys."

"No baby. It's past your bedtime as it is."

"But… Okay." Giving in when she knew she would not win this battle, Emma gave one more hug to Mal with a smile before finding her place in Regina's arms. Gaining a kiss on the cheek with a promise of a tuck in shortly, she slipped out of the door with a gentle pat to behind sending her off.

"She's very talented." Mal's gaze returned to the ceiling as amber joined her. "But then again, so are you."

"That she is and all I did was prepare the room and helped with a wall or two, Emma took over from there." Fond over their full day together. "We really surprised you didn't we?"

Mal smirked. "Not an easy thing to do. Dragon's intuition gave you away just before the door opened… That and the smell with the open windows."

Amber narrowed in jest. "Tease. You knew the minute you pulled into the driveway didn't you." Not a question.

Taking the Queen by the waist, burgundy lips drew in a breath shy of red whispering. "What _if_ I did?"

"There is a price to pay for trying to pull the wool over my eyes dear." Regina's dark brow arched as she licked a full bottom lip, not hers, playfully.

Mal's skin flushed beautifully. "One I'd gladly pay for a chance to see you tonight in nothing but wool over your eyes, or preferably one of my silk ties or two." Practically purring as one of Regina's fingers traced her collar bone.

"I'll take a deposit on that offer now." Queen pushes into a wet wanting mouth to taste. If the sky rested on a spoon, lavender lemon would forever be the flavor of the week on Dragon's lips. Skin blushed with heat and as lips broke, foreheads kissed instead. "How is it you can reduce me to nothing but a puddle at your feet when whole kingdoms used to tremble at mine?"

Fingers trailed a spine with a feather light touch in answer. Her Queen quivered beautifully against hands that knew every curve. "Shall we retire in a bit to further explore the answer to that question?"

Regina's teeth nipped gently, an ear and dragged along a finely sculpted jaw to claim burgundy. Long and deep. Pulling back and summoning restraint not to christen the fresh room here and now. "Oh yes." Cocky with direction. "Start a bath. You know how I like it and I'll join you soon."

Blonde brows arched high, nails dug in firm halting backing heels in a stand still. Banter rich. "Still so presumptuous my Queen, giving me orders."

Regina counter smirked; heady in her natural leading space. "And what pray tell are you going to do about it?" Dragon leaned in, lips moved against an ear as two roses flowered on her cheeks. Holding her own with unblinking certainty as her nails pricked back. "Well, then… You had better be on your best behavior until I join you dear for _that_ pleasure to be allowed." Sass left with swaying hips out of the room, biting red lip suggestively over a shoulder.

Sparkling blue rose to the challenge over blooming lips spread in a wicked smile. Mal chuckled darkly. "It will be _my_ pleasure love, when you beg me for release."

Heels paused and turned, knowing full well the meaning the tangle to come and the endurance in a body stronger than hers. Shivering in need. "As you will me, _my_ dear Dragon." Returned with a naughty grin. Firm with a wink that there would be no knees kneeling in willing submission tonight.

Monday brought a dessert date for Emma with David after school and the promise of a shopping trip for her little side with Snow the following afternoon. Emma floated through the rest of the week and weekend on cloud nine from the much needed charming attention. The following Monday brought clouds to the third week of May when there should have been sun, however.

Mal had slowly been moving in over the course of the week and setting up space in the mansion. Blue nest as home office upstairs had been deemed filled first with a great oak desk and shelves full of wondrous books and trinkets from another realm. Leather couch and chair set followed. Paintings rich in color of varied landscapes and open water hung on walls. Thick wool rug set in the middle was woven in earth tones that looked like fresh moss on a forest floor. A favored photo of all three of them graced the desk near computer from the party thrown in celebration of Gold leaving town.

Little knickknacks became nestled among Queen's decorations throughout the downstairs. Different magazines on art history and gardening joined the coffee table of the living room. Framed pictures of a Dragon's life past and a few now as they were graced the walls near the new school pictures of Emma and past ones of Henry. Mixed too with the ones Regina had hung up from the spelled life, of holidays and more simple day to day joys captured. Emma loved the mix of all three of their personalities displayed about.

They had all had dinner together for the last few weeks straight and Mal had claimed a space in the Master Suite sleeping next to the Queen. Emma was enjoying the fuller feeling of home. Now she lay sprawled in an overstuffed brown leather chair, neck resting on an arm while legs dangled over the other sideways. Dragon typing quickly on a laptop calendar notes for the school day as Emma sketched the painted clouds overhead with colored pencils. She'd inquired tentatively fifteen minutes prior to enter the quiet room after breakfast promising no chatter if she could keep company until it was time to leave.

Dragon had agreed and welcomed the sweet companionship Emma offered. Taken fully with the girl, she realized just how much Emma filled her heart. Love longing and deep rooted knocked on that door and Mal turned, pulled sudden from thoughts at a light rapping. Smiling as sleek Queen in a purple pencil skirt and white sleeveless blouse framed the doorway. "Is it that time already Regina?"

"Yes, I'm off." Leaning in a cheek for a peck from burgundy and moving to rest a hand on a blonde braid as green eyes looked up.

"Bye Mama." Emma sat up to accept kiss on her forehead, but eyes did not leave her drawing. "Oh, I almost forgot. Can I go to Justina's after school?"

Considering, Regina looked to Mal. Getting a nod that there was no conflict on that end she agreed. "As long as you are home before dinner and homework gets done, you may."

Teen finally looked up. "We'll do it first, promise." Crossing heart for emphasis.

"Alright then." Regina cupped a chin. "Are you ready for your Science quiz today?"

"Yep, all studied up and ready to name and describe all the parts of a cell."

"Good girl." Enjoying the way eyes lit up at the praise.

Mal stood and closed her laptop. "A 'B' or higher will bring your grade back up to where it needs to be and that means…" Leaving the sweet finish for Emma.

"No more back pack checks!" Hopping up, Emma smirked in pride.

She was more than ready to get back to their original routine of just having her homework looked over and not the contents of her binder and school bag. Following the adults out of the room and downstairs into the foyer, she skipped along. Bags in hand and another hug given Emma went with Mal to the vintage Rolls-Royce, top down to the bright sun of morning. Jumping the door right into the seat earned her a patient look and she shrugged already buckling as she fumbled with the radio.

The school day went off without a hitch and as far as she could tell Emma aced her quiz, finishing before many of the other students. As she waited the last few minutes for the bell to ring, thoughts drifted to home. Both Queen and Dragon had been tutoring her in study habits and ways to not only remember information but to actually be able to apply it. She'd expected the help from her Mama, but loved that Mal had offered ideas and a willingness to support as well. A part of her wondered how much more that would continue to be the case over time. Trust deepening there in her relationship with the Dragon. It shouldn't have bothered her, but a small piece of her was conflicted over the idea and what it meant. An old dark voice whispered, volume tucked way down since its last tirade through her mind, though there echoing.

This side of her was still healing from a past just now being dealt with. Nightmares were at present an issue and the voice of doubt over being worthy of love would occasionally creep up, but she hadn't been in a bad way with it since New Year's Eve when Mama set her straight. It was also contained within the confines of a predictable routine and consistency with which life had taken.

Bell ringing snapped her back to the present and she stood with book and binder to follow Justina to their lockers chatting about their afternoon of fun to come. Time got away from them both and Emma was still fumbling with exchanging her books when the warning bell sounded. Rolling her eyes and knowing she'd be late, and should care, but didn't. Writing was still her least favorite subject, teacher aside who always followed her accommodations, but was a stickler for attention to detail. Emma waved to Justina now taking her time, seeing as how she was late anyway as they went their separate ways. Feet walked in a full two minutes after the final bell.

Teacher was at the board giving instructions and gave eyes to Emma with a nod to sit down. Sighing the thirteen year old went to her desk and pulled out her tablet. Once all her classmates were working on the warm up, the stout woman approached with a very unhappy look and a yellow paper in hand. Frowning Emma stared at the detention slip, now remembering the penalty for being late more than twice in a single quarter. This was her third time and the quarter had just started a new a few weeks ago. She hadn't thought anything from her first few times, but now realized the weight of her choices. With a groan, she accepted the slip damning her to an hour after school in study hall. That meant different plans than the ones she had in mind. Crumpling paper she jammed it in pocket.

The rest of the day seemed to fall apart from there. At lunch, a sack one, she picked over the tuna salad packed for her. Disliking fish, but knew Dragon was still learning her likes and dislikes had packed it for her today. In English she got called on a few times when her hand hadn't been up to speak, something she really loathed. Art, usually her favorite subject for being hands on was a theory day with writing about different artworks instead of actually making something.

Sour mood and paper burning a hole in her skirt pocket by the time the final bell rang, Emma had every intention of sticking with her original plans. Skipping detention would likely earn a grounding through her remaining shift cycle, which ended tomorrow night. Seeing as she had no plans tomorrow she figured the price was worth it for satisfaction today. On her way out to meet Justina at the flagpole she had forgotten one important thing.

"Emma?"

Or Dragon rather.

"Yeah?" Sighing as shoulders hunched, Emma spun around on her heel to meet questioning blue eyes. Mal stood in the main office doorway, clipboard in hand over navy blazer.

"Where are you going?"

Rolling eyes, a dangerous feat now much less tolerated on school grounds in their current roles. "To Justina's house. Remember?" Frowning further when blue deepened with a flash of something she had not seen before. Emma wondered after it.

"I do, but that was before your name appeared on the detention list for this afternoon." Nail tapping name on clipboard in full Principal mode despite the personal connection. Part of Mal's daily check was to assist in gathering students who owed time on the roster in the office and to ensure proper notification to parents was made. Just receiving the list from her secretary a minute prior to the final bell and Emma's name the last on it, time to call Regina before catching running feet had not be an option. Not thinking too Emma would be less than forthcoming in attending.

Shifting foot to foot, Emma forced a confused look. "No I'm not."

Surprised and turning the paper for green to see Mal felt her stomach clench at the challenge from Emma. "You are, right here."Confident in her staff on the accuracy of the list.

"Must be a mistake." Wide eyed Emma shrugged innocently.

Remaining firm. "I do not believe so Emma."

Pushing and why, she wasn't sure, but knew she could with Mal as the line of how much she could get away with had yet to be defined between them, and today she was determined to get an answer. "It is. I don't have detention slip…Mal." Forgoing the 'Ms' and breaking roles. "Can I go now? _Mama_ said I could… you heard her this morning."

Now it was personal and Dragon's tone shifted to reflect that. "I did, Emma and that's not what—"

Crossing arms. "I don't have to ask you to do something I already have permission for either." Forcing the issue and digging a hole she suddenly realized she had lost a way out of but to keep shoveling.

Stiffening, Mal fumbled for words Regina had coached her through long ago, a bit hurt by the cold front coming from Emma. Teen hadn't said them maliciously, just very matter of fact. Worse was the girl seemed convinced that permission couldn't be revoked on her end when the lie blared between them. Unsure, now that it was personal, of how to proceed in the suddenness of the moment without Regina present. She tried offering an opening for Emma to come about. "Are you sure you did not get a detention slip today you may have forgotten about darling?"

"I…" Hesitating at the affection she had come to look forward to Emma's hands went into pockets. Fingers brushed paper. It would be so easy to come clean in this gift of a second chance, admit her shortcoming and insecurities under the guise of forgetfulness, but then none the wiser for her pushing to begin with. She needed to know what would happen and so curls shook anyway. Gut clenched as she let the lie roll again. "Nope. Can I go now?"

Not ready to call a bluff just yet, but reflective over the situation and in need of time to think about the why of Emma's behavior, Dragon nodded once. "If you are sure this is the choice you'd like to make, you may for now." Teen feet moved the moment she paused, but next words had the effect she intended. "We will talk later at home."

Emma stilled and waited a long moment. Swallowing hard down the illness of her lie she walked to meet her friend, leaving blue eyes pensive in her wake...

 **A/N - Do you want more of Mal and Regina engaging sexually than the snippets seen? I don't intend to be overly explicit as that is not the main focus here, but was wondering how you all are feeling about it. Thanks!**

 **Next Time - Dragon takes the lead on a delicate conversation and realizes some potential new responsibility as Emma realizes something is missing...**


	6. Love Honestly

**a/n- Sorry for multiple posts/email updates. Fanfiction had a tantrum and I'm trying to fix it. See chapter 1 disclaimer.**

 **Ch. Title- Love Honestly**

 **Summary: In which Emma sees the light at the end of a tunnel filled lie, Regina gets thrown for a loop near midnight and Mal realizes her place while having tea.**

::::::::::::

It was close to six when Mal finally entered the mansion. She heard clicking of computer keys coming from Regina's Study and had thought to find Queen and girl in the kitchen cooking. Hoping the teen might have come clean in her absence she had not been looking forward to the heavy talk to be had. Regina was sensitive when it came to honesty and one of three main rules between them all broken by Emma would not sit well with her Queen.

After Emma had left school Mal met with the assigning teacher of said detention and learned about the slip that had, in fact, been clearly assigned and had a carbon copy now in hand. A last minute planning meeting with a few staff members for a fundraiser the school was soon having demanded her attention before she could connect with Regina and kept her later than usual. Keeping it simple she had sent a text stating they all needed time to talk this evening. Setting down her purse by the door and keys in a bowl, now hers, on the sideboard Mal knocked on the open door.

Queen smiled, eyes lit up over dark frames as Mal entered. "Hello there beautiful. How was your day?"

"Fuller than usual, but better now that I'm _home_." Grin soft as the word settled between them. Giving a kiss and sitting back in a chair opposite the desk Mal took in the easy look her lover gave in return, wishing she could keep it there. "I take it Emma is still at Justina's?"

Nodding Regina ceased typing. "She called a bit ago asking to stay for dinner and I allowed it when I got your text saying you would be late. She will be getting dropped off by seven. That should still leave us plenty of time to talk as you asked." Leaning forward as she registered the disturbed look across the way. "What is it about anyway? Did something happen?"

"It did and I am not sure what to make of it. I wanted to call you earlier, but that meeting happened and I needed time to think." Mal crossed her legs, hand under chin. "Emma's name was on the detention list today. Assigned by her writing teacher for the third tardy this quarter…" She gave the carbon copy to Regina, figuring they might need it if Emma was stubborn and went on to explain the conversation with the girl and the follow up with the assigning teacher.

Regina removed her reading glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had expected it at some point, but not this soon. Emma was pushing again and not _her_. Straightening she took a deep breath, anger rising. Surprised she felt it stronger this time than the last incident when this version of Emma had been less than truthful. Realizing too that it bothered her far more because it involved another heart she loved. Standing she went across the room to the door, intent to bring her girl straight home. A hand catching hers gave heels pause as Mal came to stand behind, encircling her waist.

"Regina going over there and bringing her home will do nothing but embarrass her into further defiance. You and I both need time between now and when she will be back to talk and calm down."

Queen lost some fire as rationale took over, laying head back against a strong shoulder. "You are right, of course." Turning and looking up into blue. "I'm sorry she lied to you. Emma certainly knows better and this sometimes happens when she is struggling with feelings of trust." Seeing a hint of hurt and confusion, Regina clarified. "It is not that she doesn't trust you. Quite the opposite. She does and so much so that is why she chose to push you this afternoon. To see what your reaction and possibly mine after would be. An old coping mechanism this side of her is still working to let go of."

Hurt leaving as understanding washed in, Mal nodded. "What do we do to help her?"

"We talk to her, hear her side, and coach along thoughts if she struggles or pushes back. Explain and reinforce expectations. Then assign a consequence, follow through, and move on." This was the first time they would be having a discussion with Emma over misbehavior solely involving Mal together with the rules now in place for all of them. The gravity of what was coming was not lost on either of the women. Unified front or not would set the tone for interactions to come.

Plan said like a well known formula by heart seemed doable, but still doubt knocked on Dragon's mind. "I am not sure how to talk to Emma like that. I failed miserably this afternoon when I should have called her out directly."

Turning Regina smoothed a lifted collar. "You are sensitive to her moods, as am I, though not used to her cues all the way yet. I did not learn how to read her or redirect overnight. You gave her some space when it was needed, for both of you it seems."

"I just expect more from myself. I want to do right by her and you. The only experience I have to fall back on is my Principal-ship and Dragon instincts."

Nodding. "And I only had governing a town along with Cora as a reference when Henry first found his way to me. I made a ton of mistakes with him and also some with Emma. I am far from perfect and there is no magic formula with children, especially with this one." Relating and seeing calmer blue Regina leaned up catching the corner of a mouth. "You are much too hard on yourself my love."

"Maybe so my Queen." Mal's hands cupped cheeks, smoothing smile lines surrounding warm amber.

"I love when you call me that."

Fondly. "And I love calling you mine Regina." Then serious again and the pending evening. "What of her consequence you mentioned?"

Another new territory to be explored. "That we need to discuss together, she lied to you and not to me, but she long knows my expectations, now ours, for her behavior." Moving towards the kitchen, Regina began to pull out makings for a salad she'd prepped that morning and preheating oven for the chicken breasts that would top it to bake. "How do you feel about a reminder?"

Uncovering the pan of meat to cook, Mal considered the idea. "Regina we have talked about this..."

"We have." At length. "And I am not suggesting it come from you. Just that it is an option on the table and is standard for the offense."

Mal processed, unsure how she felt about that. She had no issue with that form of redirection at all, especially since Emma was used to it and responded well to the fact, but was not sure how to broach her current thought about it in the moment. "Perhaps… What about grounding her for a week?"

Regina mulled over the idea. "We could, though that would be over two shift cycles for her after this one ends for the full seven days." It might carry the deterrence needed for Emma to understand the weight of actions, but long groundings past a few days usually did not serve Emma well. Sensitive girl tended to become self loathing the longer left to stew in negative feelings. One of the reasons reminders worked so well for them.

Mal sighed. "I forget sometimes in the moment her cycles are only three days." Thoughtful as hands prepped chicken in pan, she shared where mind was going. "I am not comfortable with a long grounding then. In this case I think it would not be in her best interest. But I also want this to carry meaning. More than the day or two she would have been grounded for if her misbehavior was just a skipped detention..."

They continued making a small dinner to share between them as they talked and came to an agreement some of which depended on how forthcoming Emma was. Dishes were drying in rack by the time a key was heard in the door right at seven o'clock and Converse in the foyer. Regina stood from the counter stool as Emma came rushing into the kitchen, easily accepting and returning the hug child wrapped her up in.

"Hi Mama! Guess what?" Emma pulled back, missing the unrest in Keeper's face as she spilled. "I aced my science quiz and all my homework is done. We got to the final level on the vintage Donkey Kong game and we had pizza for dinner." Happily forgetful of the afternoon before her fun.

Regina's thumb rubbed a cheek. "That is all good and wonderful. We are proud of you for the A. You studied hard for that quiz and your effort paid off." Praise first and always where it was due, then she shifted to a deeper undertone. "You are forgetting someone."

Green finally chose to register the blue eyes in the room. "Hi Mal…" Then snapped right back to her Mama. "Can I go watch TV for a little while?"

Both brows rose as Mal regarded the brazen child. "There is something we all need to discuss right now Emma. Have a seat."

Teen's snapped back. "I wasn't asking you."

" _Emma._ " Regina's eyes narrowed in surprise.

Mal kept patience and neutrality in her voice. "Nor was I." A nod to the empty stool, holding her own. Gaze tender sensing Emma needed her to be. "We need to talk. Sit down darling."

Emma bit her lip at the weight of mixed understanding resting in Mal's eyes. Remembering how she had left things this afternoon now, she frowned. Dropping her bag she went to stool and sat next to the Dragon as Queen stood close by. Looking between the women and then feigning dumb as a last shot in hell that nothing had yet been said. "What's wrong?"

Regina ever patient. "I think you know the answer to that Emma." Small sigh. "We would like to hear why you lied about the detention today."

Trying to look away, Emma's chin was intercepted by a knowing hand. "Mama…"

Prompting Regina continued. "Begin with when it was assigned please."

Pulling back, dark tunnel Emma was caught in offered no light by which to get to the other side so she chose to deflect the oncoming inquisition. "I didn't lie."

Regina dropped her hand in shock. Her child had clearly gone off the deep end and that changed things. "You are doing so right now again and quite obviously as the detention slip says otherwise." Finger pointed to the counter top.

Emma was tempted to ask _'what detention slip'_ until the carbon copy paper on the counter her bugging eyes took in saved her the trouble. Caught. "It's a stupid rule though. I was only two minutes late!" Upset, Emma's fist went to hit the counter and was caught by a royal hand before descent.

Giving an anchor, Regina kept hold. Green storms were tossed her way and she began redirecting when it was clear the child was not done pushing. "Careful, your attitude is still verging on disrespectful and unless you'd like a time out to rethink your tone you need to change it right now. That aside, two minutes is too many."

Evening spoiled as she knew it eventually would be, Emma was more than upset with herself. "It's NOT a big deal though…" Wishing those words were true as she slowing began calming down under her Mama's touch and the seriously tender way Mal was looking at her.

"Last warning Emma Swan Mills." Regina laid the line clear least girl try and cross it again.

Mal easily picked up where Queen left off. "Being late is rude to your teacher and classmates. Additionally, three times no less in the span of a few weeks is unacceptable. That detention was warranted and yours to serve." Dragon leaned closer to Emma's brewing eyes still. Matter of fact in tone. "It also would have been the end to the matter aside from a talking to had you taken responsibility for your actions and did what we expected of you."

Emma's cheeks turned pink under the soft scolding, if she could even call it that. Having her actions ordered so neatly for her viewing she pushed back again, old habits dying hard, looking to blame anyone but herself. Defensive. "Why'd you have to tell on me?"

Mal took Regina's hand and the lead on that accusing question reminding they were in this together. "I communicated honestly about my day when asked Emma. The rule about being truthful applies to all of us and though new to the established agreements as I am, I take all of those rules we sat down to go over together very seriously because they involve two people I love." Pausing as Emma looked at the floor. Hesitant, but ready to call a blind bluff Mal reached to lift a chin oh so gently. Wet emeralds stared back, almost unreadable, yet full. "You made the choices you did today and now we are in the aftermath of discussing them. School policy for a skipped detention is a phone call home. Your Mama would have found out regardless and I do not take well to being lied to."

Emma shifted, needing to ask. "As my Principal?"

Truth. "Some as your Principal, but more importantly as I am now." Ready to open the door to the knocking Mal had felt want to come out that morning. "As someone who loves you very much."

Squirming, now underneath two sets of caring eyes instead of the one pair she was used to, Emma felt too much. Seeing scene whole for the first time that day she felt horrible for how she had acted. Mal loved her, said it clear as day and yet inside she felt clear as mud about it in the recent upset she caused. Yearning there, she didn't know what to do.

Sensing the struggle as Dragon intuition kicked in, Mal let go of Emma's chin, giving physical space where it was wanted, but not over what needed to be asked. "Why did you lie to me darling?"

Pet name had teen mind stepping back further from the edge she had been toeing all day. "I—I guess I wondered what you would do and I didn't think the detention was fair. I was having a good day up until writing and then not with the slip…" Trailing off.

"And you will be making up that detention tomorrow." Mal confirmed.

Regina added. "Had skipping been the only issue grounding would have been your consequence from us."

"I figured, that's why I…." Swallowing thick as Emma accidentally admitted pre-planning her fault of the day. She rubbed palms over her plaid skirt as both women seemed to take in that game changer. Looking again between them. "And now what is it?"

A long considering pause Regina shared a look with Mal silently confirming before going back to green. "We will get to that in a little bit."

Mal moved forward. "You mentioned you wondered what I would do. What did you mean by that?"

Shrugging the teen only fidgeted more. "I don't know…" Sitting up when she got her Mama's arched brow for avoidance. Attention back on Mal. "I guess to see what you being mad looked like. I know your look when you are like annoyed and stuff, but I needed to know how you would react to me pissing you off."

Glad they were getting somewhere, but Regina still corrected. "Language please, Emma."

"Sorry Mama, but it's true."

Thoughtful blue and head tilting. "And did you see what you needed to?"

Chewing an inner cheek, Emma nodded. "Mostly, yeah."

Mal was different than Mama in a lot of ways, but their unified approach over her misbehavior had not been expected, not like this. Regina upset with her was one thing, both of them at the same time was not something she felt ready to deal with, yet here they were by her own hand. Nor was she ready for the shared questioning. Where Mama was firmly direct and understanding, Mal was a listener and supportive, but no nonsense at getting to the root of answers. They complimented each other and Emma realized there was no good cop bad cop routine as she thought there might be and she didn't know what to make of that yet. There had been in past foster homes she had been in and the women's approach was not something she had experience with and that flustered her. The need now to push less and to retreat stronger.

"I shouldn't have pushed or lied." Knowing that now and even at the time of incident, Emma tried to move away from the trouble she was in. "Or skipped detention. I know all that and I'll make it up like you said tomorrow."

Regina took up a pale hand, needing touch to show her intent. "No you should not have done those things and though we understand where pushing comes from we will not tolerate dishonesty." Clear a line that shouldn't have been crossed had, indeed been, repeatedly. "That rule has been in place for many years now and revisited recently in discussion when we added Mal to it." Softer, as girl needed her to be. "And all sides of you know there is a consequence when broken."

"You don't have too." Whining only earned a shake of a dark head.

Regina confirmed. "After today, you have shown us we do have to remind you of our rules and why we have them." It had been months since this version had and she was especially not looking forward to revisiting an issue Emma clearly knew better on. A strong deterrent was needed. "You have earned a reminder for your choices today."

Unhappy and losing ground Emma tried once more. "I didn't lie to _you_ though." Why that spilled from her mouth she was uncertain and of the deeper meaning behind the need in that sentence spilling over in her tone. Light at the end of the tunnel she was stuck in finally began shining through.

"No, you did not originally. Though, you did to both of us when we began questioning you." Firm and unblinking Regina squeezed the girl's hand once in assurance. Next words hard to hear, she knew. "And that actually upsets me more Emma and we have both agreed on this consequence." Letting go and gesturing to the stairs. "Go up to your room. Leave your homework on your desk for me to check. Shower and get ready for bed. I'll be up in twenty minutes."

Tears threatened to fall. "But Mama…" Only resolve there, she turned to Dragon. "Mal?" Emma searched blue for some kind of reprieve and received none of the usual consoling in eyes when she was in trouble with just her Mama. The same steadfastness stared back with a nod to the stairs.

"Best to listen right now my darling." Mal quietly redirected with the girl's more than obvious upset. Wanting to give contact when green pleaded, she opened arms, accepting rush of Emma into them. Stroking curls for a minute before pulling teen back by the shoulders. "I'll come say good night in a little bit and we may talk more if you wish."

Nodding, words gone, Emma slid away from those forgiving arms and heavy feet traveled upstairs. Homework out as instructed she moved to the bathroom and mechanically turned on the shower. Water blasted her face, bringing clarity to her jumbled insides. She knew where her choices would lead her long before she had made them and as much as she hated a reminder, there was a small comfort that some things did not change. A part of her was embarrassed that the women had discussed _it_ , though it had been discussed with all sides of her well before Mal moved in that the women would be making joint decisions. Now a reality, somehow felt more accountable than ever before and that puzzled her. Something else too she couldn't name yet and she shook her head to try and clear fog away.

Soaking in the warmth from more than the building steam, Emma eventually turned off the knob and reached for her towel. Wrapping up tight, hand ran over the foggy mirror and she stared at the girl looking back. Different than the first time many months ago when she had first looked so closely at herself and yet still the same eyes stared back each time she did. Lighter eyes with less shadows hiding, but still shadows needing clearing. She wondered if she'd ever be free of them.

Brushing teeth and combing hair Emma forced hands to keep moving and feet to her room to change for bed. Digging through the middle drawer on the three tiered dresser she shared with her counter parts, she pulled out a matching purple sleep short and tank set. Feet bare she returned to the bed and settled crossed legged, hands running in nerves through damp hair. Reflective over the day and her actions, Emma was eager to feel better. A knock on closed door sounded and ready to make amends she called out.

"Come in."

Regina entered, closing the door behind her. Crossing the room she twirled fingers for girl to turn around. Sitting behind Emma, she began to tend the damp locks, braiding them as was their ritual. "Your hair is getting long again. Nearly time for a hair cut I think."

"Yeah, I guess." Fingers fumbled with each other. "I wanna grow it out though."

"You may, if you like." Always willing for Emma to keep appearance as wished, though tidy. "However, I do not want to hear any upset about having to take more time to care for it." Longer the thick curls were the more unruly.

Mulling that over Emma conceded. "Deal Mama."

Nodding with a low chuckle knowing that was not the end of that matter so easily. "Just a trim then for now to keep it healthy." Tying off the tail and waiting for Emma to face her, Regina continued. "Perhaps you and Mal can make an evening of it with dinner after your detention tomorrow. I'll call the salon for an appointment." Offering time she knew Emma would come to need after today to reconnect with their Dragon. Taking the quiet girl into her lap to sit she rubbed a shoulder. Even at thirteen Emma fit perfectly there.

Ducking chin and picking at her hands again Emma mumbled. "Maybe, yeah…" Loving the idea, but she was unsure in hurting. "I messed up though and I don't think she'll wanna hang out like that anymore."

"She certainly does want to spend time with you and suggested dinner out while you were in the shower. Mistakes happen, Emma and you always learn from them." Cupping a cheek. "Sometimes the hard way, like now. The important thing is to get back up, brush off and try again. Mal understands and she isn't mad, baby. Neither of us is. Quite frankly I was expecting something like this eventually."

"Yeah?"

Nodding. "As much as you and I are happy and want the changes that are happening, they are still different than what we are used to. That is why I took so much time to speak with you before hand and go over what to expect. Like always, I will continue to hold you accountable to our agreements and the adjustments we made to them together. As agreed, those now include Mal."

"I know."

Regina consented to that, but remained firm. "We more than understand where testing comes from. Even so, you chose to push and that does not excuse your behavior, nor shift what are now, our expectations."

Heavy. "I'm sorry."

"We will move on from this like we always do. All of us." Regina assured, kissing a forehead.

Wondering. "Am I grounded too?"

"No baby. A reminder will be plenty." As green glassed she continued gently, tapping a hip. "Stand up for me please."

Emma stood at the knees of her Mama. Her hands were taken and amber held loving redirection. She wondered briefly if she would ever be on the receiving end of the same gaze from Mal in a moment like this. Tummy full of butterflies as she realized something was missing now, but had no words for it.

"Why are we here Emma?"

Ritual beginning Emma refocused and tried to keep eyes where they were expected. "I lied to Mal, and again when you guys asked me why, was disrespectful and I skipped detention." Sighing as toes gripped carpet for the most damming part. "And I know better."

"Especially when it comes to lying, yes you do, which is the main reason we are here." In solid agreement. "We have revisited this rule a few times and I am more than done with having to repeat myself for you to clearly understand that lying will not be accepted." Pulling girl closer as knees touched the front of small thighs. "Lying breaks trust and creates walls. I will not allow barriers like that between us or within our family. Do you understand me young lady?"

Emma closed her eyes in what went unsaid for it never would be with words, but she felt the disappointment she'd caused clearly in that tone. Under stern brown, tears began leaking. "Y-yes Mama."

Moving Emma forward in place over her lap, Regina removed one layer immediately eliciting a through whine from the girl. Arms draped around that small waist and she clasped her hands together, resting on Emma's hip, allowing her wayward child to feel exactly where the choices of the day had led. Regina then simply took in the fact that they were here yet again. "I am beginning to wonder what it will take for that message to take root Emma and if it is in fact my undivided attention, you certainly have it right now." Moving quickly her palm gained firm attention once across cotton covered skin before resting again on hip.

Action given, Emma winced burying head in arms, forgetting herself and nodding. Another attention getter had her head back up and focused as she tried to remember her words. Whispering. "I'm really sorry."

"How will you demonstrate better choices going forward?"

A foot flicked searching for the floor. Wanting to move on as her skin prickled in wait. "Can't we just—"

"No we may not, and you know better than to even ask me that in your position right now. Answer me please." Ready for the lesson that had started to begin sinking in.

Sniffling Emma turned her head to the side to be better heard. "By telling the truth and asking for help if I feel like pushing…"

Waiting. "Yes and what else?" Moving hand to bottom, a silent prompt when pause was too great.

"And giving Mal the same respect I give you by being honest."

Regina nodded eyes on Emma's. "This will be the last time I take you over my knee for lying. Do we understand each other Emma?"

Closing eyes and accepting her place. "Yes Mama. You won't have to again." She could guarantee that, not able to hear this disappointed tone another time over this issue.

"That is a solid beginning toward those right choices you are capable of making." As was her hand connecting in affirmation. Girl squirmed under the back and forth pattern beginning to turn cheeks pink.

Emma's stray hand darting back to cover was taken without missing a beat, which earned the back of a bare thigh brief attention she didn't want. The hand that taught was not heavy or unkind, but certain in what was expected of her. Left with nothing else to do, Emma began to give in half way and wiggles ceased as twice her age was fully prescribed for her misbehavior without pause. Face flushed she tried to let go of tightly held emotions. A knot started to loosen as her Mama's hand stilled for a long moment.

Regina assessed as Emma made no move to get up. Sensing a bit more than usual was needed she pulled child forward further over her left knee and lifted her right one to give a few more well placed points, snapping her wrist and causing the girl to wilt completely. One more then to each crease and the depth that had been held back finally eased a faucet through green eyes and pale throat began working as sobs took over.

"Good girl. Let it all go baby." Regina felt the shift in Emma immediately upon the dam breaking for tears to fall. Girl had been holding back for too long what needed to be shed. The reminder given had been more than about misbehavior. Balance had been reclaimed for all of them and message confirmed that this now included a third scale of equal weight.

Emma cried from her gut, deep and longing for the reassuring praise in that voice. It hadn't hurt more than it usually did, being on the lighter side than others of past. These tears belonged to what this moment held; a reminder she was loved no matter what she did or did not do and that this now included Mal caused a fresh round of tears to bloom. A hand rubbing her lower back and another running the length of a braid anchored her to the present. Skin stung, but no longer did her heart as much. Fair trade for the cleanse she was now in as guilt left.

After a few more minutes, clothing was righted and she was simply turned over in lap to be held. Resting heavy against her Mama, arms tight around a neck, she was soothed with soft murmurs of love. A wet cloth was conjured and she allowed her face to be wiped, not caring that she could do it herself, she didn't want to.

"Ma-ma?" Cracking in the middle of comfort as she let out a long breath. Emma calmed further as lips lingered against her temple.

"What is it sweet girl?"

It felt right so she asked. "I want Mal too. Is that okay?"

Amber misted. "More than okay, baby." In mind she called for their Dragon to join them. A light knock sounded a minute later. Emma perked up in her lap as Mal entered and slowly came to join them on the bed.

Tall blonde sat hip to hip with the Queen, taking Emma's dangling legs in lap, patting a pale leg in encouragement. "Hello my darling."

Emma now shy, words suddenly lost, but she reached for the two closest to the surface. "I'm sorry." Five more when a pair of cool hands took hers in acceptance of more than her apology. "And I love you, too."

Blue shined, as Mal shifted between green. "May I have a hug?"

Scooting forward, Emma tackled the Dragon in a bear hug as a return of those words was given, tucking into a new neck she took a deep breath trying to memorize the scent resting there. Pulling back, she accepted a kiss from Mal on her forehead as she was helped up and both women stood.

Regina pulled down the blankets, patting the sheets. "It has been a long day sweet girl. Time to start settling down for bed."

Girl groaned at the half hour earlier than usual, but obeyed. "Can we all read first? Please?" Emma found her smile when the classic novel they were reading, _The Phantom Tollbooth,_ was summoned and two, not one arm wrapped around her shoulders as the spine was cracked. Eyes drooped as she listened to the women taking turns, begging one more page when voices paused at her yawn.

Dragon's silky voice continued. _"You must never feel badly about making mistakes," explained Reason quietly, "As long as you take the trouble to learn from them. For you often learn more by being wrong for the right reasons than you do by being right for the wrong reasons."_

Emma tapped the page tiredly. "I wasn't either today. Wrong for the right reason or right for the wrong reason."

"Perhaps not from how you see it darling." Mal put the bookmark in place. Neither agreeing or not. "But today you took the steps, hard as some of them were, to make things right and that is what we are proud of you for." Speaking for both of them and sharing a knowing smile with her Queen.

Snuggling down, sleepy Emma warmed to the praise. Kissed again on both cheeks, she began to drift.

Dragon and Queen watched Sandman carry their girl into dreams joining hands on their way out of the lavender room.

::::::::::::::::::::

Sleep did not last more than a few hours for Emma. Dark night surrounding her thoughts forced her from bed seeking something warm. Downstairs a few minutes later from leaving bed teen thought she was being quiet, but by now she should have known better that her energy was easily sensed by others in the wee hours of night. Microwave beeped just as gray slippers appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"What are you doing up so late baby?" Regina wrapped her robe tighter against the chill and summoned Emma's yellow one with purple flowers when she saw girl without. Coming up closer, she draped it over shoulders with a kiss to temple. "Let me do that."

Trying a smile, Emma stepped back and watched her favorite yellow mug set out on the counter, steaming with warm tea as her Mama began to stir in honey. Taking her usual perch on a stool she gladly accepted the chamomile tea, sipping as Queen joined her to sit.

Regina rubbed a small back. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Nope… just woke up thinking." Fingers traced invisible circles on the counter until her hand was taken up. "About earlier I mean." Words hard to say tripped her tongue, but Emma tried anyway. "It should have been Mal."

Brows furrowed, not following. "How do you mean sweet girl?"

"I mean…" Deep breath. "That I lied to _her_ , not to you. That's what started the whole thing."

Regina puzzled for a moment more before she thought she understood what the teen was inferring. Straightening up she sighed. "Baby, that's not—"

"Not what Mama?" Bravely interrupting to get the words out. "Not her place?" Palms to pink cheeks she tried to hide her embarrassment to no avail.

"Emma we have all discussed this already." Regina dropped her hand from a back and lifted a chin instead. "You don't need to worry. Reminders and love taps will only come from me. I thought we cleared that up for you early on."

Shaking a head as she was not understood Emma tried again. "You did and I'm not worried how you think. I'm bringing it up again and it's not easy for me, but I…" Gaining confidence under concerned amber. "For the first time Mama, I don't feel all the way better after cause I didn't mess up with you… well not at first anyway."

Needing to be sure. "You wanted the reminder to come from Mal, not from me?"

"I didn't _want_ one." Holding steady Emma took a long sip of tea. "But yeah." It made perfect sense in her brain and was the missing part from earlier she couldn't name at the start of their ritual.

Not quite knowing what to make of that, Regina was quiet for a moment that was clearly uncomfortable for her girl.

"I learned my lesson and I won't lie again to either of you, but what about when I screw up again on other stuff, cause I will, it's kinda in my DNA." Words earned the smile she sought. "I didn't think I would be when you talked to me way back, but it's okay now with me Mama. I love her too." And realizing that had been the case for a long time now.

"It needs to be okay with more than just you, sweet girl. There are your two counter parts to consider and of course Mal and I."

"I think of Mal like… I trust her like _you_ Mama. Will you talk to them for me though?"

"I will." Promising with a nod. "And we will revisit this conversation when it is not pushing midnight on a school night." Wrapping an arm and pulling Emma close for a kiss. "One more sip, then off to bed."

"Thanks Mama." Draining the mug, Emma set it down and slipped from a stool, popping a kiss of her own on a cheek. "I love you."

"And I you baby." Watching as girl left the room. Regina rested face in hands at sound of silence, now her head was full as it often was after a late night chat with Emma. A few minutes later another pair of slippers, a dark blue, came to stand in the kitchen behind her. Hands rubbed her shoulders and she tilted head back to rest against her Dragon's chest.

"Emma?" Tall blonde wondered.

"The one and only… well, _one_ of them anyway." Chuckling as Mal summoned two steaming mugs of tea and joined her at the counter. "I did not mean to wake you dear with my heavy thoughts."

Mal placed a hand on Queen's knee. "I sensed you needed me and so here I am." Blowing on the rim of a mug. "What did my little darling do to throw you for a loop this time?"

"Emma said that she thought the reminder I gave her should have came from you..." Regina paused as blue widened at her words as she knew they would and eased as she further explained the girl's reasoning over the next minute. "…And I cannot say I entirely disagree with her logic Mal. I was just not expecting it."

Reflective Mal shared what had been on her mind earlier. "And I cannot honestly say it did not cross my mind that it should have been me in the moment of our decision." Need to step up and be who Emma needed overwhelming and yet she did not know exactly what to make of her feelings. "But I'm not sure if _that_ is my place, Regina."

Studying blue, Queen set down a mug and took up the hand on her knee, conversation not easy for either of them, but necessary. "Maybe not today, but Emma was quite adamant about feeling the difference this time of breaking a rule in defiance to you. Her consequence was _our_ decision as it should be, but to her it was not _mine_ to give." The more Regina thought about it the more she agreed.

Deep breath of new responsibility, Mal rested her free hand over her Queen's. Clear and considering. "No, perhaps it wasn't…"

::::::::::::::

 **A/N – Hope you liked it!**

 **Next time – Emma struggles as the can of worms David opened in the diner explodes in Regina's face. Mal comforts and makes something clear to her Queen.**


	7. Precious Comfort

**A/N – Thanks to WannaBeBarbie for the cuddle idea below and for asking about Emma's self hitting issue from the last two stories to be explained.**

 **Title: Precious Comfort**

 **Summary: Emma tries hiding more than once as her Mama and Mal play a hard round of seeking. No one wins.**

::::::::::::::::::::

Self soothing had never been her strong suit. Emma squeezed her fists, nails near cutting palms as she stared at the text from David canceling their dinner plans at the mansion set for later tonight. Snow was sick and or so David said. In need of at least seeing one of them she asked if just Neal and he could come and a text buzzed right back saying he promised all of them would another time. It wouldn't have bothered her as much if it wasn't the first time they were all supposed to have dinner together, Mal included, like a family at _their_ house.

Red fingers loosened to twirl the soft ends of hair from her trim yesterday. Suggested date with Mal for a haircut, though she had refused to let the salon lady to do more than spray it down for her, and dinner at _Happy's Bistro_ after serving her detention had been just the remedy to further bond with the Dragon after the folly of Monday. Emma scowled, wanting to throw her phone across the room as screen dimmed over David's name. Instead she pounded fists against the front of her bare legs. Hard a few times. Ringing in her ears, the deep muscle ache immediately eased the tension behind her eyes, though tears burned there.

A brief knock on an open door had Emma wiping at them before they fell and legs scooted further under desk to hide the marks rising there. Thick wall up. "What?"

Mal leaned in the door way, careful to not cross into personal space when Emma had yet to invite her in. "You've been quiet for a while and we wanted to know if you needed any help with homework."

"Nope." Sighing when that response earned only a growing look of concern.

"May I come in?"

Nodding, Emma pushed her homework folder over. "I'm done. Just reading tonight." Easing back against Mal's hand coming to rest on her shoulder, some anger left cracking the wall she had up in the rightness felt there.

Dragon eyes skimmed the folder, but gave more attention to the clearly agitated teen. Deciding to come right out with it, knowing by now Emma did better with a direct approach. "What's wrong?"

Pointing to her phone, Emma huffed. "They canceled." Face growing hot. "David said Snow's sick or something."

Or something rather. Brow furrowed as Mal recalled seeing Snow in the break room earlier that day, seemingly in good health, but with the pregnancy, sudden illness could have crept in. Leaning back against the desk, facing the girl. "I'm sorry to hear that darling. I know how much you were looking forward to this evening."

Sniffing as her defenses dropped, eyes blurred. "I was." Head rolled to the side and forward into the soft cotton of Mal's shirt. Fingers came to stroke her hair further easing her angst.

Heart pinched at that dejected tone and Mal simply held Emma for a minute before speaking. "Are they able to reschedule?"

Emma pulled back sniffing hard. "I asked, and he said he would later." Curls shook and she looked up, finding blue. "I don't get why they are being this way… I really needed tonight." Another knock had them both looking to the door.

Regina's face held masked upset, phone in hand as she noted her girl's disappointment. Left downstairs after Mal had went to check on Emma she had received the text from David and had wanted to be the one to give the news, but charming had apparently beaten her to it. Approaching, she took Emma into her arms in a side hug, silently soothing the tears that finally fell as Mal rubbed a small back. Concern grew as girl stiffened at touch before relaxing sensing right then that something else was wrong with Emma. Regina locked eyes with her Dragon; they held the partial answer to her question over the truth behind David's reason. She'd be making a phone call later inquiring about rescheduling and the Princess' health after Emma was in bed.

Emma dropped contact and arms crossed on top of the desk. Hiding pose. Going with her gut Regina gently pulled the child back by the shoulders and chair from the desk in one smooth motion. She took in the marks forming on tops of thighs pale hands tried to cover, red circles darkening to bruises. Queen, though subtle, inhaled sharply.

Summoning two gel ice packs Regina knelt and moving Emma's hands, rested the cool compresses on exposed skin. Lips tight as child relaxed at the sudden change of temperature. "Do you want to talk about it baby?"

A shrug and chin wobble. "I got mad and forgot to use my steps, but Mal talking to me helped and you." Flexing her hands as her skin went blissfully numb and added before being asked. "I'm done being mad though."

"Shall we take some time before bed and go over your strategy list or would you like to do it now?" Regina gave a choice of when, though it would be nonnegotiable that they would. The one they had created to help Emma with temper and self harm out bursts in the spelled reality was still a useful tool and one they had added too when this version had appeared before Christmas.

"Before bed please." Emma opened her desk drawer, extracting the sheet for later reference.

Kissing a forehead, thought came to Regina to distract from the recent upset and further help Emma calm down. "How about we have a picnic in the living room for dinner? That new Star Wars movie you want to see is available for rent and we could watch it together while we eat." Regina caught Mal's scheming look and nodded consent to the brewing idea in Dragon's head with a smile.

Green brightened. "That'd be fun. Can we move the table and put out pillows and blankets?"

Dragon fingers snapped with a grin. "I think we can do one better. Go down and take a look out back darling."

Teen moved slow, taking gel packs with as adults followed. Emma couldn't help but bounce on her heels, smile a mile wide when she peered through the glass sliding door in the kitchen that led to the back yard. Area transformed into an open air theater. Long low couch with blankets and pillows stretched across the grass with a low table in front decked with the dinner Regina had cooked. Strung lanterns and soft floating lights overhead gave the darkening twilight a warm glow. A huge screen floated at the end of the yard against the hedge, Star Wars logo on pause to a galaxy far, far away.

Turning and wrapping arms around two waists Emma beamed. "I call dibs on the middle seat!"

"An Emma sandwich for dinner it is then." Regina laughed. "Go get comfortable baby. We'll be right there." Watching girl dart across the lawn, she pulled Mal close, lips meeting over two full hearts. "You are some kind of wonderful my dear Dragon."

"She makes it easy, as do you my Queen." Brushing lips against red again, Mal turned to take in Emma arranging pillows. Chin tucked over dark hair. "I must admit, I am partial to torches and mobs when it comes to getting charming attention where it is needed."

Chiding. "Mal, do not start." And failing as a smirk took over at the very Enchanted Forest like visual. A sigh fell between them at the reality they had yet to face.

Dragon chuckled. "I'm kidding… sort of." Then grumpy at the thought of Emma being brushed off yet again. Hurt in green eyes pulled hard at her need to fix what was wrong. Remembering the marks on legs, Mal wondered. "How long has Emma been hurting herself that way?"

"As long as I have known her, but I suspect much longer." Regina tucked in tighter in the love of the arms holding her. "Though significantly less within the spelled reality and now that we are home again."

"Is that where her strategy list came from?" Familiar with Emma's steps and coping mechanisms she had been schooled in, but curious of origin.

"We developed it after a particularly intense episode one afternoon." Recalling having to put the little one in a safe hold, Regina explained. "She is capable of calming herself down with those supports, but still requires cues when she's stuck or in this case when things are sudden and her anger escalates too quickly for her to process."

Mal's heart stilled as dark thought crossed. "Has she ever self harmed in other ways?" Knowing a handful of teenagers who engaged in such behavior over the years that the school counselors had referred to the Cricket for support.

"Not that I know of, but I don't know everything." Regina wished she did about this version. Teen was slowly sharing more experiences from the first time this age. Past abuse Emma had endured was heavy there. The tether breaking keeping Emma an adult upon their return to real life had produced a neglected, angry, and hurt thirteen year old girl who craved attention, both positive and negative. It didn't matter in the beginning what kind of attention, but that was changing the more time went by as the girl learned affection would not be withdrawn due to misbehavior or overly increased due to it. "Let's join her before the food cools."

The women each sat on one side of Emma and with full plates and hearts the movie rolled. Halfway through Regina extended an arm and met Mal's, hands joining behind Emma.

Girl snuggled down at the motion, resting head in her Mama's lap and feet in the Dragon's as the Jedi fought on screen. Emma smiled as a hand gently massaged her foot and a different one ran through her hair, in love with the joint tender affection she was receiving.

Movie credits rolled hours later and so comfortable Emma made no move to get up. Grumbling her displeasure when Mama's hand tapped her hip. "Noooo." Snuggling in further. "Not yet Mama."

Grinning at Mal, Regina moved Emma's hair out of the way so she could better see a sweet face. Girl sleepy and time getting late she spoke again. "I know you are comfortable, but it is time to get ready for bed." Shower battle loomed ahead she was certain now and she wondered how much fight Emma would decide to put up tonight.

Turning over on her back so her head was right on her Mama lap looking up. "Can I just go right to bed?"

Patience answered. "Shower first."

Emma glared and suddenly pulled away, sitting up. Words to explain her upset not available and she further frowned when Mal tried to be helpful.

"Would you like some help with your hair tonight?" Dragon sensed that was the root of Emma's upset in some way. She had helped wash the tumble of wild curly hair in the sink before, after an especially heated exchange over the matter between Emma and Queen one evening, gently suggesting to Regina to let her handle it. It had worked that night and she thought it might again.

"I don't need help! Especially _yours._ " Biting in her hurt and standing to walk off. "I'm not a baby either." Wrist caught, Emma tried to twist away, but was pulled to stand between her Mama's knees.

"Nor were we implying that Emma." Regina rested her hands on wiggling hips.

Avoiding amber eyes seeking understanding Emma tried again to back away. She was allowed a few needed inches of space, but held to attention and was suddenly glad of how well her Mama knew all her tricks for avoidance. Even so she spat. "My hair's finnnne. Besides it got wet at the hair place yesterday!"

Emma's dislike for the shower and especially for washing hair was ever a concern for the Queen. They had talked at length over the issue many different times and so never got to the reason behind the continued battle. She had tried being patient in prompts and to give plenty of choices over things like which bathroom to use; different times of day to shower, and bought a range of bathing products stuffed in very full pantry for Emma to pick from.

Incentives had also done nothing in the past but cause more frustration for both of them; an example being a short lived sticker chart for twice in a row without a fight could earn a range of things from extra time allowed to stay up to an increase in allowance only had Emma digging in heels more. Much to Regina's dissatisfaction the only thing that seemed to get Emma's compliance was the exact opposite of what she felt in her heart the matter needed; firm redirection.

And frustrated over the repeated issue between them Regina went with what she knew worked. "Your hair is not fine at the moment and neither is how you are choosing to speak to Mal and I."

"I don't wanna to wash it!" Foot stomped. "I will when I _need_ to, and you being on my case like a harda—" Wincing when a knowing hand found her bottom. Slight sting stalled her running mouth in favor of scowling, though with much less vigor than she had been doing.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence my girl." Regina warned, hand still resting where it corrected and patting once more now for emphasis. "How you are expressing your upset with me is not appropriate. I give you plenty of choices over many things and this is not one of them. Your hair will be washed tonight and a shower had to keep your body healthy. I will not negotiate your health with you at all." Softer now that Emma seemed to be thinking on her words. "Now would you like some help with your hair or would you like to do it yourself?"

Steam over the issue vaporizing, Emma dropped her chin to chest under the scolding and mulled over her options.

Ever helpful after getting a nod from Regina, Dragon added. "Your Mama could brush it out for you and we can get it finished quickly in the bathroom sink if that is easier for you darling." Well deep on this issue, her concern over Emma's dislike for it only grew when hurt in green flashed back and returned to hiding as child gave a slow nod.

"Okay… thanks." Emma accepted the offer and then launched at Regina for a much needed hug. "I'm sorry Mama." As she always was when she caused the displeased tone she had been on the receiving end of. Wishing she was ready to share why, but she just couldn't. Not that. Never _that_ ever with anyone.

"Thank you baby." Queen rubbed a back and nodded to the back door. "Go on inside and upstairs. We'll be right up to help."

Fight had gotten her some time and attention Emma didn't know how to ask for. Some nights this particular buried monster in her past remained docile, other times like tonight it reared a head so ugly she pushed against the love around her to the point of getting a negative response. Still it was attention to a matter she knew she needed help with, but had no words for. Their presence or one of them in the bathroom on such a night always brought the reassurance needed in that confined space when her thoughts tended to get dark and she had no desire to become lost to them.

Watching Emma go Regina leaned forward, resting forearms on knees as her head dropped. Salt stung the corners of her eyes. She knew, _knew_ , there was something Emma was hiding. A past demon, a past something and try as she had all these months to bare it in a patient loving way Emma usually responded to, her girl remained tight lipped. Hating to be firm when she knew Emma was hurting, it seemed her only tool at the moment to keep some peace on this struggle.

There seemed to be no pattern to when Emma decided to fight her and she had been looking diligently for one. Sometimes child would push hard like tonight, other times only a little and still some nights not at all. Complete conundrum at best and she was drowning in it. Mal's hand on her shoulder caused a sharp intake of breath of present and she gave damp eyes to her lover, now partner more and more. Their foreheads touched.

"I'm worried about her Mal."

"Me too." Dragon agreed. "We need to stay patient and express our concern when she pushes, but she will eventually come around Regina. She needs some more time, but she knows our expectations and those are helping her stay grounded when she gets upset like this."

Truth there eased Regina's heart some as she sat back. "I have no idea why she gets so upset about it and she refuses to say why, repeats 'it's nothing' and it's 'her choice' and it is her choice to a point, but if I let it go, she will not shower once through her entire shift cycle and three days at her age is not healthy."

She had asked Emma's adult side about the matter and that version had gone quiet and adamant that _she_ was not sure why teen side was fighting so. Regina countered that claim only once and realized by the wide hurt way Emma had looked back at her that the adult either really had no clue or something long repressed had been forgotten. Suspecting the latter Queen had dropped the issue. If a memory, a bad one had been repressed to the point of forgetting then that meant the girl upstairs did, in fact, remember. Sensing too it must not have happened too long ago before this version of Emma had appeared. Time moving as she stewed in this thought she couldn't leave Emma waiting anymore.

Evening turned around from there and helped in the bathroom, with their book read after as was ritual; Emma went to sleep in a much happier mood. Regina had stayed, lying along a little back until girl fell asleep. Retiring to the master bedroom, Mal in the en suite prepping for bed, she settled on the lounger by the window. Phone to ear, she tried David's cell, getting him just before his went to voicemail.

"Regina, hi… I was going to call you." David's voice rose over the squeals of Neal in the background.

"I got your text saying Snow was ill and I just wanted to check in." Queen leaned back, crossing ankles and arms as she listened.

David explained. "Just a stomach bug probably, but she's feeling better, resting now and off her feet just in case. Thanks for asking."

"Glad to hear it. I know she has had a tough trimester."

"She has…" His tone thinned as he took a long breath. "How is Emma?"

Resting head back and studying the ceiling. Regina gave the truth. "Honestly, she was really upset at the cancellation." Eyes darted to the bathroom door cracking open as Mal emerged wrapped in a towel, fresh from shower. "When would be a good time to reschedule for dinner here?"

"I need to talk to Snow and I'll get back to you."

Sensing something was off, Regina stiffened. "David, I'm getting the feeling there is something you are not saying." Uneasy as the diner conversation last had with him came to mind. "This behavior isn't like either of you. Ever since Emma's shifts you two have been eager to spend time with her and now it's sporadic at best." Though, she lost some nerves as Mal came to stand behind the lounger. Long fingers began to massage her shoulders. Appreciative for the anchor, Regina leaned into them.

David gave a hesitant pause as something in the background shuffled. "And we still are eager to spend time with her, of course."

"Then what…" Losing words as his fully registered. Regina's mouth gaped, ocean deep in shock, before closing. Finally, understanding. "I see."

He sighed. "Regina it's not like that. We are not judging your lifestyle."

Regina couldn't help the heat in tone. "My _lifestyle_. Really?" Soothing hands above squeezed once at her sharpening manner.

David stumbled. "Some—Many of our best friends are gay. It's not that… The last few months have been hard on us. I'm trying here. It's not easy being the middle man."

Calm kept, thought barely Regina tried to explain. "There is no middle David. Things have been hard on Emma too. This back and forth with you both wears on her. She needs consistency and to be able to depend on the ones who love her to follow through when they commit, even when life gets in the way. Especially then." Speaking to more than just the recently missed dinner, but to several lacking and canceled engagements in past months since her and Mal had resumed their relationship. "She is the child here. You both are the adults. This is not fair to her."

"I get that. Snow and I both do." David, guilt ridden evident, pleaded his perspective. "But Regina it has been hard watching by the way side and not having our daughter with us. We know and respect that is what she wants, but it still hurts." Bone bared, he drilled right to the marrow of the issue.

Face in palm, Regina took a deep breath. "I know." And she did, the hurt and loss felt there. "And I'm trying to advocate for her to have time with you both and I have this entire time. Emma is ready and she wants, needs, time with you." Swallowing hurt. "If the issue is my relationship and you both spending time with Emma when she is with Mal and I... then we need to reconsider how time is structured so that this is made right for her and so you all can continue reconnecting."

Wilting at the gift of understanding, David apologized. "I'm sorry Regina. I thought we were both on the same page and ready, but Snow is not herself and it will pass. She's accepting of _you_ and respects what _you_ and Emma have. The addition of Mal is way over her head right now. She feels replaced _again_."

"And you, David?" Regina needed to ask.

"Not as much, no, I feel like I'm stuck in the middle trying to support my wife and ensure my daughter isn't hurt and I am failing miserably at both."

Warmth took Regina's skin for a walk as eyes glistened a second time that night. "Alright we can revisit a family dinner and engagements all together in the future when everyone is ready." She appreciated his honesty and heart in the matter, but still. "Just do Emma a favor and do not commit to something further only to cancel. This pattern cannot continue and I will step in if it does. It is not healthy for her."

"I can do that… We just need some time, Regina… May we have her over tomorrow? I'm off and I can pick her up from school with Neal, she can stay for dinner and I'll bring her back by 7:00."

Clearing throat, Regina's eyes closed and tears slipped. "Six thirty would be better. Emma has homework and needs time to settle down before bed at 8:00." Little one would be present tomorrow and would love time to play with the boy. That version of Emma would be less perceptive to the lack of herself or Mal to the invitation for now, anyway. Overall that would not sit well with any part of Emma. Situation delicate and a field of landmines currently at best.

"I'll make sure she is back by then…" David confirmed. "Thanks Regina."

Queen felt more was unsaid, but apology evident within his lack of words. "I need to go. Tell Snow I hope she feels better soon." Her words too full.

Call ended, phone dropped as a royal heart did and Mal came to sit next to her Queen, fallen. Dark hair wove between her long fingers, stroking the head resting in her lap. "They will come around eventually Regina."

"Will they?" Wiping a cheek and curling up tight on the lounger in need of comfort, Regina let worry speak. "Because every time I think we have made progress we get kicked back ten feet. It is not fair to Emma. And I understand where they are coming from, I really do, but sometimes I wish…" Reflecting on when she had revealed the possibility of the do over spell to adult Emma and being asked to take on the role of caregiver in that life. "My original intent was for it to have been Snow and David to raise Emma in her second chance, but she had her reasons for not wanting that." Turning to lay facing Mal's stomach as she further unwound under calming hands.

"And now?" Dragon questioned more unsaid.

"Now I wouldn't think twice of taking that role if time could rewind. I was uncertain over the idea back then, but willing to give Emma what she needed." Deep breath. "Now I cannot imagine anything different."

Mal nodded, eyes holding amber ones. "You always do. Give her what she needs, even if it tears on your heart to do so in this case with Snow and David."

Cracking as more tears rolled. "She's my girl and right now, my little girl is hurting and confused again because adults in her life cannot decide if they are coming or going." More complicated than that, Regina knew, but needed to vent the very basics of the matter. "It's selfish of me, but I sometimes wish they did not have a claim on her. That she belonged entirely to me, blood and all." Admitting for the first time, a secret desire in spite of her logical understanding that the many sides of Emma needed _all_ of them in different ways. She'd never act on it, but giving it a voice calmed her heart.

Mal watched tears slow in great understanding. "I think you are beautifully selfish in your love for all the right reasons my Queen." Stroking a cheek as Regina seemed to seek some kind of humor from her in wait to break the heavy moment. "And besides, you are too precious as a Mama bear all riled up."

Corners of her mouth bowed in a laugh, though brief. Regina scoffed suddenly pensive again. "I have never been called _precious_ anything in my entire life."

Then serious Dragon corrected. "To me, you always have been."

That tone never failed to get her full attention and quiet need asked after the hurt of the day. "Really?"

Mal's thumb gently trailed the bottom of Regina's full red lip. "Really and truly my precious, precious Queen."

:::::::::::::::

 **A/N – Thoughts?**

 **Next time – Regina is pensive over a needed talk with Emma. A bake sale and a drawing change things for all of them. Mal and Emma further bond.**


	8. Glass Sprinkles

**A/N – A request from Tappintoes415 for Emma to break something. Feels ahead and an extra long chapter for you!  
**

 **Title: Glass Sprinkles  
**

 **Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words, but Emma doesn't have any.**

:::::::::::::::

Mal leaned over, adjusting the ankle clasp of her red vintage T-strap pumps, hands moving to smooth a grey pencil skirt and cream blouse with a loose red bow at the collar in front of the full length mirror in the master suite closet. Silk platinum tresses swept back in a French twist. Grin growing as she caught Regina smizing from across the bedroom wearing an indigo form fitting dress with tiny black buttons down the back. The kind that begged to be unfastened with a single adept hand. Queen's sharply legs crossed and black pumps kicked softly. Mal took her time going upright, arching her back more than necessary, hands lingering on her assets.

"Tease." Regina practically purred as Dragon cat-walked over. She tangled her arms around those inviting hips, fabric in the way of her longing for bare skin. "You'll pay for that little show tonight."

Fingers twirled dark locks, tugging gently, then a bit rough. "We'll see about that. I think it's my turn to be the primary top."

"What if we are both on top?" White teeth held a bottom lip captive as Regina locked eyes with blue in challenge; there would be no give and take tonight.

Brows rose, Mal amused and leaning down to taunt a red mouth, feather light kiss, she felt, left them both spinning with want. "Then we best sound proof the room before we _engage_ my Queen."

Regina chuckled, pulling back and standing to link arms around a neck. Resting fully against her love. She searched calm blue seas. Shifting gears in mind as the day ahead came into focus. "I need to pick your brain. I do not know what to do about this current situation with Snow and David."

Nodding Mal gently kissed a worried brow as she transitioned right along with Queen. "I imagine not."

"We have to tell Emma something." Anxious at the idea of discussing the conversation had last night.

Moving with brunette to the bed to sit. Mal took worried hands. "There are not many options."

"No and that is upsetting." Frowning. "I see two choices. If we tell Emma out right that they would prefer time with just her going forward then she is going to distance herself from Snow and David which is the exact opposite of what she needs to be able to do to continue healing that relationship. No matter how we frame that information, that is how she will react." Regina wanted always to be honest first and foremost with Emma. Sometimes in this role that meant delaying information, but she was not sure about that idea in this case.

Sighing Mal began to weigh that thought in one hand. "And the other?"

"Option two; we do not tell her and she will eventually take the continued lack of our presence at dinners and events she is invited to as us abandoning her to spend time together, without her." Knowing girl well.

"What if we explain that ahead of time, our dilemma and both sides of it?"

Contemplative, Queen considered before speaking. "We could… but either way she gets hurt. Truth ahead or staggered, Emma is the one paying the price." Brows pinched. "I do not know what to do yet."

"You don't have to. Take some time to think about it, a day at least and then we can go from there."

Regina was more than willing to settle into that course of action at the moment. "What do we tell her then for tonight?"

"The truth." Mal confirmed. "That she has a play date with her brother and we will be waiting right here to spend time with her when she gets home. I have a late meeting anyway as do you, so she would have to sit in my office waiting regardless. I will be home by five…" Turning head to the door as a little knock sounded.

In unison. "Come in."

Knob twisted and Emma came barreling through the door. "I need help please." Pointing to her head, brush hanging and tangled in curls.

Regina received the rushed bundle of six year old girl, turning little shoulders around and carefully picking strands away from bristles. "You must have been in a hurry baby."

"Un-huh, you said I could have Coco Puffs for breakfast. 'Member?"

Regina nodded. "I do." Gathering blonde ends and beginning to brush carefully as Emma wiggled between her knees.

"Cause I tried the art-chokey hearts and ate all of them."

Ever working to broaden Emma's taste buds, Regina had tried a new recipe the teen version had first balked at last night, but eventually tried with the promise of breakfast choice today. "Yes and you liked them."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Not me Mama. _Her_." Referring to teen counterpart.

"Then maybe _she_ should have the Coco Puffs instead later this next week."

"Nuh-huh. You said _this_ morning." Little fingers picked at the shirt tails of her blouse.

"So I did sweet one. There, all set." Curls smooth Queen set brush aside and turned the child to face them. Helping to tuck in the short sleeved white blouse into a plaid skirt and straighten the collar of the uniform, her hand coming to rest over a little heart unable to speak yet further.

"I think she only kinda liked them though." Emma's impish sparkle got exactly the response she wanted.

"Only kind of?" Dragon feigned shock. " _You_ nearly licked your plate clean."

Emma giggled. "Like a puppy."

"A cute puppy." Mal patted her lap and Emma hopped up to sit. "We need to make a plan for after school today. I have a late meeting as does your Mama and you would have to wait in my office before we could go home."

Little eyes rolled. "That's boring Mal."

"I know darling. How would you like to go and play with Neal today after school instead?" Queen's knee came to brush against hers.

The six year old brightened. "He has a new train set we wanna set up to play with and David said he'd help, but Snow can't sit on the floor and we were gonna do it on the table instead so everyone can see it good." Looking between the two women. "Then can we all go to Granny's for dinner?"

Regina found her voice. "Not today baby. You'll eat at the loft and David will bring you home after. We will help with your homework and then we can read or watch a show before your bedtime. How does that sound?"

"Like a good day." Grinning and glad she would get time made up since the canceled dinner yesterday. Emma patted her tummy as she was lifted up to stand. "Breakfast now?"

"Go meet us in the kitchen." Mal directed as little feet scampered off. Turning to Queen. "Today is settled at least. We can take some time and see what you are comfortable with doing going forward." Hands joined. "Emma may surprise you. She's resilient."

"She is, but easily hurt, too. I just want to wrap her in my arms and protect her forever." Perfect world as the spelled reality had been, there had still been heartache unavoidable and here it seemed to press in from all sides since they'd been home whenever things began to smooth out. "Thank you for picking up the lead on that with her." More and more Regina was coming to rely on sharing the tough calls as Dragon blended into their life a little more every day.

"My pleasure, but I did nothing you wouldn't of."

Warming over the connection forming there, Regina smiled. "You are a natural with her and a very welcome partner." Realizing that sharing the weight she had been carrying on her own until now was such a blessing.

Melting in the compliment Mal stood drawing Queen with her. "You are a good teacher, my Queen."

Pleasure of the morning returning, Regina's cheeks blushed. "Perhaps this teacher and principal may have a private meeting after school?"

Burgundy chuckled, recalling one of the first things she said to Queen upon returning to Storybrooke many years ago. Using her Principal voice Mal teased. "Are you still a bad girl Regina?"

Amber glittered under an arched brow. "For you, oh yes."

Mal brushed a finger along a fine jaw, slowly lifting a chin. "My office or yours?"

:::::::::::::::::

The following Saturday Emma about had it and showed as much when her little feet kicked the stool legs she was sitting on in the loft. She and Neal were decorating cookies for the school's bake sale tomorrow and she had asked Snow if they _all_ could share a table at the sale. Dragon and Queen included, like a _family_. Princess had paused before answering and had stated she would mention it to the women.

Emma was not happy with the 'we'll see' that had followed her repeated question. Neal nudged her, but she wasn't sure why, making the little spatula she was using for frosting miss the cookie. Licking the sweet cream from her hand, Emma playfully nudged him back before remembering she was supposed to be annoyed with the adult in front of her.

Since the 'make up' dinner last week when she had last been this size her Mama and Mal had talked to both sides of her regarding the charming couple. Emma hadn't understood the problem at first, but careful explanation and examples helped her gain some perspective that Snow and David needed special time with _just_ her. That it wouldn't _always_ be that way, but for now it would be when the little sides of Emma wanted to engage with the couple. Adult side was not pleased, but understood more of the complexities behind the request. Teen was mulling it over still, but decided to give it a try and little one was the most willing, until now.

Emma had already baked cinnamon cookies yesterday at home and wanted _all_ the cookies she helped with on one table at the bake sale. She tried explaining that again to Snow. "We'll see means no, so how come not?" Green sought matching green for clarity and seeing none there, she kicked her stool again, getting further irritated.

Snow sighed, nodding to her son. "Neal will you give us a minute?" Needing a private moment with her daughter. Boy, ever obedient slipped off upstairs. "Emma, remember what Regina said?"

She and the Queen had finally talked face to face and Snow had shared her feelings over needing time to adjust to the idea of yet another woman in her daughter's life. That had been a heated, yet necessary conversation between them, but they had reached a common understanding of the other or so she thought. They had scaled the result of their talk down for Emma and together had spoken to the little girl, but Emma seemed to only understand the gist of the request for more time. That was becoming ever evident in her daughter's upset.

Emma counted to five in her head before answering to help calm herself down. "Mama said you guys need special time with me, but that it wouldn't always be that way and that was last week and so 'not always' is right now." And it was in her brain as little arms crossed.

Forgetting how young children viewed time Snow tried again. "It is a little longer than that Emma, I'm sorry." Reaching to push the colorful sprinkle jars nearer. "How about we finish these and then we can take a picture to text to Regina?"

Frowning at the change in subject. Emma pushed. "And Mal too?"

Relenting for the smile it would bring. "Yes, her too."

Emma picked up the blue shaker and continued to decorate as Snow took the promised picture. As the text was sent and phone buzzed in return a minute later, Emma wondered at the suddenly cool quiet filling the room. "What's matter?"

Snapping up and forcing a smile Snow shook her head. "Nothing." And elaborating on some truth when green narrowed at her in return. "I just realized it's nearly time for you to be picked up."

Giving the shaker one more go on the cookies, Emma moved from the stool to the door to get her sandals on. Feet hammered stairs to go say bye to Neal as a knock on the loft door sounded.

Snow smoothed her pastel flowered apron and slowly moved to the door. Not surprised, since the text confirming beforehand just who was picking up Emma, when blue eyes looked down at her from the doorway.

Mal ever careful greeted. "Hello Snow. How are you feeling?" Gesturing to a very round stomach.

"Like a balloon waiting to pop. Five weeks more yet, but almost there." Small talk failing to hide her nerves. Dragon was her boss, but not at this moment and she was still struggling how to reconcile that along with the intimate connection to her daughter's caregiver. Title Emma chose to give Regina she had come to terms with accepting, but referring to Queen directly as such was still not easy. "Come in. Emma was just saying good bye to Neal."

Dragon entered, smiling at the domestic scene of the kitchen. "The picture you sent was adorable. She seems to be getting excited about the bake sale."

Nodding Snow quietly agreed, not ready to mention Emma's earlier request about the shared table idea. The thought of her daughter brought little feet downstairs and she couldn't help the feelings of jealousy rising as Emma ran to hug the legs of the other woman.

"Mal! Did ya see the cookies we made? I used blue sprinkles on some cause they are shiny like your magic and I used purple for Mama's and pink cause Snow likes pink!"

Dipping to return the hug, Mal did not miss the longing look in Snow's eyes. "I did darling and they are beautiful." Running a thumb on the corner of a little mouth to rid it of frosting. Standing and gesturing. "Did you say thank you?"

Curls shook and Emma ran over to Snow, hugging from the side to include her soon to be little sister. Looking up she smiled. "Thanks for showing me how to make sugar cookies! Can I please take one home to have later?"

Snow melted at the smile. "Of course Emma. Go pick the one you want." Still processing the color choices of the sprinkles and beaming that she had been included in Emma's decorating.

"Use this." Mal conjured a plastic container. Child returned promptly with the cookie nestled in the Tupperware and Dragon grinned at the choice as she secured the lid.

Snow was a near puddle on the floor seeing the one cookie that had all three colors on it tucked away in a purse. Unsure still of how she felt about that, but grateful she was somehow apart of it, whatever _it_ was. She accepted one more hug from her daughter. Cherishing the next moment.

"Love you Snow!" Little lips sang.

And Snow watched, conflicted, as two hands joined leaving the loft. This side of Emma was easily affectionate with the adults she trusted and Snow realized then how much that had seemed to have grown to include Mal in their little circle. Wanting Emma to be happy she wondered how to move past the feelings of envy tugging at her heart. She knew they would not serve the relationship she wanted to deepen with Emma. Pondering the request for a shared table more, she tried to think of a compromise she could live with for now…

Door closing behind them Dragon squeezed a little hand at the frown taking over Emma's face. "Why the upset darling?"

Shoulders shrugged as they descended the stairs. "I need 'not always' to be now, but it's not and I still want it to be."

Not following the chopped reason Mal stopped and sank to sit on a step. "Help me understand. What do you mean by you want not always to be now?" As Emma explained what had happened in the loft her heart ached for the little one.

"…And I was upset so I counted to five and then used my words instead of kicking the stool again, but I don't think we can all have the same table even cause of that." Finishing Emma plopped down on the steps, face resting in little palms with a huff.

"That idea seems important to you and good job remembering to use your strategies." Mal praised.

Sniffing with a little grin. "It is and I want us to all share. We're all supposta so we should."

Unsure how to further answer at this point Mal decided to table the discussion. "Well, let's bring the idea up to your Mama and give Snow a chance to think about it too and we'll see about it, alright?"

Emma stood up abruptly and feet heavy started to stomp down the stairs. When called she ignored Mal and kept walking, only to meet blue eyes and clearing matching smoke at the base of the staircase when Dragon materialized blocking her path.

"Maaaalll." Whine keen on avoidance.

"No Emma." Seeking a chin.

Girl pulled away. "Nooo, yourself!" Trying to go around and failing when her shoulder was gently taken.

Dragon knelt, hands moving to rest at a little waist. Brows arched as Emma's arms crossed in continued upset. "I need you to listen when I ask you to do something Emma. We are working on that, yes?" Refocusing with a direct question to help the girl settle.

"Yeah… sorry." Shoulders sagged as one hand moved back to lift her chin. "I don't like when people say we'll see. That means no."

Understanding the reason for the action, Mal explained. "It means what it means. That people need time to think and if things _and_ timing are right it will happen."

Thinking it over Emma still scowled. "Maybe… but I wanna please go home now Mal." Avoiding the truth there, she now needed time to believe those words. Leaning forward she reached arms up.

"Alright my darling." Lifting Emma, they left the shadows of uncertainty chasing their heels.

:::::::::::::

The next morning of the bake sale dawned bright and warm. Emma twirled in her new yellow sundress and sandals on the grass behind a row of the baked good displays in front of the school. Dizzy she fell back, enjoying the sun on her face until a shadow over eyes drew her attention. Snow smiled down at her, offering a hand. Emma stared at it for a long moment before accepting the help. Remembering her manners and saying thank you when her Mama's dark eyes prompted from across a table full of cinnamon cookies. A table that did not include the sugar ones she made yesterday as she had wanted.

The tantrum Emma had thrown over the lack of her idea being a reality this morning had not done her any favors and the time out she had earned for her trouble had only further put her in a sour mood. Then there was the fact that she was mad at Snow for the whole thing and Emma began to say as much again before Mama's call for her cut the rant she'd begun in half.

A compromise of tables across from each other had been as much as Snow was comfortable with. It seemed like a little thing, to a share table, but coupled with sharing her daughter with yet another woman was more than Snow could handle at present. Or so she thought. As the morning passed and the Princess watched her daughter's upset the more she realized how silly she was being. Too late now as Emma stared daggers and moved away from her across the sidewalk divide to the Queen who knelt to speak to the girl in a hushed tone.

Snow watched as Emma's scrunched brows loosened and softer green eyes flicked her way before stubborn ones took over again and the child appeared to argue. Emma was directed by Regina to sit in a chair and lost hardness once again, seeming to struggle over something. Wondering what was being said to cause the shift of emotions Snow looked away, eyes catching the Dragon moving about. Snow watched Mal floated from booth to booth alike chatting with staff and families. She noted how Emma brightened at the approach and affectionate touch between the women even when clearly upset over something. Returning attention to her new customer, Snow tried to smile.

Emma bounced up a few minutes later when told her think time was over and accepted a hug from her Mama. Spotting Neal sitting under the same tree she'd been spinning under before, she asked to go play. Permission given she ran to join her brother. Taking the offered Marvel action figure from him in hand she jumped right into his pretend game, until she heard a disgruntled sigh.

"You ok?" Emma asked.

Neal shrugged. "Kinda, I'm worried about Mom and Dad."

Green scrunched. "How come?"

"They have been arguing. They think I can't hear it from my room, but I can… mostly."

Emma began to pick at blades of grass. "What are they fighting about?"

"You and them." Neal's tone was not accusing and he took his sister's hand to show he was not upset at the topic, just the arguing in general. "Mostly them."

Heat prickled her eyes, but Emma kept them downcast. "Them how?"

"How Mom and Dad want time with just you and Mal and Regina are allowing that. I think it's kinda like when parents divorce and hafta share kids."

"I don't get it." Having no reference for the word.

Neal tried again, not even sure if he understood the fragments he tried to piece together. "Dad says it shouldn't matter how time is spent with you and Mom says it does and that Gina said it matters too but in a different way and that's why you are getting to come over so much." Seeing the mushy faces across the way he further tried to piece an explanation together for his sister. "Look at them." Pointing to the women leaning together discussing something. "They do that a lot and I bet even more when you are not around." Knowing his parents did.

Emma watched the affection in a new light and processed Neal's explanation best she could. "What's that hafta do with how I spend time with you guys?"

"It just does. Sometimes adults like time by themselves and I think that Mom and dad are helping Gina and Mal be able to." Shrugging again. "I just wish they'd not get upset about it. I don't get why they are though." Then wondering and pointing to Queen and Dragon. "Do they fight?"

"I don't think so." Emma winced in the sun's glare and dropped her head to think. She wondered if he was right, that her Mama and Mal wanted time with just them and not her or them all altogether. What did that mean and why were all the adults okay with that? Hurt growing as old doubtful feelings took over Emma tried to ignore the lumpy rocks of sadness forming in her gut. Fifteen minutes later Mama called her back over, holding up a white bottle.

Balking but obeying Emma stood still for sunscreen to be rubbed into her skin. Deep still in her thoughts, she missed the question being asked. "What Mama?"

Regina used a thumb to smooth cream on a small nose and tried again. "I asked if you wanted to go with David and Neal to get ice-cream at Granny's in a few minutes. He texted that he is on his way over to take Neal and inquired if you wanted to go."

Glaring and getting sucked into the idea that she was being pushed aside Emma shook her head. "No."

Concerned at forgo of the sweet treat never missed, Regina capped the bottle, handing it back to Mal behind her. "Are you sure Emma?"

"Sure. Don't wanna go." Adamant of the fact, Emma sat on the ground further shutting down.

"What is bothering you sweet one?" Regina sat on the chair behind the booth next to the fuming child. Waiting a few moments before prompting. "Tell Mama please."

"No thank you." Pulling away from the hand stroking her hair.

At lack of sass and readiness, Regina decided to give space when it was apparently wanted. "We do not have to talk now if you are not ready. We will try again in a little bit." She kissed the top of a little blonde head and stood. "I love you baby." Turning, she greeted the new customers surveying the goodies as Mal went back to mingling with the new customers floating through and talking up the fundraiser.

Emma huffed, not liking that her Mama had let her be so soon. Reaching for her backpack under the table, she pulled out her coloring book and crayons. Mind wandering she drew what she needed and what her words could not yet say over the next twenty minutes. Somewhat calmer she stood up with her drawing and tried to get her Keeper's attention.

"Mama?" Brows furrowed at the lack of response, either unheard in the adults talking or… Shaking her head at the other possibility she walked over a few booths to show Mal instead.

Emma tugged on Dragon's belt loop. "Mal?"

An acknowledging hand rested on her head then down to her shoulder. "Just a second Emma." Mal remained engaged with one of the council members interested in donating a large sum for the playground that needed replacing.

"I just wanna show you something." Emma tugged again and got a simple squeeze in return. Irritated and harder she pulled a third time tearing fabric as her finger slipped the loop.

Mal gave a quiet warning to little green eyes as patient words reminded. "I'm speaking darling, you need to wait just a minute." Not upset for a tear easily mended, merely restating expectation again.

Grumbling as her fist crinkled the drawing Emma slipped out from under that hand. She trudged back to where her Mama was accepting money in exchange for a wrapped cookie bundle. Feeling ignored she went to tug on a different belt loop of teal slacks and received the same patient response to her two attempts to gain attention.

"Hold on baby." Regina replied, and continued conversing.

"But Mama—" Getting more and more upset. Beginning to drown in her brother's words, Emma needed to show what she couldn't say right _now_.

"Emma a moment, please." Distracted and warning to wait Regina counted out change.

Child scowled as words spun in her head and no adult ready to talk when she finally was trying Emma fell back on an old habit; attention lacking she sought any at this point. A little hand took hold of the fish bowl holding the bake sale money and pushed it off the table. Glass shattered on concrete as coins rolled and bills scattered in the breeze. Time stopped, or so it appeared to Emma as all eyes in the immediate vicinity turned to her. Some surprised, others wondering, some disapproving and another dark set, now on her, held a mix of all of them.

Stammering, Emma began to lose composure. "It's n-not fair! She—" Little finger shot over to Snow.

" _Emma_." Though muted, Regina's voice seemed too loud in the moment.

Emotions on overload Emma swiped at the table again, knocking basket of cookies over as Mama came near. Hands took hers to stop the third attempt. Near shouting. "You said it WOULDN'T always be…" Losing steam at the eyes around her closing in. Emma blinked as if waking at her Mama's redirection.

"That's enough Emma Swan Mills." Voice low so only Emma could hear Regina warned against a further display of the tantrum that had been going all morning. "Continue and I am taking you straight home for a talk in my Study."

Cue stated Emma's chin trembled realizing now what she had done. Feelings swelled and too many eyes made her feet need to move. Yanking away and dropping the drawing she ran for the school, ignoring her Mama's words to come back. Pulling the big door open she disappeared into building.

"Emma…" Regina began to follow, but stopped nearly stepping on something.

Mal, having hurried over at the crash, bent to pick up the crinkled paper. Blue closed after taking in the drawing and handed it to the Queen. "Regina look."

Mouth covered by a hand as the brunette studied the colorful wax depictions that screamed hurt from the page, sinking into a chair. "Just bring her to me." Regina pleaded with blue eyes needing a moment, but also knowing the child did too in the upset. School Dragon's domain she had no doubt Mal would find Emma faster than she. Too, sensing that little one may need a different approach than she was able to give at the moment.

Snow drew near as Mal hurried off, giving wide steps around the glass. "What was that about Regina?"

Words gone for a second, Queen simply handed over the drawing and flicked a wrist magically creating a safety barrier around the glass so no one would get hurt until she was ready to deal with it. Worry over Emma and the drawing began to drench the vast desert of present. Time to think precious until little one and Dragon returned. Regina had to be ready to receive what the tears coming would bring. This reaction was exactly what she had been afraid of and worse she had not been aware how deep in it the girl had been stewing today until the drawing.

Pregnant green processed the art. Snow traced the figures and handed it back carefully. "I never meant to hurt her feelings when I requested some time… or yours Regina and… Mal's."

"Nor did we Snow." Thick and breaking in a rare flash of vulnerability they hardly shared. "I'm so sorry for how things have been between us since the do over spell. I know how hard this whole thing has been on you."

Something unexpected rolled down Snow's cheek and she left it bare. "I miss our friendship Regina and I think it's time we try to put the past, the most recent, behind us." Palm hesitant, but now resting on a royal shoulder. "Emma… her bonding with you or even Mal is not something I should be angry with when I'm the one who sent her away, pushed her away I mean and right now I'm not helping to bring her any closer."

One accepting regal nod and a consoling hand over hers connecting them in this moment was enough of an answer for Snow. This moment now held full support of a relationship she still did not understand between Queen and Dragon, but respect she could and would give. Along with a chance to the woman now searching for Emma and one she realized her daughter needed _too_ , not instead of her. The triad of colors mixing anger, pain, and joy Emma had drawn on paper dissolved a barrier in Snow's heart.

The child shared between them _all_ and in such need mattered so much more.

:::::::::::::

Mal skimmed the corridors briefly and any classrooms that were open, though most were locked. Vintage heels echoed in the still halls leading to nowhere. Sighing she tried to think where Emma would hide. Going to the child's first grade classroom and finding it empty, then the bathroom nearby. Magic came to mind, but she didn't want to rush Emma out of hiding, girl clearly left anxious and overwhelmed. Trusting her gut when something she could not name whispered a hint, Mal headed back toward the front office. A cracked door into the main lobby gave promise as did the sniffling heard as she approached her office door.

Knocking softly she called. "Emma?"

Broken from under the desk. "Go a-way."

Mal left the door open as she entered, wanting to give the hiding child a feeling of control with an open exit. Coming around the desk she knelt down next to where Emma had tucked into, though not blocking the opening. Placing a hand on the floor near a little sandal she waited for the girl to get used to her presence. She smelled the anxiety rolling off Emma in cold waves and knew touch right now would have the opposite effect of smothering. Sending a mental message on a magical psychic thread to the Queen that Emma was safe and they needed time, she shifted to sit.

Several minutes passed before a wet cough broke the quiet and Mal's hand moved an inch toward a twitching foot. Then more time ticked by from the clock overhead. Finally a small voice spoke.

"Mal?"

"I'm here Emma." Response gained her hand another inch closer and a finger contact with bare skin. Stroking gently as child allowed the touch and sensing the anxiety leaving the room.

"Is Mama mad at me?"

"No darling." Sure of that fact.

Biting a lip. "But she said my full name and everything."

"She did and that is your cue to pause and think which you tried to do."

"I did, but my feet didn't listen good." A wet face poked out around the desk. "Are _you_ angry?"

"Not at all. We are just worried about you." Assuring with soft eyes.

"But I broke the money jar and made a mess and shouted and ripped your pants." Unsure Emma pulled back into the dark space.

"You did, but my belt loop was an accident. As for the rest, I think you must have been feeling very upset at that moment to do those things." Trying to see the scene through little eyes.

"Uh-huh." Affirming, Emma crawled out with tears fresh rolling and right into the Dragon's lap. "I'm s-sorry though, but… I don't know how to f-fix it."

"It's going to be alright my darling… Shall we go find your Mama? I am sure she wants nothing more than to hold you right now." Getting a nod as child pulled back, Mal got to her feet. By the time they exited the school the bake sale had wound down and people were packing up.

Regina looked up sharply out of closing thoughts when she heard a door close in the distance. Emma looked so small tucked next to her tall Dragon's hip as they approached. Seeing tear tracks still on little cheeks she moved from the chair and knelt to receive her girl who began bawling all over again.

"S-s-sorrryy Ma-ma." Emma hiccuped through her upset as she was lifted up. Hiding in familiar dark hair she inhaled the comforting scent, calming further under it and the hand stroking her hair. Reason for running and her tears, anew in mind.

"It's okay baby, Mama knows." Regina gave grateful eyes to Mal. "I think it's time we all go home."

Nodding, Emma sniffed hard in agreement. "Yes p-please." Lifting eyes she searched the area. "Where'd Snow go?"

"With Neal and David. They said they hoped you felt better soon and that they will call you later tonight to talk if you'd like." When Emma went ridged Regina sighed, worry returning. Rubbing a little back, she vanished away the remaining unsold cookies to the Benz. Mal wrapped a hand around her waist, a small comfort and together they went to the car with their girl in tow.

Ride empty yet full, car rolled along toward home. _Their_ home Emma was reminded as the Benz partnered next to the Rolls-Royce in park. She fumbled with her seat belt and followed between two sets of heels up the walk into the house. One set of hands helped her remove sandals, then another steered her by the shoulders into the living room. There they all sat, Emma in the middle, picking at buttons on her dress.

"What had you so upset when I was putting sun screen on you?" Regina opened the conversation where she felt it might need to begin.

Emma shrugged out of habit, but tried. "Neal said stuff and I thought too much about it."

Taking a little worrying hand, Mal began to help coax little thoughts along too. "What did he say?"

"That Snow and David are fighting over me and you guys." Curls hid face as a chin dipped to chest. "And that adults like to spend time by themselves and that how I spend time with them matters and they were helping you guys be able to without me."

"Emma that is not what is happening." Regina reached to lift a chin. "Not at all baby."

Emma asked. "Why do they hafta make things hard? Cause it's not really." Anger returning her eyes pierced up, finding amber. "You said it wouldn't always be like this Mama, but it feels like that!" Bare heels kicked back into the sofa, tone on the verge of unacceptable.

Nodding, Regina explained. "I know it feels that way to you right now." Validating and offering another perspective. "It does to us too, baby, and to Snow and David."

Unexpected that her feelings were shared, Emma lost some heat. "It does?"

Mal wrapped an arm around little shoulders as Regina's arm joined hers in the middle of comfort. "It does. This is new for all of us darling, including Snow and David. You have gotten to a good place with them and we want to support that relationship."

"But they are fighting about me." Confused again Emma's brows winced.

Regina tried to clarify. "My guess is that Neal overheard a conversation that was not meant for his ears and tried to understand what it was about, much like a little swan I know likes to try and do." Winking when Emma gave her an impish look. "So we really don't know if that is that case baby. What we do know is that Snow and David want special time with just you and them with Neal. We also know that when they are ready, we will try more activities all together."

Fidgeting, Emma mulled that over. "But they are taking forever and I'm tired of waiting and it's not fair that I can't have you all now."

Removing a folding paper from her pocket, Regina opened the crinkled drawing with one hand and laid it on Emma's lap. "I think you tried to explain that here when you were so upset earlier and wanting to get our attention."

Staring at her feelings brought all the colors to life again for Emma. Green glistened. "I'm sorry."

Mal cupped a cheek before tears could fall. "You never have to apologize for your feelings Emma. Whatever they are."

Tapping the paper, Queen continued. "Sometimes adults don't all get along, but that doesn't mean they stop loving the children they share."

Emma took in drawing anew. A thick black line divided the page. On the left, she had drawn herself with big blue tears falling, off to the side of the paper alone, while behind her all the adults in her life were arguing. Big red squiggles for words between stick figures. On the right at the top Emma again alone while blonde and brunette figures hugged and below what she wanted, _everyone_ holding hands in a row with her in the middle. In the middle as she was now.

In the child's silence, Regina prompted. "Does that make sense Emma?"

"Yeah." Sniffling. "You all love me even when sometimes you all don't get along."

Basic, but closer to clarity, Queen further elaborated. "Mal and I are not trying to get time away from you baby. We just want to give you special time with Snow and David, until we can all get to a place where we can have time all together. I know you want that now, but that is not where we all are yet." Validating feelings when pink lips had parted to argue. "I have a feeling Snow will be ready very soon. In fact she asked us all to lunch next weekend." An hour of shared company was a start on the Princess' turf and what she hoped would be more forthcoming in the future.

Emma brightened. "That's good!" Then frowned, as hands patted the drawing in lap. "Am I in trouble for the jar?"

Brown flicked to blue, seeking to silently confirm something. Getting an agreeing nod from her Dragon, Regina explained. "Not for the reason you are thinking. When adults are speaking and you are asked to wait your turn, you need listen. We understand you were frustrated at having to wait, especially when you were upset over something."

"I was and I tried you then Mal, then you again. I gots mad." Lips pinched at the memory.

Mal joined in. "Even so, you chose to break something to get our attention and after, pushed a basket off the table. Broken glass is dangerous and someone could have been hurt if they were walking by. That kind of behavior is not how you get your feelings to be heard."

Emma's heels kicked the couch again. "I tried though. I did."

Mal squeezed a small hand. "Drawing them as you did and wanting to show us was the appropriate choice. Though, you needed to wait until one of us could look at it with you."

Teeth bit a lip, as Emma repeated. "I gots mad instead."

"You did." Regina confirmed. "And you can be mad. _How_ you were mad and showed us so with the jar, shouting, and pushing the basket was not the way to express yourself appropriately." Lifting the little one to her lap and smiling inside as Mal scooted closer to fill the empty space Emma had been in. "So you will be paying for the jar you broke with this week's allowance and you are not to leave the room Mama or Mal are in until the end of your shift cycle." Not a consequence really as much as the child needed one or both of them nearby in the next day of processing to come.

Small nose wrinkled, but a smile grew. "I'm Mama-Mal grounded."

"Is that so terrible?" Mal asked.

Curls shook and Emma shifted over to sit on both laps, leaning back, she looked straight up with an impish grin. "Absolutely positively not."

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **A/N – Hope you liked it as always. Next post will be Sunday night as I am traveling through Saturday.  
**

 **Next Time – An unexpected trip happens. Emma and Mal have a much needed talk and a story from long ago is told. Dragon learns what it is like to fill another set of heels.**


	9. Firefly Hugs

A/N – Kristy Barker asked about adult Emma and Mal's relationship in general and if Mal knew about the car accident Emma got into in a flashback of the last story – Yes Mal did know and adult Emma and Mal did and do share a friendship in this story. It is deep, but different than what Regina has with adult Emma. Clues are sprinkled throughout this tale and big Emma will make an appearance at a most crucial moment later in the story…

Guest reader Jenny asked- could teen Emma say a bad word? She will twice before story is done.

Another guest asked about teen Emma and sexual activities—for me I'm not comfortable writing that for a minor in my stories. So not in this fic.

Title: Firefly Hugs

Summary: Regina takes a trip while Emma and Mal eat pie and talk of fireflies.

::::::::::::::::

Lunch at the loft with the charming couple had gone as well as could be expected. Emma relished having all the people she loved in the same room sharing a meal. Teen version present at the time, but knew her little side was in mind taking in the feelings being processed. Patient still she tried to be when it was time to go home and Emma asked for another opportunity they could all do this again. Adults had smiled patiently and Regina had said they could all talk again later in the week and see. Unhappy with that answer, but alright with where they were for now, Emma had let it go.

Sunday morning teen awoke not so bright eyed and bushy tailed. More blurry green and tangle of curls than anything. Stretching, she heard voices passing the closed door and the words 'Boston' and 'trip' mingling. Grinning if the adults were talking about what she thought they were, Emma hopped up and made her bed. Feet padded across the room to the full length mirror by the window. Fingers ran through curls, smoothing them and grinning at her latest PJ combo which neither woman had seen upon tucking her in last night.

With a pep in her step and curious over words heard Emma hurried down to breakfast. Bare heels squeaked on clean tile from their shared chore day yesterday. Emma smirked as she casually strolled into the kitchen and two pairs of eyes took in the oversized Storybrooke Elementary T-Shirt she had stolen from the Dragon and red silk rolled up sleep shorts that were too big for her narrow hips from her Mama.

Regina set a plate of fruit and a bagel in Emma's place after giving child a once over. "Good morning sweet girl." Turning with a pointed look to Dragon. "I knew those shorts had gone somewhere Mal and I told you I did not lose them."

Emma quickly hugged the Queen and side stepped over to wrap arms around Mal's neck from behind. "Can I keep the shirt? I think it looks better on me anyway." Cheekiness earned her a raised brow and she squeaked as Dragon moved quickly to tickle ribs as she tried to slide away. Falling briefly into a lap laughing as she was helped up.

"Yes, you may keep it my darling little thief." Mal winked in play.

Sitting on her stool, Emma took a big bite of melon and glanced between the women. Mal relaxed and fresh-faced in casual slacks and sleeveless blouse while Queen in full business wear and heels. Dropping her fork. "You don't havta work again do you Mama?" Hating the rare, but annoying times her Mama had to go into the office on the weekends.

"No baby, but I am going somewhere." Regina refilled her coffee and joined her family at the counter. "I need to go to Boston for a few days. Henry called early this morning. Paige passed out in their kitchen and hit her head. She is in the hospital. She's alright as far as we know for now, but they are running a few tests to be sure."

Emma stiffened and hopped up. "When do we leave?"

Patting the stool and waiting for teen to resettle, Regina took a pale hand. "We are not. I am going for a few days to help Henry with the apartment and share shifts at the hospital so he can get some rest. You have school and will be staying here with Mal." Her reasoning would not sit well with the girl, but this was also not a life or death situation. She suspected Paige's hospital stay would be brief and Emma would have nothing to do but sit in a room, brood, and worry, which would not do any of them any good.

Giving pleading eyes. "Mama, I wanna go. Please? We can get my homework and I'll be on my best behavior."

"Baby, that is not in question. There are a few reasons why you need to stay here. One of them being your shifts. Outside of Storybooke without magic, you would remain in your current state once you leave the town boundary.

Emma traded upset for wonder. "I've been thinking about that. So if that's the case, what's the big deal?"

"I worry about a build-up of blocked magic in your system if your shift cycle is disrupted or frozen as it would be." Regina explained. She was working with Ma on a solution to that, but did not feel ready to test the spell today. "That can lead to illness and other problems. As well, I need to be able to help Henry and you would be bored to tears simply sitting in a room." Tucking a stray blonde curl behind an ear. "Henry is not in a place to entertain us either. This is for the best. I will call every day with updates and will be home most likely by Tuesday evening in time for your bedtime routine."

Sour, but relenting for the truth. Emma still whined. "But I wanna go."

Mal put a hand on a bouncing bare knee. "We know Emma. I have some ideas on fun things we can do to keep busy until your Mama comes home. Besides we will get a chance to spend some quality time together."

A small smile. Emma had wanted some one on one lately with Dragon and maybe this was their chance to get even closer. "That sounds good Mal." Still upset, but less so she took another bite of fruit. "When do you hafta leave Mama?"

"After breakfast a cab is coming to take me to the airport." Regina sipped her coffee. Call from Henry had woken them at 5 AM. Not soon enough either for her liking as Paige had fallen the evening before hitting head against the counter. While she packed, Mal had booked the first available flight she could reasonably catch. Time nearing to go her nails gently trailed Emma's back.

"Can I have my allowance before you leave?" Wiping her mouth, Emma popped up at the wave to follow.

"Come with me into the Study a moment." Regina went ahead into the formal room, remembering her glasses were on her desk and stowed them in her purse. Pulling out the promised money, she handed it to the girl, hand lingering.

Rolling eyes. "Mama you don't have to say it."

"Your eyes say otherwise my girl." Pulling Emma close by the shoulders, Regina held Emma's gaze. "I expect you to listen to Mal in my absence."

"I will and do already."

"Yes, though sometimes with some coaxing on my end. She is in charge. I will have my phone the entire time, so if you are upset, have questions about something or need to talk, you can call me." Worried more for Emma's readiness of this trial run than Mal's, though unavoidable. She and Dragon had talked at length since waking this morning and Mal assured they would be fine. Queen knew her girl and when change occurred, especially sudden, Emma tended to be less than likely to go with the flow.

"Do you have any questions about what I expect from you in my absence?"

"No drugs, or rock'n roll. Is driving the Benz out?" Tone edging on sass, Emma sighed when her chin was caught and expectant eyes waited patiently. "No, Ma'am. I understand."

"Good girl." Regina's thumb rubbed affectionately against a cheek as a kiss followed. Emma launched at her, skinny arms tight around her neck. "I will miss you too baby." It would be the longest they have been apart since before the do over spell.

"I love you Mama."

"And I you, sweet girl." Another kiss. "Come see me off." Leading the child back to the foyer where Mal waited with her luggage. Regina moved to her lover taking in the strength for the road in the arms holding close.

"Safe travels my Queen. Call when you get there, please." Mal took a long moment to consume red lips.

Studying blue, Regina nodded. "I will. You two have fun. Try not to have too many late night parties in my absence."

"A few raves never hurt anyone… Kidding of course." Teasing Mal pulled back and moved to roll the designer luggage to the cab that had just pulled up out front. She secured the bag with the driver as girl and Queen said one more goodbye.

They waved from the driveway as the cab sped away. Emma leaned heavily against a strong shoulder. Easing more when an arm draped, pulling her close. The next few days would prove interesting and Emma wondered how much her Mama's absence would shift things.

Rest of the day routine as usual had surprised Emma. Mal had her help tidy the kitchen after breakfast and put laundry away. Later they went to lunch at a new deli they were originally planning to visit and they also got a call from Regina that she had landed and was on the way to meet Henry at the hospital. Emma was quiet after that call as worry set in, but became distracted when they stopped at the grocery store to get a few things to last the week. Roaming the aisles, Emma had reminded Mal of her weekly treat Regina allowed from the store. Fingers grabbed a white box and held it up with wiggling brows.

Mal considered briefly and shook her head. "Emma one item, not the whole lot of them."

Green begged a box of Twinkies. "Oh come on. They have dairy and even…" Quickly reading the box. "A little protein in them."

Dragon recalled a documentary she and Queen had watched ages ago about processed foods and how much so the one being requested was full of chemicals. Such foods of this world she had yet to get used to and didn't think she ever would. "Those will rot your stomach, but it is your choice. They have individually wrapped ones near the front snack counter. You may have one of those."

"But technically one box is one item Mal." Emma tried and failed when Dragon kept walking. "Ugh, fine one then." Grumbling, she put the box back as they continued through the store, and she snagged the single wrapped treat by the register.

Emma helped put the groceries in the car and away once they were home. Moving from the kitchen into the backyard with her sketch book and charcoals, Mal joined her bringing them each a lite lemonade to sip on in the warm afternoon sun. Emma sat against the trunk of the apple tree now blooming as Dragon read under the umbrella on the lounger nearby. They sat in companionable silence for a long while until a phone buzzing with a text interrupted two sets of very different thoughts. Slim fingers paused from shading paper as Emma observed her Mama's partner thumb through a text feed.

Knowing who it was, Emma sat up straight. "Is Paige okay?"

Vintage sunglasses dipped to better read the screen and feeling eyes on her, Mal turned to catch Emma's. "Come sit darling." Patting the space next to her hip as teen hurried over. She held up the phone for green to see. A picture of Henry and Paige side by side in the hospital. Both trying for smiles and waving.

"Does that mean she's okay?" Emma inquired.

"Regina says they are waiting on results, but not to worry. They are both just tired mostly."

Teeth worried a bottom lip. "Do you think Mama will call later again?"

"I have no doubt she will." Mal confirmed, noting the way those shoulders sagged. "Everything will be alright Emma. You'll soon see." Wrapping an arm around, she pulled the girl closer as they crafted a joint text in return. Message sent, she begged a question. "Is there something else on your mind darling?"

Emma shrugged, reaching down and pulling up a tuft of grass to shred to give her hands something to do. "Not wrong, but I was wondering something."

"Oh and what's that?" Removing sunglasses entirely to better see the child.

Emma looked anywhere but the concerned blue on her. "Did you and Mama ever talk about it?"

"It?" Sensing something of importance, Mal put her hand on Emma's, effectively stilling them.

Deep breath. "Um, like my reminders and stuff from when I messed up before… at school with you."

Matter of fact. "We did at length, yes."

"Soooo, what'd you guys decide?" Emma dug deeper.

"We will discuss it with each side of you when your Mama gets home. We were going to today, but well, Boston happened."

Pushing. "But I'm here now. And I wanna know what you think. I mean I need to know."

Considering the request and knowing Regina would understand, Mal decided to give this version of Emma some insight. "I think you must trust me very much to ask what you did to your Mama that night and I will always do my best to be worthy of that trust."

Sweet sentiment, Emma still needed a concrete answer. "Do think it should have been you that night instead of Mama?"

Answer at best complicated, but Mal tried to explain. "That reminder needed to be from your Mama in the moment for what the moment was, but should, yes it should have been me."

Blushing Emma nodded agreeing. "What about if I mess up again on that level with something with you?"

Mal tucked a stray curl behind Emma's ear and caught a chin that began to wander. "We decided, for this side of you and based on your feelings on the matter, if such a case comes about again it will be me." Rubbing an ever now pink cheek with her thumb and she continued with what she was sure Emma would ask next. "And for your little side, we still need to speak with her and it is leaning to a yes on that as well." Consistency of authority best for both children. For Emma's adult side that was much more complicated and would just remain between Emma and Queen.

Lips rolled in, now embarrassed, but needing to know. "How would you… I mean I know how, but…" Faltering Emma choked on her tongue.

Leaning back, but keeping contact Mal explained. "Much like your Mama I imagine. I know the steps that are important to you both in a reminder and the need for you to come away feeling resolved of whatever the reason was for giving it." Searching green carefully she clarified further. "It would also depend greatly on what the infraction was, but I can promise you it will only ever come from my desire to help you grow in your thinking and actions. Also that it will only ever be with my hand and we will talk before and after. I will hold you as long as you need me too. And when it is done it is done, we will move on."

Chewing her cheek briefly, Emma felt a knot of anxiety she didn't know she had unwind. "Okay."

Mal squeezed a hand. "Do you have any more questions for me?"

Curls shook. "Not right now, but… thanks for talking to me about it. That helps a lot." And gave a squeeze right back.

Later that evening Regina did call with no news other than she was staying the night in a cot in Paige's room so Henry could get some sleep at home after being up for so long. Somber Emma tried to accept that as good nights were said over the phone. Missing the usual hug and kiss from her Mama she was accustomed to, she sat back against Mal's legs on the floor of the living room, flipping blindly through the TV channels as Dragon sat on couch talking further on the phone. When the call ended Emma sighed heavily.

Mal took in the child, ever quiet since after dinner. Her fingers tapped a shoulder and grinned at the easy way Emma turned around and rested a chin on her knee. She wondered what was going on in that blonde head. "I was thinking about having a little of that pie your Mama has stashed in the back of the fridge."

Sitting straight up, Emma became instantly alert. "There's pie?"

Nodding. "Apple cinnamon pie."

Green eyes sparkled at the promise of dessert. "Last one to the fridge gets the smallest piece!" Bolting Emma made a run for it, nearly sliding into the doorway of the kitchen as blue smoke cleared in front of the fridge.

Mal tapped a stunned nose. "I win."

Balking and rolling eyes. "No way was that even fair! You know I can't poof yet."

"Yet, being the key word. You are almost there." Mal took up Emma's hands. "Time for a quick magic lesson and then we may have some much deserved dessert."

"I knew there was a catch." Grumbling and leaning back against the counter Emma sighed. Magic lessons happened twice a week and she was wondering when exactly today's would be, suddenly glad of the routine in her Mama's absence. "I suck at this."

"No, you simply have not practiced enough, nor with the proper incentive." Correcting the ill affirmation. "I want you to poof to the living room. Close your eyes and image the space, the color of the walls, the furniture, right where we were. Feel the carpet under you, the sound of the TV, and what you were feeling before we..."

'Safe. You made me feel safe.' Emma thought and felt a hot flash through her skin followed by a tingling. Coughing she opened her eyes as white smoke cleared, green bugging as she registered the exact spot where she had been sitting at Dragon's feet. Smile grew as Mal walked into the room. "I… I did it."

"You did darling, and beautifully." Offering a hand up and she nearly stumbled back when girl jumped up hugging her waist tight. Returning the gesture Mal kissed the top of Emma's head. "Shall we have some dessert?"

Holding tighter if it was possible, Emma whispered. "In a minute."

Blue nearly liquefied at the ready acceptance and need just for her in that tone. "Whenever you are ready my darling." And Mal was glad that it was not for a few minutes.

Together they walked into the kitchen and enjoyed the sweet taste of shared affection and pie. Talk of school and the coming week filled their conversation and as the clock neared 8:30 Mal cleared their dishes to the sink.

Knowing what prompt was coming next Emma stood from her stool, but decided to try anyway. "Can't I just stay up a little bit longer?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Mal shook her head. "It's a school night Emma, no I'm sorry. Go wash up and get ready for bed."

Emma went and sided up right next to the Dragon, batting big green eyes upward. "Please? Just like an extra half hour?"

Turning to face the girl. Mal dried hands on a dish cloth. Folding it neatly she answered. "Not tonight."

"Aaawwww come on." Fidgeting in want. Emma was turned by the shoulders and gently shown the doorway to the stairs. Whining now. "Pleaaaaasse Maaall?"

"You need to listen Emma."

Pouting. "Just a shower right? No hair?"

"Yes, just a shower. Your hair is fine. Go on, I'll be up to tuck you in soon." Mal assured and for the first time sent the grumbling teen on the way with pat to jean shorts to hurry along reluctant feet.

At the new direction from Dragon and their talk from earlier, Emma lost her whine and moved feet where they were supposed to be, not wanting to further test that authority tonight. Or ever, for that matter.

After showering and brushing teeth, Emma went right to her room to change. Nearing nine and a shift night she unclipped her heart charm, putting it in a little glass bowl on her nightstand. She wasn't sure what she was expecting as she moved to dim the only light glowing in the room from a lamp near her swan clock, but Mal came to knock on the cracked door.

"All ready for bed I see. May I come in?"

"Sure." Voice high and sweet, longing for the fullness of her routine.

Mal approached feeling off without Regina by her side, and wanting the closeness she had come to enjoy with Emma each night. Pulling back the covers for Emma to get in she settled on the edge of the bed smoothing the top sheet and the end of a clumsy braid child had attempted to mimic. It would for sure unravel in the night and with Emma's thick curls a nest would appear by morning. Not wanting to fix what didn't have to be, she let it go in favor of looking forward to helping the child manage it in the morning.

"Is your backpack ready for school?"

"Yep. And yes, I brushed my teeth and took my charm off, too." Smirking at the grin forming in her teasing, Emma loved the casual way fingers brushed loose curls back from her forehead.

"Smart girl…" Tapping a nose, she continued. "I'm not very good at this yet." Mal admitted she felt less than perfect where they were at, but wanting to do everything right was clear in her tone.

Thoughtful green shifted fluidly between two seas. "You are doing just fine from my end."

Mal leaned in and kissed a cheek. "You just make me look good." Leaning back. "Would you like to read or are you ready for sleep?" Noting there was still ten minutes left for a few pages of their book to be read. At that familiar question green glassed before her.

"I miss Mama, Mal." A tear leaking. Most time gone between them a night, but not days as Emma had ahead.

"Me too." Thumb catching the spill at the crest of a pale cheek, Mal agreed. "She will be home before we both know it."

Emma nodded and turned over, with a hesitant question, only so for the waiting answer. "Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?"

Sweet vulnerability, Mal wanted nothing more than to soothe the ache there. "Of course my darling."

Dragon curled around Emma, magic dimming the light as wind began to whip against the window outside. In the cool dark room, two hearts missed their third, but beat together in wait for anchor to return home.

::::::::::::::::

Later that same night, the late spring storms arrived in Storybrooke. Rain and wind danced together in a ruckus on the roof near midnight as thunder shook the house. Chameleon eyes popped open in the master suite to read the surrounding darkness. Senses on high alert that she was not alone, Mal lay still listening. A sniff and scent of cinnamon melon she recognized eased the suddenness of waking. Sitting up and reaching for a light she saw Emma standing in the doorway. Teen's arms were crossed and shifting from foot to foot in uncertainty. Another din of thunder accompanied with a flash of lightening had the young girl barreling for the bed in a leap of faith.

Emma shoved her legs under the blanket and grabbed her Mama's pillow to hold tight as rain began to fall harder against the glass. Swallowing the question in blue eyes looking over she tried to cover her upset. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Shrugging lamely. "The storm... I don't like them and I thought maybe..." A particularly nasty crack killed the power. Black blanketed the room and Emma shrieked.

There was scuffling and then a soft glow of a trio of candles on the nightstand, casting shadows across one side of the bed where Dragon was now consumed by a tangle of pale limbs hugging her side. She could feel Emma's terror in the heart madly beating near her own. Regina had mentioned a dislike of storms from Emma and greatly of the dark. As a natural creature of the night Mal enjoyed such times when the world was wet and deep in sleep though that had not always been so. Sitting up further and pulling girl close, eased some tension in the smaller frame.

Not knowing what to say, but knowing Emma needed something to fill the silence Mal began a story. "When I was your age many, many years ago I used to feel the same way about such nights."

Emma tried her voice. "Yeah?"

Nodding. "I was considered a strange Dragon in that I did not readily embrace the night as my family did. I had to learn to understand the patterns of the earth and mother-nature before an appreciation for such nights came for me."

Snuggling down and curious Emma whispered. "What helped?"

"Fireflies, actually." Beginning to smile in memory as she stroked Emma's hair. "The Enchanted Forest was filled with them a one time and I used to make a game of chasing them. I was not yet schooled in magic or adept in my powers like most of my kind." A bit bitter at the thought of her differences back then. "One night as a storm approached, I strayed too far in my chase out in the woods. I took shelter in a cave as a storm hit and I was terrified of the thunder and being alone as I was."

"What'd you do?" Emma asked, knowing she would have felt the same way.

"As night came, the rain became worse and the cold crept in. I was freezing and miserable. Then suddenly there was a flicker of light further back in the cave. I moved toward it and into a cavern filled with the glow of fireflies that had taken shelter as I had. The room was bright and almost warm. I forgot my troubles in their company. They were stunning and with the sound of water falling I felt as if in a dream."

"Sounds beautiful." Lost in the story Emma forgot her fear.

"It was and I began to appreciate nature from that night on. Cave formed by earth had given me shelter, rain water took care of my thirst and fireflies provided company and light."

Emma pondered that idea as thunder boomed again overhead and this time she tried to listen instead of shrink away from it. "Sounds like a giant knocking."

"Or maybe a very clumsy one dancing." That description earned a giggle and Mal tucked her chin over a messy braid.

Yawning as eyes closed. "Mal?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tonight you're like my firefly..." Drifting as the last word left Emma was held close in comfort as the storm softened the edges around them.

Blue eyes remained steadfast, deep in reflection over the love taking over her heart and the child she was seeing more and more as her own.

:::::::::::::

A/N- Happy Sunday! I'll see you for Tuesday posting like usual.

Next time-Little Emma pushes buttons. Mal hears something that will change things for all of them. Regina comes home with some good news


	10. Murmurs of Heart

**A/N – Sunny feels ahead with a chance of showers.**

 **Title: Murmurs of Heart**

 **Summary: Little Emma pushes buttons and she tries to find a special word for someone.**

 ** _"Not flesh of my flesh or bone of my bone, but heart of my heart and soul of my soul."_**

::::::::::::::

"No school Mal!"

Emma, grumpy and six upon waking covered her head with a silk pillow. Storm disrupted sleep and waking in the master suite left her brain blurry. Rain sang on the glass of windows, natural alarm that drew her out of a deep dream as did the gentle brush to her cheek from a finger. She tried to snuggle into the covers again. Warm and comfy in nest as she was, the world was not where she wanted to be right now.

Mal had let the child sleep as long as possible, using the quiet time to get herself mostly ready for the day. Prying pillow from small hands Dragon was not beyond a bribe to get feet moving. "If you get up right now Emma, we will have time to stop by Granny's for a hot coco before school." Treat promised got a very tangled blonde head to rise.

Pink puffy pout. "Really?"

Smile cracking. "Really my darling, let's go. Your uniform is hanging up in your room." Even in the rising heat of Maine child would always go for a hot chocolate. Lifting Emma to the floor and pointing towards the door. "Go put your charm on and get dressed. I'll come help you sort your hair in a few minutes."

Emma's head, a rat nest from losing the loose braid in the tangles of sleep, begged attention. Glancing at the clock as little feet obeyed for the promise of chocolate Mal marveled at how Regina had done this for so long. On a good morning they tag teamed getting the girl out the door. This was the first time she was the sole coaxer. Proud of herself for the first step well done, she kept moving. Finishing her makeup with a snap of fingers, she went to the closet to change for the day. Emma returned shortly with a brush and two ribbons.

Little feet tried not to wiggle as they stood between a pair of knees. Brush began at her messy ends and worked up. "Fishtail braids?"

Mal paused, fingers not adept at the fancy weaves Regina seemed to fluidly produce. "How about a pony tail?"

"No."

Trying to remember another common hairstyle Emma would sometimes go with. "Pig Tails?"

Turning with lip. "Noooooo… I'm not a pony or a piggy Mal!"

Brush stilled. "Emma lower your voice. That is not how you ask for things."

"But I want Mama braids." Calmer tone but full of whine. A foot was about to stomp, but halted under firm blue.

"How about Dragon tails instead?"

Curious pout. "What are those?"

 _'We are about to find out.'_ On a whim Mal parted Emma's locks in half and swept each side into a high ponytail. "I'll show you in just a minute." From there she parted one tail into two sections and twisted the strands so they coiled together like a rope. Mal repeated on the other side and then tied off the ends. Modified pig tails at best, but adorable on Emma. Satisfied she stood.

Emma felt her head until a conjured mirror showed her the effect. Squealing in delight she popped a kiss on Dragon's cheek. "I like them!"

"Good, because it is time to eat quickly and get going." Time taken to get Emma out of bed, killed their chance at a hot breakfast.

"I want cheesy eggs please?"

Guiding to the door by hand Mal offered two options. "We may have berries and cereal or bagels and a banana. Which would you like?"

"Yucky."

Frank response had Mal laughing on the inside, but held her neutral expression. "Those are your choices this morning Emma." Restating as she had observed Queen doing when child pushed back.

"But we _always_ have cheesy eggs on Monday."

Dragon couldn't argue with that. "We do, but there is not time if we want to be able to get your hot coco still." Even that was pushing their time frame to get to school before the first bell.

"Hmmmm, berries and cereal, I guess." Reaching tile of kitchen, Emma hopped up on her stool as Mal prepped their food.

Morning continued with the give and take banter. For every question or direction given Emma countered naturally, as did Mal though in thought before most responses. Three months of close observation had given Dragon the foundation to manage Emma's most basic routines without her Queen. Child was learning she meant what was said the first time and slowly they were making progress. Learning curve was steep, given she had no personal experience raising children and Emma presented a unique and rewarding challenge with the shifts and needs there. Mal loved every moment.

On their way out the door a mini melt down was brewing. Emma tapped her foot, face scrunched up in want as Mal donned the gray fedora that was worn occansionally.

A whine. "I wanna wear one too!" Grabby hands reached up for the hat, wanting something common to connect with in missing her Mama.

"I can't hear you when you whine, Emma. Try again with a please and in a regular tone." Mal corrected, willing to acknowledge the want, but with a modification the girl was more than capable of.

"Maaalll."

Dragon ignored the next whine entirely, prepping purse to leave for the day. Emma seemed to get the hint and poked her arm instead. Giving patient eyes. "Yes?"

"I wanna wear one please?"

"Thank you for asking in a way I can hear you." Smiling and with a finger snap, Mal conjured a new mini purple replica of her hat complete with holes for the Dragon tails and fitted it neatly on Emma's head. Lifting girl up when hands reached, she showed the child in the mirror on their way out the door.

::::::::::::::::::::

The rain, persistent, didn't give up against the rising heat of the day. Forced inside for recess children and teachers lacking a break were humid in temper along with the weather. Emma missing her time to run out building energy was a tightly wound mess after lunch. Quiet games in the classroom were the alternative available to her and frustrated she was less than cooperative, even with Gabe trying to engage her in a game of Chutes and Ladders. Fast friends again this life, Emma enjoyed his ready company, but not so much today.

After recess it was time for her weekly occupational therapy session to assist her with the Dysgraphia. Usually Emma enjoyed the time to practice writing in multi-sensory ways and the games that the therapist incorporated into their sessions. The only down fall was it was usually during her elective, art, that the therapist pulled her for intervention. Today, directed to go with the OT waiting at the classroom door by Mrs. Kathryn Prince, Emma was having none of it as her classmates lined up for art.

"I wanna go to art today, too." Blonde frowned when her teacher beckoned her to the front of the line to leave. "No thank you. Art please." Trying her manners when her statement went unanswered.

Patient, but no nonsense, Kathryn shook her head. "Good manners Emma, but you need to go now." Missing weekly therapy not an option if IEP was being followed to the letter.

"No." Trying again, Emma refused to move.

Kathryn tried another direction she thought might get little feet moving. "Would you like to call your Mama?"

Thinking it over, Emma's curls shook, wanting to talk to her Mama, but not over her lack of desire to do as she was being asked. Knowing well, how that conversation would end. "No, I want art." Foot itched to stomp, but held out.

Kathryn gave direction to the OT take the rest of the students to art class and come back for Emma in a few minutes. Child tried to follow, but teacher knelt in the door way to eye level. "Why don't you want to go to your OT?"

"Just don't."

Not a helpful response, Kathryn stood. "I think we need to call Emma. Maybe talking will help."

Tears brimmed green. "Nuh-huh. Mama is gone."

Remembering that Regina was on a trip, Kathryn nodded. "And I bet you miss her so much. Let's call to say hi and then maybe you will change your mind." Reaching for the phone despite little protests, she dialed Regina. Queen picked up on first ring. Sharing about Emma's upset only had tears falling from the girl, not her intended effect. Handing the phone over, she watched as they fell faster still.

"Hi Mama." Emma cradled the phone with both hands and gave a hearty sniff at the missed tone coming through the ear piece.

"Hello baby." Regina greeted. "Tough day?"

"Yeah, and it's raining too. Is Paige ok?"

A pause. "We will know soon."

"I miss you Mama."

"I miss you too and I will be home very soon." Regina hated that she had to break the sweet moment. "I hear you do not want to go to your OT session. How come?"

"I want art instead…" Emma went on to explain the pain of a rainy day and lack of recess as more wet heat fell. "And no ooonnne is listening to me!"

Tired from the long night, Regina pinched her brow at the shrill whine. "It can feel that way sometimes Emma. Though the therapy to help support your writing skills is nonnegotiable. That means this is not a time when something is your choice. Sometimes we need to do things we do not like because they are good for us."

"But I don't want too." Wiping cheeks as anger floated in.

"Emma—"

"No Mama." A foot stomped.

Regina sighed. "Not a good choice baby."

"Don't care."

"You and I will be speaking a little later then. Give the phone back to your teacher please." Regina directed and waited.

Puzzled at the lack of further direction, Emma handed the phone back, shifting in uncertainty as teacher eyed her and the call was wrapped up. More confused came when another call was placed. Kathryn requested whoever was on the other end and a tummy knotted as that call ended. She had a few minutes to ponder before she heard familiar clicking approaching the doorway.

Emma let her heat speak when Dragon appeared. "No… Won't go with you." Sitting on the floor in protest.

Mal stepped into the room and went right over to a pink cheeked little girl. Extending a hand. "Stand up Emma." Principal voice worked to her advantage in the moment and six year old slowly go to feet after a very long minute.

Arms crossed. "I don't want to go with you."

"That's too bad because you are anyway."

"I don't want…" Training off as her hand was taken.

Without a word further Mal escorted Emma out of the room. They walked together a short distance to the office and into Mal's private one. Door closing, Emma gulped as blue eyes came down to her level. Wondering which role Dragon would take.

"Refusing directions from your teacher is not something you are allowed to do. Nor is telling your Mama or I no Emma." Tone warm, Principal neutrality left when the door closed on them.

Role defined as personal, Emma's lip quivered, but held stubborn. "How'd you know?"

"That is not the issue." Straightening up Mal continued with confidence. "You seem to need some time to think about that and your misbehavior before we finish talking and you have your OT session." Guiding little shoulders to a corner, and losing some poise as Emma squealed in protest.

"Maaal." Giving wide wet eyes up in pleading.

Green almost broke her resolve. Mal knew exactly where the upset was coming from and she sympathized, truly. Regina's brief coaching via text after Kathryn called her fueled determination enough to adjust child's shoulders back where eyes should be. Sheer luck or something else, she was not sure, had Emma calming under the familiar routine. It was the longest six minutes of sniffle, tear filled angst Mal had endured. And boy did Emma ham it up. Wanting to simply scoop child up and make the world better, yet she knew that is not what Emma initially needed from her, but now with time over her arms did just that.

Falling heavy in both body and thoughts to sit on a lap where she needed to be, Emma returned the hug she was wrapped up in. Purple fedora was pushed back as burgundy kissed her forehead. There was a one word affection wanting to come out to accompany her apology, but girl hesitated in wonder of how it would be received. Instead she let one stand lonely for now. "S-sorry."

Mal used a tissue to clear tear tracks away. "Missing your session is not an option. Your hand and brain need the practice to keep making progress with your writing."

Nodding, girl blew her nose when prompted. "Don't like writing today."

"I hear you Emma and you were put in time out to rethink how you were expressing that and telling the adults you need to listen to no. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mal, but I still don't like it."

At the affirmative, Mal continued. "You don't have to like it, but you will go without issue or we will have round two in the corner. Are you ready to share that apology with your teacher and go to your session?" Getting a nod and knowing there were more layers to be peeled away she lifted Emma up and took a hand, leading way back to the classroom.

Emma completed her OT and finished the day without further concerns. The final bell had little feet returning to the Dragon's office, pensive since her time out. Little blonde opened homework folder and got right to work without the usual prompting as Mal finished up some paperwork and daily checks before it was time to go home at 4:30. Saying next to nothing in the car, despite attempts from Dragon at conversation, Emma replied with minimum expected of her. Conflicted over the day, her behavior, and Mal's response she dragged feet into the mansion after heels. Reminded again home was not completely as it should be tummy tightened remembering her Mama's promise to talk later.

Backpack dropped from little shoulders and she kicked it to slide against the coat rack. Getting an expectant brow, much like her Mama's when she was pushing her luck, Emma sighed and picked up the bag to hang the way she was taught. As anxiety grew, she sided up to Dragon after as a purse was sorted out by the door in the foyer. Words wouldn't find her mouth, but they didn't need to, she realized. Mal's hand rested on her head as she wound arms around hips and she settled under a knowing blue gaze. Both missing the third side to their triangle. And something else too, Emma realized she was having trouble naming so she stated what she could.

"I want m-my Mama." Reaching hands up for comfort.

Mal lifted Emma to her hip as tears flowed from green again. "I know darling. Come here."

Tired and done with the day Emma burrowed into platinum hair, breathing in. Lemons. Mal always smelled of lemons and faintly, even now in absence, of apples. She closed her eyes. Taking another breath pretending she was in Mama's arms, but as a soft humming began Emma realized she didn't have to…

::::::::::::::

Hours later after a needed call from her Mama that Paige's test results came back negative save for one and release would occur in the morning, Emma brightened that there was some good news that would be shared soon. Glad to hear that voice and the promise of it in person tomorrow evening, brain processed what she could understand of explanations to questions she posed. Growing sleepy Emma made her apologies for earlier and said a reluctant good night. Phone given back to Mal, she crossed to the far side of the Dragon's home office as conversation was wrapped up to return playing with Legos.

"We miss you too..." Mal confirmed that and Emma's overall well being as she watched a yawn rip through a pink mouth. She went on to explain in brief her chat with the teen side the night prior about reminders and the successful magic lesson. As topic shifted again to the reason for Regina's visit she asked. "How is Henry?"

Regina smiled fondly over the phone. _"Tired, we both are, but his usual hopeful self. We are going to head back to the apartment and get some things together for Paige for the morning and then head to bed…"_ Mirroring a yawn hundreds of miles away.

Chuckling Mal leaned back in chair and crossed her legs, adjusting the cell phone to her ear. "It has been quite the day, my Queen. I don't think any of us are long for this world." A chime of the clock at half past seven prompted both of them to wrap up their call. "I need to get a little someone ready for b-e-d." As she spelled the word, Emma's ears perked up and gave a silent plea for more time to play across the room. "Goodnight Regina… I love you." Call ended she stood.

"Just a little tiny bit more? Pleaaasee?" Sweet as can be, Emma begged.

"You have five minutes and some of that needs to be spent cleaning up. I am going to start your bath meantime. Do you want bubbles?"

Looking at her mess and suddenly done in favor of bubbles. "Yeah, but I'm done now. Will you help me… please?"

The please hard won after the long day, Mal readily agreed and together they put away the rainbow blocks in storage tub. A wrist wave returned it to the lavender room and girl hurried ahead to the bathroom. Water ran and bubbles poured, some chatter returned between them up until fifteen minutes later when the tub drained. Mal sensed something heavy weighed on Emma as she helped the child out of the tub and wondered about opening that conversation before bed. Worry of pulling thoughts to surface would disrupt sleep little girl needed, she decided to leave it until the morning.

A quick wrap up in a duck towel and a tickle of ribs gained a small smile. Taking Emma into the lavender room Dragon reached into the bottom drawer of a dresser and held up two choices. "Nightgown or short set?"

"Nightgown."

Mal helped Emma dress in a Lilo & Stitch nightgown and yellow socks. She also managed the simplest of braids on either side of girl's head. Jasper fed, Emma crawled into bed and snuggled down to be read to. Sleep stole consciousness from the room shortly after and Mal tucked blankets with a lingering kiss. She watched child rest for a few minutes before heading back to her office to get a bit more work done before getting ready for bed herself.

An hour passed with notes and typing when a creak at the door caught her attention. Pulled from deep thoughts, Mal turned sharply to find glassy green watching. Softening as the rain outside registered another storm rising, common for this time of year, she went to Emma and lifted girl to her hip for what felt like the dozenth time that day, but each time felt new on its own and she enjoyed having the child so close. "Did the rain wake you darling?"

Head shook, thumb firm in mouth.

"A nightmare?" Pacing and rubbing a back.

Going slack, Emma tried talking around the comfort in her mouth. "Not weally…" Then dropped it. "But kinda… my head's full again."

"Full?"

"Too many thinking thoughts won't let me sleep." Emma returned thumb to mouth.

Blue closed, grief that she had been wrong not to pursue Emma's upset before bed. "What kind of thoughts Emma?" Moving out of her office and back to the lavender room, Mal settled them on the bed, child in lap.

A shrug as words tangled.

Prompting. "Does this have anything to do with what happened at school earlier?"

Crinkle in brow Emma pouted, losing her thumb again. "Kinda, but not."

"Kind of how?" Mal wondered if her inexperienced questions would get them anywhere and surprised when Emma threw a curve ball.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your Mal." Confusion set in when child did not respond. "How else do you mean darling?"

Little cheeks turned pink and a chin ducked to chest at the affection, need to know what she didn't know how to ask coming out wrong. Flustered, braids shook. "Never mind."

Mal's thumb brushed a cheek, coaxing eyes up. "No, not never mind. Something is bothering you Emma, I can tell. Take a moment and think, then try again."

"I'm not upset like that. Different and I don't know how to say it." Lightening flashed outside and Emma shrunk tight at the following din against a shoulder. Ready as she was or not to ask her question a different way did not matter then, the words would not come any further tonight.

Sensing their talk was done due to the storm Mal promised what comfort she could. "Then for now I will just hold you." A ready nod from Emma had Mal kick off heels and sitting back against the headboard. Together warm and kept against the storm raging war outside, Mal wondered at the one brewing in the little mind resting under her chin.

::::::::::::::

Morning came bright, even through the thick drapes of the master suite. Mal's nose twitched as the smell of cinnamon apples along with… then something brushed by her face. Cracking tired eyes to the room, she discovered one culprit; blue fur from a well loved stuffed toy. The rest of last night blurred into focus as she sat up with a heavy sigh, body ached from holding a little one most of the night. Emma had not let her go during the storm, even after sleep claimed the child a second time. Needing some rest of her own, but not wanting to deny Emma comfort she had taken child to bed with her.

Laying still as child slept on, Mal simply watched in wonder of the sweet route her life had taken. Emma shifted, curling up against her chest, wrinkled thumb slipping from a pink mouth. Their hair, platinum and gold, crossed paths on a pillow. Clock near to blaring time to awaken, magic killed the alarm before it could disturb the peace of morning. Tracing a circle on the back of a small cheek, Mal tried coaxing girl to rise.

Lashes fluttered with a wrinkled nose, brief. "Mmmmm…."

Smiling and repeating the gesture. "Time to get up, my darling."

"Nooo." Dreamy and high. "Sleepy Mmm…"

So quiet, but her sharp ears heard it. Burgundy parted and Mal froze. Heart on her sleeve and melting, but in unrest. She and Regina hadn't discussed this possibility or what it would mean or how to respond or not respond or—. Thoroughly surprised she didn't speak and Emma appeared completely un-aware, as little breaths rose and fell over the next few minutes. Rising slowly Mal took up her cell from the night stand and left into the bathroom as child slept. Door closed she called the one number that could give her mind direction.

Regal voice thick and deep in broken sleep picked up. _"M-al?"_ Regina tried against the silence through the ear piece and again when her lover still did not speak. _"Mal, what's wrong?"_

"Regina… She—Emma…"

 _"Hey it's okay, take a breath for me."_ Waiting for her Dragon as she sat up in bed. _"What happened with Emma?"_

"Nothing is wrong like that." Palm to forehead assuring, Mal paced the small room. "She's missing you a lot and the last few nights there have been storms here and I let her sleep in our bed and that seemed to help. Last night she was upset and we tried talking, but I didn't know what to say to help her and she shut down. Then this morning… I don't think she realized she did, but… she called me _Mommy_ , Regina." Not sure if she'd overstepped and caused that reaction or to jump for joy… Her Queen was quiet for a moment as her heart murmured in wait.

 _"I am not sure what to say other than I'm sorry I missed it."_

Hearing the red grin over the line lifted Mal's mouth right up, but still she needed to say it. "I never would have pushed—"

 _"I know Mal."_ Regina chuckled softly over the line. _"Emma has a way of throwing one for a complete head spin just by opening her mouth. First time she called me Mama, I felt like I had rocks in mine trying to respond to her. I was taken completely off guard… Is she still sleeping?"_

Peeking around the doorway. "She is and I don't think she knows what she said."

 _"Then we will leave it alone for today. Sub-conscious it may be, but we will all need to discuss it at some point soon."_ Hopeful from the response so far, Regina asked. _"How do you feel about the idea of her calling you that?"_

"Honestly?" Biting inner cheek as she rested head against the door way. Blue eyes closed to the room for a moment. "Terrified I will somehow mess this up because I want this. The family we have growing, with you and her, _so_ much." Pausing Mal realized there was something else; primal. "Emma has always had your scent for as long as I've known her and this morning when I woke, for the first time her scent was different."

Queen took a ready breath of speculation. _"How so my love?"_

"Ours Regina. Her scent is a mix of both of us." Cheek against wood, gaze open and held the child resting. "You already know, but I need to say it again. I'm in this for the long run my Queen, where ever that road leads us."

Scratching the bottom barrel of vulnerable, Regina's eyes misted. Then clear and bright. _"Me too."_

Delicate warmth pricked each corner of blue sky. Grateful then Mal was, even hundreds of miles away, that she could feel Regina's arms holding their hearts close.

::::::::::::::::::

 **A/N – Hope you liked it! I cut the chapter a bit shorter than I originally intended because this was sssooooo perfect right here.**

 **Next time – Regina comes home to a happy little one. A look at Queen and Dragon engaging behind closed doors *wiggles eyebrows and winks*. Teen Emma asks one question…. twice and upset unfolds in a way she was not expecting but maybe needs to happen. Bit of a cliffhanger chapter.**


	11. Home Coming

**A/N – Happy Saturday! First part after about 1000 words is NSFW. The rest after is.**

 **And for those reading my other new fics thank you, thank you for your love and feedback! There will be more parts at some point. I began writing one today, in fact.** **J**

 **Title - Home Coming**

 **Summary- Regina comes home. Dragon and Queen play between the sheets. Little and teen Emma push and push without knowing why.**

:::::::::::::

The clock struck 7:45 pm on the dot.

A little nose twitched.

Breaks outside squeaked.

Purple socked feet shifted back and forth.

A car door closed.

Pink mouth curled up.

A gold knob turned.

Emma sprang forward.

"Omph!" Regina fell back against the door jamb and laughed as her little one literally climbed her body. "Hello to you too baby!"

"Mama! You're _finally_ home!" Emma clung to a neck as a purse and luggage were dropped in favor of holding her. Long time in her mind since Sunday morning, Tuesday night had not come soon enough.

Inhaling the fresh scent of her girl's conditioner Queen's eyes blurred. Home found her eyes in a second pair of welcoming ones coming their way from the living room. Keeping a hold of Emma, she opened one arm beckoning, pulling Dragon in for a much needed hug.

"Welcome home my Queen." Mal whispered into a neck as Emma giggled between them.

"Mama, looky!" Pointing to the hair style she had begged for after her bath. "These are dragon tails! Neat huh?"

"Very neat baby and I bet your hair will be even curlier when we brush them out in the morning." Hair damp now, would surely spiral more when dry and she bet it would be lovely. Regina set Emma down as Dragon brought her things further inside and shut the door.

"What's about Paige Mama? You said you'd tell me when you gots home and that's right now." Hanging heavy on a ringed hand in curiosity.

Nodding, Regina began to walk with Dragon at her side. "I did, let's go into the kitchen and we can talk for a little bit." Pulling Emma along. She prepped a small glass of warm cinnamon honey milk, an old favorite go to on evenings when child was wound up to help calm before bed.

Hopping up on her stool, Emma accepted her favorite yellow mug a minute later eagerly sipping. Eyes drifting between the adults standing hand in hand at the counter. "What'd the doctor say?"

"Paige is going to be just fine. She's anemic and that means her blood does not have enough iron in it." Regina began. "That is what made her pass out to begin with. She also had a mild concussion from falling and hitting her head so that is why the doctors kept her for a few days."

Emma's brows scrunched. "But you said there was something good too?"

Smiling at the idea and knowing the child's adult counter-part would be just as happy, Regina wondered over the other reactions as she took up Emma's hand. "Henry and Paige are going to have a baby."

Little jaw dropped. "Really?"

Rounding the counter with Mal to stand on either side of Emma. "Really sweet one. What do you think about that?"

Pink was slow to bloom, but green sparkled impishly. "You're gonna be a Grandma!"

Not keen on the term, Regina crossed her arms in a mock pout. "It seems that way." Though the huge smile gave her true feelings away.

"You and Granny are gonna have lots more in common now Mama." Squealing delightfully as she tried to avoid tickling hands coming her way. Emma was happily bursting with questions and some were answered as she finished her milk, eyes growing sleepy.

"Alight sweet one. Time for bed." Regina took the empty mug to rinse as Mal went to lift Emma to protesting feet.

"But you just gots home." Upset, Emma's tone stressed that time spent was too short.

"We will have lots of time together the rest of the week and right now because Mama will tuck you in." Reaching out a hand for child to take, Queen assured.

Pushing. "Want more time now."

"Emma, let's go please."

Little feet refused to move.

Not expecting misbehavior upon her return so soon, Regina eyed her Dragon, silently questioning if this had been the reality of the last few days. Getting a dipped chin as a yes and knowing Emma had been upset in her absence she knelt down patiently to take little hands. "Mama is tired too baby. May I lay with you while you fall asleep?" Having planned to anyway. Emma needed a little time with just her and she knew her Dragon was more than understanding of the fact.

Almost ready to give into the idea of close comfort, but not yet for want of more time awake, Emma whined. "Laaatter Mama. I wanna stay up with you."

"Come little one."

Squirming as the decision was made on her behalf as she was picked up. "Stay up noooow?" Tired tears threatened.

Regina rubbed a little back. "Say goodnight to Mal, Emma."

"But Mama I—"

"Goodnight my darling." Mal leaned in, kissing a fussy pale cheek and giving supportive eyes to her Queen.

Carried away to the stairs, Emma tried again to voice her opinion. "But—" Stilling some as another kiss came to temple. "I wanna stay UP." Losing fight to a sniffle and to the hand supporting her weight, now gently patting her behind.

"Enough baby." Entering Emma's room Regina turned down the bed with one hand. "Time for sleep."

Groggy now. "Wanna sleep with you."

"Mama is right here." Removing the charm to the glass dish, tucking in, she curled up around her little love.

Green fought to stay open, but closed. Hair stroked as humming began behind. Her prior meaning missed, Emma took in the comfort of the moment and drifted off under the lullaby from another world that sang her softly to sleep.

Regina stayed until she was sure Emma was out. Giving one more kiss, she eased from the bed and room, leaving the door cracked for the hall light to shine in. Fingers went to immediately unbutton her blouse, ready to be rid of the formality of the day. Silk slipped down her arms and a skirt followed once in the master suite and door closed. Matching in basic lacy black briefly she further shed garments under amused blue eyes watching from the bed. Bundling all fabric in a wad for the hamper, Regina took her time donning a soft cotton gray tank and matching panties. Legs left bare, she crawled over the blanket to Dragon's side and curled up, resting head on a heart. Mal's nails gently raked her bare skin between waist band and where tank rode up at the dip of her back.

Mal closed the book she'd been skimming and set it aside in favor of cupping a missed cheek, thumb trailing a fine jaw. "So a Grandmother then."

Amber rolled affectionately. "Mal, do _not_ start."

"Or do you prefer Grandma or perhaps more informally, Nana?" Biting a lip, unable to help herself.

Serious tone failing, Regina laughed. "Keep it up and you are sleeping on the couch."

Never one to give up easily Mal continued. "Technically you are already a rather Grand-something, aren't you?" Recalling indirectly the distinct family tree Queen shared with Snow.

Somber now in a rare moment as past sucked her mind away, Regina made no immediate comment. By traditional roots traced she was a step one anyway, to Emma, and if she were to honor those brittle roots she had not chosen for herself when choice had been taken from her that would make Henry her great grandson. Then this new child yet to be born would be an even greater extension. Family was deeper than blood and she had taken great pains to teach Henry and now Emma that lesson. Deep in her head she did not hear name said.

Mal sensed she may have been misunderstood and rested her lips on a forehead just as Queen turned away from her, though back was firmly pressed along her side clearly inviting touch. "I'm sorry Regina. I was just teasing."

Mist made the wrinkles in fisted sheets blur as Regina tried to swallow the past down. "It's not you or that. It's _him_ and _her_ , it… sometimes it just sneaks up on me. I will be fine in a minute." Taking a shaking breath as a shudder rippled through her body. Two arms pulled her close and she tried a small smile over being the little spoon, a much loved position after a long day.

"You can be however you need to be Regina." Mal rubbed a smooth arm, following the length to interlace their fingers. Kissing a shoulder gently and murmuring. "A baby though, is _so_ exciting."

Red lips grew. "Henry was all starry eyed when he dropped me off at the airport. I love seeing him so happy."

"He will be an excellent father."

"Yes, he will." Sure of that fact as Regina was of the moon rising each night. Quiet now as the past began to prick her brain again.

Mal inquired. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"We have talked about it already." Though, long ago it had been. "I don't see the point in opening the wound again."

"It still hurts you though." Dragon observed.

Nodding as teeth from time held her lip captive.

"Then perhaps you need to Regina so you can let it go, my love."

Turning back over, Regina found steady blue, braving under them. "It was not my choice to marry him. She forced me. It should have been mine." One old chapter left unfinished between her and Mother, scratched raw.

"Yes, it should have been back then." Validating Mal lifted a chin. Holding firm in affix of present moment as Queen needed her to. "Now it is your choice Regina." Hard question she was not afraid to ask and one she knew was expected of her in the promise they had made to honor the truth between them and leave the past buried where it belonged since reconnecting. Using special tone just between them she commanded softly. "And who do you choose?"

"You." Sure as the salt spilling down her cheek Regina promised. "I choose you and this life we are building."

As Mal's comforting lips reassured love in return, Regina gave in to another rare need rising. Arms drifted up as Dragon rolled over to straddle her hips. Wrists taken by an invisible hand above her head, Queen willingly gave herself over to the dominant heat filling the room as amber begged her Dragon for time in another space entirely. And magical flick towards the door from Mal ensured their privacy and soundproofed the room.

Purring. "What is our safeword my Queen?"

"Fire." Regina answered with the favorite element shared between them.

"And when you can't speak?"

"I will snap my fingers."

"Very good." Acknowledging, but not in praise.

That was not the way of the moment between them. Regina wouldn't be praised like a submissive even when submitting and disliked any tone that readily indicated they were less than equal in leading space. Actions though were wide open for the taking and her long fingers magically removed gray fabric in the way over a sex, now explored with the same hand. Regina clenched hard around her.

Mal chuckled. "Easy, you will wear yourself out before we even begin."

Amber flashed in challenge. Though submitting to her role for the moment Regina never did easily for long. After being in such control for the last few days she was in the mood to bait and play. Letting her inner brat out Regina's teeth nipped at Mal's breast still covered by silk. Her right leg was easily pulled up and a hand slapped her ass for the effort. Hissing at the heat blooming she smirked and tried again; this time the other breast. Mal's hand gave another slap and moved quick as lightening to her throat.

Regina gave a hearty laugh as fingers began pressing just firm enough against her windpipe with a precise hand, making the edges of the room blacken as she liked. Two fingers pumping inside her core became three and she moaned. Ready now she moved her caught wrist just enough to vanish Dragon's silk shirt into nothing, leaving two full breasts swaying with nipples prominent free.

"So hungry." Mal mused as she pulled away from a wanting mouth, easily keeping Regina pinned under her. Wet fingers slowed way down and she enjoyed the merest of whimpers at the change. "Oh, do you want something now naughty one?" Teasing with a rare term used between them and one that never failed to rile Queen up in just the right way.

Regina's eyes narrowed as red lips curled up and took a sweet breath when a palm lifted from her throat. "You." Pushing up, she tried to flip them over as was their custom of give and take when they were both in leading top space. Two quick hands flipped her over instead belly first onto the bed Regina began squirming and growled. "No!"

Knee firm on a bottom, Dragon's sharp nail tapped at the base of a spine and traced in a perfect circle as she leaned in. Lips brushed the back of an ear, tickling. "Oh yes. You need my attention right here." Teeth sank into a neck claiming. Queen bucked once and then melted with a moan as she licked and sucked a quick pulse to surface. Dragging her nail up skin created the shiver she so adored. Pulling up and leaving a kiss on the mark she made Mal ripped the fabric of tank keeping them apart clean in half. "There you are my love." Laying skin on skin she worked an arm under Queen's hips as her lips continued to give attention to hot skin. Kissing, licking and nibbling to taste. Giving her other hand an opening to explore just how much Regina was enjoying this space they sometimes danced together in.

Soaked answered.

Regina pushed up her hips giving Mal better access to her most sensitive place and she was stroked deep and firm like that for a few minutes; building, building, building and then nothing. Lips pursed, she found her legs and with a great kick managed to roll them over, her stomach to the ceiling and Dragon lay flat under her back. Win was bitter brief as a pair of long legs wove around her hips and matching arms further cocooned her. Caught she huffed, both of them slick with passion and smiles. Wrestling ensued and she was played with, but lost as Dragon magically secured her wrists to the bedpost and legs spread leaving her need on clear display.

"Seems you need to be reminded of who is in control tonight. You may watch only." Mal said in such as way that only further made Regina squirm against the magical bonds beautifully. Blue linked with amber unrelenting. Hovering up over Queen's hips Mal gave quite the show of playing with her breasts and pleasuring herself while Regina whined underneath her in want of a turn.

Licking lips, pupils blown Regina countered. "Evil much, my dear Dragon? I thought that was my title, not yours."

Mal smirked and shuddered as a wave of heat passed through her core. "Evil is not how I am feeling tonight my Queen. More on the sweeter side of malevolent than anything else. But Evil I can do." Quirking a brow. "If you insist..."

Taking one of Regina's delicate breasts in each hand she squeezed, moving fingers to pinch sensitive nipples to points and sucking each to just the tender underside of a flowering bruise. Pained red peaks erected under cool air when she moved her swollen lips back to rest between legs. Racking nails firm on either side of a pair of gasping ribs Regina trembled and Mal rewarded open vulnerability with a hot mouth on a miniature ripe red apple.

Lapped toward teasing climax again and again by a rough tongue only to not be allowed to come until she was crying for release. Regina bit her shoulder to keep from screaming and gave into a throaty peak escaping when she finally was allowed to crest under Mal's talented mouth. Submitting not innate or simple between them, but the afterglow never failed to leave her a sweet gooey pile of deliciously satisfied Queen.

Mal rose on high from a drenched apex and then down kissing falling tears from intensity away. Brushing Regina's cheeks with both thumbs she consumed her love's mouth once more, breaking only for air a minute later. Magical bonds released. Buzzing and deep in the abyss of afterglow, they both lay watching and breathing in the sole pleasure of the other melting them as one.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Green glared at the closed door.

Ten PM or just before had a little hand knocking the white wood. Waiting as taught, Emma heard stirring and knob turned a minute later. Girl rubbed an eye complaining of not being able to sleep and shook her head no to the inquiry of bad dream. Mama clad in gray robe lifted her up to hip and began pacing the hall dimly lit by a nightlight.

Desire spoke from earlier. "Mama I sleep with you?"

Wanting to give in, she did, but knew for Emma's well being she couldn't. Told of the occurrence the last few nights, Queen knew the pattern Emma was getting into. A habit developed in their spelled life little one took up after a sequence of repeated hard nights and one she always hated to break the child of. Regina never minded giving comfort or even Emma in her bed, but also knew the importance of independent sleeping and a set routine.

"We need to try your room tonight." Already walking that way as murmurs of displeasure crooned against her neck.

"Rock first Mama?"

"Yes baby." Nearly tripping over the blanket dropped by the door, Regina entered and sat with the girl in requested rocker with crocheted comfort wrapped around little shoulders. Emma twisted fully around, resting chest to chest.

After fifteen minutes when she thought child had dropped off Regina carefully went to stand and little hands gripped her robe in protest. Sighing she sat back and continued rocking. She realized after a second time Emma was purposefully fighting sleep. Lifting child she went to the bed and laid once again cradling until breathing leveled out. Extracting her numb arm from under a head she left Emma to sleep.

An hour later another knock came the door and Regina rose to answer in spite of Mal's offer to take a turn. "I have her, you sleep." Wanting to return favor of rest that had been broken in her absence. Questions asked before to Emma yielded the same answers. Part of her wanted to relent to the now third attempt to sleep in the master suite, but knew the consequence of breaking resolve now. One slip in their other life of giving in had set them up for a full week of back and forth nights she did not care to repeat.

Little feet, now frustrated, walked along slippers back to her room. "Maammaa?"

"Emma you need to be in your own bed tonight."

A fourth time a half hour later had now very awake green eyes scrunched against amber. Without a word Regina returned Emma to the lavender room, on her way back to bed, child began to follow.

Turning in the hall, Regina took up little shoulders steering Emma back. "Last time I will tell you sweet one. It is way past your bed time." Giving a gentle pat as they approached the room. She waited in the door way as Emma appeared to be willing to listen, but left too soon it seemed as child peered at her with tired eyes around the door frame.

"Mama but—but…" Wilting and knowing she would get no further in her attempts.

Regina shook her head, but still patience answered as she took a hand back to where girl needed to be, this time with a firmer pat of warning to a little bottom that Emma was pushing what understanding Mama had left. Finally child got the message and climbed into bed as Regina re-tucked the covers around stubborn shoulders. Another kiss given, Queen left. Returning to her room, she shut the door and discarded her robe. Skin found skin in the darkness and with a sigh she welcomed a soft nuzzle from Mal.

Regina sighed sleepily. "I think she will stay put for the night."

Murmured into a neck, Mal answered. "You have the staying power of a saint my Queen."

Smirking. "She can't entirely help it in this case." Emma's genuine dislike for the dark and being alone always a hard battle for Regina to ever be upset with, despite the mini battle of wills it had ended in tonight. "Had this been her purely defying me it would have ended much, much sooner."

"I feel responsible for this upset she's in."

Her turn to be the big spoon, Regina pulled Mal tight against her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. She needed the comfort you gave her during the storms. I would have done the same thing. Tonight she needed something else and she'll be better for it by the time this shift cycle comes again." Tough calls sometimes in mothering Regina felt her heart still pulling as the fog of sleep stole her away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Saturday brought the first of June to their doorstep and the promise of summer not long off with only two weeks of school left. It also brought apple cinnamon pancakes, a recipe Mal now knew by heart and dished onto waiting plates. Watchful Dragon didn't miss the slower than usual pace with which the smaller blonde ate, wondering if she should inquire or wait for Regina to come down for breakfast so they could do it together.

Emma awoke her thirteen year old self and quiet in her current focus on texting with Justina. Mechanical effort to eat brought favorite breakfast to her taste buds as her eyes rolled over the feed on her phone. Wiping her mouth, she wondered how best to ask for what she wanted and who might give the answer she craved. A group of kids were meeting at the pond to go swimming. Water secluded by the tree line on the edge of the woods a less frequented area for cooling off in the heat than the water front by the pier. A finger tip tapping the counter by her plate snapped green eyes up.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted another pancake?" Mal eyed the child's hand. "And to remind you of the no phone rule at the table."

Blinking. "Um, sure. Thanks." Emma set her phone aside and held up her plate to accept round two. "And technically this isn't the table Mal." Joking only in part.

Dragon let the comment go and removed apron as she turned off the stove. Taking coffee in her favorite mug, a hand painted pottery confection of Emma's creation that vaguely resembled a very lopsided dragon with wings for a handle, she joined girl at the counter. "You are very quiet this morning. What is on your mind?"

Chewing an extra big bite, Emma swallowed and decided that Mal was probably more apt to give her a yes. "There are some kids meeting at the pond to go swimming in a little bit and I wanna go." Seeing gears turning in Dragon's head she added quickly. "Justina invited me and it's getting hot out now. My homework and weekend chores are done too. Can I?"

Not expecting that to be the reason for quiet, Mal thought about the request. "We already—"

Cutting in. "Her mom will be there the whole time and would drive a bunch of us." Seeing hesitation there Emma added. "Call her if you don't believe me."

"I do believe you Emma. That is not where my mind went at all." On any other day, with adult supervision, Mal would have agreed. "We have plans already though my darling."

"You and Mama have plans." Trying to keep the sass from her tone, Emma corrected the situation from her perspective. "I don't."

Mal shook her head, setting mug aside. "Those plans include you." She knew Regina was looking forward to working on the plant beds all together, especially after missing their chance last weekend with the sudden trip to Boston.

"I don't want to _work_ outside though. The backyard is fine and you have magic to get the work done faster, so I don't see the point if I don't help." Heel bouncing on a stool rung in displeasure.

"Your Mama is very particular about her flowers as you well know and plants grow better when tended without magic." Ever the nature lover herself Mal too was looking forward to their planned family morning. Hand went to tuck hair behind a pale ear before catching Emma's wandering chin. "Besides she doesn't ask for your help often and it would be a nice thing to do for her."

Loving the feel of that hand. "Maaaal, please?" But upset now that her first choice of who to ask had not been the best one. "I hate weeding. It's a shi—"

" _Emma_." Chiding. She despised rough language and from Emma's mouth even more so. Then a hard answer to give to such big green eyes. "No."

"But…" Sighing and pulling away. Emma saw only resolve in blue.

"No, not this morning." Then calculating time they would need to spend out back to do their job. "Perhaps later in the day if we finish at a decent time and your friends are still there. We can see what time we finish up."

"That won't work! Everyone is going early and they'll be done by then. Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud?" Elbow on counter with chin in palm. Full on sulk took over Emma's face.

"I know I did not just hear further whining from you." Mal arched both brows in wait, firm she was finished with the display.

"What if you did?" Pushing to see the line she thought was close.

"Then you will be facing that corner rather shortly my darling to think about a different choice." Sipping coffee and gesturing to a bare kitchen corner sometimes used for that very purpose.

Sour, and not ready to push her luck anymore with one of them so soon in the day Emma dropped the subject. Pushing back from the counter she excused herself, only to be called back to clear her place. Chore done and now annoyed, she hurried upstairs. Sure feet went toward the master suite and knuckles rapped brief on the open door.

"Come in." Regina called from the closet where she was busy pulling on fitted black t-shirt over a pair of yoga pants for their gardening day. Seeing a clearly upset girl coming her way, she opened arms for Emma to fall into. "What's the matter baby?"

"Mama my friends are meeting to go swimming at the pond and Justina's mom is driving and will be there the whole time to watch. I really wanna go and not work outside." Spilling her want as Emma stepped back to gauge brown eyes. "Can I please go?"

"I could really use your help this morning sweet girl."

"And I promise I'll help you later when I get home or if you wait to this afternoon after I'm done then we all can."

"The sun is much too harsh the later the day goes I want to be done by noon." Giving some insight into her rationale of why it had to be in the morning, though that did not have the affect Regina wanted.

"Maaamma." Shifting between brown. "Please?"

"The answer is no Emma."

"Ugh!" Head dropped back dramatically. "You never let me do anything fun."

Ignoring the upset, Regina went to the bathroom for a hair tie, returning to see Emma with arms crossed and green glaring.

"I wanna go!" Repeating least her scowl and stance weren't enough of a display of her annoyance.

"I know, but that is not a choice this morning. I do not care to hear any whining or attitude about it."

"Fine you won't have to." Turning on her heel, Emma stalked away. "I'm mad and I am choosing my room to calm down." Explicit use of her cue to leave her alone, she knew Mama would give her the space for a while to chill out.

Regina, conflicted, watched Emma leave. Shaking her head she went down stairs, gladly accepting coffee and a kiss from Mal before sitting in her place. Plate of pancakes ready she picked up her fork. "I take it you heard the stomping."

"I did." Mal affirmed. Letting the bitter brew stay on her tongue for a moment before setting down her mug. "Is she still angry with me then?"

Puzzled, Queen gave pause to fork's journey to her mouth. "What do you mean? She's mad at me, dear."

"I told her no when she asked about going swimming with her friends this morning…" Mal gave further details of the conversation that had a royal hand setting fork aside all together.

"We have nearly been played." Regina sighed and pushed her plate aside, no longer hungry. "She asked me the same thing, probably hoping for a different answer than the one you gave. We need to let her know that is not acceptable."

Always one to see the silver lining Mal agreed with her own twist. "At least we _both_ gave the same answer." And pulled Regina's plate back over with a pointed look.

Eyeing the food Regina chose not to fight over this sometimes issue between them. Fork back in hand she made a small show of stabbing a fluffy cake. "This time, yes. Had we not, that would have created a bigger problem."

"True. I don't get the feeling she is testing again. Do you?"

"No, I don't think so." Taking a bite and chewing. After a moment, thoughtful. "Not that she is aware of at any rate and that changes how we will approach this."

Finally taking another bite of pancake as her appetite returned, Regina let the topic rest until they were both done eating. Having given Emma twenty minutes, she set the dishes to soak as Mal finished the paper and went back upstairs. Knocking thrice on the teen's door, no response came.

"Emma?" Trying again. "May I come in?"

"No."

"Baby we need to talk."

Knob turned and Emma cracked the door just enough to see concerned brown eyes. "And I am choosing not to right now thank you very much." Door closed again.

Hurt, she rested her head on the door briefly, but Regina kept it from her tone. "Alright. We will try again in a little bit." Wanting to respect the space still needed.

Muffled and full of attitude. "I'll come out when I am ready… Just leave me alone 'til then."

Wanting to correct, but not without seeing the why in those eyes, Regina fought her natural inclination to open the door and take the girl down a notch. "Then I will be here when you are ready."

Leaving without further words, she placed an alarm spell at the base of the door that would alert her if Emma stirred. Intending to get the day started outside while teen further cooled off, she wanted to be available when girl was ready to speak. Back down stairs found Dragon placing the last breakfast dish in rack to dry. Blue questioned lack of Emma and together they went out back to begin weeding the flower beds as they talked.

An hour passed.

Wilting under the rising heat, Regina wiped her brow and removed gloves. "Ready for a break?"

Mal persisted a moment longer digging up a particularly nasty root and sat back nodding. "Lemonade?"

"Oh yes." Standing and brushing off, Queen helped her lover to feet. Together they went inside to the kitchen for a cool beverage. A few refreshing sips in Regina nodded to the ceiling. "I best go and check on her."

"She's been butting heads with both of us all morning. Let me take a turn.

Grateful for the support, Regina nodded relenting as Dragon left the room

It was unlike Emma to stew for so long in isolation and something in Mal's gut felt off. Knocking got no response, nor did the second attempt after a long pause. Trying the knob found the door locked. "Emma? Are you alright?" No answer and worried now Mal knocked again. "Darling, I need to see you are okay."

Nothing.

"Emma…" Sighing and changing her tone. "Open the door."

Never having invaded Emma's space without a direct invitation, a trigger well known and one she respected as a boundary, Mal felt sick magically shifting the lock. She let the door open, while staying on her side of the hallway. Gravity forced feet into the room at what she saw; in disbelief, she quickly called over her shoulder for Regina as her pulse throbbed behind temples...

:::::::::::::

Emma checked her appearance in the refection of the water. Long blonde locks in a high pony tail and a one piece green swimsuit with red sandals met her approval. Lowering a pair of cat eye sun glasses she'd borrowed from Mal and forgot to return a while back she took a deep breath and backed up. Kicking off shoes and casting aside glasses she took a running leap and cannon balled off the small dock and into the cold murky water.

Laughing as she surfaced and a splash war began. Forgetting the morning Emma was enjoying herself immensely. Justina challenged everyone to a game of Maro Polo and teams divided they began to play under the watchful eye of Mrs. Wood supervising from the shore line.

She knew her space would be respected and urge to be with her friends had taken over. Want for an hour of freedom and then returning to help out back was a win-win she figured. Time ran as the sun nearly reached its peak in the sky, the water began to slowly warm, still colder than normal for this time of year. Thirsty after three rounds of play and sensing she needed to be getting back, Emma swam over to the dock and slowly began climbing the ladder. Pulling herself from the water she nearly lost her footing at the familiar shadow overtaking her. Green braved length of those legs all the way up to calculating blue eyes, sharper than normal.

Emma gulped. "Hi?"

"Hi there." Taking a hand, Mal helped Emma up the rest of the way. "Get your things and tell Mrs. Wood thank you. We are going home."

Wet and dripping with more than water. "Seriously? You—"

Holding fast to a hand that tried to pull away, Mal stated expectation. "Now is not the time for back chat Emma. Do as I ask."

Bristling, Emma tried to distract by wringing out her hair with her one free hand. Water dripped on Dragon's feet. "Why?"

Mal squeezed a pale hand once and let go. "If we have to have that conversation here you will not be pleased with me when we are finished." Again pointing up the dock. "Let's go. Shoes and bag."

Emma sucked her bottom lip. "You wouldn't."

Mal nodded once.

"But…" Failing and taking a step in the right direction when she saw her Mama speaking with Justina's mom.

Lips pouted, but feet obeyed. Wrapping up in a towel, Emma slipped on sandals while stuffing her shorts and t-shirt in her bag. A wave to her friends and finally a trudge toward the adults now waiting. She avoided her Mama's eyes as she gave thanks as directed before following her… Stopping briefly deep in the meaning of that thought, Emma finally looked up at the women walking ahead of her. Both had come to fetch her and just as both turned to look back now. Finding her footing in spite of a feeling she couldn't place Emma got into the back of the Royce fidgeting in the seat.

Car moved them toward home and Emma hunched down when her Mama turned in the passenger seat. Dark eyes reproachful and teen found she still had some fight left from her earlier upset. She scowled, but before she could comment blue eyes found hers in the rear view mirror in full warning. Queen turned back around as Dragon reached to put a hand to a royal knee. The drive remained silent. Regina led the way up the walk letting Mal coax reluctant teen from the car with nothing but a pointed look. Once in the foyer Emma's dropped bag hitting the tile brought words to life.

"I don't even know where to begin Emma." Regina paced. "Asking each of us separately to go out today in hope of a better answer, your attitude, sneaking out, climbing down the trellis—"

Crossing arms Emma interjected. "How'd you know I didn't use the front door?"

"Do not interrupt me." Hands to hips, Regina's tone held firm. Seeing stubborn green she sighed. "I was worried about you after I knocked the first time so I put an alarm on your door so I would know when you were ready to talk. It never went off before Mal came to check on you later, and with your open window it was not hard for us to figure you where you went, but that is beside the point."

" _What_ point Mama?" And spinning to glare at Mal. "Why'd _you_ come instead of her?" Difference meant something, but she was not sure what. Suddenly the feeling she had gotten watching them both watching her at the pond come over again full force. And new as it was she had no idea what to do with it.

"Attitude Emma." Mal advised, girl was pushing yet again and nothing got her attention quicker than disrespect to her partner or the child's safety on the line. Both were equally tugging hard at either end of her heart at the moment.

"So you barged in anyway?" Ignoring and hot that her space had been invaded, Emma questioned.

Mal remained patient. "You were not answering me and I was worried you might be hurt, so yes, I opened the door to check on you."

"It's _my_ room Mal." Catching the slipping towel Emma glared.

Reason slipped naturally into the heat rising from teen. "And you are our little girl and I was concerned about your safety. That overrides quite a few things—"

"It does not!" Emma shouted her upset.

Regina began to intervene. "Emma—"

Green cocked a trigger and mouth fired left. "I won't Mama! This is fucking _bullshit_!" It was out before Emma could take it back or think though why it was said, least of all the consequence for that slip.

Vile words leaving that sweet mouth in such a way woke something long dormant in Mal. She closed the distance before teen even blinked. "Emma, you do not get to speak that way, especially to your Mama." Calm in tone, even under the angry green question. "Apologize." When nothing was forth coming in challenge she took Emma's arm, turning to the side and gave a swat for compliance. First correction of such echoing between them had green eyes glassing. Her heart hurt. "Now."

Emma hopped once, rubbing the sting. Losing some fire in the wake of her actions and the firmly tender way Mal was looking at her, she licked her lips. Pushing and heat still present she pulled her arm away speaking with some cheek. "I'm sorry, _okay_?"

Mal directed to Regina's turf for their next discussion. "No, your tone and your actions are not okay. Go into the Study and to the corner. You need a few minutes to calm down before we continue." Done with misbehavior.

"I don't want to." Feet stuck and deep in, Emma avoided looking at either of the women, but chin taken by Dragon, she had no choice.

"Eyes up here." Waiting and then. "I gave you a direction and you are edging a very fine line right now my darling." Blue affection for the ache in green.

Ever stubborn. "Nooo."

No idle threat, but a promise Mal hoped not to have to keep. "Would you rather join me in my office upstairs instead for a reminder about rules before we come right back down for your time out and get to the matter at hand?" Emma had been begging for her attention all day in a way she did not want to have to give, but give she would if it meant a return of the sweet child she knew was hiding under all these hard layers of a past they all wished was not real.

Response of respect ingrained at that cue, Emma bit her lip and fought it. Meaning clear from Mal had teen blushing to her roots, and feet slowly took a few steps in the right direction, but stalled and crossed her arms. Dragon serious and suddenly no nonsense she was unused to and her chest hurt for being the cause of that change in tone. Glaring in need Emma tried to keep her mouth in check, but like it so often did, it sank her further into trouble.

"You can't." She sided up next to her Mama, turning a back on Mal. "Mama?" Unsure of what she was even asking Emma tried to begin getting herself out of trouble.

Regina raised a brow, shaking her head and turned Emma around by the shoulders with a nudge toward her partner. "You have made your choice young lady. Go on."

Stuck in her thoughts Emma allowed her hand to be taken by Mal. Escorted this way, her slow feet finally got moving of their own accord toward the stairs when another, much softer pat from her Mama landed to the seat of her swim suit in passing, hurrying her along. "Okay I'm going…" Then mumbling. " _Get off my case..."_

But Mal's adept ears heard it when Regina's had not and she confirmed the trouble girl was in once they were on the mid rise landing of the grand staircase. "Language aside Emma, your current attitude is not helping your case." Letting girl go ahead, she took a moment to look down at Regina. Getting a nod and reassuring eyes Dragon gathered her strength as she followed the Emma upstairs….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **A/n – Told ya it'd be a cliff hanger….**

 **Next time—Emma gains insight into her upset, but not before unknowingly pushing for a defining conversation.**


	12. Chosen

A/N- See summary.

For those reading my other fic – Mommy's Little Princess, chapter 2 is up.

Title: Chosen

Summary: "A child born to another woman calls me Mom. The magnitude of that tragedy and the depth of that privilege are not lost on me." – Jody Landers

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma stopped just shy of the upstairs office door. Nervous stomach was an under statement as Mal caught up and opened it. She passed by and door closing behind them set her heart quickening that they were finally here at this point. Emma followed toward the small couch and they stood on the rug in front of it. The one woven with earthy tones Emma loved to lay on to draw or color. Where Mal would build lego towers as high as the ceiling with her little side or where she was helped with homework while waiting for her Mama to come home in the evenings as she was now.

They stood in this very spot facing each other. After a moment both her hands were taken and the hard shell Emma had up began to chip and fall away. She shivered as the air conditioning kicked on. Dragon's fingers snapped and she found herself magically clean, damp swim suit was replaced with the shorts and T-shirt she had been wearing earlier that day. Their eyes met.

"Thanks." Suddenly small and malleable Emma broke the quiet.

Squeezing once, Mal began. "Talk to me darling."

Emma shrugged, but blue held her gaze when she wanted to look anywhere else. But she did not. "I'm sorry for cussing." Mechanical words she meant.

"That is not what I mean." Mal moved to sit on the sofa with Emma standing between her knees. "You were very upset downstairs and while your language choice was inappropriate and part of the reason we are here, it is not the root of what is going on with you this last week or so." Thinking back to Regina's trip to Boston and the many buttons little Emma had been pushing with her and even teen before that last shift cycle had ended. "What has you so upset that you are acting this way when you well know what the response will be?"

Well read like a loved book Emma shifted on the balls of her feet. Nose wrinkled. "I don't know why exactly." She truly didn't and that was half her problem. Expecting more questions at her lack of reason Emma was surprised when there were none forth coming.

"I sensed as much." Mal nodded. This version of Emma was a paradox of simple complications. Transparent as oil and water mixing once it settled and one knew where the line of separation was. Line being Emma's understanding further validated her decision. "You do not have to right this moment."

That got Emma's attention. "Huh?" She was used to having whatever was wrong coaxed out of her with words. Mama was adept at that and she wondered at the lack of process now.

Mal let go of hand to reach up and cup two cheeks. "What you need is very simple and doesn't require us to speak just now."

Shifting. Emma sucked her lower lip. "What?"

"You need to know that I will follow through with what I have said." Searching green as the cheeks in her hands warmed under her words. Her thumb rubbed one with great affection. "And by evidence of how we got here a much needed cry. I think both of those things when we are done along with some think time will help you understand the why of your actions. Then we will speak. For now I will do it for both of us."

Tearing at the simple truth exposed there. "Mal… please..." But a finger was pressed to her lips.

"I love you to pieces Emma, so much, and it hurts me to see you hurting and upset. Part of my responsibility to you is to help you learn from your actions and help you understand the why behind them." Mal reaffirmed softly and certain. "And I take that very seriously because of my love for you."

Emma sucked harder her bottom lip, waterline pushing. Familiar this felt so much so. Her stomach began to loosen and tension ease under the blue safety net before her.

"We are here for a few reasons. Upset with us or not, cussing in response to either of us will not be accepted. You know better and as for your attitude today that stops right now Emma." Not scolding as she was speaking matter of fact. "You are more than capable of communicating in a tone of voice and with words that are not shouts or vulgar. I have been patient with you today on both matters up until now and now we will correct both. Nod if you understand me my darling?"

Whisper to show understanding wanting, but directions she followed. Small, but accepting of her place just then. Emma nodded. Words she understood, too many ill used ones today, she was to think on in the next few minutes.

Blushing as Mal's hands went to her waist Emma found herself being moved to Dragon's right side. Emma stared at that lap, like her Mama's, but not. Different yet the same and she was placed over a much taller one than she was used to. Small as she was even at thirteen her feet were well off the ground as her upper body rested on the sofa. An arm secured her waist without ceremony and a hand rested against her shorts. Emma closed her eyes as it moved away and winced when it reconnected. And did again to her other cheek as she took a deep breath and slight sting began settling in. Firm beginning like her Mama, but not her Mama. And it clicked then just who and Emma's eyes blurred with the weight of it. Loved and accountable; both to this woman…

She had pushed and now they were here. Mal was following through. Just as Dragon said would be done and here in it, Emma wanted nothing more than to be sitting on that lap, not over it. Part of her didn't think she would be. Had expected her Mama to take over like before and yet another part knew she needed to be right here. Right now. And that feeling took over her throat. Squirming as the halfway point hit and her shorts were set at her thighs. Tears rolled down both her cheeks.

She tried to speak then. To say sorry, but her mouth wouldn't work. Emma dropped her head as soft crying began. She was sorry. For a lot of things, but more importantly she let herself start feeling that over this knee.

Dragon hearts are most resilient, but not under the cries of their children. Hearing the first cry caused by her hand from the child she saw as her own twisted Mal's insides terribly and her eyes prickled with warmth over the fact. Still she continued. Emma needed this; they both did for what it meant. Mal did not lecture or question or even speak with words. That was not her way. She focused entirely on Emma and carefully delivering her promise. Hand on the much softer side of firm, she did not feel it needed to be anything other than reassuring at this point. By the time the last swat fell and girl was weeping easily over her lap, Emma's skin peeking around the elastic of fabric was barely pink. Mal rubbed a back with her free hand and now patting gently a warm bottom with the other one as Emma further sank into the release.

Forgiven, Emma could tell she had been even before she went over that knee. She sucked in that comforting thought as she was righted to stand. Sniffling as the quiet hands that that followed through pulled up her shorts and fit then back into place. And then she found her place to sit on the lap she had been craving all day.

Now, words tumbled began tumbling out. Two small ones so big. "I'mm s-sorry." Needing to say it, tucked up next to a heart she so desperately wanted to belong to… And realizing that was partly what she had been so upset about downstairs. A tissue was held to her nose and she blew automatically. Then hid face in a white blouse as she was soothed.

"There's my darling." Claiming a cheek to kiss. "Feeling a bit better?"

Nodding Emma tried for words. "Yeah..." Then remembered the rest of her mistakes that day and how her stubbornness had been the cause of this detour. They were still far from finished, but the feeling of safety and follow through of these arms made the prospect of owning up easier. "I think I'm ready to go do my think time now."

"Is there anything else you are ready to talk about before we go back downstairs?" Sensing reason for upset was close to surface, but did not want to push Emma if child was not yet able to articulate the deep rooted one behind why they were here.

"I need to think about it. A little please." Rubbing an eye. As much as Emma hated time outs it did give her the focus she needed to sort through some of her heavier emotions. And she was more than ready to start doing that now that she had some control of her emotions back and could breathe again.

Mal held Emma for a minute longer and then helped the child up. Hand in hand they descended the stairs and went into Regina's Study. Queen sat on the couch reading, and set aside the book with a soft smile and eyes full of understanding. Emma went in first and took a long lingering hug from her Mama before going to the corner without being further prompted. Thirteen minutes later and somewhat clearer in mind Emma joined them on the sofa, sitting in the middle as she was directed. She fidgeted at the opening statement and not from whom she expected it to come from.

Mal began. "We need to discuss a few more things that happened this morning that are tied directly to the point of your upset earlier. What were you thinking climbing out of a two story window?" Worry from earlier finally surfacing in her tone. "You could have fallen and broken your neck." Visual of Emma dangling made her ill and maternal Dragon instincts once awoken close to the surface were fierce to protect and ensure danger was understood and such attempts were not to be repeated.

Flustered by her desire for the motherly tone from those lips, and of something else pushing to come out, Emma once again could not stop her mouth. "Not all of us are lucky enough to have wings." Eyes misted when mind caught up to her mouth and her chin was lifted by one long finger.

"Careful my darling." Blue deepened from still present sass she had thought had been nipped in the bud. Then paused and looked more closely seeing this sass was different somehow. Cueing. "Do you need more time to think before we talk?"

Wilting and conflicted, Emma backed down. "No thank you. I'm sorry."

"Better." Regina praised and took the child's hand. "I believe you were asked a question." Redirecting in wait.

"I wanted to go with my friends. You both said no, so I went anyway. There's not much to it." And there had not been at the time, but now she was wondering if there might have been more.

Having suspected as much, Regina helped to dig a little deeper. "Mal said you had locked your door and that is not something you have done before. Why now?"

"I didn't want you guys to catch me and I didn't think you'd come in if it was. I really thought I'd be back before you, either of you, came back up. I told you to leave me alone and everything." Why was her stomach getting so tight?

"Have we ever done that for long?" Regina asked.

Shrugging and then Emma thought harder. "No I guess not… but Mama when you came the first time I really wasn't ready to talk."

Mal wondered. "Was that before or after you decided to go with your friends even though we both told you no?"

"Before… I think." Now reflecting if that had been the case. "I don't know, really. I just didn't think. I did what I wanted and I screwed up. I'm allowed to do that sometimes aren't I?" Standing when tight feeling became more so. Emma needed to see both of them at once. "This wasn't some test on my part." Hands over her heart. Worried for a moment they thought otherwise.

"Relax baby." Regina reached for the flustered child and pulled girl to sit on her lap. "We do not think it was."

"Do you?" Questioning over something much deeper. "Both of you?" Emma's legs kicked out as her emotions tangled with words.

Regina tried another route. "Yes baby, both of us. Calm down—"

Emma's eyes began burning. "I can't."

"It's alright." Gently and concerned Mal placed both hands on pale knees, sensing something else was off.

Reaching for nothing valid to say teen uprooted an old phrase long buried in the past between rows of dead foster homes from a time when she didn't know how to voice her frustration. "I don't hafta listen to you guys."

"We beg to differ sweet girl." Regina quickly turned green her way, but kept her voice light. Emma's tone was anything, but defiant and that worried her. "We are—."

"My what?" Pushing up to her feet and pulling away, Emma laid her heart confused bare, words ready now and able to come out. "My guardians, my caregivers, or my… WHAT?"

"Emma." Red and burgundy joined naturally at the shout.

Losing steam, but done holding back she gave into her upset. "Let me know when you BOTH figure it out." Storming away. "Until then I'll be in my room!" Study door slammed and frames shook on the walls.

Regina stood to go after the blonde hurricane, but a hand on her arm kept her from getting far.

"Let her be a moment."

Looking between blue and the door, Queen pointed. "I understand her upset Mal, but she is not allowed to go running off like that and she knows it."

"She's right though, Regina, no matter her action." Mal pulled the Queen to sit. "That is beside the point at the moment. We have never defined clearly what I am to her or even us together in regards to her and right now she is begging us to in the only way she knows how without having the right words for it."

Quick to calm under that thought, Regina leaned back against the couch. Eyes closed. After a moment of self chiding she sat up as another one sparked against blue. Topic coming a sensitive one Dragon well knew.

Mal held firm in the rising ember. "Now, what are we going to do about it to make it right for her?"

"Make what right?" Unsure just then if they were talking about the same thing. Regina stated her feelings. "It is her choice Mal and we cannot decide the use of that term for her."

"Nor will we for either of them." Assuring they were on the same page and making clear her other meaning. "But she is asking us for some guidance Regina on both at the very least. I know you wanted to wait awhile and let her take the lead on this, but awhile is here right now and she clearly does not know what to think."

"Defining your role with her is not what I'm…" Upset was not the right word and Regina continued when she found it. "Hesitant about. And I do not want to influence her with the other one." Term to define both of them had her unsure; more than ready for what it would mean, but also conflicted due to the root it was attached to.

"I am not asking us to do more than simply talk to her. Otherwise we will continue to have an incessantly upset child on our hands and that is not fair to her." Mal circled back to the reason shared on the night of the phone call with David. "I understand your reasoning Regina love, I do and I respect that greatly. It's not influencing her if she can't even express what she is feeling about it."

Faltering as head fell in her hands. Regina sighed. "I never intended to put her in this position."

Queen recalled teen version's first day of school and when she had tried to explain her reasoning over her lack of measuring Emma's height in their spelled life. She'd struggled greatly in their alternate reality not to blur lines of the roles between Keeper and parent. Explaining that struggle to the teen here back in January had not been easy and she realized she never finished that conversation past expressing that she saw Emma as her little girl. Words said then and now today by Mal, for both of them, echoed in want of clarity.

Regina sighed. "She is confused and now hurt and it's all my fault."

Rubbing a knee, Mal comforted. "No, there is not fault involved. This has been a delicate situation between Snow and David with you. Also, for Emma. Now that I'm in the mix, it doesn't make it any less complicated. We just need to help her find her words and the rest will come."

"At what cost Mal?" Dropping hands, eyes wet with guilt. "I will not be responsible for any more distance she and her parents have by taking that term for ourselves."

Shaking a head Mal cradled Regina's cheeks between her palms. Another necessary truth. "You already have my Queen, for yourself, weather you have said it to her explicitly or not. And you are not the only one, love." Smile growing at that truth. "As it is, she still sees them as her parents and that is wonderful and as it should be, but Emma has no clue that's what you have been to her as well, just in a different way."

Regina's stiff blink was stuck within the only role visible, but in want to own another. "I'm only her Mama."

"A gift she gave you." Mal agreed. "Now give one to her and be the parent she needs you to be right now in our life." Rolling truth down one royal cheek was caught with the softest of Dragon kisses.

Regina searched the promise held in open sky. "She needs both of us and I won't do this without you." Known for a while, now more than ready to voice the reality.

"Shall we go to talk with our girl?" Standing and offering a hand. Dragon held firm to her Queen and of the one role they now shared and in her own hope of another term yet to come.

::::::::::::::

Emma sat on her bed waiting. She knew it wouldn't be long until one of them followed her. Slamming doors not tolerated or walking away while she was being spoken to. Mind toggled between the present and the past, stuck for the moment though in an old memory. One of the last group homes she remembered at this age before her consciousness came to Storybrooke. She had no reference for what came after that place. Only her adult side, who had all their memories, did. But what she did remember of her life before Mama and Mal she wished she could forget.

Watching her then bunk mate Amanda drive away to a new home, new life, and chosen by two parents who would love that lucky girl for the rest of their days. Green with envy Emma had been in her heartache watching the car drive away. The promise from one of the home attendants burned in her mind; that one day she too would know what that felt like…

A knock came on the door interrupting her thoughts and Emma tried to ignore it. Tummy rolling in the present at how she left things, she half expected to be over a knee right now for disrespect and wondered if she still would be again for her efforts today. Deciding it would be best to begin showing the remorse she felt all along instead of continuing to fight what she didn't understand, Emma answered the second knock, knowing there would not be a third should she not answer.

"Come in." She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it was not both of them with soft looks approaching. Drawing knees to chest she hugged them in wait.

"We're sorry Emma."

Head snapped up from resting on knees to the Dragon. "What?"

Regina sat and wrapped an arm around tight shoulders. "We are sorry for not having the talk we are about to have with you sooner. We knew it needed to happen, but wanted to give you time to come to your own decision about what you wanted without influencing your choice. We think after what happened down stairs what you want is blatant, even if you are having a hard time explaining it."

"I'm sorry I shouted and slammed the door." Back peddling, Emma still went with her plan to show she was genuine. "I didn't mean to do that."

"We know, but first you need to understand something from me." Mal assured and took her place on the girl's other side. "I was really worried about you when we realized you were missing and at the idea of you so high off the ground without protection when I saw you had climbed out your window. I felt helpless not knowing where you were and that you were possibly unsafe. A long time ago I felt that same fear when I lost Lily, realized she was gone and today, with you I felt that again. Also, I was upset with your word choice downstairs when you were speaking to your Mama." Lifting Emma's chin she continued. "I know my response was firm with you and I also know you are not used to that from me." Shifting between Emma's eyes to check for understanding. "That said, we need to know where you are at all times and no more climbing out of your window or being up that high without permission and supervision."

Emma's cheeks turned pink, but in the raw honesty of that statement something became clearer and she tried to explain. "I get it and you weren't too firm. I need you to be… 'specially when I get mad and push like that. I can't help it sometimes." And she couldn't help all of it for where the first twelve and a half years of her life had been spent.

Regina moved a stray blonde curl away. "That's true sometimes and we know we have been less than clear with you on definitions of roles. In particular the one Mal has with you and us as we are together, to you. That further fueled your upset I think."

"I know I have to listen and be respectful." Emma tried to show she understood.

"You do." Queen confirmed. "But that is not what I meant baby." As delicate as the issue was, she wondered if she was making too much of it in the moment. Unsure how to continue without time to think it through, Regina let Dragon take the lead.

Mal took up Emma's hand and drew attention her way. "I think what your Mama means is that is that there is more to it than rules and follow through. It is about the relationship itself."

Looking at the hand that now had hers Emma continued to try and explain. "It's hard for me to accept all the time, but I need you." Green went back and forth once between the women and settled on her toes, curling. "Like I need Mama."

Warming in hope, Mal promised what she could without leading. "And I am here for you in whatever way you need me to be."

Green brightened. "Really?"

"Really." Nodding, Dragon confirmed. "I love you, your Mama and I both do as if you were our own flesh and blood, but even more special is that love we have for you because you grew in our hearts."

Emotions began to untangle. Emma chewed her inner cheek, and took a deep breath. "Mama?" Getting encouraging amber eyes to her question, she told blue ones what she needed. "I wanna call you Mom, I mean if that's okay."

Mal pulled Emma into her arms. "Then you shall my darling."

Tears began for all of them, Emma gripped tight as she was held in a hug that now meant more somehow. No, not more, she realized as she clung to the forever promise there. Just what life had become for all of them; a different way of loving.

"Mom." Again and vivid Emma said. "I'm sorry I worried you guys and for sneaking out." Letting go and mirroring the same hug in another set of open arms. "Mama please don't be too upset with me."

"Upset is not how I feel baby. Not in the least." Setting reason aside for that issue for a while yet in favor of kissing a wet cheek. Regina cupped a pink one and shifted them all to the next thing they needed to discuss. With Emma's reveal, she decided to just come straight to the point. "You asked downstairs what we are to you and before we talk about that you first need to know what I am and have been."

Confused again, meadows narrowed. Certain. "You're Mama."

"I am and I promised I always would be, that will never change baby. You need to know that I have considered myself your parent, here in our real life, for a long time now."

Emma questioned. "You do?" Needing to hear it again.

"I do." Smiling proud of that fact. "And I have never said it directly to you outside of the spelled world because here, when we got home, you already do have two parents who love you very much. I didn't want to confuse you here or make you feel like you had to choose. That is not my intention."

Wondering as some shadows over her heart began fading, Emma confirmed. "That's what you meant when you said I was your little girl…" First day of starting school months ago flashing in mind as well as the moment downstairs when similar words had been said by the Dragon and still she needed more understanding. "So why tell me now?"

Regina eased the door open a bit more. "I think what you were asking downstairs and your little half tried to make known at the bake sale a few weeks ago was that you are alright sharing that term. Maybe to that the word parent means more to you in a different way than I may have been thinking?"

Sniffling Emma found her voice. "It does. I know I have birth parents and I love them, but it's not the same as having parents."

Guiding for self definition Regina asked. "How is it not the same?"

"Everyone has birth parents, but not everyone has parents. When I was in group homes I used to watch parents take kids home all the time. I know what family feels like and I love ours, but this is different. I watched those parents choose their kids and I chose you Mama. I took you for myself, both of me did." Watering. "It's not the same as being chosen."

Nodding Queen guessed as much, but needed to be sure before she shared further. "No it is not and we…" Taking Dragon's hand. "Mom and I realize that baby." New term melted easy sweet on her tongue.

Emma's watery grin grew amid amber and sky.

Regina smiled. Looking to her Dragon for the finish.

"We choose you darling." Mal leaned in as Regina did, and they each claimed a cheek to kiss. "And we both have for quite sometime now."

Floating Emma beamed. "I have parents!" Relishing the waves of too many feelings washing through her.

Of all the homes she had been in where she was told she was nothing and a nobody, of broken promises and fighting to hold her own when she just wanted someone to love her, had taken a toll on her heart. Leaving behind high walls unshakeable until she found her Mama and now her Mom; her parents who had chosen her. Chosen in spite of her flaws and constant pushing. Emma Swan Mills took several long moments to hold and enjoy these feelings. Every. Single. One.

Waiting awhile as Emma processed, Regina continued when she had green eyes. "You do have parents, a few sets between us and Snow and David, who all choose you and love all of you very much." Wanting that to be clear to Emma it was not just she and Mal the term chose applied to. She would always respect the tie that gave Emma life and work to continue to help their girl strengthen that bond. Patting a knee, Regina refocused them to the last topic. "And as the parents you live with and more importantly because we love you, we cannot allow your behavior this morning to go unaddressed."

Emma flopped backwards on the bed, legs dangling off the side. "I knew that was coming." And though smaller, still she smiled. "Am I just in trouble for just this morning?"

"If you are referring to your choice of words downstairs and your attitude with Mom, your consequence for that is finished. As for your actions in the Study after the fact, I think within the context of what you were feeling and unable to say we can let that go, though we expect different choices going forward. Is that first understood?"

"Yes Mama."

Mal picked up the next piece. "There is also the matter of you going to each of us with the same question at breakfast. I told you no and that should have been the end of it. Going to Mama or vice versa to try and get a different answer is not okay."

Squirming Emma nodded her understanding. "I won't do it again Mom. I meant to just kind of vent about it, but then I thought I'd try anyway."

Mal clasped her hands over crossed legs thoroughly enjoying the new affection from Emma. "And you may vent and not like our answers. Though had one of us given a different one, it can create misunderstandings and conflict. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah…" Teen looked away reflective and then back again. "I didn't think about it like that and I don't want you guys to like be upset at each other or anything cause of something I did. I'm sorry."

Regina cleared her throat. "Then we will let it go, now that you understand that will not be accepted."

"So let me guess." Emma pondered as she sat back up finding her voice. "I'm grounded to the house with no screens through my shift cycle for sneaking out."

Dark brows rose. "Anything else you would care to add to your consequence since you are doing so fine a job?"

Thinking. "And I hafta make up helping in the yard in the morning since I missed it today."

Regina looked to Mal. "Does that seem sufficient to you dear?"

Dragon leaned back on the bed, supported by an elbow as she studied wondering teen eyes. "I am partial to tar and feathering little swans, but if Emma is so sure…" Grinning in jest. "That is alright with me."

Glad it was said and done so they could move on Emma returned the full grin with an even newer affection she wanted to try. Rolling smooth from her heart of hearts.

"Thanks Moms."

:::::::::::::::

A/N – Hope cliffhanger from before was worth the wait!

Next time – Emma decides it is time for a meeting of the minds with all parents on a most important topic; her.


	13. Common Terms

**A/N – Many of you have been asking in reviews, comments, and PMs the same question, so I have inserted a small scene with a guest star of sorts… :-)**

 **Title: Common Terms**

 **Summary:** ** _"Be brave enough to start a conversation that matters…"_** **Even when it is not yours to have.**

 ** _-Dau Voire-_**

:::::::::::::::

The doorbell broke the peace of Monday evening. It was after an early dinner and women had retired to the Study to talk while Emma was upstairs doing homework. Queen and Dragon looked up at the sound of the ring from their chilled glasses of cider and relaxed conversation. Not expecting anyone, Regina got up and peeked outside of the window, sighing at who was on the porch.

Mal rose concerned at her Queen's less than enthusiastic demeanor as the bell rang insistently again. "Who is it love?"

"Snow and David." Brief flick to blue as she headed to the door. " And they look less than pleased." Quick clicks to the front door as her Dragon followed, Regina opened it to two anxious faces. "Is everything alright?" Opening door wider as the couple peered in.

David teetered from foot to foot. "That's what we would like to know."

"Is Emma okay?" Snow, a pastel gumball, rolled in the door.

Dragon answered. "Yes. She's upstairs doing homework. Why?"

Pregnant green widened at the confusion coming her way when she had way too much of her own to deal with. "She come to my classroom at lunch and said to be here by 7:30 to talk about something important."

"She did, did she?" Brows rose. Regina waved the couple in and turned to go to the base of the stairs, just as teen feet sounded on the half landing between levels. "Emma?"

Teen leaned over the banister, watching four sets of perplexed adult eyes looking up at her in curiosity. "Good. You're all here right on time." Clasping hands in front of her as if addressing a board meeting Emma was quite pleased with herself.

"I will not discuss whatever this is while you are up there." Regina insisted. "Come down here please, so we may speak properly."

That direction had Emma biting her inner cheek. "Yes, Mama." Pulling a paper from under her arm, she descending the stairs and handed it to a waiting royal hand and then moved in to give the charming couple hugs in greeting.

"What is this about?" Regina asked.

Emma's smile grew. "It's about all of you and me."

Summoning dark glasses and skimming. "An agenda?"

"Yeppers." Rocking back on her heels, Emma sparkled mischievously. "You guys need to talk and I took creative license to help you get started. I even set up your meeting room." Backing away towards the dining room as adults followed, Mama's heels leading after her. Opening arms. "Tada!" Proud of herself for managing to lay the round table with water bottles, stationary, and pens with chips and salsa in the middle without getting caught between dinner being cleared away and being asked to finish her school work.

David walked the outskirt of the table, lifting a folded note-card with a half grin. "You made name tents?"

Teen nodded. "Yep and you gotta sit where your name is. No musical chairs allowed." Grinning as amber eyes held hers. "Mama I figured you can lead the meeting since you have the most experience out of everyone."

"Emma…"

Green begged. "Please. I need you to do this." Side stepping to the doorway. "Anyway, I have a lot of homework, but I want a debriefing when you're all done." Teen bravely kept walking in spite of four dropped jaws.

Rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes met the tall winged ocean across the room watching him. "Soooo… At least there are chips, right? That's a start."

Looking over her husband's shoulder Snow inquired. "What kind of chips?"

Mal snorted following that question and traced her name fondly on the card. Taking a seat. "Well, shall we?"

Awkward, the other adults each found their place, Snow and David across from each other as Mal and Regina were. A perfect compass. No one spoke for a full minute. Snow dove into the snack, as did David. Mal fiddled with her water bottle and Queen read agenda over again in mind before clearing her throat.

"We might as well begin." Regina took the lead and read the agenda aloud:

 ** _A Meeting of the Minds_**

 ** _By Emma Swan Mills – age 13_**

 ** _Attending – Regina & Mal, Snow & David_**

 ** _Topic – Me_**

 **Agenda:**

 **1.** **Share one reason why you are sitting here.**

Pausing after number one, royal hands set down the paper. Deciding to humor the room she opened the conversation for all of them. "I am sitting here because Emma seems to need us to discuss her with each other."

Finished chewing, David chimed. "I'm here for Emma."

"Why does she need us to, though?" Snow joined in. All eyes in the room stared at her. "What? Of course I'm here because she wants us to be, but I was just wondering about the rest of the agenda."

Mal traced a circle on the table. "I'm here, as Regina said, because Emma needs us to be and because I love her, as we all do." When all eyes shifted to her, one pair soft and two pairs speculating, she sat up straighter if that was possible.

"You love her?" Snow lowered a salsa covered chip.

Blue braved the room. "I do. Very much."

David tilted his head. He had suspected as much from watching their interactions, but actually talking about it gave him new eyes of this woman helping to raise his daughter's counter parts. "Emma talks about you a lot."

Burgundy bowed. "She does the same about you two and Neal, of course. Always a sweet story or a funny one."

Snow leaned forward, more than curious about the woman her daughter shared a home with. "When did you realize you did? Love her I mean?"

"It started before the shifts began happening with her adult side, a few years ago actually when Regina and I were dating. Emma was, is, special to Regina and so she became special to me then too." Folding hands as elbows sought support of the table. "Now… well. She makes it so easy, all of her. I would do anything to ensure her happiness and safety."

"I think that's true for all of us." David agreed, now getting a hint of why Emma had set this up for them and offered his signature half grin.

Conversation flowing, Regina tapped the paper. "That leads right into the next agenda item, our Emma put together." Purposeful to use 'our' as reason became more than clear for her clever girl's set up. Taking a deep breath for the words that would rock the room. "Number two says to explain what you think is your role, right now, in Emma's life." Tension at specific phrasing seemed to return as did hands to the salsa bowl and chips for something to do other than speak, including her own. Not an easy question and exactly what they needed to discuss. In the recent events of the last few days Regina had been more than pensive over it.

Snow left her hands in her lap thinking and looking at the faces around the table. They were all here for the same reason. All seemed to want the same outcome for all of Emma. Speaking first. "I wasn't sure for a long time what my role was with her. I knew what I wanted to be, but that is not what Emma needed from me." Reflective. Memory of the drawing at bake sale and cookie baking before flashed in mind. "Now I think I'm her adult side's friend and some kind of a parental figure to her little parts." Statement sore in her throat in want of more. It would never not be, but she was finding her peace with it and sharing her daughter. Finding her breath again as David gave an encouraging smile.

"Snow said it for both of us." Eye bright, he trailed the diameter of the table with his knuckles in thought. "I know the emphasis was on our roles now, but we will always want to go back in time. To have that chance to raise her."

"Believe me David, if…" Stopping Regina covered her face with her palms briefly and then dropped them in her lap. That statement no longer as true as it once had been, save for Emma's choice. If Emma had wanted it and they could redo the spell she would make sure the couple had their daughter, but not if it were solely up to her. Emma was _hers,_ now theirs with Mal. DNA be damned. Her eyes burned for the moral wrongness of it in the eyes watching her. She owned that. Always would. Regina laid palms up on table, and then closed them, trying again. "At the time of the do over spell I tried for that to be so… It was not my intent to raise her myself in her second chance. That chance was about her. Emma's wants and needs, not about any of us." That fact was shatter proof in her mind and she was not sorry for helping Emma achieve that focus in the least, no matter the tension it caused all of them.

"And now Regina. What about your intent now?" David asked, needing to know clearly where they all stood.

A question with charming teeth nipped at Regina heart for the hurt bare there. "It is my intent then and as it is now to make sure Emma is safe, happy, and healthy. And I can not do that on my own here, but I know it has not felt that way to you both." She wasn't sure why or even who grabbed her hand until green orbs came into her surprised focus.

"We know Regina. Really." Snow began softly. "I get it now and I have for a while. It was Emma's choice then as it is now and as much as I didn't like it or understand it in the beginning, now I respect it." Squeezing once and letting go. "She needs you in a different way than she does me."

Too many feelings painted the room grey. Washed the glow of light with shadows of the troubled past between all the hearts here. Each had affected the other, taken a child in some way not their own and their lives altered and entwined forever. Now together, back together, for the one upstairs.

"Still." Mal broke the pregnant pause. "Emma needs all of us, as you said Snow, in different ways."

Considering, David leaned back in his chair. "And now that includes you. You love her and it is clear she loves you. What is your role in her life now?"

Blue pierced him. Dragon instincts felt the challenge and though indirect on his part, Mal staked a firm claim. "I am what I am as Emma needs me to be. Same as you."

Snow tried for clarity. "And what _is_ that exactly?" As she kicked David's leg under the table for his tone when they were all finally getting some understanding,

"Ow! Hey…" David bent to rub the ache.

Glaring briefly at her husband, Snow encouraged. "Mal?"

Old roots long tripped rose as did invisible scales. Reaction stemmed from baggage though buried, still hurt for the time lost between her and Lily. Chance now to experience what she should have been able to with her own flesh and blood, Mal was not going to be pushed away or made to feel like she did not have a right to love as she chose too. As Emma needed her to and alongside the love of her life she finally was able to walk beside. Queen's supportive eyes and the softest of smiles, gave her a chance for calm before she spoke. Fog of past clearing, she was able to respond now from her present heart.

The Dragon in the room spoke, vanishing the elephant that had been there. "Emma asked to call me Mom a few days ago." Charmings stiffened at news, but neither responded right away. Swallowing the stun of quiet energy radiating, she continued. "I see myself as a friend, as a support, and more importantly as a parent. Which is most significant title we all share and exactly why we are sitting here. Together. Terms of affection aside."

"I can't pretend that doesn't hurt." Eyes glistening, Snow wiped at a spill on her cheek. "But what you said about us being her parents… all of us, makes a lot of sense to me."

Regina summoned a tissue and handed it to the Princess. "Snow, we never meant—"

"It's alright Regina." Sniffling Snow gratefully accepted the tissue. "Some of it is baby hormones, but really it's okay. I'm okay." Green assessed Dragon again. "Emma needs you both that way. I get that now and I know that doesn't mean she loves me any less or I her." She had finally gotten to a good place with her daughter. All parts. And they were healing their past, slow and sure.

Heavy, but easing up for Snow's revelation, David tried to explain his stance. "I didn't mean to come across as questioning your intent Mal. I just want what's best for my dau—our Emma." Trying the pronoun Queen had used and finding the taste of new uniformity there a palatable one.

"I think we all concur on that point, David. That seems to be exactly the point of this exercise." Regina concluded. "To understand and appreciate where each other are at. To realize that we all have a common purpose and role in Emma's life. We are her parents. All of us and we need to work together to raise her as she deserves to be." Finishing the last agenda item to do just that with closing thoughts as a round of nods agreed…

:::::::::::::

Emma fidgeted on her bed, then jumped up to pace her bedroom, fresh from the shower. She had skipped her hair and wondered if it would be commented on, but wanted to get in and out quickly in case they finished sooner than she thought. She had peeked over the banister on her way back to her room and heard voices still talking. Not wanting to eavesdrop she had went back to her room. That had been fifteen minutes ago. She spun quickly to make another lap around the room.

Orchestrating the talk taking place downstairs had been easy; waiting for the aftermath was agonizing. Nails bit to a nub, she heard the front door close as she quick footed to her window. Wooden blinds cracked, green saw charming feet walking to the truck. They seemed okay. Not in a rush or even upset… Leaning back, Emma turned at the knock on her open door. Sheepish suddenly under two sets of watching eyes she shrugged sweetly.

"Hi Moms." Loving to use the common term whenever she could. "How'd your meeting go?"

A dark brow rose in answer. Regina reached the purple bench and sat with Mal next to her. Crooking a finger for Emma to come near, she took the girl to sit sideways on her lap. Dragon taking pale legs draping so child was connected to both of them. "Productive, though I have a bone to pick with the organizer about timing." Red line broke into a smile. "That aside, we are proud of you for being so brave."

"Brave… Me?" Pointing to herself, Emma's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Yes, you sweet girl. That was a conversation all of us needed to have, but not one that was easy for any of us to admit or collaborate on. Like always you brought us all together in the very Emma way that you do." Kissing a pale cheek. "So yes, Mom and I are proud of our brave girl."

Grin growing, Emma settled into one of her favorite places under a chin. "Did you like my agenda?"

Nodding Mal rubbed a leg fondly. "It was well written and formal. You worked hard on those agenda items and they were just right."

Sitting up some. "So, you like got to really talk about stuff then. Is everything good now between you all? Does this mean we can all do more things together and it won't be tense for anyone? And what about—"

"Slow down baby." Regina's fingertip rested against pink lips going a mile a minute. "We are all certainly more understanding of one another and on the same page about what our next steps are going forward."

"What steps Mama?" Anxious to know details.

"That where we are currently is where we need to be." Catching a chin that failed to hold a gaze. "None of that now." Slight chide to the pout surfacing. "We are all still getting used to how we all fit. Tonight was another good step in the right direction. Roles are clear for everyone and we just need some time to process the discussion, is all."

Lip stuck out. "But I wanted you guys to all be… good with each other." Words to express exactly what good is, was not clear yet.

"And we are getting there my darling." Mal tilted head to better see Emma's face. "We need you to keep being a big girl and have just a bit more patience with us."

"Moooommm. I am and I do." Sounding more like her pint size self, unable to help a lower lip that got a life of its own pushing out further, though green twinkled.

Lifting heart at the title still new Mal went a bit further. "I think we will just have to keep working on that darling and honing that pout." Blue appraised and glad to see the sweet face she was used to returning from gentle redirection. She knew it wouldn't always be this easy with Emma and had a feeling things between them were going to continue to deepen rapidly.

They continued talking for another half hour as Regina began braiding Emma's hair, choosing not to comment on the state of it. Being a shift night, Mal undid the heart charm from a bracelet and turned down the bed. Nearing time for sleep teen yawned and she was gladly tucked in for sleep. Swan light casting the joined hand shadows of her parents in the doorway leaving her room as she slipped off.

::::::::::::::::

Tuesday morning met two very adult green eyes waking in a lavender room, blurry to the light shining through her window. Emma pulled the covers back over her head and snuggled down into the sheets. So warm and cozy. Just five more minutes…

"Emma? Are you awake?"

A hand shook her shoulder gently and she moaned her displeasure at it. And even more when her slumber nest of covers was peeled away from her fingers and light flooded her face again. She was about to protest until a cool hand ran over her forehead, tucking hair behind her ear. Touch a balm to her morning crankiness even in her current form. Emma Swan Mills was not a morning person. Any of her.

Cracking one heavy eye.

"Good morning darling." Mal gave Emma's shoulder a squeeze and went back to the door. "Time to get up. Breakfast is downstairs when you are ready."

"Mmmhhmmm..." Never one for many words upon waking Emma sat up as Dragon left the room.

Clipping on her charm she took a moment to rub sleep from her eyes and let her mind settle where she was at. Shift mornings always left her a little fuzzy upon waking. Now clear minded she took a moment to process the most recent one and smiled. Her teenage self was quite the instigator and she wondered over the exact details of the conversation had last night between the adults about her. Now one herself, she knew she would get some details if she decided to ask. Cheery over the result and at the new affection she could now call her own Emma put her feet on the floor to begin what was going to be a good day.

Getting up, she crossed her room to the dresser's bottom drawer and fished out some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Slipping on clothes and undoing the fuzzy braid from last night, she ran an easy brush through her curls. Stopping in the bathroom for a hair tie, she trotted barefoot downstairs. Stomach obediently growled at the commanding smell of cooking. Rounding the corner into the kitchen feet went straight to the coffee maker and sided right up next to her Keeper.

"G'morning Mama." A kiss to a cheek and grateful a sweet cream filled yellow mug made it into her hands.

"Good morning baby. How did you sleep?" Regina turned, stirring her coffee as Emma went to the counter.

"Great actually. No dreams are always good dreams." Emma sat in her place and smiled as a plate of hash browns and an omelet was set in front of her. "Thanks Mom." Picking up her fork and digging in. She missed the look passing between the women, save for the tail end of it when she final broke for air from inhaling the deliciousness there. Looking back and forth she swallowed. "What?"

Easy and fluid term had been. As if it had always been there. That had not been lost on Queen nor Dragon who smiled watery and full. Both shook their heads. Moment never one to leave their books of memory.

Emma shrugged mostly to herself as Mal came to sit next to her with a plate and began talking about the day ahead to come. When asked what hers held, she said. "I gotta get and process that report from the hospital on that hit and run we had last week, but other than that just patrolling with Will and lunch out with David." Then remembering and holding up her wrist wrapped rubber-band. "Mama, will you do a French one? I'm taking Neal to the park after work to play soccer and I don't want it in my face."

Regina set her mug aside and rounded the counter to Emma's place. Hands took up blonde strands and feeling them, remembering. Shaking her head. "You skipped your hair last night in the shower. It needs to be done tonight. Alright?"

Shrugging. " _She_ did, but yeah I will. Sorry Mama."

That teen aversion was still dark mystery to her. A place in the third of her mind behind a wall she could not see through. She had tried. Many times to understand why that was an issue for that side of her, but she came up blank every time. Brick wall blank in mind, though her stomach always ached whenever thinking about the wall. She remembered her Mama saying a long time ago that the body always remembers trauma even when the mind can't and she'd been chewing on that ever since her teen side has showed up.

Tying off the end, Regina gently tried. "Do you have any thoughts on why…" Then promptly stopped at the heavy sigh coming from pink lips.

"I already told you no." A little frustrated this was still a question, but she relaxed when two hands rested on her shoulders in knowing and a sorry kiss for asking rested on the top of her head. "I get why you're asking and I'm not upset at that. I'm just frustrated with _her_ , with myself." Pushing her empty plate away. Elbows on counter Emma sighed. "She knows something she's not saying, or maybe she doesn't know how to."

Mal rested her hand on Emma's bouncing knee, effectively bringing calm there to still it. "Maybe she doesn't and that is okay. Your Mama and I just want to understand what we can so we can help her to when she is ready."

Words of understanding exactly what she needed and Emma nodded. "I don't know when that will be, but that doesn't make me any less mad at her for hiding something. They are _my_ memories too." Green awash of disappointment.

"They are my darling, but they are also hers and the most fresh in her mind. She's hurting over something and will come around when she is…" Waiting expectantly.

A sigh. "Ready." Then giving in. "You're right, I know I have to be patient." And grumbling around the rim of her coffee mug. "But I don't have to like it." Another kiss, this time from her Mom on her temple eased shoulders down another notch. Over this issue they were all on the same teetering dock of past waiting for the boat of a memory to come to shore.

:::::::::::::::::::

 **A/N – Hope that last scene answers some of your questions. Adult Emma will appear again, but nearer the end of the story. More on their topic of conversation to come after next chapter…**

 **Next time – Little Emma decides to be Wonder Woman. Enough said.**


	14. Mischief Impossible

**A/N – Mix of fluff and some feels with a little surprise reveal or two near and at the end. :-)**

 **Title – Mischief Impossible**

 **Summary – Little Emma decides to be Wonder Woman sparking Regina and Mal to reflect on a shared dream.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

The rest of the week was filled with Emma enjoying the use of the new affection. She never tired of saying it nor Mal of hearing it. Little one adapted the term to Mommy, wanting a unique spin on it just for her. She used it now as she skipped happily out of school holding Dragon's hand telling about her day as they approached Neal waiting by the Royce. Brother coming over to play after a long Monday was the cheery on Emma's sunny day.

Ride full of chatter and music, home brought a snack of ants on a log, which had Mal's brow wrinkled in question when it was asked for until Emma explained it was just celery and peanut butter with raisins. Giggling, children were set to do their homework as snack was prepared.

Taking her plate with both hands Emma grinned. "Thanks Mommy."

Neal turned toward Emma as he also accepted a plate, title not one he was quite used to yet. But it made his sister happy and he was more than alright with that. "Thank you." Polite as he ever was, he gave a grin to Mal. "Can we play soccer after we are done?"

Mal twisted the lid back on the peanut butter jar and nodded. "Sure Neal. Though you two will have to play out front."

"Awwww, how come?" Emma paused mid crunch in wonder.

"We just had the backyard sprayed for pests Emma and we need to wait until tomorrow before going out there. Besides there are pots and soil laying about from planting, which we need to finish this weekend."

"But there's more space out there than out front." Pout setting in.

Tapping a math sheet gently Mal redirected. "Let's focus on homework first my darling. Then we will talk about playing." She began coaching Emma through subtraction of two digit numbers and helped Neal with his fractions. Twenty minutes saw two folders closing and a snack demolished as kids hopped down from stools.

Emma still in her uniform wanted to change. A dash upstairs and she came down wearing short denim overalls with a purple T-shirt and matching converse. Twin braids from school still tied off in two perfect ribbons. New ball, a gift from David, in both hands and she ran out towards the front yard no longer caring where they played as long as they did. Neal had beaten her there and they happily kicked the ball back and forth for ten minutes. It bounced against the trunk of the great oak and her brother occupied the ball as she wandered over to her favorite tree. Toeing the trunk she reached up to catch the lowest limb and swung from it as Neal kicked the ball under her feet.

She heard her name from the front porch and quickly dropped to the ground with a sheepish shrug at the look of warning she got from her Mommy. Tree off limits, Emma sighed and plopped down in the grass as Neal ran circles around her. Another ten minutes passed and wanting more space after a short while, Emma began to inch closer to the side gate that led to the back yard. She was caught with her hand on the latch and called over to the front porch where Mal stood after coming to check on them again.

Frowning at the call, but obeying Emma hurried over as Neal hung back by the oak. "I just wanted to…" Failing when a head shook and blue leaned down to be closer.

"No darling. The back yard is off limits today and I do not want to see you hanging from that tree. We have talked about that a few times. You need to keep your feet on the ground and stay in the front yard or you may come in to play instead."

Huffing. "But Mommy."

"Do you understand Emma?"

"Yeah."

Response not quite the level of assurance she had been expecting, Mal reiterated once more. "I do not want to have to remind you again." Standing she gestured to Neal. "Go play then." Watching for another moment before going back inside to begin sorting out dinner. Regina was still at Town Hall, though expected sometime soon and she wanted to have the meal ready so they could all have a relaxed evening together.

Emma pouted, but quickly lost it in play again. Laughing when the ball flew high over her head from a spiked kick of her brother's. But not when it landed on the roof, bouncing once and rolling toward the edge, only to be caught by a branch and the gutter that met near the window of her room.

"Awwww!" Neal kicked a tuft of grass. "Now what are we gonna do for fun?"

Thinking, Emma made her way over to the tree and looked up. She wasn't supposed to climb, but right now _she_ wasn't going to. Darting over to the garage side door she went in and ran back out wearing her Wonder Woman bike helmet. Mischief taking over as she hopped to reach the lowest branch. "We gets it. I'm Wonder Woman. I can do it!"

Neal hesitated. "Emma no." Eyes getting bigger as she reached the second branch, swinging up as he walked over. "It's too high." Worry as his sister ignored him further. Backing away, as she was somehow already halfway up the tree, he ran for the house. Bursting through the front door, he yelled for Mal. Heels came running, cupping his cheeks to understand the flustered speech and hurrying outside just in time to see little hands slip from a branch near the roof.

Emma screamed as air surrounded her. Eyes slammed shut as the ground neared and then…

Nothing.

No pain, no ground breaking her fall or little bones. Cracking an eye she let out a choked breath at the sparkles of blue magic surrounding her as she was slowly lowered to her feet. Which were not on the ground for more than a split second as she was lifted into a hug so fierce she lost her breath entirely.

Mal terror stricken and panic slow leaving as child clung tight in her arms. Little heart pounded in sync against hers as Dragon sank to her knees in the grass. "Emma—Are you alright?"

Pulling back as palms held her cheeks Emma nodded. "Un-huh." Gulping then when blue flashed.

"What were you doing up—" Losing words as upset took over. Mal stood, taking Emma's hand and gestured for Neal to follow inside. Stopping at the base of the stairs she directed the boy into the living room to watch TV as she undid the chin strap from the helmet and set it aside on the table.

Emma begged to follow him as she was pulled to the stairs. "I watch too?" Sensing Dragon was displeased and in trouble, she wanted out of it.

"Not right now." Mal led toward the stairs.

Emma's toes curled in her shoes as they ascended. Not used to that quiet firm tone all the way, but knowing what it meant. "But I'm supposta play with Neal right now." Trying again to pull back on the hand holding hers. They paused on the midway landing and she was lifted smoothly and far too easily for her taste in strong arms to a hip as they kept moving. _"Mommy—"_ Pausing amid her pout when heavy blue eyes met hers. Mouth closing and Emma wisely ceased for the moment.

Mal went directly into her home office shutting the door behind them. Approaching the small love seat opposite her desk and she sat in the middle with Emma on her lap, needing child close after the near folly outside. Heart in her throat still from the fall, she took a moment too simply hold Emma and breathe.

"Am I in trouble?" Little one gave saucer eyes and tried to make them even bigger at the firm line on a usually smiling mouth, but much to her dismay Mommy didn't seem to buy it.

Mal nodded against those big eyes trying to draw her in. "Yes for a few things that we are going to discuss right now. You were almost very badly hurt."

Emma frowned. "I had my helmet on."

"You did and that might have protected your head from the height you fell, but not the rest of you." Visions of broken bones or worse in the emergency room had her body fill with an anxious prickly heat. Stomach sick over the idea.

"But—" Stopping abruptly when a finger touched her mouth.

Firm. "No buts." Then softer once she had her child's full attention. "I warned you about climbing the tree and how your feet need to stay on the ground. You know better Emma and have been talked to before with that a few times."

Wiggling as arms crossed. "Mooommy… I was Wonder Woman though and we _needed_ our ball."

Shaking a head at the looming pout. "Emma you are not in a place to speak like that right now to me or at all for that matter."

Lower lip tucked quickly back in. "Sorry Mommy."

"Much better. Pretending is one thing. Going against our rules and risking your safety _while_ pretending is not okay." Holding firm to a little chin that drifted. Mal made her point clear. "Coming to get me for help with your ball would have been the better choice to make. Getting it yourself so high up was not safe. Does that make sense?"

Huffing. "Yeah. I'll do it next time." And trying to get down from a lap when she thought that was the end of it but was held fast. "Mommy…" Whining again and growing anxious when she was not let go so readily. Usually they talked and sometimes there was a time out, but that was it.

"We are not done yet. Be still." Mal tapped a little hip in warning and waited until Emma obeyed. "This is now the third time we have spoken about climbing trees and playing pretend doing dangerous things. We have spent a lot of time talking about these things and you know the difference. You have also had plenty of warnings and a few timeouts over the fact." Deep breath. "Now you have earned a reminder from me." Confirming such as she lifted Emma to stand.

"Nnooooo. I'm sorry." Tears welling now. Little one had yet to earn more than a love tap from Dragon now moment here she fought it. "You can'ts…." Saying the same words as her counterpart she felt better but brief when she knew they lacked truth. Mommy was just as much her parent as Mama and both consistent to a fault.

"I think you will find I can and will my darling when there are times you need me to, just like Mama does." Rubbing little hands as Emma began sniffling. Her heart pulled hard at those doe green eyes, but knew she had to follow through for behavior to change since child was not heeding other methods. Beginning as she remembered to. "Why have you earned a reminder Emma?"

Well known ritual Emma began calming under it. "Cause I didn't listen about climbing and I almost got hurt bad." Thinking more. "And pretending with something I know better not to do."

"That's right." Pulling child closer and deciding to keep to the symbolism of this first experience between her and little one more than the firmness Regina would redirect with and she would too in future. Mal lifted Emma up and over her lap. Taking a minute to adjust she wrapped an arm around a small waist.

"Mommy don'ts…. I'll listen better." Emma's feet kicked out and stilled when a hand came to rest on her behind.

Reassuring. "Yes you will and part of my responsibility as your Mommy is to help you learn from mistakes, like now."

Emma's little tummy fluttered. Ever easy going and playful, Mommy was not as quick to redirect or give a consequence as Mama. Now here, tears filled her eyes. She hated upsetting them both and knew the outcome of continued misbehavior. With Mama the ritual was long practiced and certain. With Mommy she was still in wonder of during and the aftermath of a reminder. Part of her understood her counter-part had been where she was, but had no connection at that time to the feelings or thoughts being processed by that mind. She didn't have a chance to wonder long.

Emma laid her head in her arms sniffing as it began. Hand different, less stingy but a bit heavier through the denim than her Mama's smaller one. Stomach began to let go of knots from being mischievous and unlike her Mama who often questioned or talked throughout, Mommy did not. Left to focus on her feelings instead of words her tears started from the beginning. Different this time as there were no hard feelings to push though, none that had to be drawn out of hiding.

Mommy was simply telling her choices made were not okay and her repeated acts of not listening yielded this result. Emma was in trouble and being corrected. And she was not sure what to make of that simplicity, so she just cried. There was some discomfort, but it didn't hurt. So why was she crying? Wonder and more slipped down her cheeks. She knew she would try harder next time, to listen and not let her imagination run away with her. That was hard sometimes, but Mommy was helping her remember. And Emma would remember. That's what reminders were for, she knew and understood that.

Before she even realized all these thoughts it was over in less than a minute. Twice her age given and like so, her back and hair were gently stroked after as tears slowed. Feeling a little better from the cry, Emma sniffed hard as she was helped up to stand at knees. She let her cheeks and nose be wiped with a tissue before her chin was lifted. Seeing loving blue on her some new feelings became too big. They ballooned in her throat wanting to pop. She needed them to pop and Mommy could help, but how to say so and not having words made her feet begin to get shifty.

Mal kissed above a pair of dewy eyes sensing something there needing her attention. Before she could begin further soothing and wrap up Emma in her arms child bolted from the room…

::::::::::::::::::::

Regina entered the front door, exhausted from the long day and much longer than necessary meeting that had kept her from her family at the end of it. Hearing the TV she left her purse on the table in the foyer and headed in the direction of the living room. "Emma? Mal?" Pausing when Neal's hazel eyes peeked over the back of the couch. Walking over and ruffling his hair fondly. "Hello there Neal. Where is everyone?" Remembering now he was to come over to play today.

"Hi Regina. Upstairs I think." He turned eyes to the TV again, easily sucked back into his show.

Frowning thoughtfully Regina went upstairs just as Emma emerged from Mal's office, pink cheeked and tears streaming with Dragon close behind. Child pushed blindly right past her and slammed the door of the lavender room. Amber looked from the closed door to Mal in question.

Shoulders shook as Mal leaned back against the doorway, event of afternoon flooding into a peak as her eyes filled. "I gave her a reminder."

Regina blinked. Feelings saturated the air for both of them. Harder with their little one in some ways than others on this end, she thought she understood the upset present. "What happened?" Gentle as she took steps closer.

Breaking in tears. "She was nearly on the roof from climbing that tree Regina and Neal came to get me and I caught her in time when she slipped, but—" More salt slipped. "She scared me _so_ much. And again I have never felt that much fear since…" Back of hand went to mouth as she fell into the arms that opened to her. Since losing her little dragon Lilith unsaid, heart more than spoke when she couldn't further. Mirror of a similar feeling with the teenage version of their girl reflected back only last weekend.

"Shhhhh. It's alright." Regina began, lips gracing a cheek tenderly. "What was she even doing up there?" Knowing there was sure to be a story involving the little girl's heroic imagination.

Hugging hard and calming. "The soccer ball they were playing with got stuck. She wanted to get it herself…" Pulling back Mal sniffed giving the whole story. Head shaking in pause for a moment before she continued. "… And I talked with her before and was going to after, but she was upset and ran out." This reminder given had been harder somehow than her first time with the teenage version and she realized it was because of the new affection that was now between them that hadn't been there the first time.

Regina took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to hold both her girls, but also knowing this was not somewhere she could step in. This was between Mal and Emma. Kissing again and holding shoulders. "Go to her. She may seem upset, but she is probably just overwhelmed with feelings as you are. This is new for both of you." Meaning clear she understood the difference now. Then validating as Mal needed her to. "I would have done the exact same thing in your place today." Knowing she would have had quite the discussion with their little girl if places had been reversed. "She certainly knows better."

Centering under those words Mal nodded and wiped her cheeks. Going down the hall, she knocked twice on the closed door, surprised when the stewing occupant within granted ready entrance. Getting an encouraging smile from Regina she entered the room. Emma sat huddled on the white rocker with Stitchy tight in arms looking up with big wet eyes, upset from earlier gone in want of comfort. And Emma reached grabby hands up as Mal lifted little one, switching places as the child fell heavy into her shoulder.

"Mommy don't be upset no more." Emma buried her head into platinum tresses. "I'm s-soorry." Sniffling as hair was stroked and brow kissed. Comfort and forgiveness in those arms here, she began to feel better as she always did once the slate was wiped clean.

"I'm not Emma, not mad anyway. I love you _so_ much my darling girl and seeing you up high in that tree scared me and then you fell and I…" Holding little one tighter. Having asked before, but needing to again for her own heart. "Do you understand why I gave you a reminder?"

"I'm not supposta climb stuff and not the tree without you or Mama to watch cause I don't have real wings like you or pretend ones like Wonder Woman even though I want them."

To Emma, it hadn't even been a full one. Swats over her overalls hardly counted in her brain, but the emotions heavy for the first time between them as they were now had and too much she had run from them. Not for fear or anger, but in the weight that she was fully accountable to another heart. One more than she ever thought she would have.

Pulling Emma's chin up so their eyes met, Dragon continued. "Even with us watching you are not allowed to climb that tree or any tree for that matter. Never again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mommy." Answering that tone in full as she had been taught and then remembering who she had run into in her upset. Face scrunched, wondering. "Did you tell Mama?"

"I did and she agrees with me that you are not to do this again. You and I have talked about it and your consequence is over." Confirming her and Regina were indeed on the same page "Also, I realize you were upset after our talk earlier and I was getting ready to cue you to use one of your strategies to calm down. Instead you walked away from me when I was speaking to you and that is not alright."

Sniffing hard, Emma nodded. "I know and I won't again."

"Yes, you do don't you my darling." Confirming with another kiss and rubbing a little shoulder as Emma snuggled in. They stayed rocking for a few more minutes as girl calmed down before a knock on the open door drew both their eyes.

Sitting up, Emma smiled as her Mama approached and more when royal knees knelt in front of the rocker taking her hand. "Hi Mama."

"Hello sweet one." Kissing in greeting. "I hear you had quite the adventure today?"

"Un-huh, but I won't again cause it's not safe and my feet belong on the ground not the sky." Curls shook with emphasis as she quoted directly from the discussion from earlier.

Smiling with a chuckle. "That is good to hear baby. Neal is downstairs and he will be staying for dinner. How about you and he pick a menu from the drawer? We can order in tonight." Ruffling curls as Emma hugged Mal once more and then her before little feet left the room. Looking up at her Dragon, she was pulled to sit where Emma vacated.

Mal claimed a red mouth for a full minute before easing back. "I had full intentions of cooking a lovely meal for us all tonight."

"I saw that and put up what you began to prep for tomorrow. We need an easy night after today and I want you to relax a bit."

"Oh I am very relaxed now that the air with Emma is clear and you are home my Queen." Patting a bare leg in want of something tucked away under a skirt.

"Behave…" Regina flushed with warmth. "At least until we get our little one to bed."

Pausing and diving deeper into amber pools. " _Our_ little one indeed… I will never tire of hearing that."

"Nor will I and of all the people I share her with I am so grateful to with you." Cupping fine cheekbones and stroking with thumbs. "I cannot imagine now that you are here, going on without you by my side."

"We are a wonderful team, my Queen."

Quoting their little one's classic phrase seemed right in the moment. "The best team, all of us together."

And Regina let herself imagine something for a moment as she often had lately in the most private part of her heart. Just one precious dream filled moment that their team one day might grow. Impossible in the way she was dreaming, but still she did. It was an ache in her womb that had never left her and one that only seemed to grow the closer her little family became.

Ever in deeply in tune, Mal echoed the other part to sentiment unsaid with another soft kiss. One full of understanding for a yearning they shared. Murmuring a promise against red in need. "Anything may happen my Queen. Anything if we just believe together that we make the impossible possible…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ugh! She's always in my stuff!" Thirteen year old Emma simmered as she closed her nightstand drawer with a ready huff.

School morning, she was finished getting ready early and wanted a few minutes to sketch in her notebook before breakfast was ready. Her drawer where she kept it was the middle one on dresser and nightstand between her other sides, space was important to her. That's how their things were divided in the same room, equal thirds.

Part of her didn't mind sharing and they shared a lot of things; parents, space, time being a few. But sketchbook was hers, private and one way for her to work out emotions. Like the one currently triggered with her sketchbook missing. More than once her little side had gone through her stuff. Her big side kept certain things locked in a keyed box Mama had the match too, so they couldn't get into what they shouldn't on that end.

Sketch book missing, Emma was more than upset and on a whim opened the top drawer and found it stuffed in the back under a box of crayons. Yanking it out with relief she examined it. Nothing seemed amiss until she opened it. One of her charcoal sketches most recent and so painstakingly done had been colored. And which sketch had her stomach flipping. And then angry. Closing her book Emma stormed all the way down stairs into the kitchen.

"Moms. She did it again." Fighting to keep her tone in check as she set her book on the counter near Dragon.

Mal looked over the top of The Daily Mirror and regarded Emma, just as Regina turned around from the stove. "Did what darling?"

Emma gestured to her sketchbook unable to keep the lid on her upset anymore. "Little me got into my stuff again!" Then sitting in her place when her Mom patted the seat of her chair. "She ruined it."

"What did she do exactly?" Regina finished dishing the potato veggie scramble onto three plates and set the pan aside. This not uncommon and more so lately. They had spoken to the little one more than once over private space and when asked why this was an issue little Emma claimed to want to better know her bigger sides and privacy was a concept they were continuously working on.

"She took my book from _my_ drawer and colored _my_ sketch and tried to hide it in her drawer. Look…" Then realizing what she said as her Mom reached for the book, but Emma couldn't react quickly enough before the page indicated was being digested with blue eyes.

Mal took a moment to take in the talent she was looking at fondly with a smile and wondering who the girl in the sketch was. Image looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place who… Then the bright crayon caught her attention and she sighed. "Do you remember that lift and separate spell your Mama taught you a few weeks ago darling?"

Losing some heat, Emma nodded. "Can I?"

"Good girl for asking." Regina praised and joined them at the counter. "Go ahead and then it is time to start eating." Then leaning in to get her own look at the sketch. "It is very well done baby. Who is that of?"

Blushing Emma held her hands over the sketch. "Just a girl I know." And focused on removing and separating the colorful wax from paper. Her little side's mischief erased she quickly took the sketch book back, closed and set it on the far side of the counter. Picking up her fork, she dug in.

Mal smiled around the rim of her mug. Complaint from Emma much like a big sister pouting over a sibling. In a way it must be like that for all three of them she figured, though these siblings never saw each other. And she wondered suddenly over the idea of all three somehow meeting one day. Before she could follow that thought further Emma's question drew her attention.

"Will you talk to her Moms? She's been a real pest lately." Emma said around a mouthful of food. Getting a chiding eye, now two she chewed and swallowed. "Please?"

"We will Emma. Next shift cycle." Regina assured.

"Is that it?" Wondering if there would be a deterrent instilled.

Mal folded the paper and set it aside. "What do you suggest otherwise?"

Sitting up, serious. "I want my own room." And wilted as both women looked over her head at each other. "Please? It's not like we don't have extra rooms."

"We do of a sort." Hesitating, Regina began to explain. "But one is Henry's room and the other—"

"Which he is not using Mama and we have the guest room too." It made perfect sense in her brain and at present Emma was done with sharing.

Mal rested her hand on teen's forearm. "We'll discuss it, but we cannot give you an answer right now, alright?"

Slumping, but accepting, Emma nodded. "Will you at least teach me how to magically seal my drawer so she can't get in it?"

Taking to the idea, Regina agreed. "That is a good solution meantime." Then looking at Dragon. "Sealing spells are your forte, my dear." She could more than teach Emma such a spell, but was always looking for opportunities for Emma to continue to strengthen new relationship with Mal.

"I'll add it to her lesson schedule this week." Agreeing with a smile Dragon tapped the rim of an empty plate. "Go brush your teeth darling. We need to get going."

Standing Emma tucked her book under her arm and cleared her place. "You'll talk about the room?"

"We will." Regina assured and that seemed to pacify their girl for the moment. They both watched Emma leave and when she was sure their child was out of ear shot she sighed. "I am not keen on the idea of Henry giving up his room." Long converted from his childhood bedroom into a place young man and his wife could call their own when they visited, she would always consider it his to come home to.

"That is Henry's room. Period." Mal agreed and thought over the other suggestion. "There is the guest room, but…"

"It is the guest room for a reason." Regina finished. They had enough visitors that it was used often enough for the purpose when Neal stayed over or Granny on the occasion her and Mal had a late night out.

Mal caught the time above the stove and began clearing her own place. "Let's think on it today and discuss it more this evening."

Joining her Dragon at the sink, they both worked side by side cleaning up breakfast. "I have been thinking about Emma's artwork. I want to get her in an advanced class at the Rec-center this summer."

"I'll stop by on my lunch break and pick up a brochure." School around the corner it would be easy to do.

Regina scrubbed a dish. "Do you recognize the girl she drew? The shading and line work was lovely." Recalling the drawing details as she handed the plate to Mal to rinse and load in the drying rack.

An inkling still there, Mal was sure, but had no name for the pretty face on the page. "No, I don't." Drying her hands on a cloth in thought. Her intuition sparked remembering Emma's reaction to her reaching for the sketchbook. Her heart unsure of how she felt about her speculation, too. "Though, I have a feeling…"

Regina took the offered towel and leaned in to kiss a cheek, tucking into a shoulder. "What feeling love?"

Kissing the top of her Queen's head, Mal rested a cheek there as she elaborated. "I get the sense that the girl in the drawing is someone our Emma may be smitten with…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **A/n – Hmmmmm. A little dream and a crush… :-)**

 **Next time - Emma realizes the difference her good intentions make with a choice she makes. Moms learn about a long forgotten memory…**

 **\- Proper trigger warnings will be given at chapter start-**


	15. Remembrance

A/N – **WARNING:** Toward the 2/3rds mark in this chapter (the bathroom scene) there is a memory reveal from Emma. This one's personal folks and one I am working out in this space. It will be obvious before that scene happens, so read with some caution if you are easily triggered. Trigger warning for past abuse. **Not** graphic in description. Bit of a cliff hanger chapter.

For those of you reading Mommy's Little Princess - that has been updated.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Title: Remembrance

Summary: _"The body remembers. Stuffed until an event, a sound, a sight, a touch, a word or a person awakens them."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma stared at her junior high math teacher like he had two heads and wondered if maybe he might have at one point in the Enchanted forest. A shape shifter he was and easily relatable, today in the form of an elf, albeit a tall one proud of his pointy ears. Mr. Mimic's class was highly engaging due to his dynamic nature and was one of her favorites, but not today. Last test of the semester in her best subject and she had studied hard for it now a waste. She didn't blame him, she blamed herself and she knew his rules yet chose to break them for _her_.

First crush brewing and one she had not said a thing about to anyone save Jasper the last couple of weeks she gave light eyes to the pretty petite red head with curly hair gazing back with an apologetic look. Merida's cousin, Maeve, was a freckled beauty with hazel eyes that had caught Emma's attention since the first day of school back in January. More recently in a different way that gave her stomach wings, but she, in her own troubled world at the time, had not braved an introduction one on one. Today that changed when she was approached by her lone crush to borrow study notes for a quick review before the test. Sweet and flustered Emma shared her printed class set, a modification for her IEP. Teachers were expected to provide sentence frame notes and she had but to add a few words to each as a lecture progressed.

Borrowed notes had been used during a test not studied for by the red head and when Maeve had been caught Emma, savior that she was, stood to take the fall. Both in trouble now for supposed cheating, regardless. Mr. Mimic wrote each of them a pass to the Principal's office. Dragging feet alongside the one person she was dying to talk to, now Emma had nothing to say until a pretty mouth broke the silence.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Maeve explained as they fell in step side by side. "I appreciate your notes, but you didn't have to take the blame. It was my choice to use them on the test."

Shrugging as her throat closed Emma kept eyes on their moving feet, feeling hazel on her. "I thought he'd let it go, if I said it was my fault for leaving the notes on your desk before class." It had been the truth, for she had left them there.

Wild red mane shook in surprise, small grin forming. "You are a brave one Emma and in my family we don't use that term loosely." Opening the frosted glass door of the main office for blushing blonde to go ahead. "I mean aren't your parents like the two people in town no one would dare cross? Your gonna be in a mess of trouble…" Hearing talk in the halls and at lunch of the Mayor and Principal joining forces. Talk of the town a few months ago as the shifting Savior had been way back at Christmas.

Shrugging again Emma tried hazel eyes for the second time that day, heart lifting briefly before a door opening behind the secretary's desk grabbed her immediate attention as did sky high heels walking toward them. Classed up in gray pin striped pants with matching vest blouse and ever present silk tie, Mal offered eyes to Maeve for a moment, but lingered on Emma.

"Yep, heaps of trouble." Teen swallowed thickly as she was directed to wait on the bench while Mal first talked with her crush. Ten minutes later who could only be Maeve's dad came into the office and was invited into the Dragon's lair. Another ten minutes and the two left, red head pink cheeked and following the sharp boots of the man out the door, giving a small wave to Emma on the way. Heart fluttering fondly at the gesture, it sank when her turn came. She took a deep breath and followed the beckoning finger of her parent.

"Mom." Trying the affection in hope of reprieve as a flash of the woman who answered to such gave considering eyes before Principal took over.

"Have a seat Emma." Sighing as child sank into the chair opposite her desk, finding it hard to separate the two roles in the moment. Hands clasped as she leaned forward. "Do you have anything to say before I begin?

"Did you call Mama yet?" Slouching when an affirmative nod came her way.

"I did and she is in meetings the rest of the day. We will talk as a family later this evening. Right now I am speaking as your Principal." Dipping head slightly to keep green eyes from drifting south. "Were you helping your peer to cheat as Mr. Mimic stated you claimed in class?" Not wanting to personally believe her Emma would in fact do something like that.

Not knowing what Maeve had said Emma started to speak and halted as her tongue grew fat. Lying to those blue eyes, despite her crush, not an option at all, but neither was the truth she felt if she wanted a shot in hell at even being friends with the red head. Mouth closed.

"Emma, I'm waiting for your answer." Prompting in the pause.

"It's not what you think."

Leaning back Mal observed the girl. "I am not sure what to think at the moment." Seeing Emma's shoulders hunch further and lips still shut she shifted roles and beckoned with a finger.

Emma went to stand where she was bid and sighed with relief when her hands were taken, knowing touch a comfort in her uncertainty.

"Talk to me my darling." Searching for understanding in green pools. "What happened today?"

Eye bright Emma shook her head. "I'm not trying to be difficult, but I can't say."

Squeezing palms that warmed in her cool hands, Mal tried again. "No matter what it is, you can tell me Emma. I just want to help you sort through this, but I need you to help me help you." Waiting and sorry to see her little blonde holding out. Once more as hurting child strained her heart. "Would you rather talk to your Mama? I can have her on the phone in a moment."

"No thank you." Whispered and fidgeting, but unwavering in her resolve to carry secret with her, surprised then to be pulled on a lap to sit. Roles hardly blurred between them while on campus, now Emma was more than grateful to be soothed physically when inside she was burning.

"Darling if you won't talk to me I have no choice but to issue a consequence from the school for cheating." There was a whole other side to it at home she was not looking forward to if there was any truth to the cheating claim. Child tight lipped was not giving any insight and unsure of why pulled at her gut in the worst way. "Emma?"

Curls shook as Emma tucked into a neck and was held as she needed to be, tears falling. "I know I'm not helping, but I _can't_ Mom. I'm sorry." Feeling the deep sigh under her cheek she held tighter.

Mal hugged a few minutes longer until tears ceased, easing Emma off her lap and back to feet in front of her. Standing and going to her the hat stand in the corner she took purse to shoulder. Pressing the intercom on her desk, she gave instructions to her secretary to forward all calls to the vice principal and that she would be out the rest of the day.

Green eyes bugged. "What are you doing?"

Getting keys out and sunglasses, Mal rounded the desk and leaned against it. "We are going home." And much softer. "You are suspended for the rest of the day and your test grade is void at this point." School had a very strict policy against cheating and Mal hated that Emma was caught up in it.

"But I—" Clamping mouth shut when she saw a blonde brow rose in wonder, pause long waiting for more information.

Seeing nothing more forth coming, Mal continued. "Your Mama cannot step away from the council right now and homework has been gathered for you; we will grab it on the way out." Gesturing to the door for Emma to move ahead. Girl did, stuffing the folder handed over into her backpack as black converse trailed heels. After signing Emma out they went to the car.

Getting into the Royce tears fell again and Emma sniffed them back as a tissue was offered. Taking it with a thank you, she wiped her eyes the rest of the silent ride home. Late morning when they pulled into the drive way, each were deep in thought as they entered the house. Things sorted by the doorway, Emma dropped her backpack heavy on the tile and kicked off her shoes.

Keys clinking in the glass dish; the only noise in the foyer for a long moment as Mal eyed the girl. "Are you ready to talk to me Emma?"

Lips rolled in, head shaking again.

Waiting expectantly.

"Mooomm." Then losing the whine and finding her words finally under a steady gaze. "No… I told you already."

"Take your bag upstairs then and start on your homework. Lunch will be in an hour and we will try again." Not willing to give up so easily. Emma was a tough nut to crack at times, but some time usually worked to her advantage if given freely as she just had.

"So… you're not gonna yell at me or…" Squirming as she picked back up her bag.

"When have I ever yelled at you? Or even your Mama at you for that matter?"

"Never." Rolling eyes Emma couldn't help it. "I don't mean it like that."

Seeing more of the fire from Emma she was used to, Mal held hope girl would eventually come around. "Mind your eyes. What do you mean then?" Hip rested against the table in wait as arms crossed.

Not expecting that question. "Um, nothing, just that I thought you'd be more on me to talk."

"We will talk today my darling about what happened." Sure of the fact as she was more now of Emma's limited involvement, but as Principal her hands were tied without a statement from her student. Guilt had a way of hanging around teen's neck and she did not see it resting there as she normally did when there was cause. As a parent she had complete freedom to be patient and pursue in the carefully supportive way Emma needed her to. "For now, you need some time to think and regroup." Nodding to the stairs. "Go to your room and get busy."

Sent to room for the first time, though grateful for the occasion she would need to center, had her heart beating quicker as the urge to question that direction surfaced. "Mom, I want to work in the kitchen instead. Please?"

"I hear you and my answer is not any different." Standing fully, Mal moved to pull a few files she'd added to her purse to work on and headed toward the stairs. "Besides I will be right next door working myself should you need anything." Smile offered. "Keep your door open." Heels continued expecting Emma to follow as teen did. Office door wide to the hallway, blue observed child passing on the way to the lavender room. She settled into work, checking around the door way twenty minutes later and glad Emma was doing the same.

Trying to work was futile after the first half hour as Emma's thoughts weighed in. She dropped pencil and took her time sorting her bag for the day, lining up highlighters in a rainbow and making sure her books were stacked perfectly on the desk. Next she moved to her bed and remade it from the morning. From there she ordered nick-knacks on her night stand. Room neat, there was nothing left to do, but sit back at her desk. Staring at the pile of homework, mind drifted to earlier.

Taking the fall had not been her original desire. Mouth opened to save the day as it often did without her brain being able to keep up. Now drenched in school consequence she wondered over the other to come. She did not want to be in trouble and yet it seemed to find her in impulsivity. Knock on door drew her undivided attention and eyes darted from Mal to the swan clock flashing noon. Hour one served.

"Time for lunch." Dragon waved child to follow downstairs.

A quick meal of sliced watermelon and toasted egg salad sandwiches was made. Emma bid to help and they sat at the counter to eat together. Focused on food for the first ten minutes, girl chewed. Soon there was nothing more to do with her hands or mouth and not excused she sat tapping toes together as Mal cleared the dishes away.

"How far did you get on your work?" Wiping the counter, Mal inquired.

"Some reading, but not much. I still have questions to answer and some writing."

"Mind full again?"

"Yeah." Shrugging, Emma's hands began twisting. "Can I be excused?"

"Not just yet." Dropping cloth in the sink and shifting back to what she had observed in the office when teens had first walked in. Ever observant. "I couldn't help but notice how grateful Maeve looked when you two came into the office. Why do you suppose that is?"

Shrugging Emma blushed.

"Try again." Prompt well learned from her Queen.

"Maybe she thinks I'm her friend." Hope filled that statement.

"Are you her friend?" Mal asked.

Then deflated. "Doesn't matter now."

"I think it might matter a great deal more than you are saying." Her instinct spoke volumes to that truth and she always listened.

"It doesn't." Emma deflected as skin warmed further. Then pushing to leave well enough alone. "Am I grounded or are you and Mama gonna talk about it?"

Rounding the counter to be closer. "I am not all sure what exactly needs to be talked about yet, darling. I need your help there."

Lips clamped shut and Emma avoided narrowly having her chin lifted by moving from the stool. "There's nothing to help."

"Emma." Reaching again and not so easily put off. Both hands cupped child's face. "Clearly that is not the case."

Cracking but not done yet. "It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone about it."

"It does matter my darling and I am willing to give you some more time if you need it, but we are not finished." Rubbing thumb along a cheek, she kissed Emma's forehead. "Go on back up to your room."

Wanting that touch to stay, but conflicted over her feelings, Emma withdrew and half obeyed by standing. "I don't want to go to my room."

"Though you need to and you will." Firm in her original direction, Mal pointed to the stairs through the archway.

Pouting, Emma fought to keep a foot from stomping, but heavy feet passed her parent and she was hurried along with a gentle pat to her skirt.

Another hour dragged as she tried to complete her assignments as tears fell down her face. Phone still in her bag buzzed and she reached to get it from the back of her desk chair. Screen lit with a number she did not recognize. Text flashed and a small smile formed. Somehow Maeve had gotten her number.

 **Maeve:** Hi E! I have only a sec b4 my dad takes my phone, but I wanted to tell u again how sweet u were 2day. I messed up and I shouldn't have cheated, but I hope we can at least be friends and hang out sometime… when I'm not grounded next week anymore. :p

Thumbs rapid Emma typed back. [ _I'm prob gonna b on that same boat as u when my parents talk l8r… I'd like that though. :-) ]_

 ** _Maeve:_** Me 2… and I was wondering if u wanted to go with me 2 the end of year dance next Friday?

 _'Whoa what?'_ Emma thought. She re-read the message three times, smile forming. Answering with a [ _yes_ ] finally as her heart fluttered wildly.

Breathing easier she set down her phone when it was apparent Maeve was no longer able to text and rubbed her face with hands, sigh deep, but heart lighter. Standing from her desk she edged the door way of her room, wanting and ready to try and talk. "Mom?" Calling down the hall, a moment later a concerned face appeared. Sniffling she shifted from foot to foot under watchful blue, moment here she was suddenly tongue tied. "I—"

Taking teen in arms Mal simply held her flustered darling, rubbing a back in patient understanding as she waited for Emma to be ready.

"I d-didn't cheat and—and…" Pushing cheek harder near a heart when hers broke wide open.

Relief at the truth spilling. "I had a feeling that was the case." Pulling Emma along towards her office and down to sit on the leather sofa there with girl tucked under her arm close. "Take a deep breath for me." Waiting as Emma calmed some. "Start at the beginning, wherever that maybe."

"She asked to borrow my notes to study before the test and I put them on her desk." Blowing out a held breath as her stomach loosened.

"Then what happened?"

"Maeve used them during the test and she got caught so I stood up and said it was my fault. I gave her the notes to help her, cause I did and then… I think Mr. Mimic thought I somehow passed them to her during the test and by then we had the passes and were sent to you."

Mal sighed. "Your teacher generated notes are specific for your IEP accommodation and as such should not be shared with others going forward." Knowing Emma had not understood that before, now clear she sensed much more there. Mal kept digging. "Why would you do that Emma?"

Mumbling and tucking deeper into a shoulder as her cheeks flamed.

Allowing the reprieve but for a moment, Mal drew a chin out and wet eyes up. "Darling?"

"I said I…" Hard beginning, then rushed. " _I-kinda-sort-of-like-her._ "

Mal blinked, child sharing so much more than an explanation for trouble caused. Depth of trust to be the first to be told of such a personal revelation, she rubbed an arm and smiled. Clear and relieved that they were getting somewhere after their hard morning. "Oh, Emma… _Sweetheart_ that is what this is about then." Clear now just who the drawing had been of in Emma's sketch book. Two and two clicked seamlessly.

" _Mom."_ Tomato red she hid again and was allowed too.

"How long have you had these feelings for her?"

"A while, but I haven't said anything to anyone… until now." Using a blouse sleeve to wipe her eye. "I just wanted her to notice me and today she finally did."

"Noble as your actions were, and I know your heart was in the right place, that is not how you go about getting someone's attention you like." Mal chided softly.

"I get that, but…" Braving blue eyes as embarrassed heat began leaving her face. "It kinda worked."

Brow arched, amused. "Oh?"

Perking up with a small grin. "Yeah, she texted me saying how sweet I was and before she told me I was brave to help her when she messed up. She's sorry and gets she made a mistake. She wants to hang out… when we're both not grounded."

That a discussion for another time and one she and Regina needed to have with Emma. Dating unsaid this moment by a pink mouth, but term clearly hovered in want of asking. A crush was one thing, becoming something else was another and she strongly felt Emma too young. Where adolescent hearts were involved things tended to quickly escalate and the idea of her thirteen year old venturing into the world of official dating was not one that sat well with her.

Mal tucked curls behind a pale ear, big dewy eyes looking at her made Emma appear much younger than reality and in many ways the teen was. Tough shell from a hard life start housed a gooey interior that sought out snuggles, constant reassurance and praise. Prior neglect in endless houses left Emma lacking some self care and coping skills. Old and wise in many ways, but so, so young in others.

Mal tilted her head. "I don't recall you being grounded Emma."

Biting lip as thoughts wandered. "Sooo am I getting a reminder then?"

"Certainly not." Kissing a temple.

Confused. Emma stammered. "But… I got suspended."

"For something which you did not do." Reassuring as she took up a hand. "Tomorrow I'll have you write up your statement and I'll add it to your file as an amendment."

"What about my test grade?"

"Before school we will meet with your teacher to explain the misunderstanding and request a make-up test. I am sure he will be more than considerate. You are one of his best students and he thinks highly of you."

Emma slouched in relief at how easy the truth was and in something else. "So that's it. I'm not in trouble?"

"You did not make the best choice my darling girl, but your intentions were noble. I believe both your Mama and I have said more than once that intent makes a big difference when it comes to your actions."

Brow wrinkled in one more thing. "But I fought you and didn't tell you right away."

"You did, but you were polite about it for the most part. Time to think and process was what you needed and here we are all better for your efforts."

"You'll tell Mama it was a mistake?"

Mal nodded. "I will, though she will wonder why it happened..." Murmuring against a temple. "Would you like me to tell her what you shared with me about your feelings for Maeve or do you want to do that?"

"You please." Then squirming. "There's the 7th grade dance next week after school and I wanted to know if I can go with her. Maeve asked me, and I said yes, already, but I know you and Mama probably have to talk about it, huh?"

A long pause. "We do and I would rather you have waited before you told her so, but I understand your excitement."

New feeling more at ease both in mind and emotions at how well she was understood. Leaning, Emma rested head on a shoulder she knew would always be there to support her. A well learned lesson set in; that of both roles, Mal was her principal, but first and foremost she was her Mom.

That evening, as Emma worked to peel potatoes in the sink for a dinner side, Mal and Regina had a much needed talk in the Study. Mistake of the day cleared up easily, Queen had been relieved that their girl had not in fact been cheating. When reason why was revealed Regina sank onto the chaise with a surprised chuckle.

"Our Emma is certainly a knight in shining armor." Then in thought more on the matter, Regina asked. "What do you know of this girl, Mal?" Long knowing Emma was bisexual, but surprised these feelings were cropping up so soon in their young teenager. Too soon she suspected for her Dragon's liking.

Mal crossed her arms. "She's Merida's cousin, father is on the school board and she is a decent student. Seems sweet and well intending, today aside." Leaning against the desk she watched Regina's lips purse.

Sweet maybe, but Regina sensed her Dragon was in a prickly mood over the idea. "And Emma must feel strongly about her to risk being in trouble for something she did not do." Searching blue. "How do you feel about her going to this dance with someone?" Dance itself an end of year social gathering for teens, permission had been given last week to go, but going _with_ someone was a different question to consider.

"Emma is far too young to date or even think about dating." Dragon adamant over the fact. "I don't like the idea at all."

"It wouldn't really be a _date_ date… you don't think… do you?" Unsure exactly how Emma was thinking about the dance invitation, Regina crossed her legs getting a bit prickly herself.

Sighing with a shrug, Mal moved to sit next to her Queen. "I'm not sure entirely, but I suspect she does. Maeve asked her and in her excitement I think Emma may be viewing it as more than it really is. I don't want her hurt if Maeve invited her out of friendship and not something more. Girls do that sort of thing, go to dances with friends and in groups. By saying yes as a date I think we are setting her up to be hurt, her being too young aside." Emma had friends but not many and given the girl's history she knew that social skills and reading others intentions was still something being learned.

"Good point." Decision much harder than Regina originally thought it might be. "I am not opposed to her going with Maeve as friends or even as something slightly more if Emma thinks it is, but only if fully chaperoned."

Dragon grinned, taking to the compromise. "I have to be there anyway. We could both be. Will you go to the dance with me, my Queen?"

"I'd love too, my dear Dragon." Kissing a wanting mouth. "This way we can be there to supervise if it turns out to be something more or as a support if it is in fact something less." A soft knock on the door turned her head. "Come in."

"Moms?" Emma poked her head around the door, teeth catching a lower lip at seeing them both looking at her. "Sssooooo…." The couch was patted and she shuffled over to sit between them as adults scooted apart. "Can I go with her?"

Adult eyes met confirming as blue ones eased into the answer. "You may with one amendment darling."

Beaming, Emma sat up straight. "Anything."

"We will be chaperoning the dance."

"But that." Slouching Emma soured over the idea.

"Or you may go on your own as we stated. Regardless, as Principal, I am one of the chaperones anyway, which you knew when you originally asked." Mal confirmed when green darted upwards.

"But Mom… that was like _before_."

Regina drew Emma's chin her way. "Would it really be so bad having us there?"

"Labeled dork for life—yes." Pink mouth frowned.

Regina raised a brow. "We would leave you alone entirely and many other parents are chaperoning too, but that is our condition to allowing this… opportunity." Refusing to call it what it might really be. But like it or not their baby was slowing growing up.

Eyes rolling as Emma considered her options, which there were none but to concede. "Fine."

"Hey now it will not be so bad." Mal squeezed a shoulder.

Emma blew hair off her forehead. "If you say so."

"I do say so my darling." Kissing the top of a head. "Now please go start your shower. Dinner will be ready by the time you are out and your Mama has helped braid your hair."

Emma hesitated. "Dooo I have to wash it tonight?" Scooting to the edge of the chaise as her Mama stood with a knowing smile and left them to continue making dinner.

"You do, every two days." That had become their deal and shower too, not every night. Sighing at the battle once again looming. Aversion strong and one they still constantly fought with the teen. She and Regina were still patient over the issue and traded off the task between the two of them to help remain so. It was her turn tonight. "Would you like me to brush it out for you before you get in?" Knowing sometimes it was the untangling of thick heavy curls that sometimes frustrated Emma.

"Not if I have to wash it." Whining.

"Well you do, so yes or no?"

"Mooomm."

"Emma?"

No answer.

"Let's go then." Standing and making the decision herself, Mal took a hand and led the way out of the Study and upstairs to the girl's purple bathroom. Fetching brush from the middle drawer, she turned Emma around and began at the ends, gently brushing her way up the golden mane. Teen began to relax under her touch, near purring five minutes later when brush was set aside. Hand went to the shower knob, starting the warm water. "Alright my darling. Your Mama will be up in fifteen minutes. You need to be finished by then. No stalling." As she knew Emma was prone to do with getting in.

Not wanting to be alone tonight in this space she pushed for her Mom to stay a moment. "I know, geez. Don't shed scales about it." Huffing and crossing arms as her towel was set on the counter and firm eyes found hers. Toes curled. "What?"

"You know exactly what." Tapping a nose gently in attempt to diffuse upset. "And that's quite enough of it."

"Enough of _what_?" Emma pressed.

"Your tone as well as fighting your Mama and I on this." Standing straighter Mal searched veiled green eyes. "In you go." Turning to leave.

Emma scoffed as she had seen her Mama do; a perfect mirror and mumbling under her breath. "You don't even know why." Teen sat on the closed lid of the toilet and began to pull off her socks, partway to compliance.

Pausing in the open door way as her sensitive ears picked up what should have been inaudible; Mal stiffened in the gravity of those words, sensing something dark near surfacing. Realizing too she had not been as patient as Emma might have needed her to be. Turning around. "I would like to understand why, your Mama and I both would very much darling." Trying for months and Regina even longer to get to the root of the shower and hair debate no one of them ever won.

Jerking her head up, Emma had forgotten that mumbling was not an option in their home. Clamming up as a memory pushed in the forefront of her mind pounding the door of her mouth to get out. "Never mind."

Not one to give up, especially when her instincts told her not to, Mal validated her thought. "I think there is something you may need to say and I'm listening if you are ready to share."

 _'I don't want to talk about it.'_ Thought passed to protect her mind, but Emma's heart did want to talk, needed to, was more than ready to be rid of the… Hands balled socks and tossed them in the hamper. Stalling as the words choking spilled from her throat. "You know stuff about my past already. This is no different Mom."

Countering gently. "Only what you have told me and of course what you have been alright with your Mama sharing." She knew enough of the hell Emma had been through and it pained her in the worst way. Mal wanted to erase it, go back in time keep her little girl safe from all harm possible. The only thing she could do right now was listen and be present. For Emma.

Losing some heat, as her heart took over her mouth, Emma sat up. "Houses three and twelve."

"What happened?" Soft concern inquired.

Thinking back in time to the first one Emma began speaking without emotion. "In number three I was five and the foster family I was with was super busy, had a lot of kids. Their oldest girl was in charge of us a lot. Once I was in the tub with two other kids and she was washing my hair all screwy and it got in a big knot. I couldn't get it out all the way and had to wear a hat to school so no one would see. My social worker came a few days later for a check in and took me out of the home cause no adults were around. She tried to get the knot out and it hurt so bad, it had to be cut instead."

Taking a step forward when more words began to come forward, Mal leaned against the counter and listened still.

Studying the rug, Emma kept on in her detached state, never able to ever stop once a memory was finally ready to come out and this one was a black secret she was more than ashamed of. "In house twelve I was…" This one harder and blurry in why she was suddenly able to voice it for the first time. She felt warmth in her stomach beginning to crawl up her throat and flush out into her cheeks. "I had just had my birthday, I was twelve. He liked to touch it."

Numb fire Mal felt the mix of it pooling in her gut. Masking it well she nodded encouragingly when Emma looked up brief and then away from her.

Swallowing. Emma remembered a long ago conversation with her Mama to try and give names to the numbers she assigned houses and people in her memories in order to begin gaining her power back, so she tried. "Number twelve was Mr. Winters." Past flashed before her eyes. His hands too big. Working hands, scars on knuckles from his job as a mechanic. She'd memorized them. Them now on the hem of her shirt pulling up. She crossed her arms tight across her stomach. Blinking. Emma blinked hard. Not now.

Mal's lips parted over the name spat. Cold and bitter as the season could be. Fire in her core rising again, she wanted to call on her flames to melt the man and memory into charcoal. But she said nothing. Seeing the tension in small shoulders she saw something darken over green eyes now glassing. Trigger warning with detachment beginning and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening. Listening and waiting she held open safe space for Emma to keep speaking. Ready to respond when Emma needed her to. Touch right now would have the opposite effect of shutting that voice down. It went against her natural inclination to wrap up Emma and take the pain away. Still she fought it. Emma needed to get this out and the aftermath, the pieces she would be there to pick up when it was over. So many pieces falling away from her little girl.

Slipping from the toilet seat to the floor, Emma curled into herself back against the wall, hugging her knees. Past and present beginning to cross. "He said it is—was pretty. He likes for me to sit on his lap and he'd…"

Throat closed as phantom hands moved down the length of her hair in memory. A violent shudder. Feeling. Emma was feeling him again. Not again. She stared at a pair of feet she knew close to hers. Focused on them and who they belonged to. Fighting not to be lost in her mind. He was not here, Mom was. She was safe here. With Mom so safe.

Internally in disgust of the man but leashing those feelings tight, Mal knelt down, palms up and open. Waiting. After a long minute as Emma struggled to remain in the present, two balled fists came to rest in hers. Invitation to help, Mal gently began working to loosen the nails that had dug into pale palms. Small cuts there would need tending. Mal's skin crawled over the fact that she could do nothing to remove that memory from Emma's troubled mind. Invisible steam from more than the shower began to fill the small space.

So soft and assuring. "It's alright sweetheart. I'm right here."

Shame filled Emma's voice. A gasp as more of the black mass came out. "He'd like p-pet me and tell me how pretty I was." Chin slammed against her chest as her face reddened. "It's—my… was my fault. I-I didn't mind at first and I l-liked the attention, but then it felt weird and wrong and he wouldn't leave me alone… Mom he wouldn't stop…"

Not sure if there would ever be another time to ask what she and Regina needed to know to help heal this wound Mal did. Swallowing rage to kill the man, she prompted ever so gently. "Emma, darling, I need to know something and it is important that you try to answer me."

Eyes filling with past ache all consuming. "Mom?" Whispering.

"Did he ever touch you anywhere else that made you uncomfortable?"

Curls flew side to side. "Not like that, but he—he would always find a reason to use the bathroom whenever I took a shower and p-played dumb when he knew I was in there and there was no lock on the door…" Shrugging as tears fell. Bile flamed the back of her throat. This feeling exactly why she hated talking about her past and avoided it like the plague. Quietly. "He went up my shirt and… but I k-kicked him and got a-away." Beginning to stutter as she sank in the memory.

"Are you _sure_ that is all?" All was more than enough. Too much. Searching green for hidden shadows that could not be voiced Mal found none of what she was looking for.

"Sure M-mom, I'm sure." Flooded green overflowed again. Rambling, Emma rambled lost to the words that would not stop now that they had a voice to use. "So I never washed it after unless I had too. I didn't want him t-to touch it like that a-again. With you and Mama it's different. I feel safe and I like it, but h-he s-said it was my fault cause I liked the attention he gave me, but Mom I didn't _want_ to and I hate that I did…" Falling completely in the secure arms that opened.

Mal sat back on the purple rug, crying girl tight against her chest within the memory they both wished wasn't real. Too real now it engulfed them, blue hot with tears of rage and sorrow. Kissing against a damp cheek. " _None_ of it was your fault, not a _single_ thing, do you hear me?" Cupping a face and pulling Emma back so their eyes met. "I need to hear you say it sweetheart."

Crying harder, Emma tried nodding. "It's not m-my fault…" But believing was so much harder. "I'm trying too."

"He was a sick, sick man. You are a child. He was the adult. He was supposed to be a safe adult taking care of you. It is only natural that you would want attention and affection my darling." Knowing what she did of Emma's past the child had to have been starving for it and any approval. "None of what happened was your fault in the least. It was all his." Thoughts swirled and Dragon tried to keep her natural instinct to hunt and slaughter one who had harmed her child contained. Wondering if it was possible, though for the adult version of Emma this would have occurred over twenty years ago, but still she was a damned good huntress. "What was his first name?"

Shutting down and getting lost again Emma was soon to be. Holding tighter still, she tried to remember. "I… I don't know. I did, but I don't. I was only there a few weeks…" Sniffling she clutched her Mom's bare arm hard enough to bruise as her stomach rolled sick. Spinning down, down into her core.

Cracking more Emma did as black edged her vision and trembling as the present room began spinning away in the past. Wind pipe closing she couldn't breathe. Panic Emma began panicking. Tugging at her shirt collar, ripping it as she struggled to get air. It widened magically, blue mist leaving her neck. Her hands were put on the top of her head by a pair who knew what to do. She trusted those hands and those eyes, not leaving hers. Airway opening she heard as if underwater a voice muffled. Ears strained against the blood pounding to hold onto that voice. The blue light, a pin of it, left in her tunnel vision. Bits of it began to shine brighter as her gasping eased. Then words came, pieces to bring her fragmented mind whole.

"Here…you…here….darling…"

And with the anchoring affection Emma slammed right back into her body. Cold feeling slapped awake all senses on hyper alert. Sweat pouring. Hot too hot and she gasped, jerking. Long draw of air for her starved brain. Numb her lips were and cheeks tingling. Hands. Cool ones on her cheeks. Rubbing. Two thumbs against them circling.

"Right here. Breathe with me. Nice and slow…" Mal coached softly. Nodding with a calming smile as Emma mimicked her pattern, when inside she was screaming. "Good girl darling. Stay with me."

Emma grabbed her wrists, pale hands fisting hard over them, pulling her closer. There would be bruises there by morning Mal was sure of it, just as she was sure there would be one on her heart forever for this moment they were in together. Their foreheads touched. She shifted on the floor, drawing Emma back into her lap. Child breathing more regularly she focused on keeping it that way. Rise and fall, chest to chest she kept them breathing as the veil of detachment came to claim Emma in full.

Last words before the fall. "D—on't l-let go— _Mommy_."

"Never my darling. Mommy has you."

And Emma fell apart.

Mal watched the opening of raw wide exposure to the why behind the shower battle. War raged inside her little girl long suffered finally spilled from Emma's mouth and down fair cheeks. Tucking a chin over a shaking head Mal held firm and certain as a new round of different tears soaked her blouse. Hers slipped to join, their salted pain mixing. Emma's cries turned strangled as the past was purged through swollen eyes. Summoning the crocheted purple and white comfort Mal wrapped it over Emma, girl clutching her hand through the blanket, knuckles white. Quick hot breaths beat against her neck. She rocked. Kissed and rocked, murmuring love and safe promises of never again and all will be well. Slowly so slowly Emma began wilting, laying back, cheek against her heart.

Emma cradled like a baby in her arms. Green ghost looked up through Mal and leaked unblinking. Gone into hiding. That is how Regina found them moments later, both held captive by dark shadows haunting and in them, breaking in heartache.

::::::::::::::::

 **Next time – Moms help pick up the pieces. Emma prepares for her first dance…**


	16. Mama Bear

**A/N –** **_:::::Warning::::::_** **near the end of chapter there is description of violence that happens to an author created character.**

 **I decided to split this chapter, so the dance stuff will happen after this one. I felt** ** _this_** **deserved it's own space. Feels ahead and some heartache. Also, Regina/Emma heavy. I know the last few have been more on Mal/Emma. Reason was for this chapter here and what's shared between Regina/Emma. A little more discussion on Emma's abuse too, but nothing graphic.**

 **Dedication:** **For those that never got justice to answer their call for help and those that were silenced.**

 **Title:** **Mama Bear**

 **Summary:** _"There will be many times you will feel like you have failed. But in the eyes, heart and mind of your child, you are supermom."_ \- Stephanie Precourt

 **:::::::::::::::**

Regina watched Emma's fitful sleeping. Green eyes had finally closed to the world near midnight and tired as hers were they remained on her child. Long ago she had memorized this face, every curve and lash. Though right now she felt as if she were seeing Emma for the first time. Her baby. Violated in the cruelest way imaginable. Preyed upon when trust had been extended in hope for a kind word or affection. Trust shattered.

Twisted affection had sent her girl into hiding tonight. That haunted look in Emma's eyes when she had found them in the bathroom, Regina knew was one that would never leave the foot print of her soul. Mal had told her in mind, relaying Emma's words verbatim on a silent psychic thread they sometimes used between them. And she had felt helpless standing at that threshold; not a thing she could do about the pain bleeding out of Emma in that room.

Pain pulsed in the purple color of a bruise within the fabric of towels hanging. It clung to the white walls washing the space with tears. To cold tile, an ice filled checkerboard with no defined path to an end. Had dug into the grout, pain had. Made a home in the groves where they knelt. Crawled along the base boards to bite their ankles from shady corners. Cleansed. The room would have to be of that pain.

Helpless Regina had felt at first, but not entirely in this moment. She watched Emma's eyes move under lids she hoped were not dreams. Knew it was not in one nightmare, anyway. Mal's dream drought had made sure of that. Their girl had not been able eat. Anything. Some honey tea mixed with that drought had been coaxed down a raw throat much later between spurts of crying. The soothing agent had finally given swollen green eyes some peace from tears in sleep away from this reality.

Regina could still feel the cold tile of the bathroom on her knees where she had knelt with Mal and Emma for hours. After such Emma had been thoroughly sick in the sink. Then she had switched places with Mal. Dragon arms had long gone numb she'd suspected and Emma clung to her, fully present, whimpering anew until just a bit ago when she had managed to move them to the lavender room rocker. From there the tea Mal brought had eased her little one to relax along with the lullaby she sang. Child had drifted off and she had carried Emma to bed.

Here now in the quiet with the swan light glowing softly, a halo back against blonde curls, guilt bit the corners of Regina's eyes. She should have known. _Should_ have. Suspected some type of sexual abuse. To ask her baby that hard question explicitly would have had Emma clamming up tighter about it. She knew her child well enough to know this had to be on Emma's time line. And for the first time Regina hadn't known what to do when she heard the wounded way Emma had been crying. Stood frozen in the doorway of the bathroom watching for a moment too long. The way Mal was holding her baby, their baby, was all she wanted in that first breath of realization in the door way.

Mal knew her need and had started to ease Emma over into her arms, but she had shaken her head. Emma hadn't been in a place to be moved just then. Queen has waited, getting as close as she could to them both as they waited out Emma's tears and for their teenager to return to the room. But Emma hadn't returned. For hours. Until the sickness hit that tender stomach. Then her child had come back into body and reached for her.

These waves of thoughts and time washed back and forth in no particular sequence over Regina's aching mind as a pale hand covered hers now in sleep. With her other hand she ran her finger over a blonde brow. Then the other one. She heard the screams of silence long suffered then. Ringing clear with all the signs of Emma's suffering. And for Emma, Regina held vigil.

 **:::::::::::::::**

Mal rolled her shoulders and took a long sip of cool water, resting forehead against the counter top of the en suite of the master bedroom. Holding Emma as long as she that night, muscles screamed. It had been at least an hour or more since she had brought the spelled tea to Regina to give to Emma and she had left them to the rocker to lock up the house and get cleaned up.

Dragon hadn't made it more than two steps beyond the bathroom door before she had sunk onto the stool tucked in the corner. Face had fallen into her hands and she had wept quietly, finishing the tears she had swallowed down while soothing their little girl. Summoning a warm cloth when she couldn't move she wiped at her face, holding the warmth there. Water next had helped bring her mind to present just a moment ago. Mal capped the bottle as tears slowed and set it aside at tapping on the cracked door that drew heavy eyes up.

Trying a comforting smile for Queen hurting still. Regina slipped into her embrace right into her lap. Tired though she was, arms held her love. Sinking back against the wall for support, Mal sat as she had with Emma, murmuring assurances into worried dark hair.

Several long minutes of full silence passed until Regina found her voice. "How could I not have… I should have Mal. I would have been so much more patient with her." Faulting for all the times she and this version of Emma had argued over washing hair. She had sought understanding from her girl on the matter in the past, but no information had been forth coming. Should she have pressed or questioned Emma before their child had been ready? Regina didn't know anymore. Thought she had been doing the right thing. She always did with Emma; know what to do and not to do. Not this time though and she was drowning in it.

"Regina. You didn't know and I wouldn't have even found out if I hadn't of heard her mumbling." Memory heavy in Mal's brain and skin. As sensitive as she was to those she loved she had felt the hand from the past that had touched forbidden golden tresses as clearly as she did each hair growing out of her own head. "I'm the one that was insensitive tonight. She was upset and fighting me on it and I was less than patient with Emma than I usually am. I should know by now that she always does that for a reason."

Regina sat up, taking Dragon close. "Listen to us. Should have, would have… You are right. We did not know, but now we do." Trying to reassure herself as much as Mal, but she was a terrible liar. Dragon's temperate kiss to her cheek confirmed so. Voice as small as she felt. "What do we do?"

Asked in that never present unsure way needing guidance, Mal wiped her cheek free of one last tear of the night. "We love her. Listen and continue to be patient. Now that it's out I suspect she will need to talk about it and will so more easily. I am not entirely convinced that what she described was all that happened." There was something else, small, but unsaid by Emma before green had shutdown entirely she had caught in that gaze.

Wondering over other options unsaid, but Regina knew they both were thinking. "I made the mistake of putting Henry into therapy for my own selfish reasons when he did not need it. Though, Emma has been to see Archie for a few different things. Some of which I put my foot down on in the past, because she did _need_ it at the time, but we cannot force her on this. We may ask if she wants to, but it needs to be up to her." She didn't think the teen would readily and based on her experience with Emma's demons, they had a way of surfacing, being dealt with and dissolving into a lesser evil over time.

Reading a mind, Mal confirmed. "Then time we will give her and as much love as we have." Lips rested against a royal brow, murmuring. "The name she said can be traced, yes?"

"Easily enough." Regina confirmed, in tune with Mal's thoughts. "I have a connection that will find what we need. I want to pay this Winters a little visit." Mama Bear's claws were sharp and ready for that chat to come about.

"Tomorrow when she's resting." Mal agreed. "I have just the spell and our magic together will be just enough."

Regina nodded as patience spoke, eyes moving down to the hands holding hers, just now registering the bruises around Dragon's wrists. Remembering how they had gotten there from Emma's grip she began to summon healing magic, but those hands readily covered hers.

"Leave them my Queen." Mal shook her head. "These will heal and I need to feel the weight of them a bit longer. I am more concerned with the ones on Emma's heart." Healing those would take much, much longer.

Understanding from red lips rested on Dragon's forehead in comfort. "Come to bed, my love." Standing Regina pulled Mal up with her. Together hand in hand they said goodbye to the dark day and nested between the cool sheets.

Hours later as the dawn rose their open door opened further and two feet padded along the carpet to the end of the bed. In between beating hearts in the gray morning, a third one joined them. Queen and Dragon as bookends kept the demon at bay in what had been a fitful unrest as young Swan finally stilled within their protected embrace.

:::::::::::::::::::

Friday broke open. Like she woke and much too early for Emma's taste. Moaned displeasure into silk sheets, she sat up blinking blurry against the sun peeking through the drapes. Realizing then she was in her parent's room. Eyes dry hurting, Emma's followed the sound of water running to the en suite door cracked. Throwing the blanket off and rubbing her face she went over to the door and tapped it, not wanting to be alone right away in the raw morning after the difficult night. Door opened and her Mama wrapped in robe and fluffing hair smiled at her in the mirror.

Siding up under an arm, Emma leaned in hugging about a waist. "G'morning Mama."

"Hello my sweet girl." Greeting with her usual kiss as Emma moved to sit on the stool in the corner. Regina studied the child carefully without being obvious. Green walls down at rest without guards and she knew what kind of day it was to be. No shields up or ability to hide away, Emma would not willingly stray far from her side and she was more than fine with that.

Small question. "Is Mom making breakfast?"

"She is. Waffles I think and eggs."

Emma's grin flashed briefly at that news as her fingers began twirling the ends of hair, then frown deepened. In her upset last night she had not gotten it washed and by the feel of her fingers it needed it. Badly. "Mama?"

Regina turned from the mirror, setting down her brush. Tender eyed. "Yes baby?"

"Will you help me with my hair? I know I need to wash it, but…" There wasn't time before school, never mind her upset about it from last night. And then Emma wondered why her Mama wasn't dressed already, but she was beckoned with a finger before she could ask.

Regina leaned under the sink, searching for something. Finding it, she held a spray can up for Emma to see. "One of the best inventions of this world to use on an occasion such as this." Shaking the can of dry shampoo, she began to work it through Emma's scalp. It removed most of the shine and adept fingers pulled the thick locks into a messy bun she had seen Mal sport on a weekend morning when they had nowhere to be. Style on Emma looked adorable.

Tired green found the mirror and turned back to give another tight hug. "Thanks. Can I keep the dry shampoo to use?"

Kissing a forehead Regina thought about it. "We will get you some of your own. A few different scents you like." Then gently. "But it does not replace washing it all the time. Like I said it is alright to use sometimes, but too much is bad for your scalp."

"I won't all the time, just sometimes." Willing to try to make less of a fuss if it was an option on nights when she was having a harder time with the idea.

"That is a good compromise." Regina pulled Emma in closer. "Do you think you will be alright if I wash your hair in the sink for you later?"

"Yeah." Agreeing and indeed wanting that closeness too as she rested her cheek against a heart. "And I'll try to not fight you or Mom anymore about it." Feeling better already since sharing last night, but thought of something else she needed. Emma looked up as Mama's hands cupped her cheeks. "I don't like being by myself in the bathroom. And I think that's why I always give you and Mom such a hard time, cause you follow me then and you're there." Simple to share, she wondered over the ease of it now rather than before.

"Then you do not have to be." Regina confirmed. That was an easy comfort they could provide until Emma felt better. That also made clear for her the why behind Emma's pushing them for a response. She realized too that either Emma hadn't known that was an option or how to ask for it. "Mom or I can sit with you in the bathroom or wait outside the door in the hallway if you'd prefer going forward. You can always, always ask for what you need baby and if that is too hard in the moment, just come right up as you are right now and give us a hug. We'll know that you need us close then, alright?"

Emma blinked back tears and buried her face into the gray robe with a nod. She was kissed again and held. Scent of Mama, apple vanilla, filled her and in it she relaxed even more.

"Good girl." Praise brought the smile in green eyes, now on her, she'd missed from Emma. Thinking she may have been too quick to judge the day Regina decided to ask. "Are you alright to go meet me in the kitchen?"

"Okay." A bit brighter as she let go and Emma stepped towards the door. Then decided against it and sank back on the stool to wait. "Actually I wanna wait for you Mama."

The cling of that tone had Regina moving quickly to finishing her routine. Together a few minutes later they walked hand in hand downstairs and into the kitchen. Going right to Mal by the stove, she gave a sweet kiss good morning to her partner before Emma squeezed between them hugging Dragon's waist.

Blue smiles. One fondly soft to Emma as Mal returned the hug and then one over a blonde head of concern to Regina for the quiet stillness in her arms. Amber eyes confirmed her thoughts as she kissed their child good morning.

Queen watched them as she began to prep her coffee. She shared about the dry shampoo idea and Dragon agreed to pick some up after work that afternoon before coming home.

Mal asked. "What scents would you like me to look for Emma?"

Teen ears perked up. "I'll be with you, so I'll just pick then."

"No baby, you are staying home with me today." Regina set her coffee in her place and returned to steer Emma by the shoulders over to sit down as Mal plated their breakfast. Green confusion met her.

"But how come?"

"You are exhausted sweet girl and I think you and I need to take some time today to rest and talk some more." Regina explained her plan taking the first sip of creamy brew. She needed all the caffeine she could get, she was sure.

"Thanks Mom." Emma took the plate offered and set it down in her place as she thought about what her Mama said. "How come not Mom too?"

Mal rounded the counter and sat on Emma's other side. "I need to wrap up a few things on campus my darling in regards to amending the suspension and speaking with your math teacher. I'll be right home afterwards." Confirming she understood the plea hidden within that question for her presence and the other need unsaid. She lifted a ducking chin. "Besides, I think you and your Mama need some special time together, just the two of you. Hhmm?"

A watery smile answered as Emma tried to begin eating. She wasn't hungry, but knew she had to at least make an attempt before giving up. Then it registered what else was in front of her. A glass half full of a berry smoothie. A long known remedy whenever her tummy was unwell and she needed sustenance.

Cold liquid her stomach could almost always handle when food seemed impossible. Setting her fork aside she reached for the glass, grateful at how well her Moms knew her. Conversation was light to begin with and stayed that way as the meal progressed, but Emma kept catching her parent's quiet question.

Swallowing the last sip, Emma looked between them. "What is it?"

Regina broached the subject they all needed to least touch on before Mal left for the day. Setting her mug down. "We wanted to know how you are feeling after last night."

Shrugging small shoulders did. Time to think not enough before Emma slurped the last cold bit in glass and swallowed. "Off, but not in a big way. I'm fine." Last two old words she didn't believe and it showed in the way her Moms looked at each other.

Not assured, Regina tried again. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Thinking and wanting, but unsure. "Not really."

"If not to us, to someone else perhaps later on?" Mal bit the bullet for both of them.

Emma set her cup down. Warmth pooled in her cheeks. "I'm _not_ going to see Archie and you can't make me." Aversion to therapy strong, arms crossed. Mom's hand on her shoulder eased some of her upset as did her Mama's on a bouncing knee.

"No one is going to force you." Regina explained. "We are just offering the option if you need or want to at some point."

Losing her defensiveness entirely Emma dropped her arms and leaned into her Mama. "Then thanks, but I don't wanna." She met two pairs of concerned eyes and found enough of her words to explain. "If I need to talk I have you both and I'll try to do better at sharing why I get upset at stuff or push when I don't want to do something." Biting her bottom lip she took a deep breath. "I need to talk about this. I just don't know _how_."

Regina's eyes misted at the sudden and very grown up thing coming from Emma. "We will help you baby and we are here for you, anytime day or night whenever that may be."

"I know Mama." Giving a hug Emma realized she needed just as much as the one she was giving it too. Then she gave wide honest eyes to her Mom. "I'm learning to let you both be, cause I can't sort through my past on my own." Nor did she want to. Then in need of something lighter than heavy talk for a moment. "And I'll never admit it to _anyone_ , but having you guys at my first dance will be really special." Deep down she adored how involved her Moms were in her life and though she sometimes fought the attention and affection, Emma knew she needed it like the air she breathed.

:::::::::::::::

Emma lay on the bed in the master suite wrapped up in her baby blanket with Stitchy tucked under her chin. Little comforts she had kept close that morning in spite of her size. She hadn't left her Mama's side since waking and she didn't plan to today. Silent request was honored and she snuggled in closer to her Mama as the last page of their chapter book was read. Spine closed and room quiet she breathed easy near a heart that knew hers well. Time to talk they had agreed after reading. Here, Emma wasn't sure how to begin, but she tried and knew that if it came down to it and she needed help, Mama would prompt her along.

"I didn't mean to fight you." Breaking the silence about their epic shower battles of past. "Or not tell you why." Hands began fingering Stitchy's blue fur as a loose curl was tucked behind her ear.

"I understand that baby." Regina truly did. "And I'm sorry for every time I was firm with you when you were trying to tell me in your own way that something was wrong. I suspected it was something very serious, but I didn't want to push you before you were ready to talk."

Emma licked her lips. "I was a brat though Mama. All the time about it, but I wouldn't have told you had you asked. I woulda just held on to it tighter. I didn't want to, but it wouldn't come out until…" Shrugging.

"You are not a brat." Correcting Regina murmured against a pale cheek, gently patting a bottom through the duvet as she pulled Emma in closer. "And this had to be in your own time. Mama knows that baby. I would like to know a few more things though." Steeling her heart for the answers to her questions she hoped for Emma's sake were not there.

"What's that?" Emma rested her cheek on a shoulder.

"You told Mom about what happened and I know she asked you if anything else had happened in that house and you told her no. I need to know if that is still the case."

Looking up sharply as a past shadow crossed, Emma found her Mama's eyes. "You don't believe me?"

Instant. "I do baby. We both do." Holding a chin firmly for emphasis. "That is not my question. You were terribly upset last night and we just want to make sure you were able to say everything that happened. To get everything out you needed to say."

Relaxing Emma thought about it, teeth gnawing her upper lip.

Waiting and trying to do so patiently, Regina remained quiet as her child contemplated. Heat growing in her core knowing there was more there, something else hiding as Mal had said last night. Dragon's intuition never wrong, though right now she wished it was with all of her heart as a piece of hers hurt for the devastating look Emma gave her.

"He watched me in the shower and took a picture of me."

Regina fought to keep her eyes open and tears back as Emma spoke.

"I didn't realize until I saw him looking around the top of the curtain. I yelled at him to get out, but he wouldn't leave." Looking away as her cheeks flamed. "He grabbed me Mama... He scared me and I slipped. One of the other kids heard me screaming and he…"

Rage pooled in the back of her mind. Filled and Regina took a long breath to keep it contained where it belonged for now. Hidden and private. Her tone only exuded warmth, soft and encouraging. "He what baby?"

"He ran out and I called my social worker. I asked for her to come get me." Tears streamed and Emma tried to sniff them back. "I didn't want to go to a group home. That's why. Those were the worst, but I couldn't stay there with him anymore. She came and got me and took me. That was the last home I remember before the group home and coming here, to you."

Out. Black mass milked. Last drops of it were all out and exposed. Again it poured down Emma's cheeks. Dripped down her chin and her Mama caught every single one of them with a kiss. Hiding Emma needed too. Burrowing into a chest rising against her cheek in a way that made her feel safe. A beat she could always count on against her ear stilled further tears and she was held. Believed too when she thought for a moment she might not be in the telling. Reveal of a secret she had put off and off. Telling as he had told her not to do. Ever to do least he come and claim the truth back from her in silence. Bury her with it. Worry took over her brow and Emma knew it was time to give it over. Give the pain to her Mama. All over to hold when she couldn't anymore. That was a Mama superpower. Greater than any one Wonder Woman could ever have.

"Mama he said…" Slow breath. In and out Emma took. "He said never to tell. That'd he know if I did and he'd come for me."

"No. He will not come for you." Certainty spoke. "He will never see or touch you ever again." Regina would make sure it. In both dreams and reality. She and Mal both would make damn sure that never came to be. For this version of Emma the abuse had happened just over a year ago when in reality it had been more than twenty. It explained much more than the shower issue. So much more and in this pain was a price to be extracted. Regina planned to collect the debt in full.

Emma sniffled easing up at that firm assertion, but needed to know. "How do you know?"

Light and firm for the one she held. "Because I am promising you that truth sweet girl."

Mama promises binding Emma believed, and was ready to turn the topic from the past to present. "My eyes still hurt." Rubbing them again with a fist, it was taken by a soft hand and held.

"Try not to rub so much. A lot of tears were had last night. It is time for more Motrin to help with the swelling anyway." Child eyes had capillaries bursting at corners from the strain. Regina sat up, drawing Emma with her and summoned the pink liquid medication. Pouring a dose into the measuring cup, she held it out.

"Maamaa." Small whine for a taste she disliked.

"Open."

Emma did and swallowed without further argument. Happily taking the juice box that was also summoned for her to sip on as a chaser. "Thanks."

"You are more than welcome." Settling back against the headboard after returning both medication and empty juice box to her nightstand. "I am really glad you were able to open up last night to Mom and again just now with me."

"Yeah?" Resting under a chin, she played with the buttons on her Mama's shirt.

Question begged another. "Did you think I would not be?"

A shrug that did not fly. Emma's chin was lifted and she tried for words. "I only thought maybe it would be you first." Another shrug. "I had always meant to tell you first Mama."

"Emma, first does not matter to me in the least. All that matters is that you were able to get it out." Her child thinking otherwise was concerning. "There is no score keeping being had between Mom and me. On anything."

Thinking on that, Emma dug deeper for her feelings and promptly asked for help when she became stuck. "Mama?"

"Why did you think that was the case?"

"I didn't, or didn't mean it like that." Emma realized and tried again. "I don't want you to think that…" Failing again as it was harder. "I'm not—Mom's not you. And you're not Mom. It's different. But good different."

Getting somewhere Regina rubbed a back. "Good different how Emma?"

"You each know what I need, but you do it in your own way. Like magic." And it was in her mind, so effortless. Emma adored the way she was _known_.

"I think what you might be trying to say in another way is that it has been you and I for a long time. Mom has her own way of doing things and different from mine they are no less meaningful to you." Regina confirmed. "Sometimes you will need her way and sometimes mine or both. And that is always okay."

"Yeah, Mama." Emma smiled sleepily into a warm heart. "It is. I get that now. I just don't want you to think anyone can replace you." Closing her eyes as a yawn caught up to them both. She was kissed and missed the dewy amber eyes on her.

"Rest sweet girl. Time to rest for a little bit." Regina laid down under the covers as Emma snuggled deeper into her arms.

"Mama I need you to know…" Slipped between pink lips drifting dreamy.

Soft kiss. "Yes, baby?"

"You're my hero."

:::::::::::::::::::

Regina paced the length of the en suite. Slow purposeful steps as she thought about Emma's words and her promise. One way to insure it and she would with Mal's help. Child was dead to the world for at least another hour yet. The tea they had given Emma last night would also give assurance that nightmares over this incident would not be remembered.

Ever.

Happen she could not stop them from manifesting. Regina knew dreams were healthy for the subconscious to work out the demons sleeping there, though not on this. Never with this memory would Emma remember his touch or smell or the way he looked where he shouldn't have upon waking.

Kill him she wanted to. Was more than capable of doing it quietly and discreetly with no one wiser. But she was not that woman anymore. However punish him with memories and nightmares she would for tormenting her child. File open on the counter. Emma's foster care records wide open. Given to her care before the do over spell and permission from Emma to read, she had memorized them, in order to help sort through that tangled past. There were many homes and names. Too many and records incomplete with the details she knew were missing from paper but not Emma's recollections.

Still Regina had found the name P. Winters with an old address. A quick call to her lawyer in Boston who had connections with the state foster care system had been able to verify the name and address as it matched Emma's file. Over twenty years had passed and this Winters was an old man. Alone he lived and she had no doubts of why. Regina's fingers brushed the page where notes had been written by him at one time. His scrawled handwriting on forms was enough of his essence for Mal's spell. Closing her eyes Regina summoned her Dragon as she said she would when it was time.

Materializing in a puff of blue smoke Mal sided right up next to her Queen facing the mirrored wall. "She's sleeping then."

"Like a baby. I have sound proofed the room just in case though."

"You will only have but a minute or two at most once the vortex opens." Magic beyond Storybrooke shaky at best, but Dragon was sure that together their magic would be enough for Regina to pass through the veil keeping magic from the earthy realm they were in.

"I only need a few seconds." Regina confirmed, cracking her knuckles against her palm. They had agreed to split their talents. Mal with casting the mirror portal and she with the price for Emma's pain once her spell was transmitted through it.

Mal knew the answer, but needed to ask. "Are you ready my love?"

"Oh yes." Locking eyes amber sparked alongside blue.

Dragon summoned her crystal ball staff, eyes began glowing and the base struck tile once to awaken the orb atop. Lightening ricocheted within malevolent glass. She and her Queen joined hands as her lips spoke to the beat of incantation.

 _'Open the veil and shadows clear_

 _Our will seeks one foul that's near_

 _Mists of time unwind the past_

 _Show us the one who wears the mask_

 _His hands and eyes have touched forbidden_

 _An innocent, ours, who has truth hidden_

 _Pay for the nightmare of his ill will_

 _Mirrors and fire our will fufill.'_

The room darkened as the bulbs cracked overhead. Then burst with light as mirror began humming and shimmering with a ring of purple and blue flames circling. Their combined strength revealed a lone man sitting at a table.

Regina stepped forward toward the swirling vortex, purple spinning in iris' blown. Right hand projecting, red lips moved.

 _'Darkness come and darkness go_

 _Film over peeping eyes will grow_

 _Bend the finger bones, back them turn_

 _Over and over you will burn_

 _A taste of what will come to you_

 _First warning heed lest it renew_

 _Triggered by thought, touch, or look_

 _All the innocence you once took_

 _Phantom touch you will feel_

 _And question always what is real'_

::::::::::::::::::::

P. Winters sat at his kitchen table. He ate mechanically. Hands wrapped around a sandwich. Going to take another bite and he stilled as something flashed just outside of his vision. Vision blurring as a grainy yellow film began at the corner of his eyes. Itching and thick. Like an infestation pussing, it grew over them suffocating the light away. Hands dropped food, swiping for his sight frantically. Trying to remove the shade hiding the heavy presence filling the room. Black and nothing, but he felt it. The ice in a feminine husk of voice singing his blood to rush. To pound behind his eyes unseeing. Images bursting a vein.

He reached out blind feeling for what was there. Calling for the dark of who and shadow of unknowing. Who spoke without words heard, but felt. Turning he felt hands running the length of his. He turned quickly, trying to yank them back. Plate shattered on the floor. Jerking back at the violent pain in his right hand. Hissing he stepped on the fallen sandwich. Bread frame bitten smashed under his foot, oozing contents as the tip of his thumb snapped backwards. Screaming, he lost his balance on the chair as the next joint down cracked back and then the next. Thumb bent and broken by invisible hands. He felt; the power, the rage in the touch searing his skin. Smoke he smelt and fire, but there was no fire, no heat but the one burning invisible behind his eyes. Consuming his fragile mind. Smoke and mirrors. Mirrors and fire he was charring from the inside out.

His hand crumbled, joint by joint, knuckle by knuckle as agony ripped his mouth apart. Corner skin cracking from strain. Blood dripped from a corner down to a crooked chin gaping. Choking, he was choking on screams and hot metallic earth staining his tongue. Someone stepping. Stomping now crushing his palm to dust. Bones dust in a shell of flesh, purple swelling around blue bruising and then nothing. Nothing left but his memories of pain and screams to send him into unconscious nightmares…

Winters awoke, cheek resting against cool tile. Cheek damp where he had drooled in darkness. A pink spit puddle where he'd bit his tongue. Twitching and realizing he could see, he scrambled upright. Hands slapped his eyes, feeling and then looking at his hands. Whole. Skin, bone and flesh as it should be. Pain free save his tongue. A dream then or a memory, he was not sure. Real or not he questioned brief. Needing a distraction. Needing his fix he went to what always did the trick. Standing he went into his room, closing the door. To a nightstand and shoe box in a drawer. Hands hovered over the lid. His stomach began to knot as if in warning. Ignoring it, he lifted to top, eyes coming to rest on a stack of rubber banded Polaroid's. Top one the surprised profile of a pretty little blonde.

She had been his favorite.

His eyes itched looking at the hurt green shock on film and he rubbed them. Burning. They were burning again. Red and then black, black the room became as the film grew. Snapping and popping bone began to turn back. Screaming and yelling he lost his footing and fell back on the bed, clawing at the invisible veil over his eyes. Phantom hands tearing his apart. Losing himself to the twisting nightmare of the unseen turning his bones in mind again to dust…

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Bathroom mirror cracked around the dying flames, spinning circle of fire vanishing. Regina stepped back as her consciousness slammed back into her body. Gasping as awareness of present returned she lost her footing; Mal caught her before the rush shattered knees on the floor.

"Easy my Queen. Easy." Mal gathered her love into her lap sinking down against the wall at her back, searching amber to make sure Regina had returned fully to her. "Your Dream Shade Spell worked then?"

Nodding once and oh so small Regina's breaths were quick and hot as eyes were. Intensity and rage she had not channeled in decades left her a puddle and disturbed by her own capabilities. Wrong yet right for the reason. Emma's peace and safety reason. Exhausted in ill relief, but sated that the price was paid. Price for her child's torment balanced. Emma safe away from the nightmare forever. Winters' nightmare trapped in a cycle of reanimation that would haunt his memory.

Deed well done, Regina turned into the heart that held all her straining seams together. Within this quiet moment of a mother's justice served, she wept.

:::::::::::::::

 **A/N – This chapter wraps up a long time ache in my heart. Thank you for lending your eyes to my healing…**

 **Next time** **– Emma prepares for her first dance. Mal and Regina have a very special Dragon type of ceremony just between them. A magical moment happens between Moms and hope begins to grow.**


	17. Mated

**A/N – Mid chapter NSFW. Big reveal. Enjoy!**

 **Title: Mated**

 **Summary –** ** _"The Dragon shifter mating call was a powerful, magical thing that once initiated was impossible to break…"_** **\- Julia Mills**

::::::::::::::

Emma watched as the tenth outfit draped over her Mama's arm in the department store. After her nap and a late lunch she had been coaxed out of the house for a few errands. Wanting a distraction from the last few days Emma had readily agreed to the excursion and a new outfit for the dance next week thinking something simple like a new pair of skinny jeans or a blouse. She should have known better than to willingly agree to a shopping trip. Mama was nothing but thorough and Emma doubted they'd leave the store with just only one item. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she spun around with a sigh out of her thoughts. Green eyes widened at a pair of very pretty hazel ones looking back.

"Hey Emma." Maeve greeted. "I missed you at school today."

"Um, yeah I kinda took a hooky day. We both did." Gesturing over her shoulder to her Mama.

"That's big pile of clothing… You two buying out the store?" Redhead glanced around Emma with a smile.

"Um…" Stammering again as she found her voice, Emma's stomach took flight. "Yeah, she goes nuts whenever I agree to go shopping. I don't exactly like to, but I thought I'd get something new for the dance."

"Me too. My mom is paying at the register now. I got the prettiest pink dress and matching shoes."

Emma stood up straighter at the visual. "I bet you'll look really pretty... I mean you are pretty… You always look it, anyway." Biting her tongue when hazel seemed to laugh, but Maeve didn't comment on her stumble.

"Thanks. I bet you will too." Hazel swept over the length of Emma. "Pink would look good on you. Maybe we could coordinate. Might be fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do think." Inarticulate as she was at the moment, Emma gave a sure and game smile. _'But not so clearly when you look at me like that.'_

"Emma?"

Snapping around when she heard her name, Emma bit an inner cheek as her Mama approached. A royal arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into the embrace even when her teenage mouth worked to shrug off her parent. " _Mama."_

Regina did not drop her arm as girl's tone pleaded and instead gave considering eyes to the redhead with curious ones watching them. "Who is your friend?"

Fighting not to roll her eyes Emma began introductions. "Maeve this is my Mama, Mayor Mills."

Queen impressed when a very freckled hand was held out with a steady gaze. She took it with a soft smile. "Lovely to meet you Maeve."

"You too Madam Mayor."

"Please call me Regina."

"Ms. Mills then." Maeve said politely. "My parents are sticklers for respect."

A dark brow rose as this girl was quickly earning hers in return. Regina felt Emma wishing for her presence in the conversation to end but not for her to physically be too far off. "I'll leave you girls to chat then. Emma I'll be just by the dressing rooms when you are ready." Leaving that way, she would still be in easy eyesight.

Cheeks pink, Emma tried for another smile. "So yeah, anyway maybe we can coordinate. I'll see what I can find." Now not so sorry they had run into each other or for her Mama's great fashion sense.

"Coolness. I'll tell the others."

Head tilting. "Others?"

"Yeah, you know, Justina and Kenzie. They are going meet us there to hang out."

"Oh, yeah of course." Recovering quickly Emma was not sure what to make of that revelation. Was Justina going _with_ Kenzie? Finger's itched to text her bestie and ask. "So should I walk to pick you up or…"

"That'd be nice. My house is on the way to school anyway. I gotta go, but I'll see you at school soon. Friday then?" Confirming that she understood that six days would pass until this Emma would be there again after today.

"Yep, Friday." Wave small as Maeve left with her Mom. Blowing out a hot breath she forced her feet to the back of the store when her Mama patiently sat on a chair waiting with clothes hanging on the rack nearby. She skimmed them, frowning. "I need something pink."

Regina stood. "Baby, you _hate_ pink." And that was an understatement.

"Not anymore." Emma turned to go back to looking when her arm was caught.

"Okay, you do not, but humor me. Why the change of mind now?"

Shrugging, but when that didn't work, relenting. "We are gonna match and she already has her dress."

"That is a sweet idea Emma." Regina pulled Emma closer when feet tried once again to leave. "Though, I don't like the idea of you changing yourself so suddenly just to please a girl."

"Mama. She not _just_ a girl and I'm not changing. Chillax."

"I did not mean to come across as uncaring of your feelings about her. I am just concerned at the suddenness, is all." Lifting a chin with a soft smile. "So chillax yourself. Alright?"

Emma smirked at the tease. "Alright… so will you help me find a dress please? None of these will work." Pointing to the rack.

Both brows rose. Who was this child and what had she done with Emma… "A dress?" Regina repeated just to be sure.

Rolling eyes. "Yes. A d-r-e-s-s Mama. Come on this is like your dream come true. I'm willingly letting you pick out a dress I will gladly wear." Maybe not so gladly, but she would to get the smile on Maeve's face to light up.

They shopped for another hour, finally agreeing on a knee length pale pink, almost peach color empire waist dress with short sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It was the absolute girliest thing Emma now owned she began to have second thoughts on the drive home. Knowing too her Mom would want to see it. Once in the foyer she tried to rush upstairs to stash her stuff and almost made it with the garment bag to her room when Dragon called to her from the office next door. Deflating and unable to ignore the voice, Emma trudged into the room, bag over arm.

"Hello my darling." Mal pushed back from her desk and stood to receive Emma in her arms, kissing hello. "Is that your new outfit? Let me see." Text from Regina early about the shopping trip had warmed her heart after she had returned to work to finish her day. Missing them both, but more than understanding of the special time Emma had needed with just Regina.

"Mom it's nothing special." Offering the bag when a hand reached out.

"First dance, yes it is." Mal hung the bag from the top shelf of her book case and unzipped it. Baby pink silk and chiffon filled her hands, not what she was expecting. "It's lovely." And it was, but she wondered quietly over the choice that was anything but the Emma she knew. "You will look beautiful in it." Truth regardless of the reason behind the choice.

"Thanks." Walking over and zipping back up the bag. Emma hopped to catch the hanger so high up in hand. "I'm gonna go put it away and start on some of my homework." Her ever diligent teachers had e-mailed her what she had missed that day.

"Let me know if you need help with anything."

Following the teen to the doorway and watching Emma go. Something off, Mal went toward the stairs and descended. She found her Queen in the Study sitting on the couch nursing the beginnings of iced cider. Pouring herself one, she joined and took up a fidgeting hand.

"So the dress." Mal began.

Sipping and nodding Regina's thoughts that had been held back in the store surfaced. " _A_ dress is one thing; a _pink_ one she _asked_ for has me worried. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Thoughtful as nose wrinkled in jest. "It is more of a peachy pink though."

"Mal. That's not the point."Regina was beginning to regret their choice now at agreeing to Emma's request of a chaperoned date. "She's impressionable, sensitive, and too young."

"And she's your baby." Mal chuckled, setting both their glasses aside in favor of pulling a flustered Regina in close.

" _Our_ baby." Regina corrected coiling in to rest head on a shoulder. "I'm surprised you are not more upset over this. You are the one who did not like this idea of a date to begin with. You were rather prickly about the notion if I recall." As it was, time was going too fast for her taste. She longed to have been able to raise Emma from the very beginning.

"Oh I am in my own way, my Queen, but you are 'Mama Bear' enough for both of us at the moment." Chuckling as Regina huffed, much as Emma did in annoyed temper. "She will sort this out and come to her own conclusion about who she is. I have faith in her as I know you do."

"I do." Assuring. "She's highly impressionable and cares greatly what her friends think. I just don't want her trying to be someone she is not. Emma has spent a whole other lifetime being someone she thought she _had_ to be and I will not allow her to begin down that path again." Title of Savior a heavy one the adult still owned, Regina would be damned if this version or their littlest one grew up to bare that same weight.

"Nor will I, but we have to let her be on this one." Mal confirmed. "She will come around."

"Maybe so." Sitting up Regina claimed a mouth for a kiss too brief for both of them. "I suppose I had best go and figure out dinner."

"Or we could cook together and stay here a while longer." Murmuring hot against an ear.

Easily giving in, but not without a challenge. Queen smirked, falling back into her favorite place. "Whatever will we do before then?" Shivering as a wrist flick sent blue sparkles sound proofing the room to little ears, and locking the door, magical alarm set least Emma knock and need anything.

"I can think of a thoroughly satisfying option." Mal teased as she vanished the indigo pencil dress to reveal flushed caramel skin against red lace. Dragon lifted Queen to straddle her hips, moving them to the desk. Sinking down, her mouth gently kissed a trail along a collar bone to full breasts and further to the waistband of a wonderland yet unveiled.

Regina domed her chest suggestively; using hands on the desk to lift up, helping Mal slip the quickly dampening panties from her hips. Ready when long fingers teased her opening round and round. Perfect circles firm and entered to rest against her favorite spot. Stroked to the beginnings of pleasure and heady that Dragon was still fully clothed in flattering black lace dress and cinched chain belt. Vintage stockings with the line down muscled calves drew her eyes up a long set of stems from bright red heels. Regina's nails clutched lace, digging in at a particularly satisfying wave. Head rolled forward and she sank teeth into a bare shoulder in thanks. Mal hissed pleasantly in her ear at the nip and fingers moved faster. Pulling back, dark eyes took in the red stain where her mouth had been as Regina became blind to the room.

Clenching in spasms as tears of intensity spilled sweetly down her cheeks, Regina moaned. "Mal _please_ …"

"Almost, my Queen." Dragon chuckled darkly, slowing her hand for a long minute before taking her desire on strained cords of a neck. She sucked a tease of blood to blush on skin. Lips gave a brief reprieve as her tongue traced one claim over the mark made. Humming. " _Mine_." Her slick fingers played the stairway to heaven in a much quicker tempo. "Come for me, my love."

Regina arched, obeying command of a tone never used between them, but one that her heart listened to with everything she had to give the woman she loved in this moment. Whole and in need she knew they both felt it then. Deep inside her womb; a spark of something long missed, of mending something that was once cursed by a bitter potion in her darkest hour. Unsaid and their panting lips couldn't speak, but their eyes on each other did volumes of a mutual yes to a forever bond. Dragon and Queen loved as new life gained an essence of them both in the tender warmth tucked away to grow.

Soaked and shaking Regina wrapped legs tight around a waist, pulling Mal even closer, deeper in their consummation. Thoughts flashed from past to present. This moment new and a different kind of love making between them. She felt every cell in her body humming, vibrating with life.

Mated.

Dragon had said their hearts would know as was the way of winged kind; claim the right of unification for them within a raw moment of open desire. To blend their beings into a new life. Sudden and unexpected, but a perfectly right ceremony for what they were to each other. Their way, a soul commitment, just as they knew it would be one day. Vows unneeded. Nor witness' in public ceremony; save for one new promise of life blooming inside Regina. She remembered Mal saying many years ago that from mating for Dragons always came children. Yet she had not believed that was a possibility for her.

For them.

Now the gifted spark from Dragon's fingertips offered a precious chance to expand their family and for a brand new adventure once upon a time.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina stirred stretching on silk sheets and opened dreamy eyes to the new day. Saturday was family time and she was looking forward to spending it with her two loves. Grinning, she rolled over and pressed a kiss to Dragon's temple. Mal seemed to smile softly, but blue remained closed in sleep. Rolling out of bed she dressed in the soft cotton grey tank and matching pants shed last night before their second round of love making. Barefoot and running fingers through hair she went into the bathroom. Splashing water on her face and beginning her morning routine the methodical motions led her mind adrift.

Last evening brought a slow grin. She had never felt more connected to Mal than in that moment of spark within them. New morning and a newness she was trying to find the right word for filled her heart before impossibility beat an old closed door down. It slammed open in her mind scattering dreams for the future to the winds of the past. Sinking to the floor in cold reality heat prickled cruelly behind Regina's eyes.

Hope was here.

The potion drafted and taken in spite so long ago when her mother was sniffing around for an heir to manipulate rose her gorge in throat. Regina could still taste the bitter earth and mineral texture. Still feel the razor blades of magic shredding the delicate tissue of her womb when she had swallowed it. The desperation and sickening regret too after her choice had never left once realized exactly what she had done. Damned to be barren, but now the impossible was possible. A miracle to conceive magically on its own and Queen had read of such phenomenon, but not for _her_. Fate had snatched that chance cruelly away.

Until now.

Regina's hands went to her abdomen as tears of worry streamed a river of doubt. But she _was_ pregnant. She wanted this, knew Mal did too. Needed it so badly it overwhelmed her senses. New life lived under her heart and in her blood, sang sweetly in her ear, but doubt shouted over it that this happy miracle would be taken from her. Destroyed by her poisoned womb of past. She couldn't bare it if that came to be.

In the past waters deep and hating what she had done in a weak moment long ago to be here she began sinking. Sinking weight down, down, down in painful memories Regina turned inward to disconnect before rage took over. Never one to let herself stew in anger for long, too dangerous a venture though right now she was chained to it. Chained ankle making the light above her gasping lips take on invisible water. Drowning on air not coming.

Swallowing as her face turned red Queen struggled to breathe her anger away. It settled thick in layers around her heart and stomach. Twisting and twisting in self hatred until she couldn't sit any longer doing nothing. Avoiding eyes on the bed where Mal still slept she hurried out of their room. Feet hammered stairs and she went into the kitchen. Hands needed to occupy a task, to distract and refocus on something physical…

::::::::::::::::::::::

Smelling food always brought a smile to Emma's face as it did now. Rounding the corner to the bright kitchen a six year old jaw dropped. "Wow! Is it Christmas?" Bouncing she darted right over to the counter and hopped up on her foot stool taking a big whiff. Little finger went right for a bowl of homemade whipped cream next to one of fresh cut strawberries. Piles of pancakes, bacon, spinach omelets, even pastries freshly baked lined every available inch of the island.

Regina was tired and hands cramping from the last frenzied hour of nonstop moving. She offered a strained smile and a quick kiss to mussed curls in greeting. "Not quite Emma. Have a seat and I'll make you a plate."

At the flat tone Emma took a long look at her Mama as she sucked cream from a finger. Amber eyes dull and quick sharp movements made she stomach begin to bubble with anxiety. Past experience with the few times Mama had been this way was not one she wanted to provoke by questions or disobeying. Quiet she went to her seat as asked and used her best manners when a plate was set in front of her. Nose wrinkled as she looked down and slouched at the green 'leaves' in her small portion of omelet. Forgetting for a moment she whined.

"Maaammaa. Do I hafta…" Then readily remembered. Getting the beginnings of a firm look Emma shut her mouth. "I mean thank you Mama." She had a little bit of everything on her plate. Picking up a fork, back straightened up and she began to eat. Smile returned a few minutes later when Mal entered the kitchen. Giggling as she tickled and given a kiss. "Hi Mommy."

"Good morning Darling." Mal moved toward her Queen to encircle a waist from behind.

Regina immediately side stepped smooth her advance. Pausing for a moment as Dragon senses now sharply awake registered the foul mood radiating from her mate. Sighing in some knowing Mal settled for a mug of coffee instead of their usual kiss of greeting. It sat prepped and ready just as she liked it next to an empty one. Perhaps some of the grumpiness coming her way could be attributed to having to now give up caffeine. Regina loved coffee and Mal made a mental note to buy decaf at the store later along with some new tea varieties for her love to choose from.

But the heat coming from her Queen spoke to her blood that this was deeper, much deeper than anything to do with a morning drink preference, but what exactly in her sleep ridden brain still she was unsure. She accepted a plate from Regina with a raised brow. Was careful not to touch the fingers she knew as well as her own as she gave thanks before sitting in place. Blue eyes watched brooding brunette move about the room quickly. She tried to gauge what level of anger was riding her Queen. Mal finally took in the array of dishes on the counter. Busy royal hands needed to be when Regina was upset and a glance at Queen's hands flexing, she tallied the amount of dishes. A six out of a possible ten, then. She could work with that.

Taking a bite Mal spoke to test her guess. "These eggs are delicious, my love. Thank you for cooking."

Regina froze, back going ridged, realizing as her mind came to present suddenly _what_ she had cooked. Sharp. "It is an omelet, not an _egg_." Filling her mug with hot water and a mint tea bag, she took the rest of the paper leaving the kitchen to the cool solitude of her Study.

Door closing had two sets of shoulders hunching to ears. It hadn't been loud, barely heard and firmly resolute. Emma finished chewing and looked curiously from the archway to her Mommy. "Why is Mama upset?"

Mal pinched the bridge of her nose briefly. Make that an eight, not six. Setting down her fork she forced a smile for the little one. "Perhaps she is not feeling well. Not to worry." Reaching, she ran fingers through loose curls affectionately and nodded to a full plate. "Eat your breakfast darling." She waited a full five minutes until Emma was lost in the comics section before going to the Study door. Knocking with no answer, she tried again a moment later. Muffled entrance was granted.

Regina paced the room; dark glasses perched on the end of a nose as she read the same sentence over and over as Mal entered. Door closing, she snapped shielded eyes up to blue. "What?"

"Don't what me Regina." Firm in her tone, but keeping distance physically. Past experience taught her when Queen was heckled, space was expected and she knew crossing that distance before Regina was ready could trigger a response she was not yet ready to counter. But counter she would when they reached a certain point, but they were not there yet. Direct. "Why are you so upset? Emma is also asking."

Amber flashed at that mention and paper with glasses were tossed aside. "This is between us."

"What is _this_ Regina?" Hands open to the room Mal took a small step forward. "Last night we had the most mind blowing sex and unified our commitment to each other and this morning you are icing me out. I don't understand, so help me to."

Bristling Regina's feet stilled but she could not yet offer clarity, chained to self hate as she was.

Mal softened, understanding that look from years of knowing each other. "If something is riding inside you and you need space all you have to do is say so and we'll make it happen, but we don't walk away from each other. And doing so on our family breakfast day because you're mad at me, isn't okay."

"I am not in the mood to argue with you." Setting her mug down on her desk, not at all gently, liquid sloshed over the lip. Regina snapped. "Nor do I need to be told off when I simply _need space_."

"Emma doesn't understand that right now, my love."

"Leave Emma out of this." A guilty frown as arms crossed.

Mal shook her head. "I will not when she is affected. I promised you that a long time ago." Blue pierced for emphasis. "So please go back in there and have breakfast with her. I'll go—"

"Do not get toppy with me." Agitated over the blunt direction Regina stiffened. "I am very much _not_ in a receiving head space this morning."

"Clearly." Mal lifted her chin, straightening to her full height. "So I am calling in rule three _my_ Queen; _our_ rule specifically." She watched carefully, noting the way Regina's jaw tensed and then loosened at that cue. Glad words promised between them long ago, now remembered had an immediate effect. Own set of rules just between them helped to manage the unusual balance of give and take of their relationship. Both strong and dominant women, power struggles had been common between them in the past and had caused more than one upset or epic fight between them. Conceding with direction she knew would not be entirely ignored. "I will grant you your space. Spend some time with Emma this morning, just you and her. I will work in the office upstairs and we can switch after her nap. Agreed?"

A glare hiding pain answered.

"Regina?" Prompting as a fine line in silence was edged, Dragon would not let be crossed. Queen's next move would lay the board for her counter response she hoped was not needed. Waiting a long minute, she took a step forward.

Red lips parted and eyes closed. Opening Regina met ready blue follow through. Then in some manner of acquiescence she nodded as her feet gave a wide breadth and left the room. Tried to as her wrist was caught and she was pulled, her back coming to rest against Mal's sure form. Misting her eyes did as she knew they would once they made contact. Not ready, but ready to let go, she fought against the internal grain to turn around and give herself over to those arms to be put in her place when she couldn't find it on her own. Lips neared her ear, resting.

 _"Regina."_ Last time firm.

Whisper bare. "Agreed."

Dragon brushed lips to a temple. Silent praise, the only kind she would give between them and scaled back in release.

::::::::::::

A/N – Thoughts?

Next time – Mal learns exactly what is upsetting her Queen and they come head to head to sort through it. We get a glimpse of how adult Emma is doing with the memory reveal and teen Emma attends her first dance.

After next chapter there will be a time jump. We are nearing the last few folks….


	18. Dancing

**A/N – 1/3 in this chapter NSFW. Adult Emma makes an appearance, too.**

 **Title: Dancing**

 **Summary:** ** _"Love is a dance that is performed by hearts that have the same beat."_**

::::::::::::::::::::::

Mal sighed as she scribbled her signature on the registration form, Emma chattering at her feet. Day to have space for Regina granted yesterday morning in the Study had not had the result she had hoped. Now Sunday, she was no closer to understanding the full scope and sequence of why Regina was so aloof and upset. Surface level though the anger was, she knew the roots of it were fed by pain and she wondered exactly from what as Emma tugged on her shirt sleeve.

"I already know how to swim!" Little Emma assured as she shifted foot to foot in the office of the Rec-Center. "I know hooooww real good." Stating again when her whine went unanswered. Mommy had a way of acknowledging her without speaking like now with only appraising blue eyes. "I do so." Adding got effect, then halting her pleas in exchange for a calmer, clear tone she knew would get her attention she wanted. "Mommy I know how. How come I havta again?"

"Emma, yes you know how, but not as well as you could with a little more practice. Your Mama said you loved swimming. Isn't that still true?" Mal dropped the pen she was using and handed papers back it to the counter attendant with cash for the swim class summer session.

"Yeah, but I wanna hang out with you guys instead." Summer close Emma longed for the one she had experienced in the other reality before the spell broke. Unsure how much free time her parents would have for her here.

Getting a locker key and schedule in return Mal took up Emma's hand again as they left the Rec-Center. "You are forgetting one very important thing my darling."

Green looked up over a softening scowl. "What?"

"You and I are going to have a lot of time together. We all will. I have most of the summer off and your Mama is going to take several long weekends throughout."

Bouncing at the idea. "Really?"

"Really, little one." Loving the idea of the upcoming break that she knew would provide them more bonding time needed. Especially with the conversation they would both need to have with all of Emma in the coming months about the new addition to their family. Friday evening between her and Queen more than special, their life was going to change yet again.

"Will you swim with me?" Emma kicked a pebble on the sidewalk as they approached the Royce.

"We both will." Knowing they would have many family days doing just that.

"Mommy…"

"Yes Emma?" Never tiring of the title as she helped small hands get buckled into a car seat.

"Where do babies come from?"

Curve ball out of no where hit hard as hands snapped a buckle. Mal froze for a moment and then resumed. "That is a quite the question darling and one we have talked a little about already since Snow is going to have your sister soon." Stalling as her mind sped up. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I had a dream last night about babies. One was Snow's and one was Henry's and Pagie's and the other I didn't know." Kicking her feet in remembering and clapping her hands. "They were sooooo cute!"

Mal shut the door and went to the driver's side, taking a deep breath along the way. Emma's magic though muted at this age, tended to make the little one quite intuitive. Regina had mentioned more than once how certain dreams of Emma's had a way of coming true and this one she knew already to be one of them. Getting in she turned on the AC full blast.

Ever curious Emma never gave up on a line of question easily. "So I know they come from tummies, but how do they get in there?" She thought maybe the belly button had something to do with it, but she had poked hers plenty of times and nothing was getting in or out of that little opening.

Not missing a beat Mal answered. "Well, two people have to share themselves in a special way with each other at the right time for a baby to form."

Never mind the actual intricacies of the magical conception for what had happened between her and Regina, or the fact that it shouldn't have been possible. She knew her Queen to barren; a long sore scar of past. Somehow, some way, one had; theirs was a miracle and so delicate she worried… Shivering Mal shook the dark thought away. It should have been too soon to tell, but they _both_ knew life was growing where it once thought impossible. Regina had near been giddy at first in the moment after their mating.

But the next morning… and something finally clicked. Mal's eyes closed hard to the red light braking and opened to begin thinking of a new way of going about their talk later.

After spending yesterday morning with Emma since their stand-off in the Study, Queen had returned to their bed and remained there. Claim for space needed still strong from red lips. Mal had kept Emma busy and distracted the rest of yesterday, but this morning six year old was about done with their routine of being together on the weekend interrupted by Regina's distance.

"Oh, that makes sense." Emma agreed with the explanation given and began humming with the radio. "I wonder what Mama thinks. Do you think she'll be awake when we get home?"

"I'm not sure Emma, but if she is I don't think it is the time to ask. She needs a little more quiet time on her own and we need to be patient for a bit longer." Truth and caution least Regina become further upset. Moody at best and brewing hard, Mal was more than a bit worried when Regina got like this. Rare though it was for Queen to disengage more than an hour at most to think or work through something, this long wasn't fair to her or Emma and she was getting ready to put her foot down.

Their rules crafted together called for her to be both understanding and resolute. A promise, now a rule of a set of three she had called in yesterday was not one to use lightly. One made on the early morning of Regina's birthday last year the day Gold took a trip with a magic bean. For the past to stay at rest where it belonged.

All of it.

Including doubt and self hatred for deeds done long ago. Mal had agreed to hold Regina to that promise posed in need by a red mouth when they had decided to reconnect and Regina, in turn, had said she would do the same. Both to the other; Queen's Dragon and Dragon's Queen. Roles that always crossed and blurred seamlessly between them. One in particular she would have to draw on today and lead Regina out of the darkness being stewed in.

Nearly home Emma began to pout, knowing what Mommy's answer had meant. "But I wanna talk to Mama and I don't wanna nap."

"Yet you will be passed out within a few minutes of your head hitting the pillow, like always." Needing that time to coax Regina out of hiding without worry of Emma overhearing. Even now, Emma yawned in the rear view mirror as she pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. Leading the way up the walk, child kept close. The second the front door was open little feet took off for the stairs. "Emma, wait—" Sighing Mal shut the door arms heavy with bags from their errands and hurried after, but little one was fast.

Once on the upstairs landing, Emma bolted down the hallway toward the master suite. Not knocking as she was expected to do when the door was closed she barreled into the dark room. Sitting up in bed, back to the door a figure wrapped in a blanket sat stiff and silent. Pausing feet near the bed Emma shifted uncertain of why her Mama said nothing then jumping when a hand hit the bed hard startling her and a tone ill used burned her ears.

"I said I _needed_ space. Why—" Raw sharp amber cut leaking green upon turning and spine snapped in two as Regina realized who she was speaking to. Crumbling. "Emma…" But little feet stepped back and ran.

Mal caught Emma coming out of the bedroom, and lifted the crying girl to her hip. Cursing in mind that she hadn't gotten there sooner. Regina had stated need for more space upon waking, but when reminded of their agreements consented to talk upon the 1:00 hour. A half hour sooner than expected that door opened and Queen not ready, had clearly not been pleased.

Taking Emma to the lavender room Mal sank into the rocker with a clinging bundle of confused six year old. "It's alright my darling."

Vision blurred with a hard sniff. "Why is Mama mad at meee?"

Rubbing a back Mal kissed a wet cheek. "She isn't Emma, not in the least. I think she was startled and not expecting you. I told you she needed some quiet time and sometimes people can act differently if they are interrupted before they are ready. She will be herself by the time you wake up from your nap." Sure of the fact. Dragon continued rocking for a long time as Emma calmed in her arms. Easing off red sandals from tuckered feet she eventually tucked the sleeping child into bed with another kiss and closed the door.

A deep breath and Mal traveled the hall. Waiting a few more minutes until her watch said 1:00 precisely to cross the threshold into the master suite. Closing the door, fingers turned on a lamp on her way to the bed. Soft glow cast shadows along her path to where Queen now lay curled in a ball, tears flowing from closed eyes. Deciding it was now or never, Dragon scooped her love up and holding as Regina came to life in her arms. Strong as Mal was she easily held the thrashing petite woman as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Broken from her ill humor, Regina's temper took over fighting the certain love that held her as she remembered the reason for tears. "Put me down or so help me… I'm _not_ a child to be carried about." Legs kicked strong.

Dragon brow arched at the continued display. Holding firm and quietly in such a way that said she was done with the avoidance even as Queen continued to squirm. Mal's lips rested brief against a forehead, still a moment long enough for her to kiss. Resting her cheek there next she tucked Regina in close to her heart. "Don't think for one moment that I will not keep the promise we made to each other." Tapping a hip once for emphasis.

Deep scoff and amber tried to narrow, but only just. "Let me go." Wanting to fight, but needing those arms never to let go. Needed to be Dragon's Queen for a moment; just long enough to find herself. Regina leaned into Mal, reaching for definition, though fight to submit never left her easily and she gave one more strong kick with both legs to show as much. Easily lifted a bit and Dragon's hand found her backside once. "Stop it." But Regina didn't want Mal to allow the walls folding in on her to keep doing do, even in this way sometimes used between them. Promise knocked and she answered. "I _can't_."

"You can." Mal said. "And neither of those is our safeword, my love."

Royal nostrils flared at that truth, but Regina wouldn't use it, didn't need or want to. Still she kicked one more time just to do so. It felt good to be physical with the pain radiating in her core. And a small pain answered with another well placed hand that had amber fire dimming. Breathe, Regina could breathe again in these hands.

"Regina." Dragon held firm as Queen needed her to and the woman slowly came to still in her arms, as fire turned completely to embers. "You can be mad at me all you want to, but at yourself you are done. I am not letting go and I am not going away. Not ever from you or our family."

Tears pricked at Regina's eyes and she swallowed thick. "But Mal…" Stopping as her face was drawn upward gently. No choice but to look deep into the eyes that spread all her complicated layers flat as butter to the very edges of the thick crust housing her heart. Unwrapped as she was right now sent warmth to sing on the underside of her skin.

"I've been patient and given you your space. Waited and watched as you began to self destruct. I know you Regina. Every single beautiful bit of what makes you _you_. Now it is time to talk to me." Then much softer as fingers traced a closed red mouth. "Please talk to me my love. You don't have to carry the world on your own anymore."

Tears slipped and Regina weary of them, wiped at salt as she relaxed under the steadiness of that gaze. First question before herself. "Emma?"

Softer still, Mal trailed a thumb on a quivering chin. "She's a little confused, but calmer and napping. You may speak to her when she wakes up later."

Relief though brief Regina leaned into one of the hearts that was home to hers. "I did not know it was her."

Nodding. "I understand that. Even so, upset for whatever the reason as you were, I heard the manner you used with her and we agreed not to speak that way to each other no matter our quarrel." That promise their second rule.

Teeth abused an inner cheek as Regina's face flushed. "I'm sorry."

"I see that my Queen and I am too, so much for how you are hurting and waiting as long as I did to pull you out of it." Mal held amber, needing to convey her understanding of space requested and now expectation for an explanation. "I cannot see inside all of your heart or your mind, no matter how much you need me to be able to do so when you are hurting. I think I know now, but I need to hear from you what is wrong." The first promise made and most important between them; transparency in truth.

Tired of self hate, it began to dissolve in place of pain pushing up from Regina's core. "When I woke up yesterday it didn't feel real. None of it. This life, our life. Too good to be true and then I remembered our time in the Study. How real and connected to you I felt and then…" Failing for a moment when more tears fell as she was held even closer. Then out with it. "I'm scared Mal. I'm so terrified of losing _this_ , it's unreal. It shouldn't be possible." Blinking back tears, slowing. "That potion I drank decades ago was a death sentence for my womb and now I'm somehow pregnant. With our child I feel it. My heart knows and I cannot handle the possibility if anything were to happen. I…" Breaking again in half. Grateful for hope, but devastated at the thought of it being ripped away.

Mal's lips brushed one cheek and then another. Then a red mouth answering the need there for reassurance. Pulling back they touched foreheads. "I'm a little scared too, but more so I'm in love with you and our life. What now it may bring us and our family." Placing a hand on a flat stomach. " _This_ is a gift Regina, our little sweet gift growing inside you. We owe it to ourselves and this little one to trust hope and each other that all will be well."

Regina considered that. Answer simple and maybe it was, yet she still wondered. "How is it possible? I've read about it, but I never fully understood how magical conceptions happen."

Mal shifted her hips in thought for a long moment. "I think it had to do with what we may have been thinking and feeling before we connected." Two females of her own kind mating and resulting in a similar state was not uncommon. "You were talking about Emma as our baby and I admit I was thinking how wonderful it would be to have another child _with_ you." Kissing a nose.

Raw eyes shined up. "I want that ever so much and too much I fear."

Sniffing Regina placed her hand over Mal's, trying to imagine many months from now a very different feeling they would have under their fingers. Surprised her mind allowed the leap of faith and how right it felt, a smile grew. Somehow all would be as it should and for now she would hold onto hope, her family and her Dragon to see her through the doubts of impossibility now possible.

"We will navigate this together as we always do on anything that comes our way." Mal kissed red lips, soft and sure. Sighing in content when Regina pushed back against her forcefully and her bottom lip was nibbled and sucked. Queen moved from her embrace to straddle her lap. Mal rested her hands on the dipped curve where swell of hips began. "Though I deplore anytime we disagree or are at odds, I do so enjoy when we are able to make up." Sparkling blue oceans held amber's need to float. A snap of her fingers sealed the room and removed all traces of clothing keeping their skin apart.

"Then allow me to begin showing you how sorry I am." Regina pushed on shoulders gently as her Dragon laid back on the bed.

Queen admired the platinum tresses fanning out against the plum colored duvet. The long neck begging for her teeth to nip and lips to taste. And Regina did. Licking a cord up to a fine jaw and down again to kiss that same path. Mal's nails ran the length of her back gently, warming her skin in welcome. Thinking she may be the sole one leading, Regina relaxed her hands on a pair of shoulders. Too soon and she squealed when she was flipped readily and pinned.

Game turned, Regina's mouth was taken as their tongues said a warm hello that sent any protest of a switch flying from her mind. Her hand went to thread Mal's hair, pulling them deeper, closer together. Tugging rough and rough tugging as she was on roots her breasts heaved against breasts. Hands that knew her every inch, ran the length of her body down to her core. One finger circled her pleasure, then two and she flushed as she was entered, slow and firm, back and forth she was stroked. Wrapping her legs around Mal's waist Regina lifted her hips into her lover, wanting, needing deeper as her free hand moved to the Dragon's warm lair. Pulsing heat flushed against her fingers, Regina coaxed a throaty moan from Mal that made her nipples peak. _Her_ pleasure, her pleasure and they both spun together rising.

Panting, Regina's eyes rolled into the back of her head, forced there for a long minute as she rode a wave so intense she bit her inner cheek to blood. Tasting metal and now the sting of lemons on self inflicted wound as Mal pursued her tongue roughly. She submitted for a moment longer before tightening her legs around hips and flipping them to the opposite end of their bed.

Back on top now, dark and blonde hair mussed together, the smell of sex weighing the hot air between them. Regina raked her nails firm down a sternum elating at the hiss from burgundy lips. Drawing that hand back to a wet cleft she stroked. Blue sky swirled with desire under her lazy rhythm in challenge to dare continue as such. Leaning close Queen hovered her breasts above a set of nipping teeth in tease knowing better and still. Her nipple taken by Mal's lips and sucked to a diamond head, Regina moaned and returned the favor with an adept thumb around a rich pink nerve. Strumming quicker as her other breast was given equal attention as motivation, Queen and Dragon tangled wet on silk sheets.

Ready to switch again Mal easily rolled Regina off and over, taking what was hers with a view of a beautifully sculpted back. Dip in a curved spine deep as Regina arched to present as she liked. Carmel skin glistened from their passion. Mal claimed a slick treasure with an experienced hand, as Regina crested under her. Never settling for just one, Dragon coaxed another and they danced.

Skin on skin loving. A soul high on an equally matched fire filled power exchange so intense the world completely fell away to sparks as they each danced the lead to a symphony of flames only they could hear. Exhausted and burning in heart and nerves they fell together in mutual defeat. Embers now they lay together. Sated in this world sleep carried them far into shared dreams where energy was infinite and their music could begin again…

:::::::::::::::::

Emma always thought the moon in crescent form was the most beautiful. When she was a very little girl and even when she shifted to be that way still, she liked to pretend it was the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_ smiling at her from the dark blanket of space. Now as an adult she knew better, but still liked to pretend the universe was smiling down on her. That stars winking against the velvet night held fate at bay from taking what comfort she was able to gain from her imagination. How she wished it would carry her away now from reality.

Hands wrapped around her middle thinking back to earlier in the day and she sunk further into the middle of the bench swing that hung on their porch rafter in the back yard. Went to bed hours ago and less than agreeable, irritation had followed her throughout the day. Through breakfast with her family and at the station with David. Then to Granny's where she had met Snow for coffee after work. Asked _'what's the matter'_ too many times today and she had finally flipped her lid. Left two crumpled dollars on the table and change before storming out to her yellow bug to drive. Drive and drive Emma had until it began to grow dark.

Two people had not asked her that question today. Her Moms knew and had let her be. But in her upset she had failed to text stating where she would be and came home to two sets of concerned eyes and a question of where she had been. Emma hadn't said, just walked right past them into the kitchen. Her plate with dinner was there wrapped and waiting. She had eaten alone at her insistence and then they came to inquire again. Snapped she had like a rubber band pulled too tight. At both of them and then apologized for doing so. Asked if she wanted to talk she had shook her head and said the only thing she wanted was for everyone to leave her alone. To stop asking if she was okay.

Emma was not okay.

She was anything but okay with this wall in her mind knocked down. With his name in her head, stuck in her throat, the memory of his hands going up her shirt over twenty years ago. It felt new and so very old at the same time. Like a rusted lock that wasn't ever supposed to open again had been forced so with oil and a chisel wielded by her teen self.

Opting to go bed early and tucked in when she continued snapping had her tossing in sheets for hours until she couldn't stand it. Gotten up and out. Outside in the warm balmy night that was June gave her stuffy mind some peace. Breathe she could and did the night air. Part of her feared sleep and what it would bring, though she had not dreamt of him yet and Emma wondered why. Drawing her knees up she hugged them and rested her chin atop.

Emma felt a lot of things but okay.

Awful too for how she had acted today when people were just trying to understand. A sigh escaped, just as a familiar hand rested on her shoulder. She closed her eyes inhaling deeply and let it out as a weight not her own and her own rested next to her on the bench. And then another did as a bookend on the other side. The bench swayed back and forth as Emma breathed in and out for several long minutes.

"I don't get it." Emma broke the peace of night. "It happened to me and I didn't remember. How is that possible?" Asking herself rather than the two comforts each reaching an arm around her shoulders. She felt them look at each other over her head, loved how they did so seamlessly. "I should have known."

"I told myself the same thing and so did Mom." Regina softly began, linking her fingers with Mal's along Emma's back. "Now we do and we will work through it however you need to baby."

Emma shook her head, eyes closing. "That's the problem. I don't know how."

"Perhaps it is not so much about how, but that we simply do so together." Wise Dragon chimed in, resting her lips in a kiss against Emma's temple. "As for not remembering. The mind has a way of protecting us when what is happening is too much to process. It shuts down and out some experiences until we are ready, if ever, to work through them." Recalling her own trauma with Lilith being stolen away so long ago. She had lost many years in blocking out the numb mourning of her little dragon to the darkness.

Accepting and sucking on a lower lip Emma pondered that and voiced her other thought. "I expected to have dreamt of it or him by now. I haven't and that's not normal for me. I mean I'm glad, but… what?" Looking between them as they looked at her.

Regina took one of Emma's hands. "You will not remember any nightmares about it because we thought it best that you didn't."

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned. "I remember what happened." Too much she did remember.

"The tea we gave you had a nightmare drought spelled to target that memory." Explaining Regina held Emma's eyes. "You will dream I'm sure, that will not change, but with that memory you will not know it upon waking." Decision theirs for the little ones and they hoped the adult Emma was now would understand that choice.

Quiet Emma thought about what she had been told. Understanding went without saying. She understood her Moms reasoning. One less dream to plague her mind, to haunt her soul in sleep and in gratefulness she settled back against them easily. Feeling oh so small and suddenly sated in their reassurance. Then a whisper of wonder. "Mama, you said—you promised _her_ he wouldn't ever come for her."

Regina pulled Emma close. "I did and we are certain that will always remain true."

Nesting in what remained unsaid, Emma scooted down to lay her head in her Mama's lap and her legs curled to rest in Mom's. Warm hands began massaging her feet as another set went to stroke her hair. Forever she could lay here. Safe and known here as she was, Emma longed to remain. And together they did as the night cradled them with the moon's smile glowing at their backs.

:::::::::::::::

"She looks so grown up." Snow commented and rubbed her stomach from her perch on a chair under the glittering lights of the gymnasium. Eyes sparkled over the gym decorated like a galaxy with stars and streamers for comets hanging from the ceiling, theme of 'Out of This World' chosen by the students.

Regina nodded, tender still over that idea. "She certainly does." Relaxing more as Mal came to stand next to her and began thinking back to earlier that evening when she had been helping Emma get ready. Blonde hair requested to be braided in a crown around a head and permission granted for hints of makeup to a sweet face that didn't need it had brought the reminder how precious time was. Looking over and catching the same smile mirroring her Dragon's. "They look quite adorable together don't they my love?"

"Indeed." Blue narrowed. "And much to close in dancing for my pleasure."

"So is every other hormone crazed teenager in this room." Regina countered.

Truth to that had Dragon easing down, though not by much. Even as they watched, Emma stepped back from her circle of friends all matching in pink as a quicker dance beat pumped through the room. Ever awkward and one to get caught up in the moment, their child looked over and waved to them all, softening their hearts further. They waved back.

Snow shifted, teary eyed as her own hormones got the better of her. "Before we know it this will be prom and then…" Sighing at getting to experience such a mile stone with her daughter with a loopy grin.

"Regardless…" Dragon began, wrapping an arm around Regina's shoulders. "She is still and will remain our little girl." They all agreed as they continued to watch.

Emma slowed her feet, eyes not leaving the happy pink cheeks of her date or who she hoped was her date. Walking to the dance after being dropped off at Maeve's house near the school by her parents she had given her _date_ a little flower corsage that matched the one on her own wrist. Redhead chatted the entire walk and Emma was more than happy to listen as she struggled to figure out what this was between them as they made their way to the school.

Emma's thoughts rolled. _'Are we friends or is this a date_ date _? Am I nuts for thinking that her braces with rubber bands that match her dress are the best thing since sliced bread? OMG she's looking at me again! What did she say? Nod, smile… do something!'_

"What'd you say? Sorry music is really loud." Emma tried to cover her fumble and used that as an excuse to lean closer, heady at the smell of the _Bath & Body Works _spray she learned Maeve favored called Strawberry Heaven. It filled her nose making her heady.

"I said I really like your dress." Maeve gently fingered the capped sleeve. "I didn't take you for a dress type of girl."

Blushing in wonder of what that meant Emma tried to explain. "Oh I am not usually, but it seemed time to try something new." Melting as Maeve took her hand and led her over to the refreshment stand.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Redhead eyed the display of sweets and punch as they waited their turn in line.

Star struck, Emma would have done a cartwheel in said dress right where they were if asked at this moment by that mouth. She whispered. "Anything."

"We're friends right?"

"Soooo friends." Agreeing Emma was giddy that this was indeed the case. Hoping for more as Maeve took both her hands.

"Okay, so you and Justina are like really good friends right?"

Green puzzled. "Yeah, why?"

"So do you think she likes guys or girls?"

Emma blinked hard, stomach cramping a little bit. "Um. Guys I think… Why?" Impossible for both their shoulders to drop further.

"I was hoping to get to know her better. If she liked girls… but…" Maeve shrugged. "I really like her and since we are friends I wanted to tell you—"

"Wait." Emma broke out in a heated sweat. Rug yanked clean from under her ballet flats she would not normally be caught dead in. "Is this why you—you wanted to get to her through me? Or…"

Hazel widened. "No Emma! That's not what—"

"You only asked me to the dance or for my notes so you could ask about the dating preference of my best friend. That's… wow." Feeling naked and stupid in her hope. Emma pulled her hands away.

"No!" Taking back pale hands in earnest. "Emma it's not like that."

"Then what is it like Maeve?" Giving one chance to be clear.

Redhead dropped a chin as eyes misted. "I trust you."

"What?" Unclear and not what she expected Emma pulled them both out of line and to the wall out of the way of ears and eyes.

Blushing hard. "I trust you and that's why I told you how I feel, as my friend. I thought after last week we _were_ friends." Hesitating. "Aren't we?"

Emma fumbled with her feelings, still jarred from the earlier question. She didn't have many friends, but the really close ones she did have were gold. She wondered if maybe that was where her feelings for Maeve needed to begin and questioned her quick jump off the high board into the murky deep pool of dating and love these last few weeks.

"We are. I mean I would like to be, but I thought—"

Maeve licked her lips and gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if I said or did something to make you think differently. I haven't told anyone I like girls before. I trust you Emma. You make me feel safe."

Embarrassed over her jump to conclusions, Emma hated the hurt look in hazel eyes because she had done so. Maeve had never said this was a date. She inferred that and in this weird space between her feelings of friendship and new love Emma needed a second to get her head on right. "Yeah. Um… I need some air, okay. I'll be back." Giving a small smile and a squeeze to those hands when hazel wilted. She led them back over to the refreshment table and took a cup of punch. Handing it to Maeve. "I promise okay. I'm not mad and you did nothing wrong. I'll be right back." Once she had a nod in return Emma stepped away.

Feet quickly slipped out the exit to the parking lot behind the school. Emma followed the brick wall and sank onto the curb around the corner with her head in hands as the tears started. Water fell like pebbles thrown on the surface of a still pond, rippling the silk lap of her pink dress. Mad at herself for making assumptions and for the way she reacted to the vulnerable news her friend had shared. Hurt too a little bit in her want of something more. Sniffling a few minutes later, she felt the air nearby stir with magic. Then an arm draped around her shoulders. Chin quivered as she was pulled into a heart.

Emma's eyes closed to the dark night that surrounded them save the twinkle of hopeful stars overhead. "Mama." More words right then too much to say. She half expected words of comfort to follow from the one sitting next to her or advice or some kind of relatable story, but there was simply unity in the console of silence. After tears washed some sting away, Emma leaned back and wiped her cheeks.

Regina summoned a tissue, holding it out.

"Thanks." Emma blew. "Where's Mom?"

"Keeping Snow from ripping Maeve a new one."

Snorting at that visual Emma wiped her eyes. "Was it that obvious?" Beginning to wonder who else had observed her leaving in upset.

"No, baby, certainly not to those that don't know you well."

"It's not her fault." Emma began. "She shared something with me that was really hard for her to do and I jumped down her throat." Teeth became gravel in her mouth. "It's my fault. I was so stupid—" Eyes snapped up at the hand squeezing her knee.

Gentle. "You are anything but that Emma." Rubbing where her hand was. "And I know you are upset, but I don't care to hear that self depreciating term baby. Understood?" Regina accepted the nod in place of words. "What happened exactly?"

"She wants to be friends."

Careful in seeking understanding. "And that is a problem?"

Emma shrugged with one shoulder. "Not really, I mean I want her as my friend at least." Trying to keep going as her tongue grew fat. "But she said she likes _likes_ Justina, but I know Justina isn't into girls. Maeve thought that since we are friends she would tell me that, and I assumed something I shouldn't of and it fell apart from there." Heat pricked the corners of eyes and tickled her nose.

Regina tucked a loose curl behind Emma's ear. "What would make it better for you right now?"

"Right now?" Resting a head on shoulder Emma took a deep breath. "This." Memorizing the pattern of strength that supported her as blue sparkles and smoke cleared at their feet.

"Snow is finally occupied with cake and punch." Mal mumbled and sank down on the opposite side of her Queen, joining in the family hug and kissing Emma's temple. "How are you doing my darling?"

"Better now Mom."

They sat together for a bit longer as conversation drifted to easier inconsequential topics. Eventually they stood and made their way back towards the gym door. Emma halted at the threshold.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Can I use magic to do something real quick?" Asking as she was expected too if they were not home. Powers and accuracy growing with the regular twice a week lessons she received, one from each of them. "Please?"

Getting two nods, Emma shut her eyes, concentrating and wiggled her toes as her shoes changed into her favored Converse with mismatched socks. Not caring over that mishap Emma felt more herself as she entered the gym with her Moms at her side and ready to begin navigating a friendship with Maeve.

Finding the pretty red head sitting in wait along the wall Emma went right over and took the free chair nearby. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and for the record we are friends." Taking that hand again. "I want you to know that what you told me was really brave, Maeve." Remembering how much that word meant to Maeve's family. The smile Emma got in return lit up her heart to dance in the best way.

Maybe just maybe this could be something more.

::::::::::::::::::::

 **A/N – Time jump in next chapter….**

 **Next Time - Regina worries. Snow & Regina share. Moms tell Emma something important. Adult Emma makes a guest appearance. Four chapters left….**


	19. Wishes

**A/N – Time jump. Three chapters left** **after** **this one. (Sighs—I know) And another appearance of adult Emma at the end. :-)**

 **Title – Wishes**

 **Summary –** ** _"The most fantastic magical things can happen, and it all starts with a wish."_**

 **Or in this case three.**

:::::::::::::::

 **Four months later…**

::::::::::::::

Regina rested a damp brow against cool porcelain as her meager breakfast washed away down the pipes of the downstairs bathroom. Autumn weather in full swing in the month of October the mansion was still stuffy to her in spite of the AC blasting at a chilly 75 degrees. Overheated lately as she settled into the first fourth of her pregnancy yet to be announced Regina sat back against the wall with eyes closed. Grateful hands went to her near flat stomach knowing in another few weeks she would begin showing.

Dragon DNA mixed with hers meant a slow grow pregnancy. Maleficent had been pregnant with Lily twenty eight months before giving birth as was typical for Dragon eggs. She suspected her own pregnancy would be half that at fourteen months without the egg and due date had been marked for next August. Ten more months to go and she planned to enjoy every nauseous hormone filled moment of this gift growing inside her. Been to see Dr. Whale and man sworn to secrecy until they were ready to share their news had brought a few changes to their routine.

Regina slept more and due to the vitamins and addition of Mal's Dragon magic flowing through her body, her hair and nails were growing much faster. Senses sharper too. Sense of smell being one and eye sight keen in the dark another. A newness Mal had said would stay with her always from now on. Instincts shared to protect the life growing inside. She wore her dark curling locks free about her shoulders now days instead of her usual short bob. Today, they had agreed to tell Emma, wanting to have waited several months to be sure all was as it should be, growing life certain and healthy.

A soft rapping on the door had Queen standing up, smoothing the pencil dress she wore. Snow's maternity leave through the end of the month had her Dragon at school this morning helping catch up on paperwork from the end of quarter. It was a rare Saturday with just Emma and her. They had a few errands to run and then lunch out with Snow.

"Mama?" Little one knocked again. "Mama open up!"

Regina opened the door, nearly knocked down as her soon to be seven year old rushed past her right to the toilet.

"I gotta go!" Fumbling with yellow leggings as feet did the classic pee dance, Emma wiggled about.

"You could have used the upstairs one baby." Shaking head, though amused at the dramatics Regina washed her hands.

Not shy at this age, Emma worked clothing down to her ankles and hopped up. "Not time." Sighing as relief came.

Leaving the child be Regina went into the foyer and prepped her purse for leaving. Little feet joined her and she arched a brow. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Um... Nope." Emma went back at the reminder and quickly soaped washing up. Feeling mischievous and ever the jokester she ventured back into the foyer with dripping hands and wrapped arms tight around her Mama's hips. Red dress an excellent towel as she wiped them dry, giving a toothy grin up.

" _Emma_ really?" Pulling child back by the shoulders quickly. Regina was not amused as expensive fabric wrinkled with soap suds she would now have to change. Sweating she already was and not looking forward to irritating her ever sensitive skin with moving clothing off and on again.

Frowning when her actions were not met with the response she expected, Emma tried to explain. "I was just playing Mama." Wondering over the grumpiness unusual in their home, but present more recently.

Sighing as patience left, and she was finding she had less of it lately, Regina turned child to the side and gave a firm pat to a little bottom toward the shoe caddy. "You know to use a towel and now we will be late." Softer as Emma toed the tile with wide wondering eyes rubbing some where her hand had corrected. "Get your shoes on please and wait for me here. I'll be right back."

Leaving upstairs to change. A few minutes later Emma was where she expected and ready after Regina had changed into a black dress with stockings, matching heels and a gold belt. Pulling on a light jacket and helping Emma into one too, she caught the fullness of green eyes. Kneeling and taking up little hands. "Mama is sorry for snapping at you baby." Thinking over her quickness to correct.

Sniffling that she was understood. "I'm sorry too." Emma rubbed her eye as she was kissed. "Why are you so grumpy Mama?"

Grimacing at the truth Regina shook her head. "I certainly do not mean to be Emma and not with you."

"But you kinda are… grumpy a lot." Wrinkling her nose over the idea. It wasn't usually with her, but she noticed it with other things.

"I will try harder not to be." Standing, that was all Regina could promise in the moment.

Emma accepted that for now and followed along to the Benz. As the town passed out the window from the view in her car seat she perked up at the pending lunch date they had with Snow and of seeing her little sister. "Mama. Lunch with Snow and baby Ruthie right?" Well over the fact that her sister's name here was different than their spelled life, all parts of her were enamored with the fresh charming bundle of joy born early in July. Now near three and a half months old the baby was animated and such fun to play with.

Smiling in the mirror at Emma's question, Regina nodded. "Yes, they will meet us at the diner around noon." Already melting at the idea of holding the baby again.

Occasionally Regina experienced an intensity of longing there, anxious to be able to hold her own safe in her arms one day. Hopeful too that Emma would be on board, already knowing Henry would be. Mal and she had not planned for it, impossible until it wasn't, now here. In the early weeks she had pinched herself to bruising just to be sure it was real. Worry rode her heart hard every day. That this was too good to be true. She had been careful with her diet and exercise, to get plenty of rest and follow every recommendation given for a healthy pregnancy and still she found herself fretting.

"Can she come to my party next week?" Emma was excited they were going to make a weekend of it with a Friday night celebration for her teen side and a bounce house party for her on Saturday. Adult version of her would get a fancy dinner out before then. Stuck her tongue out at the idea. _She_ hated fancy stuff.

"Of course baby, you know that already." Answered with a grin.

"I knoooww, I just like asking." Emma shrugged bright eyed. Then lifting her little chin and wiggling to sit up straight. She folded her hands like she had seen done when Mama was in a serious mood, wanting to be taken as such she pressed. "And just so you know I'm not a baby anymore Mama."

Truth there had amber eyes misting. Emma was growing so fast and both sides into the strong minded big hearted person they were raising her to be. Opinionated and passionate as ever, girl and teen were still both very different entities. Ever goofy, adventurous and easy with affection, little Emma still had a wild imagination, made friends with everyone, and loved a good practical joke.

Teen Emma was more reserved and shy, bold in her own way, but always sensitive and wanting for approval. A true artist, talent nurtured there had the latest charcoal set of drawings entered to win the local art contest. Teen had been near sick with anxiety over the wait to learn if her work would be moving on to the final round in Boston. Great strides had been made through past hurt and this version was much more secure in their love and of place in the family.

Her girl. Her sweet girls, all of them. Wishing. Sometimes she just wished… Regina kept her gaze firmly on the road ahead as desire rolled through her.

Emma was confused at the lack of response. "I saaaaid…" She sang and waited.

Finally meeting eyes in the mirror. "I heard you Emma and you are right. You are not a baby."

Emma cocked her head left, not expecting that response and now unsure how she felt about that.

Regina explained. "No matter how big you get or how grown up. No matter what, you will always always be _my_ baby girl."

::::::::::::::

Emma picked at her green beans and returned to nibbling what was left of a chicken strip as the adults talked in the booth at Granny's. She dropped her fork in favor of pulling down her eyelids and sticking out her tongue. Baby snuggling in a wrap against Snow gurgled happily. Getting a side eye from her Mama at her antics while they were all eating Emma straightened up and kept on with her meal. A minute later silliness took over again and Emma whispered.

"Look Ruthie." Waiting for baby's big green eyes. "Sea-food." Opening her mouth and pointing to the partially chewed chicken. Joke corny at best and age old, baby flapped arms as she giggled and lost her smile quickly as Mama caught her chin.

" _Emma..."_ Chiding gently with a grin pushing, Regina pointed to a plate of hardly touched vegetables. "Eat your green beans please."

Sighing Emma stabbed one with a fork. "Yes Mama."

Snow gave an amused snort at Emma's less than enthusiastic show of eating one lone bean at a time. Ruby approached them and she held out her mug for a refill. "Oh yes, I will take as much caffeine as I can get. Thanks Ruby!" Having missed it during her pregnancy.

"Sure thing Snow." Redhead grinned and tried to refill Regina's mug and pulled back when a royal hand covered the rim. "Right, decaf. Sorry Regina I'll be right back."

"No problem."

Snow looked from the mug to the wolf walking away. "Since when do you forgo caffeine?"

Regina fought not to roll her eyes and kept good humor. "Since I do." Truly she missed it and wondered if that was part of the reason for her less than perky mornings. Usually a morning person she was finding she was not so much so anymore lately. She had an incredible desire to _nest_ each morning upon waking. Always now pulling blankets and pillows up around her and Mal as dawn said hello through their bedroom window.

"She's been since summer time and she's grumpy too." Emma commented ever trying to be helpful as she stuffed another bean in her mouth.

Snow smirked and then really looked at the brunette across from her. Regina looked a little tired, but beautiful as always. Glowing even. Lips parted in wonder. "You can't be…" Eyes bugged as she leaned forward, carefully cradling Ruthie. " _Can_ you?"

Staring daggers, Regina's eyes darted to Emma meaningfully. "We will discuss it lat—"

"Oh my gods you are—!"

Regina quickly reached to put a hand over Snow's big mouth and gestured for Emma to get up.

"But my beans Mama…" Child confused then began to smile as she was handed a small treasure of quarters from the coin bag in the black purse between them.

Regina pointed to the pinball machine. "Go play a few games sweet one. I'll come get you in a little bit."

Not needing to be told twice to get away from the dreaded green on her plate, Emma happily palmed the money and scampered off across the diner just as Ruby returned to refill a mug with decaf.

Letting go of Snow, Regina held up a firm finger to a still gaping mouth. "If I tell you, you _must_ keep quiet. Understood?" Getting an eager nod she removed her finger and sat back.

"How?" Snow whispered, gently rocking Ruthie who began whimpering. Finishing when Ruby walked away. "How is this possible?"

Equally as quiet. "I gave you the birds and bees talk decades ago Snow. That's _how_." Blushing Regina crossed her arms.

Snow rolled eyes and smirked at the flustered Queen. "Emma is right."

"About what?"

"You are grumpier than normal, even for you." Her joke earned a hint of smile she was used to and Ruthie echoed in agreement with a high giggle. Then seriously. "Emma doesn't know yet then?"

Dark curls shook. "Not yet, nor does Henry. We are telling them both today."

Snow reached across the table and took up a tapping nervous hand. "She'll be fine Regina. More than fine I suspect."

Deep breath let loose, Queen nodded. "I hope so." Emma's early history of being abandoned, given back and replaced had her worried. Hoped the last year, now almost two in this life, been enough to provide a foundation of security and love for this news to be received with open readiness.

"Has Mal told Lily?" Ever curious, Snow asked.

"We were planning to when we told Emma and Henry, but Mal had said that might be difficult." Regina smirked. "Lily found out months ago actually when she visited over the summer. She wasn't in the mansion more than a minute before she smelled something 'funny.' Her nose went right to my stomach and of course Emma joined her wondering why Mama's tummy had a smell. Lily blamed it on Dragon's intuition. We played it off, but yes she knows and is fully supportive."

"That's hysterical!" Snow laughed, slipping her hand over her mouth when she gained a few glances from those around them. In a hushed tone. "Well on another note, if you need maternity clothes I still have mine you are more than welcome to."

Brown eyes simply stared.

Fidgeting. "What?"

Regina's brow arched in amusement. "As in your polyester pastel elastic clown suits, thank you dear, but no."

Snow's eyes found the ceiling and she laughed. " _Regina_. Well, at least we can go shopping together." Queen's wide eye horror made her laugh again. Then unable to resist throwing back. "Soon you'll have an infant, a seven year old and a fourteen year old with along with Emma's adult side to contend with. Trust me elastic and easy wash fabric will grow on you."

Not missing a beat. "No, dear elastic grew on you and that is not the case all at the same time with Emma." Regina tried for a grin. She sometimes longed for it to be and she always missed the other versions of Emma when not present. "Anyway, I'm fine if you tell David, but please keep it between you two for now." Long history of secrets shared between them, a deep part always had to ask when she and Snow ever engaged in deep meaningful talk.

"You can trust me Regina." The last several months had been kind to them and they were closer to where they were in their friendship before the do over spell had been cast. Snow was even becoming friends with the Dragon, having accepted the woman's place in Emma's life.

"Thank you Snow."

"Trust you with what Mama?" Emma chimed as she climbed back into the booth.

Regina welcomed Emma at her side as girl began nuzzling into her neck. "Something we will discuss at home tonight sweet one with Mommy. Did you use all the quarters up already?" Asking for the why of a too soon return.

"Nope." Popping a kiss on a cheek as she sunk down to snuggle into her Mama's side. "I just missed you."

Sweetness melted the last bit of grumpy hanging on away and brought wet heat to eyes instead. Returning the kiss Regina pulled Emma close and rested lips against blonde curls.

Emma felt a few tears drip on her head and wondered over them. They came and went a lot lately. "Mama okay?"

Regina nodded quickly, pressing her cheek where her lips had been. Just breathing in Emma.

::::::::::

Maleficent finished tying the ribbon on one of three boxes in her home office. Smiling fondly at the idea of each version of Emma un-wrapping the carefully selected gifts. Still six year old, at least for another six days, forwent the closed door and flew into the room. Magic quicker than little feet Mal made the presents invisible with a finger snap as she knelt to receive the bundle of energy slamming into her legs.

"Mommy! Guess what?"

Planting a kiss on a sweet cheek Mal lifted Emma up. "What my darling?" Soft scold for not knocking buried under child's ready excitement.

"I gots ice-cream after lunch annnnddd a new video game!"

"You did?" Treats not uncommon, but two so close to a birthday full of them had Mal wondering at Regina's permissiveness.

"Yeppers, I made Mama cry when she was grumpy, but in a good way." Shrugging dramatically she held up her game. "Play with me?"

"Yes, later this evening." A thumb wiped a smidge of chocolate still on the corner of a little mouth. "Go wash up, hands and face. It's nearly time for your nap." Nearly grinning at how cute Emma's pout was as wide green tried for a different direction.

"Moommyy."

"Emmmaa." Mirroring the pout with a full smile now, Mal turned little one around with a gentle pat towards the door. "Go on. Then straight to your room. I'll be in soon."

Grumbling something about seven year olds being too old for a nap, Emma obeyed. Passing her Mama in the hall, now it was her turn to be grumpy, she went right to her bathroom to clean up, covering a yawn as she went.

Regina peered around the home office door way. "Why is she so pouty all of a sudden?"

"I'm guessing the idea of a nap with the sugar riding her system in want of a crash here soon." Mal raised a brow in question. "I thought we agreed on limiting sugar two hours before she is to sleep?" It was she who usually flubbed this agreement and the opposite of Queen doing so had her wondering.

"We did." Stepping into the room Regina did something she never did; shrugging. "But today I needed to change it."

Concerned, Mal walked over, pulling Regina down to sit with her on the sofa. "What's the matter?"

Tender still over the morning Regina tried to explain. "She is growing up too fast Mal, much too fast. I just wanted to make up for snapping at her earlier. I can not help it lately." Tears leaked again.

"Oh Regina." Fingers stroked the length of dark curls she was growing very fond of. It reminded her of their early days in knowing each other. "My Queen, time is still on our side." Hand moving to Regina's stomach in caress.

"I know, but…"

"But what my love?"

A tired sigh escaped as she rested fully against a shoulder. "I'm worried she'll think we are replacing her." Out with it had Regina's stomach rolling, but her heart felt lighter finally giving her fear a voice.

"Look at me Regina." Mal placed a finger under chin and raised amber eyes up. "Emma will not feel that in the least. She, all of her, _knows_ how much we love her. The biggest thing the little darling will worry about is if she has to share her toys or for our sweet girl if we will pay her to babysit. And your _girl_ will be eager to help alleviate your stress in any way possible and she will plan the most amazing baby shower this town has ever seen." Getting a wet smile from Queen, Mal returned one, kissing a tear track. "We have _all_ come such a long way since May and this little one joining us will only bring us all closer." Sure of it as she was the sun in the morning sky each day.

Amber misted. "I needed to hear that."

"Yes, you did and now I think you could use a nap as well. Go curl up and I'll join you after I settle Emma."

As Regina stood, Dragon kept brunette near her knees and gave one last kiss to stomach. Watching her love go, Mal finished cleaning up the wrapping paper and tape. By the time she cleared away the last bits and left her office, Emma was passed out with shoes still on in the middle of the bed in lavender room. Stitchy trapped tight under arm with thumb in mouth. Mal untied two shoes and removed socks from feet without waking little one.

Deciding something, she carefully lifted Emma up fluidly with stuffed toy and all. Going down the hall and easing into the master suite, room now dim from closed drapes, Mal smiled at seeing her Queen in a similar state. Passed out on the bed, breathing slow and deep, the pressures of the world and time moving forgotten in sleep.

Mal kicked off her shoes and used her knees to make it to the middle of the bed, laying child down. Smiling wider as little one naturally curled into the comfort of Regina and royal fingers in turn moved to take Emma's. Reaching over, Dragon eased off Regina's heels and drew the folded blanket at the end of their bed over them all. Not tired, but ever one to enjoy a long cuddle she joined, curling along Emma's back as her arm reached over to connect on Queen's hip. She watched her loves resting. It was in moments like this she felt so complete, but still not quite so at the same time. As her eyes closed Mal wished in a very private part of her heart, if it was right and wanted, for completion to come to their little corner of the world one day.

:::::::::::::::

Emma kicked her heels against her chair in the dining room, eyes on her dinner plate as she thought about what her parents just told her. A million questions floated through her brain and she settled on the one that seemed the most important to ask first. "Do I hafta share my room?" Wincing and sticking out her tongue halfway at the idea.

Mal grinned and gave a subtle wink to Regina. "No darling. The baby will have its own room."

Relieved at that Emma sat up straighter, kicking her legs in thought. "What about my toys?"

This time it was Regina's turn to smile. Her Dragon had been right after all. "Not for a long while, but one day eventually." Emma's little pout was brief and she reached across the table to cup a cheek. "How do you feel about the idea of us having a baby?"

"Best thing ever!" Emma's teeth shined and she launched herself at her Mama. "I'm gonna be a big sister again huh? I'll do real good."

Holding her _baby_ tighter at the idea, Regina kissed Emma. "Yes, sweet one. You will be absolutely wonderful and you already are a fantastic sister to Ruthie."

Eager. "I am Mama and I'll be your special helper too and everything."

Mal chuckled. "That you will darling. Will you help us now and clear the table?" Standing and taking Regina's dish and her own, she went into the kitchen with little feet on her heels. They both went back for a second trip just as Regina was gathering their cups. "Allow us Regina. You've had a long day." She waved a wrist and pointed up to the ceiling. "Besides there is a bath complete with candles and your favorite music waiting for you in the en suite."

"Yeah, Mama we gots it!" Emma chirped as she took the cups in her arms rushing on her way back into the kitchen.

Wrapping her arms around her Dragon's neck Regina gave a lingering kiss, sighing with pleasure as she pulled back a minute later. Feet and lower back had begun to ache in the evenings. "That sounds like heaven. Thank you." She looked down when another set of arms claimed her waist along with Mal's. The women each rested a hand on Emma's shoulder as their child began to speak.

"Hey you in there." Emma very gently tapped her Mama's stomach. "I'm Emma and I'm gonna be your big sister." She rested an ear against a silk blouse listening for a response.

Regina looked to Mal as if to say _'isn't this the most adorable thing_ _ever'_ and back to Emma playing along. "What did the baby say?"

Wise eyes looked up. "She says she knows me already cause we met in my dream."

" _She_ Emma?" Regina asked.

Mal knelt sudden, Emma's tone now not playful but serious. Taking little hands.

"Yeah Mama." Then looking over. "Remember that dream I told you I had Mommy? A long time ago?"

"What dream?" Regina chimed in unclear and swallowing at the child's tone as Dragon took up her hand squeezing, clear gesture that she would get details later.

Mal nodded. "Yes, Emma." Recalling clearly their conversation in the car last summer when child had asked where babies came from and shared a dream about three, two of which Emma had recognized at the time and the third…

"In the dream I didn't know her, but it's _her_." Clapping her hands with delight. Emma tilted her head to the side, green eyes darted back and forth quickly as if listening. "She says…"

Regina knelt alongside Mal to be closer as green eyes pierced hers. A small hand came to grip too.

"She says try not to worry so much Mama and she is safe inside you." Eyes moved again in thought. "That she's not going anywhere and she'll see us soon."

Gasping as her knees gave out, Regina settled back on her heels and drew Emma tight to her breast. Intuitive and magic nurtured as it had been in little one the last year, Emma's powers were indeed growing. She cried as angst left her heart and the fatigue of carrying that weight began seep out of her bones.

"Mama?" Not understanding the tears Emma hugged back harder in concern.

Words gone for her Queen, Dragon spoke. "It's alright Emma." Wiping her own spilling in relief with a light and happy heart. "Everything is more than alright now."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma sat up in bed curled up with her blanket around her shoulders with a big purple satin bound book resting in her lap. Fingers traced the yellow stitching forming her name, added to by her Mama since her name change nearly a year ago. Swan night light danced wings on her ceiling glowing softly against her thoughts. Just after midnight on shift night and she had awoken an adult in the very early hour of her birthday. First birthday here she would get to celebrate with her new family and for her little counter parts there were some big celebration plans in the works. Before, for years it had always just been her and Regina with Henry until he'd gotten older and now there was so much more to celebrate than in years past.

Reflective Emma kept turning the pages of her memory book, the one her Mama had made and gifted her with upon their return to this world. Much had been added to it since then. A mix of all of her and her Moms. Fingertip tapped fondly at the most recent additions; a picture snapped of her sitting on top of her Mom's shoulders at the park. Another of her and Mama baking cookies and more of all of them eating ice cream, chocolate dripping down her chin as they all laughed at something that had been said.

Smiling Emma turned back a few pages and grinned bigger still at the additions of her and Snow with Neal at his birthday a while back. Big cake and clown act at the loft. Next too it was one of her and David, him kissing her cake covered cheek. They had come so far, healed so much between them in the last year it felt unreal. Real it was and suddenly nostalgic over it, Emma felt her heart fill. So warm and full. Loved as she was. Life was perfect. Beautiful.

And she knew it was nearly time.

A gentle knock had Emma wiping her cheeks and sitting up to look towards her door. "Come in." Glowing in the shadows of the hall something was cupped in her Mama's hands. Then realization struck and tears fell again. "You remembered…" Mind flashed back to the vault when they had been working on ingredients for her do over spell.

Regina walked slowly across the carpet to the side of the bed and sat. Gray robe pooling around her hips. Face a mix of curiosity and concern for the tears she had walked in on. She had sensed Emma up and on checking on her girl had decided to bring her surprise in early. Easing up and crossing her legs, so their knees touched Regina held out the cupcake. Yellow lemon frosting sported a red candle over red velvet cake with rainbow sprinkles.

The exact cupcake that Emma remembered she had coveted as a child on her _actual_ sixth birthday she had been denied by a foster parent. Had asked for in the do over spell for a birthday that they had not been there long enough to celebrate. Here right now a symbol of remembrance and love burning brightly between them.

"Make a wish baby."

Emma started to close her eyes to do so. Then those words registered and who had said them. She reached out resting both hands on her Mama's knees. Open green met the eyes of her Keeper, always the Keeper of her heart. The one who had sacrificed everything to give her a second chance. It was in the light shining on her from amber that she wished not for herself, but for the woman before her.

Emma's other wish she was not sure if it was even possible, but want it one day she did. Now though, something more important than herself in the moment needed what magic she had to give. Taking a breath, Emma blew softly. Smoke swirled up and up carrying the wish for her new sister's safe delivery. Another to be answered, a much more quiet need that had been pushing to come out still whispered. Wish for herself was tucked away back inside for just a little bit later. As her Mama kissed her cheek, Emma took a swipe of frosting with her finger and sucked at the perfect combo of sour sweet; of endings and of beginnings.

::::::::::::::::::::

 **A/N – Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Next time – Regina gets a gift. Little Emma gets creative with a Halloween costume. A few realizations come for teen Emma when peer pressure comes knocking.**


	20. Definition

**A/N – Long one for you because I will NOT be posting Saturday - holiday weekend, so I hope you understand- Next chapter will be Tuesday Nov. 27th. Have a wonderful holiday weekend!**

 **For those of you following** ** _Mommy's Little Princess_** **– I updated that yesterday because of the holiday this week. Enjoy!**

 **TITLE** **\- Definition**

 **SUMMARY** –

 **Mom (Deriv: Mama, Mommy)**

 **– noun**

 **1\. Who loves you unconditionally 2. Character builder, heart healer 3. A person with the ability to smell mischief, hear the smallest of noises, and see out of the back of her head.**

:::::::::::::::::

Friday night and Halloween little Emma felt like she'd won the lottery. It was her absolute favorite-est holiday ever, ever, ever! New seven year old twirled in front of her full length mirror, taking in her costume. Eyes moved from the mirror to the Wonder Woman version hanging up near her closet for her counter part's party tomorrow night at Justina's. A split holiday, like her birthday had been last weekend, allowed for each of them to experience the day in full. Emma wiggled, enjoying how her costume moved with her. The doorbell rang and she bounced with delight, grabbing her pumpkin bucket and with a wave to Jasper, ran downstairs.

"I gots it! I gots it!" Feet pounded stairs and Emma made a beeline for the door, slipping right past her Mommy to jump for the high bolt, fingers just missed, but the strong arms lifting her up to undo the latch did not. Green found blue. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome darling and I know you're excited, but…"

"I know, no running." Emma jerked the door open with both hands as her feet were set on the floor again. She threw herself at Snow and David. "Guess what I am? Guess!"

Snow rolled her lips in and looked her daughter over carefully then found Dragon's amused eyes. "Um… Has she even had _any_ candy yet?"

"No." Regina confirmed entering the foyer, accepting an embrace from Neal in his Batman costume. "And she knows to wait until we get home so we can do a candy check together, don't you Emma?"

Little green rolled sky high. "Yeah Mama, but guess what I am!" Bouncing Emma made a complete circle around the charming couple. Giggling when David swung her up high onto his back. Gripping his hair as she sat atop his shoulders she grinned over the adults.

"Let me see." David mused. "You are an angel?"

"Nope-rs. Try again." Emma encouraged.

"A bat?"

"Noooo! One more guess."

"A princess?"

Sighing Emma shook her head and knocked gently on his forehead. "Silly head. I'm a DRAGON QUEEN!" Roaring and leaning far over to show him her crown she did a half somersault from his shoulders. David's hands quickly caught her and guided her feet to the floor. Dressed in a warm wool purple body suit with sparkling green dragon like wings she had gotten for her birthday from Mommy and the cardboard crown she had insisted on making herself with fake rubies glued on it, Emma beamed, proud of her idea. Favorite purple converse with yellow socks made the outfit complete.

Snow played along. "Oh! Now I see it." Bowing. "Shall we be on our way your royal highness?"

Giggling again, Emma nodded and quickly took up her brother's hand as her Moms got coats on. Then remembering and winking at Snow. "What's that?" Pointing to the bag in Snow's hand.

Princess smirked and held it out. "Just a little something for Regina."

Queen looked at the bag and then back to Snow. "For me?"

"Yes, go on." Shaking the bag a little, Snow bit her lip. "Open it."

Taking the offered bag, Regina set it on the table by the door and looked inside.

Emma asked. "What is it Mama? Costumes?"

"Not quite baby." Regina pawed through the bag giving a positively tolerant look to Snow. Grumbling nearly inaudible. _"Though that is debatable."_

Mal wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and leaned in to get a look. Grimacing into her lover's shoulder, but ever polite. "What a sweet gift." Teasing tone to follow one only Regina knew. "Don't you think so Regina, _dear_?"

"Yes, very sweet." Queen pulled out one shirt of a few, holding the pink stretchy sparkly tunic with white flowers and doves out to the room. " _Way_ too sweet."

Both children wrinkled their noses.

David coughed.

Snow blinked.

Mal waited.

Then they all burst out laughing.

Regina looked between all of them, finally catching the joke in the room and gave hearty chuckle followed by a small coughing fit that had Mal's brows knit briefly. "You all planned that didn't you?" Dropping the loud pink mess back in the bag.

"And you were ever the good sport, my love." Mal praised and kissed Regina's blushing cheek. Cheek a little too warm, but Regina laughed again drawing her focus elsewhere. Low and breathy. "It was my idea by the way."

Purring into an ear, Regina whispered back. "Really? Then you will pay for that, my _dear_ Dragon."

"Oh I certainly hope too, my Queen." Mal winked. "In spades."

::::::::::::::

"Mom it's just an extra half hour later." Emma adjusted her Wonder Woman head band in the passenger mirror of the Royce. Satisfied with her appearance she snapped the visor up.

"8:30 is plenty late to be out at your age Emma. Her party is over at 8:00 anyway." Mal turned down Forrester Ave, giving a glance to the fuming girl.

"But can't you pick me up at 9:00 instead?"

"What is going on after the party that you need to stay longer than what we already agreed to?" A half hour extension on current curfew had already been granted. Questioning the reason to better understand.

"I told you I can't say, but it's important, like my social life will forever suck if you say no important. Please." Begging now as the car parked in front of Justina's. House decorated like a graveyard complete with tomb stones and ghosts hanging from trees. Zombies reaching out of the ground added to the overall creepiness.

"I'm concerned with the lack of details and if you can't share a little more with me, my answer will not change, so I will be right here to pick you up at 8:30." Mal confirmed, unhappy with how hard Emma was pushing the matter. Pouting so in full Wonder Woman attire wearing Regina's red lipstick Emma looked ever much like a young girl playing dress up instead of a new fourteen year old. Since that birthday Emma had been drawn deeper into the materialistic world and peer pressure of being a teenager. Patient she and Regina had been and with some concern that Emma had been relying a little too much on the opinions of friends lately. Treating _them_ , in some cases, as if they were peers instead of parents.

"Fine." Opening the door Emma huffed. "But when I don't have friends anymore it will be your fault." Shoulder caught before she could exit the car she paused as was expected and calmed naturally under the touch.

"I'm sorry you do not like my answer and I hear you want extra time very much. That said, your attitude is not okay right now." Seeing green fire dim, Mal offered a small smile and a squeeze of hand. "I want you to go and have a wonderful time. I will see you at 8:30. Alright?"

"Yeah Mom." Relenting for the moment Emma got out. "Thanks for the ride."

"Emma?"

"What?" Turning around and looking back in at the red sweater held out to her. "Oh, thanks but I don't need it." Tossing it back on the seat and closing the door. Waving then as the Royce drove away, she made her way up the walkway. Spooky music pumped through hidden speakers behind cobwebs on the porch and before she could knock, the door opened and Emma was sucked inside the world of adolescence.

Costume party under full swing three hours passed all too quickly for Emma. Time broaching 8:30 she had a short window to make her choice to stay or go. Practical jokes not really her thing as she was now, but she felt unable to resist the chance to get back at her writing teacher for the detention she had gotten last spring. Emma had been more than all on board for a little payback when her friends broached her with the idea earlier this week. Well, one friend actually that had egged them all on. But the teacher who was quick to give detentions was known as a hard ass and would soon wonder why house and yard was covered in toilet paper.

Emma stuffed two rolls under her arm. She was among the last few guests hanging out in Justina's room. Parents in the basement busy cleaning up would not miss them for the time needed to get down the block and back from their mischief.

"You ready Emma?" Maeve nudged a distracted shoulder.

Emma gave her special grin only for the redhead. "Born ready. You?"

Since the dance they had been the most basic level of friends, but somehow over the last few months something had deepened between them. They found they had a lot in common. Maeve, adopted too, had spent time going from home to home before finding a family. First crush had morphed into a full blown friendship for Emma instead. Starting 8th grade had been more wonderful than she could have hoped. She found herself suddenly popular and enjoying the attention. Wanting to remain so sometimes meant doing things she was not all comfortable doing, like now with the prank. But a part of her still felt the teacher deserved some payback.

Hazel eyes sparkled. "This will be fun." Then looked at the room of others getting ready. "I just hope we don't get caught. My dad will not be happy with me."

Kenzie sat up from tying on a shoe. "Aw, is daddy's girl scared of getting in trouble?"

Red head blushed and said tightly. "I am not a daddy's girl anymore than you are K."

"Can it Kenzie." Emma cut in covering. "She's just got prank nerves." Truth was she did too.

Smirking as she stood, Kenize tucked a roll of toilet paper under arm. "If any of us should be nervous it's you Mills. Your parents would BBQ you alive if you got caught."

"Would not." Shifting from foot to foot Emma bristled. "They're cool. Remember back to my birthday party and the sleepover. We destroyed the living room with that popcorn pillow fight. Your pillow broke that lamp even and they didn't bat an eyelash." In truth that had been the case at the time in front of her friends. Afterward, when her friends had left, Emma had gotten the _'be more careful speech'_ , but that had been it. Kenzie seemed to think about her words and then threw one more statement that made her head spin.

"But they aren't your real parents. I bet you could do anything you wanted and they wouldn't care."

"K _stop_ it." Maeve nudged the brunette as Justina did the same.

"What? I bet she gets away with everything." Not taking the hint. "Or are you too scared to take the lead tonight?" Holding up a single egg from the bag of them pointedly.

Emma burned inside, but said nothing. Challenge there and never one to back down from one, especially when her family was involved she strode right up to the brunette. Breathing thick through her nose, she snatched the bag from Kenzie. Time much too close for her liking and still she gave a sharp shake of her head in answer. Lead she would the small group of girls she had come to call her friends and headed out the back door, running down the dark street just as a car turned onto the block far behind them.

Pulling up to the Wood house Mal waited a little passed 8:30 to go ring the bell. Door opening and Justina's mother calling for Emma with no appearance of or other remaining children for that matter sent her senses on high alert. Nose twitched and cinnamon melon came under down wind. Turning, she smelled mischief somewhere south. As Mr. Wood went to get his coat to help look, Mal promised she could indeed find the children faster than he. Best to wait least they return before she did.

Going to the Royce and taking up Emma's discarded sweater from the front seat Mal cast a simple locator spell. Personal object glowing ahead she quickly followed in the Royce. She didn't have to go too far. Windows down, Mal heard them first. Parking immediately she continued up around the corner on foot, sweater now on the ground became tangled in her heels at the edge of a familiar yard.

Bending to retrieve the item Mal shook it out and took a deep breath to keep her calm as a roll of white streamed over the branches of a tree and back again as four girls played catch. One of them hers. The one holding something up and throwing. A sick splat hit the side of a pristine house and slid down the siding. Egg. The smell clear and her frown deepened. They seemed to sense her displeasure, and then her presence as all of them stopped animation simultaneously.

Justina squinted in the dark and then eyes bugged whispering. "Emma! Please tell me that is not our Principal."

Rock in gut forming, Emma whispered. "Okay I won't."

Kenzie stepped closer and pointed. "Isn't that your—"

"Yep." Emma agreed and shrank further as the night seemed to grow colder closing in on them as Dragon approached.

"We are so dead." Maeve hid the TP roll she was holding behind her back in reality of their actions.

"And buried." Emma deadpanned and turned to a paling Kenzie with a knowing look as if to say _'see I told you I don't get away with everything'_ and forced her feet to begin meeting her parent halfway across the yard they had just decorated. She paused a good distance away from her friends, arms crossing against the rising chill in the air. Emma knew she was in the wrong, but she wasn't going to come off as a Mommy's girl either, as she might if it was just the two of them.

Stopping in front of Emma, Mal took a long moment to take in the mood filling the space between them. A glance over Emma's head to the watching group of girls and then back to the one that belonged to her. A shiver went through Emma. Quiet still, she draped the red sweater in hand around little shoulders, resting warm hands there.

Emma thought better of shrugging off the gesture; she couldn't move much under those hands even if she wanted too. "Mom, we were just messing around." Trying to also diffuse the pending bomb she sensed about to be pulled with a Dragon claw. Looking away when blue simply shifted between her eyes she lamed another go. "It was a joke." Chin was taken quicker than she could blink.

"Vandalism is _not_ a joke Emma and that is exactly what you and your friends have chosen to do tonight." Mal began a much longer discussion they'd have later. Adding a touch of scold when green flashed back as a chin pulled away from her hand. Tone low and only heard between them. "Do not start with me young lady. You are in enough trouble as it is."

Stepping around Emma and moving toward the other girls Mal had them corralled and sitting under the tree they had deformed within seconds, Emma included. Clear by the dark windows and lack of a car that no one was home in the house. Cell out she began calling parents starting with Justina's as all the girl's moaned in protest. One call down a few minutes later she caught Emma's pink face and angry glare. Thumb paused on phone screen and instead of round two of another phone call Emma decided to ring the bell for round two between them.

"Mom. Quit making it a big deal. Let us pick it up and just go. You don't hafta—" Pausing when Maeve's elbow caught her ribs.

 _"Emma_ its okay _."_ Redhead tried to calm her friend, knowing how passionate Emma got at times. They had been friends long enough that she knew the woman in front of them did not tolerate back talk. Her own parents didn't either.

Mal softened her ready reply at how protective Maeve was over Emma. "It is not up for discussion." Continuing to call the next parent, just as Justina's dad came into sight within the yard. Nodding to him and gesturing to the tree she began explaining the scenario to another parent on the line as he left with his daughter in tow. Near ending the call Emma bounded over and waited for her to be finished, foot tapping very much in her space. Patient Mal finished up and gave eyes to her child.

Emma now very much wished she wasn't in trouble and that her Mom was responding more like how it had been at her party with the lamp. Lamp an accident and this very much not so, but still embarrassed that her Mom was being un-cool about this. Ever one to be for most things, even when she was in trouble for some infraction. Mom was the cool one over Mama. The easy going one most of the time and why not now, Emma didn't like it. Mom was supposed to be her friend.

"Why are you being this way?" Arms hugged her middle as Emma asked and was suddenly grateful for the sweater her Mom had insisted she wear.

" _This_ way?" Mal questioned, wanting clarity on exactly what Emma was inferring, that little face flashing with too many emotions for her to pin point the one asking.

"Like this. Calling everyone out. I led them, this was my fault."

"I appreciate you wanting to take responsibility for yourself Emma, but this is not just about you my darling. Now please go back and sit. We will leave once everyone is picked up."

"But you're making a big deal out of nothing, though." Emma challenged and did again. "I thought you were the cool one."

Getting wind now of what this upset was Mal schooled her face, tone clear on just who she was to Emma. "Go sit please."

Grumbling Emma huffed. "And that sucks right now."

With a different direction since her original one had not been followed, Mal spoke. "I am sorry you feel that way and now you may go wait in the car." Gesturing to the Royce some ten yards away.

Not expecting that response, Emma traded her original words thought for a hot question. "Like what in timeout? I'm not a little kid anymore." Pulling what rank she thought she had acquired on her birthday last weekend.

"Just to wait." Mal explained. "Besides it's warmer there and you are clearly freezing." Emma only one without a proper coat. Not wanting to embarrass her child, but clear that this was not up for discussion. "Go on."

"You can't just..." Trailing when blue eyes leaned down seeming to make a clear point of getting on her level.

"Right now Emma Swan Mills." Full cue used to make her point and grateful then even when Emma made a show of rolling eyes and going to the car. Still the child had not shouted or used more than an irritated tone. Progress had been made the last several months and in that she was proud of Emma.

Standing to her full height Mal made quick work of finishing her calls and then waited until all the girls had been picked up. Sending a group text after to all the parents of children involved that she would connect with the home owner and if anyone thought appropriate that she would be here the following morning supervising as her own child began cleaning up the mess made. Finally finished she went to the car. Mal could feel the heat rolling off Emma in waves and decided to let the matter be for the moment as they began making their way home.

Ten minutes into their drive Mal drummed her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel at the light. Eyes glanced at the dash clock and lips tightened at the time. 9:13 blared red in the silence. Glancing over at the fuming teen, she shook her head slightly at Emma's glare her way.

"What?" Asked in a tone Emma more than knew better on, she slouched in seat as her Mom's mouth twitched. "Seriously. _What_?"

"You know exactly what." Light changing Mal continued driving, mind drenched in what had transpired since going to pick Emma up from the party.

"It's not like she didn't deserve it." Mumbling as if to justify, but inside her gut cramped over what she had done. Wrong she had been and knew it. Glad they had been caught before more eggs flew. Emma was not happy with herself in the least.

Dragon decided not to give that comment legs in the moment. Sensing a mixed undercurrent in Emma's tone. There would be plenty to discuss once they were home. Emma had sulked in the car refusing to say anything else about the matter and nor elaborating save for the occasional tapping of a foot during their drive. Pulling into the mansion Mal got out as did teen who slammed the car door hard, rattling the windows. Rolling her shoulders to keep her calm, Dragon keyed them into the house where girl decided to finally let go.

"I can't believe you busted us like that. It was so embarrassing!" Spinning on her heel to regard her Mom with arms crossed.

Blue eyes warned. "Emma you need to keep your voice down. Your Mama is—"

"Mal? Emma?" Queen called softly from living room.

Closing eyes, Dragon sighed. "Resting." Finishing lamely. Regina had been feeling less than well and when she had left to pick up Emma her love was wrapped in blankets on the couch sleeping after nursing tea and classic movies most of the day.

Losing some steam, Emma winced and followed her Mom into the living room. Glassy amber eyes tried smiling at her and she felt worse under them for the trouble she had caused and suspected her Mama was unaware of yet. "Sorry I woke you Mama." Sincere and soft as she gave a small hug hello. Then needing to get away from the concern growing there she tried to slip out of the room, but her hand was caught.

"Not so fast my darling girl." Mal directed and sighed at the hardness returning her look. "We need to discuss a few things. Go on into—"

"There's nothing to talk about expect how you ruined my social life." Ever dramatic in her upset Emma wanted to pull her hand away, but need didn't let her.

"Now you may go to your room to calm down." Mal shook her head once at Regina's silent question over Emma's upset.

"You can't just send me to my room." Trying to keep her tone in check and her foot from stomping. Emma succeeded in one of them. "I'm _not_ a child anymore."

Mal countered with a raised brow. "No, you are my child. Now go up to your room. I'll be up to speak with you soon."

"I don't want to."

Regina watched this unfold, wondering at the why of it and tried to help. Tired and voice strained against a cough wanting to come. "You need to listen to Mom right now Emma. Make a good choice."

Done with the night and who she thought was her friend anger finally getting the better of her in spite of repeated efforts to contain it. Emma mumbled directly quoting one of the girl's in their little clique. "I can't when she's being bitchy about it." As quickly as it was said, she regretted it. Eyes growing wide as what had slipped and bit her tongue as blue flashed fire and amber ones closed stone cold to the room.

"Emma…" Regina began chiding and forced herself to take a mental and emotional step back to allow Mal to handle this. Dragon was more than capable and this upset, between _them_. Why they were home so late she was unsure, but Emma's immediate behavior needed one attention first. Turning around on the couch and away from the scene, she tried to get comfortable again under the blankets as she left them to it, more than trusting her mate to settle their wayward girl.

Mal had been called a lot of things in her long life. Some of them deserved, some most foul, others that made her laugh at the poor fool that had dared do so. But none of them had affected her quite _this_ way. Word from Emma cut her heart and she knew, _knew_ , it was not personal. Had been said in a hot moment hard fought to contain for Emma. Mad and expressing so, inappropriately even, her child was sharing a feeling with her; rationale spoke clearly.

She understood.

Still, like it had before many months ago when she had first heard a vile word leave Emma's lips, it jarred her. She would tolerate a lot of things, much more so in some of their tougher moments with their child than Regina ever would. But _this_ and at her for who she was to Emma, provoked one response. Maternal. All of these thoughts flickered across the front of her mind in a single moment.

Emma paled as her hand was taken before she could think of why; temperate authority led her reluctant feet to the stairs. Heart skipped a beat. "Mom?" No answer but the unyielding hold of their joined palms made it beat faster. So she tried again. _"Mom?"_

"Yes. I am Emma."

And Emma was moved along in such a way that movement anywhere but forward was impossible. Upstairs. Down the hall. Past her bathroom. Destination clearing, tears filled her eyes at mega level she had screwed up. Mom's Office came into view, one she was not allowed in unaccompanied. Door opened and she was taken inside. Green skimmed the room she was rarely in; warm earth tones and blue walls she'd helped paint invited a sense of relaxation and openness, but her stomach flipped instead for the reason of being escorted here. Different than the dark woods and sense of seriousness her Mama's Study held, being brought to this room for misbehavior was not something she would willingly choose.

Mom was a rare one to give more than a talking to or timeout. The consequence many months ago each little side of her had gotten in this room had been more than a deterrent to not provoke Dragon to do so again. It was never done in anger and never harshly, quite the opposite. It was the very matter of fact manner the reminder she'd earned was given that always had her ceasing to push the moment she realized she had crossed that line. Line lay with her full name at the site of her prank and crossed with one copied foul term she didn't believe in the least.

Mal let go of Emma's hand once across the threshold and shut the door behind them. Taking one clear and long look at the suddenly quiet girl staring back she kept her resolve in spite of pleading doe eyes. Heels moved across the room.

"Mom—"

Going right to her desk Mal pulled her arm less chair out to the middle of the office.

"I didn't…"

And sat. Dragon pointed to her feet. "Come here."

"But," sniffling as firm blue willed her to get moving, " _Mommy_ … I didn't mean it."

Mal's heart pulled at the very edges of the fresh cut there, feeling the vulnerable plea in that rare used term between them as Emma was now. Mom for everything at this age, save the few times it slipped into the other affection when child had displeased in some way. Still she remained resolute. "Come here." Softly repeating and crooking a finger, waiting for Emma to obey.

"Mommy please." Trying again and slowly complying.

When feet were where they were beckoned Mal took a moment to really look at her child and take a deep breath. A quick inventory of her own emotions followed and she realized she needed a minute before they spoke, suspecting Emma did as well. Connection too. She rested her hands on either side of Emma's arms as she gave direction. "We each need a few quiet minutes to think. I'd like you to stand just there." Indicating the corner near the window. "I will call for you when your time is up."

"But…"

"We will speak in a little bit. Go on." Gently turning the child around.

Obeying Emma went and stood across the room. She wanted to explain. Wanted to apologize, but the eyes she could feel on her were veiled when she had been looking and she couldn't tell what was being felt there. Was Mom mad? Hurt? Both? And which was worse? She felt terrible for what had slipped. Meant none of it, least of all _that_ word. She would explain that. All of it and maybe… Sighing, Emma rested her head against the wall in brief. Rule known. Clear as day and she knew better. Knew the expectations. She stared at the wall and began to sniffle.

As Mal watched Emma thinking she took several more deep breaths. Never one to lose her temper and certainly not with those she loved, though it had been sparked much quicker than usual. The perfect storm of frustration, upset, hurt and worry had provoked her into taking up Emma by the hand downstairs and all but marching her child up here. Now here she thought through her choice. Had she responded to Emma's words or reacted? There was a definite difference in her mind and processing that now, Mal was glad of the time to take a step back and think. Several minutes passed in silence and emotions settled, she was ready on her end to begin their conversation. She suspected by Emma's fidgeting the girl was too.

Calling. "Emma." And waiting until teen feet were right back in place in front of her. Taking up two hands Mal began. "What did I promise you the next time I heard you cursing at someone?"

Tears rimmed hot against Emma's lids as she began to lose the last bit of her fight. She suddenly did not feel so grown up standing at these knees and in the wake of her word of choice she knew excuses would not be accepted. "I'm sorry." Wiggling some as hands went to her waist.

"I'm waiting for your answer."

Whispering as one tear fell. "A reminder."

"And such language on its own is one thing; directed at me, it is more than unacceptable. Are we first clear on that matter?"

Nodding quickly and then remembering her words. "Yes Mom."

"This rule is rather simple Emma and one you well know better on. I will not be disrespected in such a way by you. I do not deserve to be spoken to like that or referred to using that word." Mal kept scolding tone away from her speech and neutrality in place. "We are going to discuss this matter now and then tomorrow we will address the vandalism." Original plan of doing the latter until this came about was now out, as Emma needed her attention in a different way.

Ducking chin and mumbling. "That was a just a _joke_ though."

"Look at me." Patient.

Emma's eyes peeked up through lashes.

" _That_ is not what we are discussing right now and I only brought up that issue this moment to be clear that your pending consequence has nothing to do with your earlier choice tonight. After we are done with the current issue you will be going straight to bed." Snapping fingers Mal magically changed Emma from costume into a well loved pair of purple star covered flannel PJs to emphasize the fact. Teen's face now free of costume makeup and pout, Emma once again looked like the sweet little girl she had tucked right into her heart ages ago and as such, she would not accept the actions displayed downstairs. Not when their child was more than capable of achieving their expectations for behavior. "The manner in which you spoke downstairs ties right into how you were speaking to me earlier tonight before the party. It seems I need to make a point of going over my role with you."

"Mooom, you don't hafta." Ducking her face, teeth caught her bottom lip.

Lifting a chin right back up. "Oh I disagree my darling. I think I need to take a moment to make definitions clear for you." Squeezing a hand when teen sniffled. "I am your Mom first and your friend second. Regardless, how you speak to me and me to you matters; with respect on both our parts. It is also my responsibility and your Mama's, to give and re-enforce boundaries that you need to grow into a responsible adult." Searching those eyes for clarity. "Do you understand me?"

"Yeah… I mean yes." Correcting to the more formal under the eyes that held hers. Emma squirmed as heat pricked her temples.

Softer in tone now that she had Emma's full focus, Mal questioned. "Darling, what were you even thinking downstairs when you said that to me?"

Blushing. "I wasn't."

Disagreeing. "I think you may have felt very upset with me to have said what you did and I'd like to understand your feelings." Mal redirected.

"I _was_ mad." Agreeing as thumbs stroked assuring circles on the backs of her hands. Emma sighed. "I didn't mean what I said though. Not to you." Shrugging a single shoulder up to her ear, she dropped it hard.

"What about _how_ you said it?" Wondering if Emma could articulate the difference she'd picked up there.

Teeth caught a bottom lip brief in thought. Nodding. "Maybe for how I said it, yeah. Some… But I heard my friends say that before and tonight Kenzie said some stuff and… it just slipped out. I was describing how it felt, not calling you that. I would _never_ call you that Mom."

Mal nodded, accepting that possibility. "I noticed that you seem to care a lot about what your friends do and say lately. Is that accurate?"

"Kinda yeah. They're my friends. Of course I care what they think."

Root of the issue, possibly both of the night, now exposed begged another question, so Mal asked. "And what do _you_ think about your choice of words?"

Wincing. "They sucked. I mean… I know other better ones to use to show you I'm upset instead."

Mal agreed. "You do and next time I expect you to use them." Confirming there would, in fact, be future times Emma was angry at her. Seeing green dim she reassured what thoughts were sure to be spinning in that head. "You may be mad all you want to at me or even Mama and we expect you to be at times. _How_ you show us that matters. Even so, we love you no matter what and that will never, ever change. Do you hear me?"

Tears slipped again and Emma reached for a neck, pulled in to sit by forgiving arms for a hug, she sniffed hard. "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry."

"I see that darling." Rubbing a back in circles. "What did Kenzie say that had you so upset?" Feeling this needed airing now rather than later.

"That you and Mama aren't my real parents." Biting her lip at the very idea of that not being the case. Emma knew it wasn't true, but to hear it from someone she thought was her friend was hard. Suddenly she didn't want to be friends with someone that could ever think that of her or her family. Maybe it was time to step away from that influence. Idea easier to consider in these arms.

Mal knew Emma well enough that her child hadn't believed a word of what had been said. Still sensitive feelings had been hurt, she could see that. "I'm sorry she said that darling. That is not true in the least, you know that."

"Yeah, I do." Emma wiped her eye as she felt a kiss on top of her head. "She said that and then that that's why you let me get away with everything. Like the lamp breaking at my party."

"I see." A small smile bowed as Mal remembered that night. "And do I or Mama let you get away with everything?" A quick shake of the head nestled under her chin made that smile grow. "And why is that my darling?"

"Cause you love me." Emma rested well in that truth. Accountable she would be held in such a way that she would grow up to be her best self and even now when she had crossed a line, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"We do. So much and now it is time to begin putting this issue behind us." Patting a back and drawing Emma up to stand again in front of her. "Why have you earned this reminder from me?"

Toes curled as a bottom lip stuck out naturally. "Cause I cussed at you and I know better ways to tell you that I'm upset instead of what I said or how I did."

"Yes and doing so will always get you this exact attention from me." Mal drew Emma across her lap. She refused to allow Emma to be disrespectful or grow into one of those teenagers who treated their parents as a friend. She was not Emma's friend, Mom first to all versions. And as such she got right to the point as she always did. Mal wrapped an arm securing girl to her lap and in one sweep lowered PJ pants to knees.

"Mooommm." Emma kicked both legs up in brief protest and down. Only success being to fling the loose pants across the room. She winced as her attention went immediately to the hand beginning the lesson.

Wilting as sting registered in more than just her behind Emma didn't continue fighting, accepting her place as tears held back in her earlier anger surfaced. Word between them resounding even more, and so aware now of the silly why behind her action Emma sank down in it. After all Mal, now Mom, had come to mean to her she had kicked back right where it would hurt in the moment downstairs, tested perhaps even; again a heart that now called hers home. One that loved her like Mama did and accepted all sides of her without question, always with open arms, especially when she was less than perfect. Emma felt more than deserving of her current position.

Three in, Emma sucked in a breath as one reminder in particular caught the underside of her right cheek. Mom's hand a bit heavier than Mama's and never failed to get her complete attention where it needed to be. Crying beginning as her legs got a life of their own, hers were caught by one long one to keep from kicking and as she was pulled further over Dragon's knee. Secure there and feeling more than safe, Emma gave in fully to her tears and heart blown wide open, she let go and cried.

Hand continued for a few more to keep tears needing to be, free flowing, but well short of the usual base of twice her age. Expecting more, but crying too hard to ask why of the early pause she was righted immediately, cradled rather; tucked right into where she belonged. Emma realized, she truly did belong, moment sun bright, just as it had been when she realized she belonged to her Mama for the first time.

"There's my darling girl." Mal kissed a tear stream flowing and then the other, easily lifting Emma and moving them to the sofa. Sitting, she gently rubbed a back and held the weeping girl clinging to her blouse. Murmuring affections as Emma further calmed in her arms.

Pushing against warmth she so needed in her vulnerable realization Emma tried to share her thoughts running. "How can you even… I was _horrible_ …" Turning face to hide in a chest as new tears took over.

"Hey, there will be none of that." Gently firm as she cupped Emma's face, Mal waited for wet eyes on hers. "You bring such joy to my life, sweetheart. I love you and only want what's best for you. Sometimes that means being where we are right now and I expect us to be at times because you are growing up and learning boundaries."

Hiccuping once as she took a deep breath, Emma took those words to heart. "I love you too." More tears, slower ones as that affirmation soothed her. "I'm sorry, really sorry."

"I know my little love." Mal kissed again, a temple, holding firmer still.

Minutes passed as their hearts began to find a common pattern again, air cleared between them. Emma loosened her fist from clutching a shirt, but did not let go. "How come you stopped so soon?" Fussing as a tissue came out of nowhere for her runny nose. Held there unrelenting, she blew and allowed her face to be wiped clear of her upset.

"Only what you needed Emma, no more or less. Enough to let go as you did is always enough." Explaining Mal vanished the used tissue and took up a chin. "This time it just happened to be sooner rather than later." Which she, and knew Regina, preferred to always be the case. Taken to task as she done was now more infrequent the last several months, as it should be, the more Emma knew of their undivided love and commitment. Girl usually did not require as much anymore. Last reminder being well over three months ago showed how much Emma was growing up, but still needed careful attention on occasions when a line was crossed.

Yawning Emma settled back into her Mom, cherishing the moment of close comfort for several more minutes before she was helped up to stand. Helped back into her PJ pants summoned with a snap of fingers, she savored one more hug as she was given directions.

"Go say good night to Mama, brush your teeth and meet me in your room. I'll be right there to tuck you in darling."

Feet moved to obey, but teen stalled in the doorway.

"What is it?" Tilting chin in question.

Emma started to shrug, but found her words under concerned eyes. "How much trouble am I in for the other thing?"

A brow rose. "We need to talk through your thoughts behind the matter before you spend your Sunday morning helping to clean up the mess and apologize."

"Am I grounded then?"

Mal considered. "I need to discuss that with Mama still darling and we will all talk more in the morning."

A small nod and feeling much better Emma went downstairs. Quiet as she approached the living room, she found her Mama sound asleep. Curled in exhaustion with arms wrapped around the new life growing. As was so often done for her, Emma drew the blanket up over the slumbering form and gave a sweet kiss goodnight. Hurrying back upstairs she stopped off at her bathroom to clean up and then went right to her room. Mom was waiting, curtains drawn and covers back ready. Getting in and laying back she calmed even more as fingers stroked her cheek and brow. Touch feather light relaxing.

As sleep seeped in, Emma's last need of the day was a tender tether between them. "Stay Mommy?"

Melting, Mal's finger paused as blue cradled the closing green question. "Yes, my darling, rest now. I'm right here."

 **::::::::::::::**

 **A/N – A few more left. I'd love to hear from you, as always! Thanks!**

 **Next time – Time jump. Baby shower. Snow gives a special gift. Emma makes a decision.**


	21. Paper Hearts

::::::::::::::

 **A/N – Second to last, but last one will be a long to make up for it. Mega feels ahead and you might need a box of tissues or two if you are sensitive that way. I know I did.**

 **Also, I am by no means done writing. I have a brand new story (completely separate adventure from this trilogy, but somewhat similar in major themes that might be of interest to you—for fans of** ** _The Do Over-_** **specifically. I think it will be right up your lane.) That synopsis will be shared at the very end of the last chapter in my notes.**

 **Title: Paper Hearts**

 **Summary:** ** _"It's hard to wait around for something you know might never happen, but it's even harder to give up when it's everything you want."_**

::::::::::::::

Four months later…

::::::::::::::

Swollen.

Worse she was starting to not be able to see her feet.

Worse still wearing her signature heels had become darn near impossible.

Elastic suddenly sounded better than the fitted slacks she still insisted on wearing. And the absolute worst of it all was Snow had been right.

Full of curves and rounding in middle Regina felt like an overstuffed pillow, too firm and being so, uncomfortable… And being only the month of February just after her birthday and their one year anniversary as a couple, she still had six months of pregnancy to go.

Yet she could not stop smiling.

Tossing the slacks away Regina reached for a soft pair of black leggings and an oversized indigo cashmere sweater. It draped beautifully off a bare shoulder. Settling for matching ballet flats and turning to the mirror, she wove her long dark tresses into a complicated braid she used to favor when she was young. Tying off the end in a matter of minutes it draped over her shoulder. One last look in the mirror and taking in her changing form, she smiled at her reflection.

Motherhood certainly agreed with her.

Little feet ran in the room as Regina reemerged from the closet. She saw Emma frowning and wearing only a shirt and panties. Child ran and hid right behind her hugging about the waist. Dramatic as ever Emma bellowed. "Mama save me!"

Regina raised a brow about to question when their Dragon came into the room with the other half of Emma's clothing draped over an arm. Looking between the two she caught her bottom lip in teeth. It was poor Mal's turn to help Emma into fancy clothes for the party they were on the way to. A baby shower for her, which Snow had insisted on hosting and planning with Emma's adult side. Wrestling the child into such an outfit was always an ordeal.

"Mama I don't wanna wear a skirt or a dress! I wanna please wear my jean overalls."

Regina pulled Emma out from behind her and began to gently straighten the pretty red blouse they had picked out last week. Yellow plaid skirt and red tights had been the agreement with any shoe and hair choice Emma wanted. "Baby we have talked about this. Sometimes we need to dress up a little more for parties and events. This is the outfit you said you liked at the store last week."

"But that was last week Mama."

Mal approached them and knelt, turning Emma around by the shoulders. "And running and telling me no is not alright my little darling. Understand?"

"Yes Mommy, but I still don't wanna wear it."

Dragon thought for a moment, looking to Regina and sharing her idea on a magical psychic thread between them. Getting a nod from Queen, she snapped her fingers and the dreaded yellow plaid skirt was changed into a pair of yellow plaid overalls, much nicer in cut and made of a wool cotton blend than denim. "Will this do my darling?"

Emma nodded eagerly and held onto Dragon's shoulders as she stepped into them. "I like these! Twin tails Mama?" Running hands over the fabric as her Mama began a set of French braids on her head. "I wanna wear my red Converse too okay?"

"Yes baby, that's fine." Consenting to their deal as she added yellow ribbons to the end of each braid after a few minutes. Regina smoothed her fingers over her work, wondering how much longer this version of Emma would allow such fussing. Child always sucked up affection like a sponge though and she hoped there would be many years of such things between them still. "Go get them on and meet us by the front door."

Emma scampered off, nearly colliding with a very pregnant Paige in the door way. Young woman was due next month and Mal did not fail to notice that Regina was suddenly envious of the fact. Sensitive in general, but even more so to her Queen's fluctuating moods since their shared unity resulting in the pregnancy. There was nothing that got by her senses when Regina was involved. As Mal stood with a ready smile, smoothing her slacks, she wrapped an arm around her Queen pulling in close.

"Almost there my love. Come, it is time to celebrate."

Soothed by that voice Regina relaxed just as Henry popped his head around the corner of their door.

"Mom, Mal are you both ready yet? Little Ma is bouncing off the walls down stairs." Henry grinned at how happy his mother looked tucked up next to Mal. With a sparkle of mischief he never grew out of he took his wife's hand. "Or you two can take your time and we'll keep her occupied with babysitting the cupcakes on the counter."

"No!" In unison Queen and Dragon got moving at the shared visual of their girl covered in chocolate and frosting as they followed the happy couple out the door.

::::::::::::::

Regina watched Emma tumble about with Henry, David, and Neal. Children against the adults in the living room of the loft in a full on tickle war that had all of them grinning. Especially since Emma was winning. She sipped her tea, tucking into Mal's side as she listened to Snow cooing at Ruthie, trying to get the baby to open a mouth for a spoon of mashed peas. Ruthie turned away dramatically fussing. Amused when Snow readily gave up and switched to mashed potatoes, which the baby opened wide for.

"If there was any doubt left in my mind that Ruthie is taking after Emma's eating habits this just sealed the fact." Snow commented with a glitter in her eyes at Regina. Then taking in the expression warming that face she was learning to read again. "You okay? Do you like your party?" She and Emma had been planning it carefully for months. All the way from the overall winged crown theme for the couple to the gold colored napkin holders. Every detail had been considered and overseen by Emma with the utmost care.

"I love it." Regina answered quickly with a sure smile. "You both really out did yourselves." Everything was beyond perfect.

"Then what's that look for?" Snow countered easily and she nearly dropped the jar of baby food at the tears brimming royal eyes. "Oh hey, it's okay. I didn't mean—"

"It's alright Snow." Mal answered for her Queen. "Just a bit of baby emotions passing."

Regina had been back and forth with them for weeks now. Fine one moment and crying the next for nothing that could be rationally articulated. Polar extremes at times too and an over abundance of magic only amplified the natural hormone induced mood swings. Adding Dragon DNA to the mix also created another variant that struck in roller coaster like motions. They were tempering it with plenty of rest and a bit of magical extraction in which she absorbed some of the extra magic the baby was producing in the womb. It took the pressure and edge of tears away more often than not for her mate.

"It is." Regina agreed, wiping at her eyes. "I was also watching Emma so happy and just how perfect everything is right now."

Snow set the jar of food aside, catching Paige's eye across the room. Pointing to her baby and getting a nod, she went to take Regina's hand. "I need to show you something." Pulling the Queen with her and waving Dragon over. "You too Mal." Away from the play in the living room and down the hallway near the bathroom. She reached into the linen pantry and extracted a small box with a green ribbon. "Happy new baby Regina."

Taking the box and turning it in hand, Regina gave the softest of eyes to the Princess, now friend again. "Snow you needn't of. You have done so much already with the party."

Snow waved that off and grinned with a wink to Mal. "Just open it."

Carefully Regina tugged at the ends of the ribbon, giving the box lid and silk strip to Mal for holding. Gently moving aside the tissue paper she pulled out the tiniest knitted baby booties. A scallop pattern well known from the Enchanted Forest and she gave a grateful smile to Snow. "They are beautiful." Holding them up to her stomach. "Do you think they will fit?"

Snow laughed. "I think so and I had hoped you would like them." Then suddenly quiet. "They were meant for Emma, originally."

Dark brows met and then softened at what that meant. "Oh Snow."

Princess shook her head, shifting between eyes she now understood. "I made them when I learned I was pregnant the first time. I had meant for her to wear them the first night she was born." Memory of that night flashed in her eyes and stigma away she tossed to the past. Too much time had been wasted by all of them in upset. Taking up Regina's hands she held them when at one time she never thought she would again. "The last year and a half has taught me a lot about love and family. What they really mean when I thought I already understood. And you Regina are my family." Then taking one of Mal's to put over Regina's. "I want you both to have these. For your daughter."

Mal closed her eyes. Those words coming from Snow and the gift of heart meant more than she could say. So she didn't say. She just held that hand.

"Surely Ruthie…" Touched and tears flowing Regina began and stopped when Snow's head shook.

"She has the pink pair I had made around the same time. These felt like they belonged to you. Both of you." Fingering the sunny yellow and purple strands woven together. "Besides they are your and Emma's colors." Then brushing the one addition she had added just before wrapping them up and meeting Dragon's eyes. "And the blue bows…" Little wings she had carefully affixed. "Are in honor of Mal."

::::::::::::::

Mal knelt and slipped off a ballet flat, taking her time to rub a royal foot well before moving on to the next one. Enjoying the way Regina's face held such pleasure under her touch. The baby shower had been a hit. Booties gifted lay on Regina's stomach where Queen was quietly fingering the pattern. All three of their colors woven in strong unity for their new addition to be an extra specialness they were still processing.

Regina moaned. "I will give you _anything_ to never stop that." Leaning back against the pile of pillows on their headboard as Mal moved from kneeling on the floor to sit on the bed, her feet in Dragon's lap. Her hands folded contently over the booties on her stomach.

"Anything my Queen?"

An amber eye popped open with a ready red grin. "Within reason of course."

Mal gently kissed the top of a sweet foot. Teasing. "That is not what you just said."

"I'm eight months pregnant. I can say whatever I please and change my mind whenever I wish." Adamant of the fact.

"Our deal for that was at ten months, not eight." Only partly serious as Mal knew the closer Regina got to giving birth the more emotions would become harder to manage.

Regina scoffed in good humor and sat up a bit more, pulling Dragon into her arms. "Then you best enjoy the next two months until then my dear."

Kissing a red mouth gently then with hunger, Mal pulled back taking in the sweet rosiness of Regina's cheeks. "I am enjoying every moment of every day we are together." Moving down to kiss a round stomach she rubbed her palm over it with great affection and claim. "And looking forward to meeting our little one."

Regina placed her hand over Mal's. "We still have her name to consider."

"We do." A nod of agreement as her finger traced a blue ribbon.

"Has Emma said anything else at all about what the baby told her back in October." Asking again for any hint Emma might have shared about the mystery first name their baby had shared with their then six year old.

"Only that when we meet her we will learn it and that if we listen in such a way we will hear what it is before then." Sensing they already had and knew, but she did not have the ready word for the feeling.

Regina sighed. They had tried guessing, writing lists of names, but none felt right. Mal had done the same, even going so far as to bribe Emma to share, but their child was tight lipped and insisted would remain so until the birth. They had let her be after that, but were still naturally curious. They had already decided on a middle name together to pair with the unknown first. One rooted in both their histories in their journey out of darkness, but also to honor the lessons that were learned there and the light that found their hearts. For only in the night may one see the strength of stars shining. Fitting for their daughter to be; a brightness that can always be found even in the darkest of hearts.

 _Amor_.

"Speaking of our little secret keeper." Regina nodded to the doorway as Emma came bounding in wearing blue ducky PJs, ribbons in hair from earlier loose and trailing down a back. "Are you all ready for bed baby?"

"Almost." Emma confirmed and climbed up right in the middle between the women. "I gots to talk to you both about something 'portant." There were three pieces of paper folded up in her hand and she gave them over to her Mama's waiting one. "You gots to read these first and look at mine and then please listen to me, okay?"

Regina frowned thoughtfully at the serious way their child was looking at them and nodded. She unfolded the first paper with their names on it in Emma's scrawled adult hand writing, holding it in such a way Mal could see it to. Flushing she began to read the page and then paused looking up as tears filled her eyes. Taking a breath she returned them to the page and began again as her throat closed.

 _Mama & Mom,_

 _For a very long time I never thought I would ever have anyone to call home. I didn't understand what family meant or even what a home could feel like. I found both with you. I know what it feels like to be loved unconditionally for me. To be put first in someone's life and now in both of yours I feel more than blessed to be able to have had the experience of the last year; two years with Mama and the one that started this journey for us so special._

 _I spent so much of my life being what other people said or thought I should be. Labeled since I was born and even before that, fate had it's own say._

 _But Mama—you didn't accept that. You took off the tiara, the sword, and the leather. Helped me see with new eyes. And now I can look myself in the mirror and I like what I see. I learned that I can be myself. That even if the world is trying to make me into something else I still have a choice to be Emma._

 _As each day passed I used to think I'd say or do something to mess up what we have. It took time, but I realize there is nothing I can do or say that won't have you both right at my side cheering me on or talking me through hard feelings or holding me when I need to be held—in your arms or accountable. I trust myself in a way I never thought possible. You both taught me to trust in my heart and listen to myself, so I am._

 _I have been thinking carefully about this for a long time and I need you to know that I'm ready. The others will explain more, but please know that I—we—know exactly what we are asking for._

 _I love you both._

 _Always your baby,_

 _Emma_

Regina struggled to tear her eyes away to the next letter, sensing what was there. Note with pains taken. Emma had thrown away the masks and put _her_ soul in ink.

Mal was not fairing much better than she as they both looked on to the second note finally together as little one wiggled to nest between them. This page in their fourteen year old's handwriting and just as much attention had been put in this one, Regina could tell already. Heat pricked her eye and fell with abandon. Wiping she tried to keep it from the paper heart her shaking hand was attempting to keep hold of. Mal's coming to rest over her own helped as they both read.

 _Dear Moms,_

 _You chose me. I think about that every day. Two of you and not just one along with two sets of parents I never thought I'd have. You both have taught me that I am not disposable. Even when I throw a fit or stomp my foot or am less than agreeable. You both see me. Taught me that I am worthy of love and not just from others but from myself too._

 _At first that was hard for me to do, but you both believed in me and never took my 'no' for an answer. Helped me face my past and gave me a chance to begin healing something I didn't think was possible to do. I used to feel stuck in the dark. Once you're there you learn to appreciate any bit of light that is able to push in though the walls you put up._

 _You were my first light Mama—I learned about love from you. What it means to love and be loved in return. I didn't know how at first, but you taught me even when I fought you and you always did it in a way that made feel so safe and wanted. When I first got here you didn't let me hide or run away from what was hard even when I pushed back. When I fell you picked me up, dusted me off, took my hand and told me to try again. And I probably will fall again in the future and that isn't so scary for me anymore because you never gave up on me and I know you never will._

 _Mom—Remember that first time in the school hallway when we met? I dropped my binder and you helped me pick it up. Then you walked me to class so I wouldn't get in trouble for being late. I never told you how much that meant to me. I was new and scared and a mess. You saw my need even before I knew who you were to me. You always do see right through me and my fight and know exactly what I need to feel better. Just like on that day when you took my hand and said it would be okay._

 _You both make my life more than okay. I'm grateful and love you both so much. Thank you for loving me._

 _:-)_

 _Your sweet and darling girl always,_

 _~Emma_

Note aside and not easily, Regina took her child's hand as Mal did the other one. She attempted to speak around the thickness welling in her throat. "Em-ma…"

"Mama, it's my turn please okay?" Little girl pointed to the last paper folded. "They gots their turn, now it's mine." Counterparts had written their words as she was not as skilled in that area yet and needed to voice most of hers instead. Still she drew what she could. They had all agreed in messages left in the nightstand of the lavender room to each other that they would wait until after the baby shower to share their agreed upon news.

Dragon and Queen locked eyes for a long moment, and went back to Emma with a mutual nod as the third paper was opened. Simple. So simple in composition the drawing was clear even without the one sentence directly quoted from little one's favorite movie to go with it in shaky pencil underneath. Copied Regina was sure with help in some way from another side of Emma.

 _'Ohana means family. And family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.'_

Sitting up straight Emma looked between them. "Last year when Mr. Gold left town he gave you that potion that will let us be how we wanna be and we gave it to you Mama to hold for us." Seeing more tears falling on both their faces, but open encouraging eyes Emma continued. "We are ready now and we wanna take it."

:::::::::::::::

Near midnight in the Study that same night Regina paced, hand on her lower back in support as her other one wrapped around a warm mug of tea. Fire roaring in the grate kept the small room toasty. Behind her Dragon sat on the sofa fingering Emma's notes and nursing a glass of cider. After Emma's big reveal and talking for a time after all together they had tucked their child into bed. Thoughts consumed their minds after that and they moved downstairs to further process.

Regina stared at the flames dancing much as her thoughts did with possibility. She had waited patiently and had considered _'maybe one day'_. Then time had moved along as it is prone to doing and their life became so perfectly full of everything she had ever wanted, or so she had thought at one time. And suddenly _'maybe one day'_ seemed further and further away. And further was a bit ago and Regina had truly begun to want everything. Had since learning of her pregnancy how suddenly anything was achievable. She'd kept that quiet need to herself. Dragon knew though. Knew her well and understood how hard it is to push down and possibly give up that one thing, when it is _everything_ , you want.

And Mal wanted the same thing she did. They'd both dreamed about it, but never once said a single word to Emma. She'd never allowed it, never would have asked this of her girl. Always and always Emma's choice first. Yet here they were, _'one day'_ was right now and Emma had chosen. Clearly all three of her girl's had agreed and Regina didn't know yet what to make of it all.

The potion would work like Gold had said it would and allow Emma the free will to be how she wants to be. It was a still a risk, albeit a small one, but Emma was sure it would work. Hope in it after months of careful thought since knowing it was nearing time. Ready Emma had said to grow up. Emma's birthday cupcake wish made in secret on her behalf was shared in the P.S. on the back of the letter. That had been what brought more tears to their eyes reading it again in the privacy of this room. Regina knew this day would come eventually. Knew it when they had first come home upon the spell breaking. And again knew when she had tucked the potion away for safe keeping until Emma was ready, but she had not suspected ready to be this soon.

But were _they_ ready for this turn of events? Was she? Then Mal's silky drawl asked in another way Regina was able to consider.

"What are you thinking about Emma's desire my love?"

Pausing with the smallest of smiles Queen gave game eyes to her Dragon. "I think we are going to need a renovation on our home."

::::::::::::::

Emma fingered the bottle.

Clear sparkly serum looked harmless enough. Such a little thing that would change everything in one decision to swallow. _'More like three decisions,'_ she thought. The adult she was now had agreed to take the plunge for all of them. Ready for things to be how they needed to be. Ready to find herself again. Assured she had that this was what she needed. Told that to both her Moms.

Moms who sat on either side of her in support of her choice.

Uncorking it and staring at the opening, Emma closed her eyes. Remembering her wish made on a lone cupcake held in her Mama's hand and of her hope that had been tucked away that night and now ready to come into being. Vial to her lips it rested there for a moment in visualization. Then she threw her head back.

And swallowed.

::::::::::::::::

 **A/N - Oh yes I did… Any guesses as to what might happen?**

 **Next time - I promise you a happy beginning!**

 **See you Saturday!**


	22. New Beginnings

**A/N – OMG I can't believe it…. Please see my end notes for details.**

 **Title** – New Beginnings

 **Summary** – _"And suddenly you just know it's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings."_

::::::::::::::::

 **Three months later…**

:::::::::::::::::

Little rant. "My turn!"

"No squirt. It's my turn." Teen Emma made a swipe for the favored yellow mug missing it by an inch as it was held out of reach. In the kitchen on a Saturday morning she was attempting to get some juice and cereal for breakfast while she waited for Mama to finish getting ready upstairs. They were all supposed to go shopping. Morning had been all but perfect save juice in her favorite mug, which was currently stuck in a pair of seven year old hands that would not let go.

Impish, little green eyes glittered. "Nuh-uh! Mommy said it was my turn." Little Emma slipped off her stool with her favorite mug in hand and made a beeline for the dining room door. She squealed when she was caught under her arms and lifted up. Resting on a hip, her knees hugged a red leather jacket and pouted when the mug was plucked from her hands.

"Hey kid, what are you doing with my mug?" Sheriff Emma Swan Mills made a show of giving a squeaky kiss to a cheek as little one made grabby hands for the mug she held up and out. "Hey!" Her head snapped left when her game of keep away was interrupted and the mug was taken from her hand.

"I'll just take that thank you very much!" Teenager darted to the fridge and poured her juice before either pair of watching green eyes could blink.

"No fair!" Two pink mouths moved simultaneously.

"What is not fair?" Mal asked entering the kitchen through the archway. Eying two of her girls pouting and one grinning before pouring herself another cup of coffee. Sure already by the looks of it she would need another cup soon for a triple shot caffeine boost.

Big Emma harrumphed, much as the little one disgruntled in her arms did. "She took my mug."

"Nuh-uh. My mug Mommy." Little one chimed in, reaching for the Dragon. "You said I could use it this morning."

Sheriff easily handed the seven year old off to her Mom's waiting arms and rounded the counter to get her own much needed mug of caffeine. Filling a white cup she took the first sip and sighed. It never tasted quite the same coming from a different color. That had not changed with her growing up and all parts of her separating. Still very much herself with memories and mind intact, but the two extra minds and hearts she had been sharing residence with each got their own home once the potion was consumed. She caught the knowing smirk coming from the teenager and rolled her eyes with a smirk of her own right back.

Mal heard a rehash of the whole story from three very different perspectives and looked about as three fingers pointed in varying directions as answer to her question. With a small laugh Dragon waved her hand and conjured two replicas of the favored mug. "There you are my darlings. Problem solved." She settled little one in her lap. Beginning to sip coffee and doing her crossword puzzle as her girls each enjoyed morning drinks in their very own yellow mug.

Adult Emma looked about taking in the scene all the while smiling into her coffee. It had taken some getting used to, a small learning curve for all parts of her, but they had found a rhythm with each other that was beautiful to watch unfold. That and the addition of two rooms with an extra bathroom added onto the house with the help of Gepetto and a little magic. They each now had their own version of the lavender room, original one going to the littlest one along with Jasper met no arguments. Having her own space again felt wonderful and being able to be a part of her counter parts childhoods was incredibly satisfying. She adored the role of 'big sister' and that term seemed the most natural thing to think of themselves as to each other. Still too of the steady attention and care she got even at this age from her Moms.

That hadn't changed at all.

"Emma?"

Mom's question brought Sheriff's attention back to the moment. "Yeah?"

"Will you go see if Mama needs help bringing down the laundry?" Mal shifted a chatty little one to her other knee.

"Sure thing." Draining her coffee mug, Sheriff set it down just as teen feet zoomed past her.

"I got it Mom!" Teenager called from the base of the stairs.

"Hey—Mom asked _me_!" Taking off in mock chase, big Emma struggled to catch up with her sister as they began to race up the stairs.

"Walk please!" Mal called from the kitchen, shaking her head after them.

At the top of the landing, Regina heard them before she saw the blonde storm coming her way. Pausing with a basket, she set it down and simply waited for the two bodies barreling toward her to stop, but each was so engrossed in racing the other they nearly collided with her on the top step. Regina stepped aside just in time, bracing herself with a protective arm across her middle against the wall so she did not fall as two sets of feet stumbled over the basket and halted in a pile of tangled limbs at her feet. She crossed her arms and regarded both pairs of sheepish green eyes looking up.

Waving. "Hi Mama." Teenager tried.

"We were just…" Sheriff chimed in and then they both got the eyebrow.

"On your feet please, both of you." Regina waited for her girls to stand. "Is that any way to go up the stairs?"

"No Mama." Two mouths moved. And then just a teenage one. "But Mom said to come help you."

"Correction." Big Emma countered. "Mom asked _me_."

Arms crossed. "I wanted to help too."

Sheriff huffed. "It was my turn."

"Was not." Teen shot back.

"Was too."

"Enough." Regina held up a hand, fighting back an amused grin. She took a breath to school her face. Somehow watching Emma argue with herself was always comical. It took her right back to the spelled reality and watching the rapid shifts that used to occur between little and adult. "You both can help and no more running on the stairs. Understood?"

"Yes Mama." Both again.

"Alright." Regina gestured to the basket at her feet, nodding to her teenager. "Please take this down to the laundry room for me." Adding a gentle pat to a behind for emphasis to walk as feet moved quickly to obey.

"What can I do?" Sheriff asked almost quietly as dark eyes found hers.

"There is another basket in your bathroom that needs to come down."

"On it and sorry Mama." Emma shrugged. "I love her to pieces, but sometimes she just gets to me and I can't help it." Said with an apologetic smile as a hand cupped her cheek. She leaned into that touch.

"You have been patient and wonderfully so with both of them my girl." Regina kissed just above where her thumb stroked a cheek. "This has been quite the adjustment for all of us the last few months, has it not?"

"Mmhhm. I love it though. All of it and them." Grinning, Emma leaned in for a hug and was wrapped up easily. Then she felt movement against her and pulled back to put careful hands on the rounding swell of her Mama's stomach between them. "I feel her."

Regina chuckled, which only had the baby kicking more where Emma's hands were resting. "She is certainly excited to meet you."

"Me too." Leaning down to kiss where her hands were Emma lingered a moment longer and then went down the hall. Returning with the basket propped on her hip. As Emma passed her Keeper and a similar love tap her sister had gotten found her behind on the way down stairs.

She smirked. Some things never changed.

::::::::::::::::

"How do you know?" Little Emma asked and watched as the teenager adjusted a helmet that matched her own. She sat on her bike, slowly rocking back and forth in the driveway. It was a bright Sunday afternoon and she had just joined her sister out front after spying the teenager working on something. Quick feet to the garage and she donned her helmet and rolled her bike out to join in.

"I know 'cause I made it." Teen assured as she studied the ramp ahead. Made out of a piece of plywood and several two by fours she'd found by the shed. It was an easy enough jump.

Little Emma nodded, accepting that. If it came from that mouth she believed it and wanted very much to emulate everything the girl next to her did and seemed to confidently know to be true. "I wanna try it too."

"No can do squirt. You're too little." Blonde curls shook in the soft breeze.

Little eyes narrowed. "Am not." Then grasped for logic that made sense only to her. "If I am too little then you are too."

"Hardly. Just watch me." Teenager began peddling quickly. As her front tire hit the ramp she stood up and jumped the bike over the one foot ledge to land on the ground a ways away from the ramp. Braking hard, she swerved her wheels to a halt and looked back with a huge grin. "See?"

"Whoa!" Little Emma did see and wanted to do the same, but before her small feet could begin moving the brakes on her bike locked. Glaring up, she caught traces of white sparkles leaving a teenage palm. "Hey, you're not supposta do magic without asking Moms." Rule for both of them she knew by heart.

"True squirt, but you were not listening." Teenager hopped off her bike and wheeled it back over to the little girl, now regretting showing off when it had yielded the pout looking up at her. "And they said I could if I was watching you." Sort of anyway. There was more to it, and she had not been in fact asked to babysit today. Moms inside and teen suspected one of them would be checking any minute as was frequent habit whenever one of them was out here.

Teen shouldn't have been jumping period and hadn't planned to in front of anyone. Out sketching in the backyard after lunch Emma had eyed the pile of wood lying there from a recent project her Moms had been doing with raised garden beds. She had gotten the idea from a recent movie she and Maeve had been to see and wondered if she could do something similar. Wanting to show her friend, to be girlfriend—when she was sixteen, _sighs_ —a new trick. Testing out her theory had been a success, albeit a bit of a wobbly one. Boards not anchored to anything, wrong angle or move and the ramp would collapse. Then her little sister had come out to play and wanted to ride bikes too. Now there would be no more jumping and she certainly wouldn't let the squirt pouting at her get hurt.

"I'm gonna tell!" Little one hopped off the bike, magic keeping it upright as she ran for the house.

Teenager groaned and quickly began to take off her helmet and left it on top of her bike. Following up the steps and into the foyer. She heard the end of whine coming from the living room where her Mama sat with a pile of embroidery in a lap. Dark eyes met hers with a quiet question as little ones glared her way.

"She used magic and wouldn't let me play Mama."

"Is this true sweet girl?" Regina asked with a nod to the little one leaning heavily into her side.

Teenager tried not to roll her eyes at that version of events and succeeded. "From her perspective, I guess so."

"And what about your perspective?" Asking Queen held a finger to hush little lips to give her other girl a chance to speak.

"I was messing around in a way she shouldn't be copying and I used magic to lock the brakes on her bike because she wasn't listening when I told her no." Shrugging as her Mama's head tilted to the side. "I didn't want her hurt." Being protective over little one came naturally, even when said little one ratted her out.

"I see." Regina said and she did, more than either of them. Turning back to the child pawing her arm, she cupped a chin. "You and I have spoken quite a bit lately about tattling, have we not baby?" Adjustment of having siblings living in the same house little one was still adapting too.

"But Mama…" A small whine. Then nodding when that gaze did not waver. "Yeah we have."

Regina reached to undo the chin strap of a Wonder Woman helmet and took it off. "And when is tattling okay to do?"

"If someone is gonna get hurt." Tiny grumble.

"Was magic used to keep you safe?" Regina asked setting the helmet aside.

"Yeah, but _she_ wasn't being safe too." Small finger pointed across the room and it was caught to be lowered as the hand on her lower back patted gently in warning.

"And that is between her and me." Regina confirmed. "Besides it is time for your nap. Mom is upstairs in her office and will tuck you in." Explaining as a low tired whine came from a pink mouth. Leaning in, she tapped her cheek. "Give Mama a kiss and go on up." Already sending a mental note to Mal on a physic thread connecting their minds to expect their littlest girl. She gave a hug and kiss in return, waiting until one of her babies was gone before beckoning her other one. "So tell me what you meant by messing around in a way you shouldn't have been." Patting the cushion next to her hip.

Sighing Emma sank onto the couch and explained the movie stunt and how she wanted to see if it was possible. How she had shown off at the challenge made and then stopped little feet from mimicking her actions. As she finished she watched her Mama watching her and wondered if she was in trouble.

"You made some good and not so good choices." Regina began and wrapped her arm around the girl. "Using magic to protect your sister was the right thing to do in the moment if one of us is not close enough to help you when she is not listening. The ramp on the other hand..."

"I know." Slumping, Emma fell back against a shoulder to snuggle in. "I won't do it again."

"Alright."

"Alright?" Sitting up Emma wasn't sure she heard right. "As in I'm not in trouble alright?"

"No, you are not in any trouble." Assuring as she kissed blonde curls. "You took ready responsibility for yourself and made a good choice to protect your sister and told me what was going on without any attitude or tone. That will _always_ be alright."

"I'll take down the ramp." Warming under the praise. "And put up our bikes too Mama." Intent behind her actions mattered, she remembered, as much as how she explained her feelings. Easier and easier to do and remember as time went on.

"That would be helpful, thank you baby." Regina tucked a loose blonde curl behind an ear and gave another kiss to a dimpled cheek. So much progress had been made with all her girls and teenager especially. "I'm proud of you."

Blushing. "Me? For what?"

"Being so adaptable with the adjustments in the last three months, how protective and helpful you've been with your sister and me. You really are growing up." Explaining as she looked between green.

"Does that mean I can start driving the Bug when I get my learners permit?"

Months away—thanks the gods—Regina chuckled. "Let's start with the first day of 9th grade. That is about as far thinking as I am able to do this moment."

Leaning in with a kiss of her own. "Deal Mama."

::::::::::::::::::::::

On a night that should have been an easy and quiet one in the mansion was anything but. An epic battle was about to commence. Little arms crossed and so did big ones in a lavender room. Height and weight difference mattered not in this fight. An equal standoff of Emma versus Emma and they were both determined. To. Win.

"Kid, I'm telling you." Sheriff arched a brow much as she had seen their Mama do to get compliance. "You won't win." Somehow it never worked quite the same way when she did it, but she had quickly been running out of options.

"Don't hafta listen to you." Seven year old was sure of the fact this moment. "I want Moms."

Sighing, Emma knelt down to be level with fuming green eyes. "You needed to be in bed a half hour ago. They always, always check on you too, but they won't be happy if you are not where you're supposed to be." Offered to watch her sisters while her Moms had a much needed night out, she had. ' _I'll be fine'_ she said. ' _Easy'_ she said. Sighing she shifted in her kneeling position as the girl seemed to be thinking on her words. Teenager was proving far easier than little one when she'd suspected the opposite originally.

"Wanna stay up too." Little Emma backed away from the adult in front of her and tried to side step out of the room when a teenage head popped around the door blocking her path. She readily backed up.

"You still up squirt?" Teen brushing teeth smirked at the stand-off she'd overheard from the bathroom.

Small brows narrowed and a lip stuck out. Yawn fought back, little one said nothing, just crossed her arms tighter.

Looking to the adult and speaking around a toothbrush. "Moms are not gonna be—"

Sheriff stood up and turned to begin shooing teen out of the room. "I got this. Go finish up and get in bed." Rolling eyes much like the teenager leaving.

One down, one to go. Big Emma turned back around to try again, but the room was empty. _'Crap.'_ Looking under the bed and in the closet yielded no little one. A hand scratched her head and she went down the hall to look. Nothing and no one in master suite or Mom's office. Finally knocking on an open door to another lavender room, though this one a combo of mostly a grayish lavender with yellow accents. In the middle of the room on a twin bed with silver duvet teenager sat with sketch book in lap. "Did the kid come in here by chance?"

Teen jaw dropped. "You _lost_ her? For reals?"

"I didn't _lose_ her… Maybe." Emma ran her hands through her hair, heart beginning to beat faster. "I think she's playing hide and seek or something."

"Or something." Muttered teen as she set the sketchbook aside. "Ten bucks and I'll help you find her?" She'd help anyway, but thought to ask.

"I don't need your help." Stating as Sheriff checked another closet and under a bed. No child, she stood. A glance at her watch. Moms were due home by 9:00. A side eye. "Ten bucks."

"Mmmm, you took too long." Pretending to think it over teen tapped a chin. Mom always said go big or go home. "How about twenty?"

"But that's…" Faltering, but not all the way. Mama always said compromise is key. "Fifteen. Final offer." Hand out.

Shaking, teen grinned. "Deal, but I would have helped you anyway." And she scurried out of the room as the pillow on her bed was thrown at her in jest. Then they both began searching. Twenty minutes later and no little Emma they both began to worry. They had checked everywhere; every cabinet, room—under and in everything, back yard and front and no squirt to be had. Calling, coaxing, promising treats. Teen returned from the Study shaking her head, meeting her big sister in the foyer. "Nothing. It's like she disappeared."

Adult Emma sank on the bottom step of the grand staircase, face in hands. She felt tears pricking. One night she had been left responsible, offered to be so her Moms could have a little time with just them and she had screwed up.

"We need to call Moms." Teen hand rested on a dejected shoulder just as the front door opened. They both stood up and there must have been such a look on their faces that set the ones to worry staring back at them.

"What's happened?" Regina slipped out of her coat easily with Mal's help. Going right to her girls, as big Emma fell into her arms just as easily as teen leaned into Dragon's.

Sheepish and small, Sheriff tried to explain. "I kinda lost the kid."

" _What_?" Both women asked just a puff of little white smoke cleared.

"Mama! Mommy!" Little arms wrapped around royal legs. "You're home!" Then all eyes were on her and she shrank under them, trying to hide behind those legs when she realized, but she was caught by her shoulder and drawn out by Mama. Then trying for cute; eyes went wide and she waved to the room. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Regina leaned down a bit, hands braced on her thighs. "You are supposed to be in bed asleep baby." Looking between little green eyes. "And poofing besides—are you allowed to do that without supervision?"

"No Mama." A hand went to a pouting mouth to cover.

Trying to be helpful teen explained. "Moms, she was hiding again and we have been looking and calling for like twenty minutes..." and felt her shoulder squeezed once. Turning to find blue eyes on her she quieted.

"Let's get you squared away my darling while your Mama takes care of your sisters. Go say good night." Mal directed and waited for hugs to be given before following teen feet upstairs. Over her shoulder she called. "Regina love, let me know…" No need to finish as Queen nodded and she kept on.

Amber eyes moved from the stairs back to little one sulking at her feet and to her girl who looked more than frazzled. Taking an adult hand Regina squeezed once. "Why don't you go take a shower, get comfy and we will finish that movie we started last night." Grateful eyes meeting hers said everything as did the kiss to her cheek.

"Popcorn?"

"If you'd like." A smile for a smile Regina gave and waited for her girl to head upstairs. Then she gave eyes back to her little one, extending a hand.

Emma sucked her bottom lip in and asked. "I wanna watch too Mama?"

"The only place you are going is right to bed young lady." Shaking her head at the half sorry stubborn gaze looking up. "Perhaps tomorrow you and I may watch a movie. Firstly, before anything, you and I need to have a chat."

Little shoulders dropped, but took that offered hand. "I'm in trouble huh?"

"Should you be?" Asking more for the sake of doing so to gauge where a little mind was as she led them into her Study and closed the door.

A shrug for her question and Regina sat on the sofa, taking a minute to put a stiff pillow behind her back. Moving slower than usual, but just as fluid, she patted her lap and Emma came to perch, less room there with her new addition, but child still fit right there as if it had always been. A little hand went right to her gold birthstone necklace gifted in another life that never seemed like such anymore. Emma fingered the new stone there at the base of her throat; a sapphire for Mal and she suspected she'd be adding another peridot near the one she already had to represent Henry for the new baby due in three months.

Emma's silver bracelet and swan pendent had been shared. Little one shook the bracelet around a wrist now, much as her bigger girl did the pendent around a long pale neck when either was under any kind of a rebuke. Wanting each part of Emma represented and honored; Mal and she had gotten their teenager a ring last birthday. A pair of silver swan wings on a simple rose gold band with diamond chips. Something unique and special from both of them had meant so much to that sensitive heart.

Regina's thoughts returned to the present as little one wiggled on her knee. Covering that small hand over her necklace with her own, she tried again. "Tell Mama why you were poofing when I know we have had more than one discussion on doing so on your own."

"I was just playing around." Swinging legs, Emma tried to duck her chin, but it was lifted with a single finger. "I was though Mama."

"Playing around way past your bed time. One I suspect you were trying to avoid, is that right sweet one?"

Teeth bit a lip. "Kinda, but..."

"And what did Mama tell you before we left for the night?" Thumb stroked a cheek gently coaxing.

"To listen and do what I'm asked to do." Reciting clearly the expectation she'd been told.

"Did you do either of those things?"

A little huff. "Mostly until not. But I didn't wanna go to sleep yet."

"Your bedtime is not negotiable, nor is listening and following directions." Regina explained. Patient even when arms crossed and a chin pulled away. Stubborn, especially when tired her little one was. "When you are asked to do something by someone who is watching you Mama expects you to behave. Hiding, especially with magic without telling anyone, is not a safe thing to do. We have talked about that specifically before haven't we?"

Little brows knit tight and Emma grumbled. "Don't like talking."

Prompting once more. "You need to change your tone when you are speaking to me baby. I asked you a question. Try again please."

"We have talked before 'bout it." Agreeing as much as she was able, little one did try again without the whine.

Regina accepted that and continued coaxing thoughts along. "How would you feel if Mama played hide and seek without telling you and you called and called and I didn't come out?"

A wiggle and wide eyes looked up. "Scared and sad." Then thinking as her actions to two sets of green eyes staring at her when she had poofed back registered. "I didn't mean to make them feel that way Mama." Blinking back warmth behind her lids.

Glad to see the connection, Regina continued. "You are still learning to use your magic and you are only allowed to poof when an adult is present and only if you get permission unless you are in an unsafe situation and need to get away." One caveat to poofing freely for her younger girls. Complicated magic could get messy very quickly without careful observation. She wanted to be clear that it was the act of poofing and not the use of magic on it's own that was the reason for her upset.

Sniffling and tucking in as her cheek was kissed. "I'm sorry."

Regina nodded. "And you may tell them that in the morning baby." Awareness of actions realized she lifted Emma up to stand, taking both hands in her own. "If we have to talk about poofing to hide again or without supervision you will be getting a consequence for that. Do you understand?"

Nodding. "Yes Mama."

"Right now you are going to spend a few minutes in time out thinking about what we just talked about and then Mama will tuck you in. Tomorrow—"

"But I don't wanna time out."

Gently firm to such tired eyes. "That is not your choice little miss swan." Then finishing with the rest. "Tomorrow you will also be going to bed earlier for getting such a late start tonight." Knowing little one would well conk out before 8:00 the next night as late as it was getting on now.

On a cusp of a mini melt down Emma bounced on her feet in upset between a pair of knees. "Noooo."

"Emma." Warning, but little one was not having it as the whining continued.

"No." A foot stomped and then another.

Seeing Emma needed a bit more Regina met little one where child was at. Long time since a reset and she suspected the underlying _more_ to the tantrum than Emma was able to say. Child pushing her for the line to be defined yet again, she was sure with the changes they were all still settling into.

"Last time I will tell you. Go to your corner please." Restating and waiting.

Lip out. "No time out Mama."

Then Emma found herself turned gently by the shoulder. Mama's left arm came across her tummy wrapping around her waist holding her firmly in place against an inner thigh. Emma started to protest again, but stilled when she felt two firm pats against her PJ covered behind and curled her toes as her hands hugged that arm to her heart. She whimpered and stopped her fit entirely.

Ducking her chin to chest Emma was pulled in closer for a hug as her back was rubbed and the tears she had been holding back came falling down. On the rare occasion she was given any form of a reminder it never took much to get her tears going anymore. Easier to let go and just be now that she was here with her Moms consistently and not absent in the span of shifts. Emma reached up to hug a neck, cheek against a shoulder as she sniffled. Behind patted gently and Emma calmed under that action as lips came to rest at her temple.

"Sorry Mama." Ready to try again now that the edge was off. Wound up, now wound down she felt better as those kissing lips whispered softly against her skin.

"That's my good girl." Pulling back, Regina summoned a tissue and dabbed little eyes. "Are you ready to do your timeout now?" A nod given she finished wiping a pink nose. "Seven minutes my little love." Watching as Emma went to stand, she set her watch.

Waiting quietly as child completed the think time tasked with Queen sat back against the couch in thoughts of her own. Snow's words about soon having an infant, a seven year old and a fourteen year old with Emma's adult side in house made her smile at how much she had not realized would indeed change if that was the case all at once. Said seemingly so long ago, words came rushing in with a warmth that tucked right around her heart. Now as they were she could not imagine it any other way. Had never once thought so long ago when she had been working on the do over spell for Emma in her vault just how much of a turn her life would take.

One question asked by pink lips under aching green eyes. One answer when she had opened her heart to the idea and here they were. Within another version of the do over they had found home again bursting in the richness of their different loving. So much love and all theirs, together, as a family.

Watch beeping and Regina opened her eyes back to the room and her arms to the child now watching her from the corner. Emma came easily and much calmer to tuck up under her chin just as a knock sounded at the door. Giving a kiss she called out. "Come in."

"Mama?" Big Emma popped her head around the door, smiling softly at the sight of little arms around a neck. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mom was wondering if you wanted any tea and I wanted to know if you wanted me to set up that foot bath thing you got from Snow for your birthday while we watch?"

A ready chuckle Regina nodded. "Yes to both please. That sounds wonderful. I am just going to tuck this sweet one in and I'll be there after a while."

"Sounds good." Then hesitating at the door. "Hey kid?"

Damp green eyes pulled away from dark hair and looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you didn't disappear for reals. I'd miss ya too much." Her big smile seemed to brighten that little face she adored so much. "Love you. Sleep tight kid." Leaving them then to go set up the foot bath.

Regina stood, taking up a small hand. "Let's get you tucked in baby." A fist rubbed eyes under her words as she led the way to the stairs and up to the lavender room.

Emma waved to Jasper and readily hopped into bed when the covers were pulled back. Swan night light came on and the covers were pulled up under her chin. Given Stitchy to hold she snuggled down as Mama sat on the side of her bed. Loose curls from her braid were tucked behind her ear and Emma leaned into that hand.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"When the baby is born and grows up like me will she get timeouts too?"

Regina laughed softly. "I imagine one day she will be quite the little mischief maker like someone else I know." A sure spitfire combo of both her and Mal she was expecting no less.

"I'll help her stay outta trouble." A yawn. "I'll be a good big sister." Eyes closing she turned over, curling into her Mama."

Leaning down, Regina rested her lips to a forehead, kissing and then rubbing noses gently as Emma began to drift off. Then soft and sure. "You already are Emma." Speaking to more than one of her babies in the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma tapped her pencil against her spiral notebook and sighed. Teen eyes skimmed the math book full of problems she didn't want to solve. A giggle caught her attention and she looked up from her place snuggled up against the arm of the couch in the Study to see her Mom playing some kind of block game on the floor in front of the hearth with her little sister. Mama was lounging on the chaise wrapped in a knitted blanket with a book watching the scene too. After dinner and they were all relaxing cozy in the room they often found themselves in lately.

Mama seemed to prefer the small comforts of this room and naturally they all gravitated toward wherever Mama wanted to be. She adored this quiet time with her family, even when she was annoyed at having to finish her homework, which she had chosen to put off until after dinner in favor of playing video games at Justina's house after school. Reminded of the fact she still had this task to do twenty minutes ago, she would rather be doing anything else. She dropped her pencil then and sighed as the Study door opened and her big sister walked in.

Sister; she smiled into her shirt sleeve, ducking her chin. When they had all split months ago that was the most natural thing to think of themselves as. Still part of each other, but each their own person. She liked not being the oldest, nor the youngest. There was something incredibly special about being in the middle, the best of both worlds. Old enough to do more and still young enough to get away with a few things for years yet.

Teen watched as drinks were handed around from a tray. Her Mama a steaming mug of tea, Mom coffee and little one a juice box. Then a mug was handed to her. A yellow one with a rich chocolate scent covered with marshmallows and cinnamon just how she liked it. The couch sank nearby and she noticed that the adult sitting next to her had the exact same drink as she. Sameness in yellow too.

"Cheers mini me." Sheriff held up a mug in toast, an arm extending around a smaller set of shoulders.

Teen eyes misted and a ready smile bloomed as their mugs touched. Little things, always the little things meant so much more.

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure about that?" Little Emma asked as she watched the Sheriff closely for any waver in those eyes on her. They were at Granny's sitting in their family booth after school. Picked up by the Sheriff while her sister went to work on a project with Justina and Dragon finished up in a meeting.

"Positive kid." Grinning big Emma handed a spoon to the little girl. "You are going down. Ready?" Getting a game nod. "Set… Go!" They each dug into a huge banana split with gusto. Eyes rolled into the back of her head at the rush of sugar hitting her tongue Emma sighed with absolute pleasure. "YUM!" Another bite, but now little one was several spoonfuls ahead of her.

Both spoons soon hit the bottom of bowls and two little hands shot into the air over a very chocolaty grin. "I win! I win!" Bouncing up on her knees in the booth, little one matched the high five coming from across the table. Then a hand shot out palm up. "Pay up."

"Ah, you got me kid." Emma gave over the promised quarter as little girl took it and began to make a beeline to the candy machine in the corner next to the jukebox. Shaking her head she laughed, going to the counter to pay for their treat. "Alright kid, we gotta get going." Holding out her hand, she accepted the one that slipped easily into her own and readily pulled away looking at it and the matching sticky chocolate now on hers. "But first we'd better get you cleaned up some."

Turning to lead them to the restroom, Sheriff made quick work of wiping a face and washing their hands before they began walking home. Beautiful day and the walk was, too. They made it home just as the Royce was pulling into the drive way from the opposite side of the road. Both waving to the driver and meeting together on the front porch. Little one pulled away and ran for the Dragon.

"Hello my darlings." Mal greeted, scooping up the child and accepting a kiss on her cheek from little lips. "What have you two been up to?" When both girls looked at each other with matching impish grins she raised a brow as she keyed them all into the house.

"What? We've been angels haven't we kid?" Emma shrugged off her red leather jacket, taking her Mom's purse to help as her mini-mini me was set down.

"Un-huh, angels Mommy." A small mouth assured as she was helped off with her coat.

Then little Emma leaned in hugging Mommy's hips as hands came to rest on her head. Suddenly her tummy flipped and she grew quiet as the adults began talking about adult things. She followed them into the kitchen and sat on her stool as Mommy began prepping something. Then a small bowl of applesauce and a cup of milk were put in her place. She grimaced at it. After school snack standard and one she had forgotten about in the ice-cream challenge earlier. Her tummy flipped again.

"What's the matter darling?" The sick look was not missed by the Dragon, who automatically reached a hand out to feel for fever. Then turning to the Sheriff who was also starting to look a little green. Reaching again for another brow, Mal was glad at the lack of a fever present in either of them, still she frowned.

"Mommy I don't feel good." Little one slipped from a stool and went over to take a hand and hung there as her tummy played gymnast.

"Me either." Taking her Mom's other hand, Sheriff rested a forehead on Dragon's shoulder.

"Shall I try to guess or will one of you come right out with it?" Mal asked beginning to lead the way to the stairs.

Slow to answer until they were on the upstairs landing. "Ice-cream." Both pink mouths mumbled and followed their Mom down the hallway.

"And whose idea was that?"

Two fingers pointed and Dragon chuckled, shaking her head.

"Too much ice cream I think." Mal mused. "And much too quickly consumed I'd wager."

"Then you win Mom." Emma groaned and clutched her middle.

"Mommy always wins." A small chime. "Is there such a thing as too much ice-cream?" Little one asked as they were walked right into the master suite and directed both to sit on the bed.

"Sometimes too much of a good thing is not so good for us my little love." Mal explained as both her girls fell backwards down on the bed clutching too full stomachs as she knelt. Starting with tall brown boots, Mal eased them off a pair of wiggling feet. Then she moved to do the same to her little one with a much loved pair of Converse. Shoe free both Emma's scooted to the middle of the bed by the headboard. Both going for the body pillow Regina had taken to sleeping with in this late stage of pregnancy. Each claimed one side of it, nearly hugging each other.

Mal left the room for a moment and returned with two small pink filled cups of Pepto-Bismol. Sitting on the side of the bed, she set one on the nightstand and gently coaxed big Emma to take the medicine. Easier one first was met with only the merest of grumbles as the cup was taken from her, but not consumed. Then she held up a cup to her little one, who covered a mouth with a pillow.

"It will help your tummy relax." Mal coaxed looking between two sets of unsure green eyes and nodded encouragingly. Then pillow was dropped and both cups of pink liquid disappeared. "Good girls."

"Thanks Mommy." Snuggling down again, little one began to yawn.

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Murmured as her back was rubbed by a knowing hand.

::::::::::::::::::

Sheriff Emma Swan Mills sighed as she stole a peek over her shoulder in the Study and readily turned right back around when a finger twirling reminded her where her focus should be. The joint corner of the walls met her gaze and she tried to be still as she thought about why she was here.

Rare early evening when it was just the two of them; Mom out with the girls running errands. Emma had been watching TV and scrolling Tumblr on her phone when her Keeper had asked for her help with a chore. In the middle of reading a post and sucked into the mindlessness of it after a long day at the station she had begged a few minutes to finish. Granted time ten minutes later the request came again and again she had asked for more time. Whining as she was prone to doing when she was tired or hyper focused in such a way she was being pulled out of it. Snapping back, she had been redirected to rephrase her remark. Grumbling hadn't gotten her anywhere but a raised brow and further pushing had her sent to the Study with an unyielding pat to her behind for a timeout to rethink her tone.

Dynamic between them still strong and sometimes, sometimes, Emma just needed to know it was still there. Still under the many different layers of what they were to each other. The foundation of whom and what they were exactly, she felt watching her from across the room. Then again in the voice calling her.

"Come here Emma."

Turning to obey, Emma walked the well known path to the sofa and readily her hands were taken. Their eyes met and known as she was in them Emma began tearing up. "I just needed…" Then those arms opened and she fell into her Mama, carefully into those arms as she sank onto the couch and rested her head on an ever waiting lap. Her hair stroked and tears slowed. Sometimes she just needed to be reminded where the line was and who would help her stay on the right side of it.

"I know baby."

Emma closed her eyes nuzzling her cheek into a knee. Mama did know and always would exactly what she needed.

::::::::::::::::::

 **Three months later…**

:::::::::::::::::

August was a beautiful month in Storybrooke. End of it warm, but season getting ready to turn in favor of the golds and reds of autumn. Fresh starts like a new school year filled the seaside town with busy life. Fourteen year old Emma Swan Mills loved the fall. Sitting next to her very pregnant Mama, Snow and baby Ruthie on a bench in the park, her adept hands sketched Neal and David playing soccer in the distance.

Her fingers shaded grass on the page and moved across it to add a few more details. Green eyes shining as she studied the field and laughed at her Mom missing an easy pass of the ball kicked by the Sheriff. Big sis was a badass at soccer, teen had come to learn. Sometimes they would play in the back yard after dinner when the Sheriff got home from work and little one would join in too.

Teen was looking forward to her birthday in a few months and then after, of the learning permit she would get. Already promised she could drive the yellow bug, much to her Moms' displeasure by the sheriff. They were secretly in cahoots plotting a way around the 'no' told to them both that would surely end them both in some kind of trouble.

Potion taken nearly six months ago had changed their lives and now Emma was exactly how she wanted to be; all three of her separated, present, and living the life each of them wanted. Fingers stalled in her work as seven year old ran over.

"Mama!" Teary eyed little Emma pointed to her scrapped knee.

"I saw you fall sweet one, come here." Regina patted the bench for little one to sit as the teen version beside her rolled eyes and kept on drawing. Hand began digging through her purse for a wet wipe and band-aid. Snow handed her both with a grin. "Thank you dear." As Regina cleaned a knee she welcomed her grown girl who jogged over with a smile.

Sheriff took in the bloody knee and the way little Emma was clinging to her Keeper's arm. "Hey kid, that is quite the scrap you got there." Kneeling down and helping by un-wrapping the band aid as their Mama finished cleaning it.

"Yeah, it hurts. I don't like soccer no more." Little one said with a pout, bottom lip out like a shelf.

"It's not so bad." Adult Emma explained. "But you can't let one fall get you down. You have to get up and get right back out there and try again."

Little one considered those words as her Mama kissed her cheek. Band-aid in place, she felt better already. "Maybe."

"Besides." The Sheriff explained. "I need my best kicker back on my team. Mom and David are going down and it's our kick from the sideline. What'd ya say little swan?"

"Okay!" Game face on under that encouragement little one ran back to the field.

Regina chuckled, catching her grown girl's hand with a squeeze. "I seem to remember telling you the exact same thing a few years ago. Do you remember?"

Big Emma grinned down at her Keeper. "I do. I had fallen off the swings at the park and you insisted I get right back on them when I didn't want to." Giving a squeeze right back. "I never forget anything you tell me or teach me."

"I…" Regina grimaced, losing her words, sharp pain in her lower back stole her breath.

Sheriff knitted brows and knelt in front of her Keeper as Snow and teen echoed her question. "You okay?"

Dragon appeared in a puff of blue smoke, sensing a change in her love from across the field. Wide smile as she caught her Queen's more than ready grin of return. "It's time."

:::::::::::::::::

Adult Emma paced the small waiting room set aside for their family at the hospital. Left to watch the two younger ones as David went to get coffee and Snow a snack for Neal and Ruthie. She eyed the clock ticking and nearly jumped out of her skin as the door opened and Dragon entered.

"Is she…" Sheriff trailed off in a near sulk as her Mom's head shook.

Teen laughed, but held concern in eyes. "Mama kicked you out again, huh Mom?"

Mal, amused at how clearly her teenager read the situation, offered a smile. "She did darling. But I have a feeling I will be called back in again here soon." Pattern having happened a few times in the last several hours as the Queen's mood rolled up and down like a coaster contraction by contraction. Little one, carrying Stitchy sided up to her and she lifted the child up onto her lap and gave a kiss. "And how are you holding up my little darling?"

"Good Mommy." Seven year old snuggled in. "How much longer? Mama is taking for—ever."

Adult Emma laughed. "She sure is kid. Maybe something got stuck."

Little brows furrowed. "Stuck where? Mommy what's she mean?"

"She's joking. Aren't you _Emma_." Mal rubbed a small back, brow raised in warning, though she smiled.

Catching Mom's chiding eye the Sheriff blushed. "Yeah kid I'm just teasing. I think I'm going to help David find the coffee machine. Either of you wanna go?" In sudden need of caffeine herself. Teen shook a head, but little one jumped up running to take her hand.

"I do! Can I get hot coco?"

Sheriff looked to Dragon and getting a nod of permission smiled down. "Looks like that's a yes kid. And we'll even bring some back for Miss Grumpy Pants over there too." Smirking that she'd finally got the teenager's attention as a pointed tongue stuck out in response to her jest. She stuck hers right back out with a wink and left with little Emma, who did the same, in tow.

Room empty save for the two of them, Mal gave eyes to the quiet teenager in the next chair. "And how are you, sweetheart? You've been quiet since we've gotten here." Reaching an arm around and pulling close.

"Is Mama really okay?" Searching blue for truth. "She's gotta be in like a lot of pain."

Mal kissed Emma's forehead, lingering as she answered. "She is the strongest woman I know my sweet. She will be just fine. Now back to you. How are you doing?"

"I've been thinking a lot about the past. A lot has changed and it will again when the baby is here." Dropping her drawing pencil in favor of rubbing her hands on her skinny jeans.

"It has quite a bit and yes we will all need to learn to adjust some once we bring your sister home." Validating as she rubbed up and down Emma's arm in assurance. "Change though is really just one of the constants in life. And it always comes with a choice; you can embrace it or you can fight it."

Emma thought hard on those words, sensing a significance there needing to be understood. When she thought she did, she leaned her head against a shoulder she had come to count on always being there. "I think I'm done fighting it Mom."

Resting her head against Emma's, Mal took up the girl's hand, bringing knuckles up to her lips to kiss. "So you are my sweet darling, so you are."

::::::::::::::::::::

"Remind me why I let you talk me into this?" Regina huffed and then grunted as another ripping twinge tore through her hips. Sweating and soaked she threw her head back with a small whimper on the pillow as Mal hovered over her. She squeezed Dragon's hand hard, knuckles white, as another contraction stole her breath.

"Because you wanted our baby and you my Queen always get what you—"

"Me—? This is all your fau—!" Snapping in pain Regina bore down hard, teeth near tearing her bottom lip. She insisted on no drugs, nothing to dim the experience she had always wanted to have; now here, she wondered over her choice. Red and raw clouded her vision as another wave of heat passed through her body. Then crying for how she had snapped at her love. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Doctor in mask and nurses buzzed about. One adjusted the IV and another diligently was watching stats. Another readying a station for the new baby. All of them faded away as Mal focused solely on the mother of her child to be. Dragon well use to her Queen's shifts in moods only smiled, kissing a damp temple. "One more push, one more and our daughter will be here ready for your arms."

Wilting at the prospect of more pushing after seven hours of labor Queen shook her head. "I can't, I don't think I can…" Tears slipped and her lungs burned. Tired, so damn tired.

Sitting behind Regina in the hospital birthing room as they had practiced Mal poured her strength into the small woman between her legs. "You have conquered realms, come back from the darkness, saved Emma from hers, are a fantastic mother and you, my precious Queen, have carried our child safely for fourteen months under your beautiful heart." She held firm the hand clutching hers. "You can do anything you set your mind to. Come on Regina, sit up, bear down and push." Mal coached and helped Queen adjust for the final round. From her angle she could see the head crowning. Threading their fingers as one, together with one long agonizing push they welcomed their little girl into the world.

::::::::::::::::::::

"She's perfect." Adult Emma cooed at the lovely sweet bundle of joy cradled in her arms. "Yes you, kid." Beaming up at Queen and Dragon. "She smiled at me!" The little purple and yellow bootie covered feet with blue bows kicked in her arms.

"Lemme see." The fourteen year old sided up next to her big sister and stood on tip toe to better see. "Awwww, she smiled at me too!"

"My turn, my turn!" Little Emma bounced as the adult holding the baby knelt down so she could see. Grinning as a pair of sky blue eyes under a mop of chocolate wispy curls looked back with a gummy mouth. "Me too! She likes me best I can tell!"

Mal smiled at all three of them and gestured to Regina on the bed as the baby began whimpering. "I think she might be ready to go back to Mama."

Sheriff handed off the baby to her Keeper's arms and shoved her hands in her pockets with a mischief filled grin. "Sooooo, her name…"

Regina caught Mal's eyes as their daughter settled in her arms and Dragon nodded in agreement. "You tell us my girl. I thought _she_ told you long ago."

"She did." Confirming Adult Emma swung little one up to her hip and took up the teenagers willing hand. "Ready guys, just like we practiced okay?" Getting two eager nods they all began to speak.

"Sorry we're late!" Henry's rich voice rang in the room flanked by his wife and son along with his Grandparents and Neal. He beamed in his Mom's direction and went right over to the bed to look down at the newest member of the family. After a few quick hellos and hugs all around he gave his eyes to the tapping feet in the middle of the room and then right back to his Mom in question.

"We were just getting ready to learn the baby's name." Regina patiently explained, as Henry kissed her cheek. She nodded to her girls. "Go ahead my loves."

"Once upon a time…" All beginning as each of their stories did long ago. "A little girl was born to a Queen and a Dragon. Two Mothers and their Knights kept careful watch as she grew up. Their family was special, different, but always and forever their own way of loving. Where family means no one is left behind or forgotten. Sometimes there will be hardships to overcome because that is just how life is, but with hope backed by love anything is possible. And her name is Hope Amor Mills."

Big Emma finished a bit off from her little sisters and stood looking about the room, taking in the many hearts, smiles, and capacity for love filling this space. Then over to the fresh bundle cooing in her Mama's arms. Another once upon a time to their story gave a gummy smile there. She is a bright light and a happy second chance for all of them.

 **::::::::::::::: The End…. Or is it truly their beginning? ::::::::::::::::**

 **A/N – Thank you for seeing their journey through with me. This has been nearly a year of my life sharing this trilogy with you. I hope you come away with my original intent behind this story; that we are all deserving of love, second chances, and to live our own beautiful truth however and with whomever we call family.**

Please consider a review / comment and let me know how you are feeling! I so enjoy reading them. Many of you have asked if this is _"truly the end?"_ I can't say when, but I don't think I will let go of them entirely. There may, down the road, be more adventures at some point. Subscribe to this part and you will be the first to know of any updates that may come as I will let you know by posting to the end of this story.

Much love and for now I hope you will join me on a completely new and separate adventure from this one here soon.

 **Look for my new story called –** ** _Of Daughters & Mothers – _****debuting next Saturday 12/8.**

Synopsis \- _Regina and Snow White, both at their most vulnerable, must learn to work together to heal the broken past between them in a most unconventional way. Set mid season 2, right at the death of Cora. Regina's mother's last words of, "You would have been enough," begins a journey back in time to a cursed Storybrooke, long before Henry, when Regina awakens to find the woman responsible for the death of her Mother, now a child she is responsible for._

 _Both have all their memories intact. Will they survive each other and learn how to forgive or remain trapped in their worst nightmare? Flashbacks to a very different Enchanted Forest where their story began begins a tale of misunderstandings, love and heartache between Snow White and a perhaps a not so Evil Queen._

 **Much love,**

 **LittleSwanLover**


End file.
